El amor está en ruso
by transgresor 3003
Summary: Cuando Lincoln rompe con Ronnie Anne una nueva chica llega a la vida del peliblanco, ¿el problema? Su enorme parecido y que ella es hija de un capó de la mafia rusa. ¿Como resultará? Primer fanfic tengan paciencia.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo** **1**

 **"la chica del pelo platino"**

* * *

Era de noche, y aquel grupo avanzaba entrando por una de las autopistas principales de aquel pequeño pueblo de Michigan, por delante una camioneta elegante de color rojo,por detras, dos camionetas negras, ambas con hombres armados. En la camioneta roja iba un hombre y una pasajera discutiendo

-Ya he visto este lugar,es muy tranquilo te va a gustar- dijo aquel hombre con un acento ruso.

-Eso sera hasta que mi papa meta sus negocios de lleno- dijo aquella chica enojada.

Aquel hombre quedo en silencio y continuo:

-Note que no te inscribiste en ninguno de los colegios que elegimos tu padre y yo,aun creo que el colegio de Acres de Royal Wood era buena opcion.

Aquella chica contesto cortante -Si quisiera ver mas chicos bobos y presumidos me hubiera quedado en Miami-.

El hombre contesto con una cara de preocupación:

-Escucha, yo no voy a oponerme que eligas una escuela publica, pero si quisiera que en este lugar,trataras de hacer por lo menos un amigo,no me gusta verte tan triste y solitaria-.

Aquella chica sonrio por aquel comentario de inmediato contesto:

-De acuerdo,tratare de hacer un amigo,pero dudo que haya alguien con mis gustos-.

-Te sorprenderias,el mundo es muy pequeño- contesto -esto te alegrara mas,le pedi a los de la mudanza que desempacaran tus cosas primero,asi no tendrás que esperar-. Aquella chica sonriendo contestó:

-Gracias Dmitri-el hombre contesto

-No hay problema Linka, sabes que siempre estoy contigo-.

y continuaron con su camino.

* * *

Amanecia,una manana de viernes cualquiera. Como siempre el joven Lincoln Loud trataba de llegar primero al baño, y como siempre, terminaba al ultimo.

-!Rayos! exclamo,en el final de la fila se encontraban su hermana mayor Lori y su hermana Lynn,ambas lo miraron y se rieron de el. Lori le dijo:

-Oye se lo que paso con Ronnie Anne, lo siento hermanito- le dijo con un tono un tanto triste, el peliblanco al escuchar esto simplemente contesto:

-No te preocupes, seguimos siendo amigos- contesto. Lo cierto es que aun seguia dolido por eso,ademas que no ayudaba que su amigo Clyde no estuviera alli, con pensar en eso no pudo evitar soltar una lagrima sus hermanas al verlo de inmediato lo abrazaron.

-No llores, hermanito- dijo Lori - aqui estoy para apoyarte

-Si, te queremos y te amamos bro- dijo Luna

-Te hare un conjunto con el cual ninguna chica te dira que no-dijo Leni sonriendo

-Y si te lastima,yo misma me encargo de ella- dijo Lynn.

Al sentir el abrazo de sus hermanas Lincoln se sintio mejor, quizás sus hermanas fueran desesperantes a veces,peros siempre podia contar con ellas.

-Gracias chicas- contesto.

Tras aquel encuentro,Lincoln y sus hermanas se prepararon para ir a la escuela tras el desayuno todos se subieron a vanzilla y se dirigieron a la escuela.

-Oye linky cuando regresa Clyde? -pregunto Leni.

-El lunes, espero que me ayude con esto- contesto Lincoln.

-Ahhh no te preocupes,si quieres te dejo a hoops para que te haga sentir mejor- le dijo Lana y le mostro un sapo que traia con ella.

-Gracias pero no- contesto el chico.

Tras un rato la camioneta llego al colegio de los mas pequenos y Lincoln,lucy y las gemelas se bajaron de vanzilla. al despedirse todos se dirijieron a su respectivo salon, tras sentarse en su pupitre,la maestra de lincoln, la senorita Agnes entro y hablo:

-Buenos dias alumnos-

-Buenos dias senorita Agnes- contestaron todos al unisono:

La maestra los miro a todos complacida y continuo:

\- hoy tenemos a una nueva alumna con nosotros,por favor todos saluden a su nueva companera- miro hacia la puerta y dijo -pasa no seas timida linda.

Ella entro y todos se quedaron mudos. La chica que entro vestia una blusa naranja,una falda azul marino entablilllada un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, calcetas blancas y zapatos negros,aquella chica era de tez clara,pero lo que mas llamo su atencion fue su pelo blanco,largo hasta la altura de sus hombros, su bello rostro,lindo y con unas pecas en sus mejillas y su ojos azul celeste.

-Ella es Linka sokolov, por favor haganla sentir bienvenida- luego miro a Lincoln y dijo:

-Lincoln me gustaria que le dieras a nuestra nueva amiga un tour por la escuela y le mostraras todo por favor.

* * *

 **Mi primer fanfic, comenten y si alguien tiene un comentario o opinión no doden y denla será de gran ayuda**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:the loud house así como todos sus personajes son propiedad de Chris Savino este texto es sólo con fines de entretenimiento**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **La llegada del zar**

Al momento de que aquella chica entro al salon,todos quedaron Boquiabiertos,no solo por lo bonita que era,sino por el enorme parecido con Lincoln,todos voltearon a verlo automáticamente,mientras que el peliblanco no dejaba de mirarla asombrado,era casi como si se mirara en un espejo la maestra Agnes continuo:

-Por favor presentate a la clase pequeña- La chica se paro frente a todos y con un poco de timidez en su voz dijo:

-Soy Linka Sokolov, es un gusto conocerlos- luego miró hacia el frente y observó a Lincoln,al igual que el no pudo evitar asombrarse por la imagen del chico frente a ella,su parecido era sorprendente.

-Bueno Linka, por favor toma asiento, puedes tomar el pupitre de Clyde por ahora- dijo la maestra,Linka camino hacia el pupitre,el cual estaba a un lado del de Lincoln,al sentarse,volteo a ver al chico peliblanco mientras que este hizo lo mismo, ambos se miraban fijamente como si estuvieran viendo su reflejo.

-¿Lincoln? -Pregunto la señorita Agnes,este al momento de oirla el chico se salio de su pequeño trance y pregunto:

-¿Si señorita agnes?-

-Te pregunte si le podias mostrar la escuela a nuestra nueva alumna- .Lincoln miro de nuevo a aquella y chico y dijo:

-Si señorita agnes-

* * *

Tras finalizar las clases y durante la hora del receso,Lincoln le mostraba a Linka la escuela,en un principio,ambos se encontraban caminando juntos,en un silencio incomodo,el peliblanco,tomo valor y finalmente decidio hablar.

-Vaya,debo decir que al verte no pude evitar notar que te pareces un poco a mi ...hablando de coincidencias locas ¿no?. -Dijo y solto una risita nerviosa -Por cierto me llamo Lincoln Loud-. Al oirlo ella tambien solto una risita y dijo un tanto nerviosa:

-Si ¿que loco no?-.

-Asi que ... ¿Sokolov?- Pregunto Lincoln.

-Si, soy de Rusia,cuando era pequeña vivia con mi padre en San Petersburgo,pero después nos mudamos aqui a América, antes vivía en Miami.-

-¿Y por que se mudaron aqui a Royal Woods?- Pregunto Lincoln.

-Por el trabajo de mi papa,tuvimos que mudarnos-. Cuando dijo esto en su cara se dibujo un ligero gesto de molestia. La verdadera razón por la que ella se había mudado de Florida, era porque a su padre lo buscaba la DEA y el FBI, tras un operativo contra varios de sus clubes nocturnos,ademas,su verdadero apellido no era Solokov,sino Ivanov,su padre era Igor Ivanov,uno de los capos mas grandes de la mafia rusa y era conocido como "el zar sangriento".Aquel apellido,solo era para ocultar su identidad tanto de las autoridades como de sus enemigos.

-¿Y en que trabaja tu padre Linka?- volvio a preguntar el chico.

-Tiene varios negocios ademas planea abrir unos cuantos más-. En aquel instante el timbre sono anunciando la hora del almuerzo el volteo a ver a Linka y dijo:

-Bueno,hora de almorzar,creo que aqui nos separamos,si me disculpas...- dijo Lincoln dandose media vuelta.

-!Lincoln espera! -Grito la chica, el volteo a verla y ella le pregunto un tanto nerviosa:

-¿puedo almorzar contigo por favor?,no conozco a nadie y la verdad no quiero estar sola en la cafetería-. Al escuchar esto,el peliblanco solo sonrio y dijo:

-Claro,ademas algo de compañia estaria bien,te espero en la cafeteria- La chica sonrio y se dirigio hacia su casillero para sacar su almuerzo.

Durante el almuerzo,todos observaban a ambos chicos,la imagen les parecia tanto curiosa como interesante

-No sabia que Lincoln tuviera una hermana gemela-. Dijo uno.

-Ha de ser su prima o algo asi,he visto a sus hermanas y a ella nunca la había visto antes- contesto otro.

Lincoln saco su lonchera,la cual tenia una imagen de su superheroe favorito, Ace Savvy. Linka miro la lonchera y dijo entusiasmada:

-¿Te gusta Ace Savvy? !Genial a mi tambien!-. Lincoln escucho eso y no pudo evitar emocionarse.

-¿Eres fan de Ace tambien?-

-!ES EL MEJOR! - Dijo Linka con un enorme entusiasmo.A Lincoln eso le parecio emocionarlo y a la vez ponerse mas nervioso,solo faltaba que al igual que a el,le gustara leer sus comics en ropa interior,al imaginar esa escena, los colores se le subieron al rostro.

-¿Y que traes para almorzar?- Le pregunto Linka.

-Veamos..un jugo,una manzana y mi emparedado favorito,de crema de mani con chucrut-.

-¿Crema de mani con chucrut? Vaya eso es raro- respondio Linka,luego abrio su lonchera y examino su contenido.

-Veamos: Ternera,fruta picada,un jugo de naranja natural,galletas saladas y ...uggh- Dijo con una mueca de desagrado -¿Por que papa y Dmitri insisten en que coma esto?-. Luego saco de su lonchera, una lata pequeña de color dorado, con la imagen de un pez en ella. Lincoln,miro esa lata con curiosidad y leyó las letras en su tapa.

-¿Almas?- Pregunto curioso.

-Significa diamante en ruso-. Contesto Linka, luego continuo -es caviar y es asqueroso-.

-¿Puedo probarlo?-dijo. Al escucharlo Linka se encogio de hombros y dijo:

-Seguro,pero dudo mucho que te guste-. El abrio la lata,y miro su contenido,unas pequeñas esferas del tamaño de chicharos de color claro,tomo una de las galletas saladas y le coloco un poco de caviar y lo probo.

-Vaya esta muy bueno-. Dijo Lincoln saboreando aquel fino manjar. Linka miro al chico con asombro al probar el contenido de esa lata que ella tanto odiaba,al ver que a él le gustó aquélla cosa le dijo:

-Si quieres puedes comértelo-. Dijo Linka. Al oir eso el peliblanco tomo un poco de caviar y lo coloco en su emparedado,comiendolo muy a gusto La chica lo miro y con una sonrisa dijo:

-Definitivamente eres un chico raro Lincoln Loud.-Y continuo comiendo su almuerzo.

Despues de almorzar y luego de terminar el resto de sus clases,ambos chicos se encontraban afuera de la escuela. Ambos caminaban y platicaban acerca de ambos.

-!wow de verdad tienes diez hermanas! Linka sorprendida cuando Lincoln se lo menciono -debe ser divertido... O muy caotico-.

-Como no tienes idea- dijo el peliblanco. Luego pregunto -¿tu tienes algun hermano?-

-No,soy hija ú ó la chica. Lincoln penso "bueno ya hubiera sido mucho si al igual que yo hubiera tenido diez hermanos". Tras un pequeño momento de silencio Linka miro al peliblanco y le dijo:

-Gracias Lincoln, la verdad me senti a gusto contigo,debo decir que mi primer dia aqui, fue divertido-.

-No es nada,oye cuando mi amigo Clyde regrese podemos salir,quizas leer comics,no se-. Linka estaba a punto de hablar cuando de su bolsillo sono un tono musical,ella saco de su bolsillo un celular y lo reviso,le habia llegado un mensaje.

!Rayos!. Dijo enojada- ,luego continuo -es Dmitri,aparenteme fue a recoger a mi padre al aeropuerto y no me podra venir a recoger-.

-¿Quien es ese Dmitri? -Pregunto Lincoln.

-Es el asistente personal de mi papa,el por lo general me recoge de la escuela y me cuida,pero ahora no vendra y no se como llegar a casa-. Al escuchar eso Lincoln le dijo:

-Oye no te preocupes,si tu quieres te puedo acompañar,conozco bien el pueblo y te puedo ayudar a llegues sana y salva- Dijo Lincoln. Linka al oir eso dijo entusiasmada:

-Gracias, de verdad que te lo agradezco-. El peliblanco respondió:

-no hay problema-.

* * *

Mientras en otra parte del pueblo, en la zona industrial, una caravana de vehículos circulaba por las calles, varias camionetas elegantes de color negro, con vidrios polarizados, y un hermoso vehículo Mercedes Benz color rojo. Estos entraron en una enorme bodega industrial y de las camionetas,bajaron un grupos de hombres todos altos y fornidos,algunos con tatuajes vestidos en lo general con pantalones de mezclilla azul chaquetas negras y zapatos negros,ademas de estar fuertemente armados. Del Mercedez rojo,salieron dos hombres,el primero traia puesto un pantalon de vestir color negro camisa blanca zapatos negros lustrados, con la cabeza afeitada,ojos negros con una mirada penetrante y un rostro que mostraba dureza, el otro hombre,era un hombre de traje color azul marino, camisa de vestir blanca con corbata negra,zapatos de vestir cafes un pelo negro con canas peinado hacia atras, con bigote y usando lentes oscuros. El hombre de traje era Igor Ivanov el terrible capo del la mafia de los Ivanov,conocido como el "zar sangriento", el segundo era su asistente y mano derecha,asi como el segundo a cargo del la organizacion criminal Dmitri Kozlov.

-El zar a llegado a su nuevo Imperio-. Dijo Igor a Dmitri,mientras miraba aquélla bodega.

* * *

 **bueno aqui esta el segundo capítulo, algo apresurado pero la verdad ya lo tenía medio planeado, la verdad planeaba que fuera un poco mas largo, pero al final decidí dejarlo así y poner lo demás en el capitulo siguiente,este tardaré un poco más en subirlo,esto debido a mi trabajo y a varios asuntos que tratar,como siempre acepto comentarios y sugerencias además de que agradezco a todas esas personitas que han leído y comentado, su comentarios me ayudan a seguir con este proyecto. Nos leemos despues**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola aquí está el tercer capítulo de este fanfic,antes de empezar quisiera agradecer a las personitas que han dejado sus reviews: Julex93,Ringa Dingo,Kakuaman,Doce Espadas, The freemaker, Ntian,mmunocan y Sam the Stormbringer sus consejos y comentarios me ayudan a mejorar y seguir con este fanfic. Sin más que agregar aquí está el capítulo espero que les guste.**

 **Capítulo 3**

" **El inicio de una bella amistad"**

En un parque de béisbol cercano a la zona industrial,Lynn Loud se encontraba jugando con su equipo,tras salir de clases,habian ido a practicar allí para un partido próximo. Ella se encontraba al bat en ese momento,preparandose para el lanzamiento, tras esté, logró dar un golpe fuerte y certero a la bola, sacándola del Parque y enviándola a unas bodegas cercanas.

-¡Y LYNN LOUD ENVIA LA BOLA FUERA DEL PLANETA!- Grito emocionada.

-Rayos Lynn- Dijo una de las chicas de su equipo -esta es la quinta pelota que pierdes y además de que era la única que nos quedaba- Lynn sólo bufo y les dijo:

-Ya calmense, voy por ella lloronas- respondió. Atravesó rápidamente el campo y saltó la reja de metal, luego cruzó rápidamente la calle y se dirigió hacia la bodega donde había caído la bola. Sin pensarlo dos veces trepó el muro y saltó hacia dentro del lugar,ella ya había entrado antes,sabia que ésas bodegas estaban abandonadas y que no habría ningún problema.

Pero al caer del otro lado, Lynn se asombro al escuchar ruidos procedentes del lugar,asi como de ver varías camionetas negras y un lujoso vehículo rojo estacionados allí. De inmediato se puso a buscar la pelota y de repente la vio cerca de una de las camionetas estacionadas.

-Alli estas- dijo, pero cuando estaba a punto de ir por ella,sintio como era sujetada por los brazos,miro a sus costados y vio a dos enormes hombres que la levantaban de los brazos con mucha fuerza.

-!¿HEY QUE ESTAN HACIENDO?¡ !SUELTENME MASTODONTES!- grito Lynn con mucho enojó.

-¿Que estas haciendo aquí mocosa?-pregunto uno dé ellos con un acento que ella no conocia.

-Solo vine por mi pelota,- Contestó ella. Luego volvió a gritar enojada - !BAJENME O LES JURO QUE LES PATEARÉ ÉL TRASERO TONTOS!-.

Los hombres escucharon eso y rieron,uno de ellos, el más alto, acercó su rostro al de Lynn y le dijo mientras con una de sus manos le presionaba las mejillas.

-Chiquilla tonta y pendenciera ¿que no sabes que esto es propiedad privada?- le dijo.

En ese momento un tercer sujeto llego y comenzó a hablar con los otros dos en un idioma que Lynn no lograba comprender, esta volvió a mirar a aquellos hombres y noto que además de ser muy grandes, fuertes y maleencarados, estaban armados. Aún así ella siguió forcejeando para poder librarse del agarre de los hombres que la sujetaban.

-¡YA SUELTENME TONTOS,SOLO QUIERO MI PELOTA IDIOTAS!-volvió a gritar furiosa. El tipo que había llegado se le acercó y con gestó de burla le dijo:

-No debiste entrar aquí enana grosera, ¿Sabes que a las chiquillas lindas y boconas como tu, las secuestramos para usarlas de esclavas sexuales en nuestros clubes o que se las vendemos al mejor postor?. Tu eres muy bonita,quizás te compré un jeque árabe o un rico empresario japonés- dijo riendo y acariciando su rostro. Lynn al escuchar eso de inmediato perdió el valor que tenia y comenzó a gritar desesperada.

-!NO ,SUELTENME POR FAVOR! ¡AUXILIO, ALGUIEN AYUDENME POR FAVOR!- grito ya con terror,los hombres solamente se rieron mientras la sujetaban con mas fuerza y el hombre que había dicho aquello le tapó la boca con su mano, mientras que con la otra acariciaba su cuerpo.

-¿Que demonios está pasando aquí?-.

Se oyó una voz detrás de ellos. Los hombres voltearon y vieron a alguien mirándolos con furia,era Dmitri Kozlov.

-Esta mocosa entró al almacén-dijo uno de los que la sujetaban. Dmitri se acercó hacia donde estaban y de inmediato le pregunto a Lynn, quien ya estaba a punto de llorar:

-¿Por que entraste sin autorización a éste lugar? Esto es propiedad privada-.

-Yo sólo salté por mi bola de béisbol y estos tipos me sujetaron y me dijeron que me iban a usar de esclava en un club o que me iban a vender a un jeque árabe,¡por favor, sueltenme,solo quiero mi pelota!- dijo con voz lastimera.

Al oír aquello Dmitri volteo a ver a aquellas personas y les comenzó a gritar en ese mismo idioma que ella no podía entender. Luego se dirigió hacia donde estaba la pelota de béisbol, la tomo y volteo a ver a aquellos hombres.

-¡Sueltenla!- les ordenó. Al instante Los dos hombres que sujetaban a Lynn la liberaron de su agarre,Dmitri se acercó a ella y le entregó su pelota.

-Aqui tienes- dijo con dureza -¡Saquenla de aquí imbéciles!-. Les grito. Los tipos al escucharlo de inmediato se dirigieron con Lynn hacia la salida,una enorme puerta de metal al sur del almacen.

-Largo y no vuelvas a entrar de nuevo aquí niña- Le dijo Dmitri. Lynn simplemente corrió fuera del almacén y se dirigió nuevamente hacia el campo de béisbol donde sus amigas ya la estaban esperando.

-Rayos Lynn ¿por que tardaste tanto?- dijo una de ellas, pero de inmediato noto que ella se veía asustada y casi a punto de llorar.

-Vamonos de aquí chicas, vayamos a seguir practicando en el parque- dijo Lynn con la voz quebrada.

-¿Lynn que pasa? ¿estas bien?¿te hicieron algo?- pregunto otra de sus amigas,una chica de pelo castaño y tez morena.

-No importa, vamonos ya por favor- contesto llorando y tomo su bat del suelo. Sus amigas, al verla intentaron averiguar el problema, pero ella simplemente quedó en silencio. Al no poder averiguar más todas simplemente se fueron de allí.

Mientras tanto en aquél almacén, Dmitri le gritaba furioso a aquellos hombres:

-!SERGEY IDIOTA!,¿ACASO QUIERES JODER LAS COSAS ,ANTES SIQUIERA DE EMPEZARLAS?- le grito a el tercer sujeto,un matón alto de pelo rubio y ojos verdes.

-solo queríamos asustarla Dmitri, no queríamos hacerle nada- respondió.

-A mi me pareció otra cosa- contestó, después añadió:

-Habiamos acordado que en primer lugar, no tocaríamos a ninguna chica de apariencia menor a dieciocho años,aquella chica no parecía tener más de quince, en segunda de hacerle algo, la policía rápidamente hubiera actuado y habrías jodido todo aquí antes siquiera de establecernos. Más te vale no volver a cometer una estupidez así o te meteré una bala en el cráneo-. Le contestó Dmitri.

Igor apareció y de inmediato le pregunto a su mano derecha:

-¿Que demonios fue lo que pasó Dmitri- este al verlo le contestó:

-Es sólo Sergey y este par de idiotas, que casi hacen que nos descubran,trataron de secuestrar y abusar de una mocosa que entró al almacén por una bola de béisbol-. Igor al escucharlo se dirigió hacia aquéllos hombres y comenzó a gritarles fuertemente en ruso. Al final simplemente les ordenó:

-Vayan a vigilar inútiles y cuándo vuelva a entrar un intruso, deben informarnos a mi y a Dmitri-.

Tras el incidente Igor y Dmitri caminaron por el estacionamiento, luego Igor Dijo:

-Ese idiota de Sergey, es un maldito pervertido, en todo caso, hubiera sido mejor que sé encargará de aquella niña,podria ocasionarnos problemas-.

-Con el susto, no creó que regrese, además en ese caso, nos encargamos de ella y de su familia- contestó Dmitri.

-hablando de niñas,¿como está _moya malen'kaya printsessa Linka?(mi pequeña princesita Linka)-_ pregunto Igor.

-Acaba de entrar hoy al colegio, eligió una escuela pública, lo lamento señor-.

-¿publica?, pensé que habíamos acordado de que entraría en Acres de Royal Wood-. contestó Igor un tanto sorprendido.

-Si pero ella no quiso, en todo caso, ya envié una camioneta con un par de hombres a buscarla- contestó, al oír eso Igor respondió complacido:

-Bien,una vez que hayamos dejado todo en orden aquí, iremos a la mansión, ya quiero ver a mi niña.

* * *

Mientras tanto Lincoln Loud y Linka habían llegado a su destino. Cuando Linka le mencionó a Lincoln donde vivía el pensó que era una broma, más cuando llegaron se dio cuenta de que vivía en Arroyos de Royal Woods, el lugar donde vivía la gente más rica y poderosa del pueblo.

Aquel fraccionamiento estaba habitado por multimillonarios, el peliblanco reconocía el lugar por la vez que el había ganado un viaje en limusina,esperaba no encontrase con Theterby, seguramente estaría enojado por la última vez que lo vio y el y sus hermanas lo bañaron en mostaza, seguía en sus pensamientos cuándo Linka le dijo al peliblanco:

-Llegamos Lincoln-. El chico miró y vio una enorme mansión, mucho más grande que la del propio Theterby. Al recargarse en la reja,un par de hombres armados salieron y comenzaron a gritarle

-HEY NIÑO ¡FUERA DE AQUI!-. Mientras le apuntaban con sus armas, asustándolo, Linka de inmediato se dirigió hacia aquéllos hombres y les dijo muy enojada:

-¿que cren que están haciendo tontos? ¡dejenlo en paz y abran la puerta de una vez!-. Los dos guardias miraron a ambos chicos sorprendidos,pero reaccionaron cuando Linka volvió a hablar.

-¿No escucharon?, abran torpes- dijo enojada. Uno de los guardias se dirigió a una pequeña caseta de seguridad a un lado de la reja y abrió la puerta.

-Bienvenida señorita Linka, lamentamos mucho este malentendido-dijo uno de los guardias, de inmediato,Ambos chicos entraron por la puerta hacia dentro del jardín de la mansión.

-Lamento esto, los guardias a veces sobreactúan-. dijo Linka a un Lincoln muy asustado,este sólo respondió.

-No te preocupes-. dijo tembloroso.

Ambos iban en un camino en medio de los jardines de la entrada de aquella enorme mansión,Lincoln observó hacia los lados y en cada lado veía un hermoso jardín lleno de arbustos, árboles frutales y rosales,ademas vio a muchísimos jardineros trabajando allí. Después llegaron hacia la entrada de aquel lugar, frente a la mansión había una enorme fuente, aún no funcionaba,pero aún asi Lincoln no pudo evitar quedar asombrado, vio además un enorme camión de mudanzas y tres lujosos vehículos estacionados: un Porsche negro,un Mercedes Benz del mismo color y un Lamborghini color amarillo.

-Son los coches de papá ¿Lindos no?. Dice que cuando cumpla quince me regalara uno, pero en lo personal preferiría un caballo- dijo. Al llegar al la entrada principal de aquel lugar, fueron recibidos por un grupo de personas vestidas como mayordomos y mucamas. Una de ellas,una mujer de no más de treinta años y dé pelo negro y corto les dijo:

-Bienvenida señorita Linka, no esperaba que trajera visitas- Le dijo

-Gracias Irina, iremos a mi alcoba, por favor avisarme cuando llegue papá o Dmitri-.

\- Por supuesto señorita Linka, cualquier cosa que necesiten o requieran usted y su invitado no dude en pedírmelo.-contesto aquella mujer.

Tras ésa conversacion Linka y Lincoln se dirigieron dentro de la mansión, mientras entraban Lincoln pregunto:

-Linka, he notado que todos o casi todos aquí hablan con acento ruso, si tu eres rusa también ¿por que no hablas con ese mismo acento?-. Pregunto.

-He vivido tanto tiempo aquí en América que adquiri la manera de hablar de un americano normal, aún así se hablar fluidamente en ruso y lo entiendo perfectamente-. Respondió.

Al entrar Lincoln observó el enorme lugar, Aun había hombres del servicio de mudanzas desempacando y acomodando muchas cosas, aun así, el lugar parecía un enorme palacio, como los de los cuentos de princesas de Lola.

-Por aqui, Dijo Linka y señaló unas enormes escaleras de mármol, subieron hasta un descanso donde las escaleras se dividían en dos direcciones, ahí Lincoln vio un enorme cuadro en el cual se veía retratada una bella mujer de aproximadamente veinticinco años ,con tez clara bellos ojos azules sonrisa que denotaba dulzura e inocencia y además un hermoso cabello color platino. En la base del retrato,se leía un nombre indescifrable que el peliblanco no pudo leer.

-Svetlana, dice Svetlana- contestó Linka, mientras miraba el retrato con gran melancolía.

-¿Es tu madre?- Pregunto Lincoln. Ella contestó con un tono un poco triste.

-Si, ella murió cuando yo era aún muy pequeña, la verdad es que no recuerdo mucho de ella, papá y Dmitri siempre me hablan de ella, dicen que me parezco mucho a ella- al volver a mirar a Lincoln,ella tenia lágrimas en los ojos, al verla así el chico trato de animarla, si algo no le gustaba era ver a una chica llorar.

-Oye animate no llores, si lo que dice tu papá es cierto, tu mamá no sólo era la mujer más bonita que he visto, sino también debió haber sido la más dulce y genial persona, además ya se de donde viene lo bonita que eres-.

Linka sólo sonrió y abrazó a Lincoln.

-Gracias-. dijo. Al momento del abrazo el chico no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sin darse cuenta Linka también estaba muy sonrojada. Ella se separó y le dijo:

-Es por aqui y lo tomo de la mano llevándolo por las escaleras de la izquierda.

Al llegar a la habitación Lincoln se quedó con la boca abierta... Era el cuarto que siempre soñó:

Una enorme pantalla tan grande como la pared, un trampolín,en una de las paredes había una máquina de refrescos y otra de golosinas, en otra el póster más grande de Ace Savy que habia visto jamas,un enorme librero lleno de figuras de acción y la colección de comics más grande que había visto en su vida, además de un baño con bañera y regadera. En su casa el tenía que hacer fila y ella tenía su propio baño,ademas de una cama enorme, más grande que la de Leni y Lori juntas,de no ser por una esquina llena de osos de peluche,y un tocador con un enorme espejo y maquillaje,cualquiera habría pensado que esa era la habitación de un chico.

-¿Te gusta mi habitación Lincoln?- Pregunto la chica,

-Este es el cielo...- dijo con una sonrisa Lincoln. Linka sonrió y después le preguntó al peliblanco que aún no salía de su asombro.

¿Quieres jugar un videojuego o leer comics?-. Lincoln salio de su Nirvana y contestó:

-Un cómic estaría bien- ambos se dirigieron hacia el librero y buscaron cada quien una historieta.

-¡WOW! Es Ace Savy número uno y...¡SANTO CIELO! La edición especial del número cincuenta- dijo el peliblanco. Tomo aquel cómic y se acomodó un un borde de la cama de la alcoba, al acomodarse se empezó a desabrochar el cinturón.

-Ehh... Lincoln..¿que haces?-. Le preguntó la chica con una mirada de confusión. Lincoln cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y rápidamente Dijo muy apenado:

¡Santos cielos.! !lo siento, lo siento lo siento! Es sólo que en mi casa acostumbró leer mis historietas en ropa interior- dijo y rápidamente se abrochó el cinturón de nuevo. Linka al escuchar eso se sonrojo y llevo sus dos manos hacia su boca al imaginar aquella escena y luego soltó una risita un tanto burlona.

-Eres raro...pero muy divertido-. contestó.

* * *

En el almacén Dmitri y Igor veían como sus hombres descargaban un cargamento de cocaína además de adecuar todo para sus operaciones.

-¿Y como vez las cosas en este pueblo? ¿Crees que algo nos causé problemas, alguna pandilla o quizás la policía?-. Le preguntó Igor a Dmitri.

-Lo dudo señor,las pandillas que hay aquí son pequeñas, o se nos unen o los eliminamos, y con las autoridades simplemente la compraremos como siempre-.

-¿Y el club, cuando podemos abrirlo Dmitri?- le preguntó.

-En una semana todo estará listo señor-contesto.

- _Otlichno! -(excelente)_ Dijo Igor -ya incluso pensé en un nombre para el club, _"El cosaco"_ ¿que te parece Dmitri?-.

-Buen nombre jefe- contestó Dmitri, inmediatamente su celular sonó y Dmitri contestó la llamada.

-¿Que sucede?-respondio,tras un breve silencio el grito bastante preocupado.

-¡COMO QUE NO ESTA! ¡BUSQUENLA DE INMEDIATO!- y colgó el inmediato Igor pregunto:

-¿Que sucede Dmitri?- Pregunto con duda:

-Es Linka, los hombres dicen que no está en la escuela- contestó Dmitri bastante preocupado, al escuchar esto Igor Dijo bastante enojado:

-!¿COMO?! ¡Encuentrenla no puede haber desaparecido así como así!- contesto bastante molesto. De inmediato llamo a sus hombres y les comenzó a dar órdenes de buscarla, mientras Dmitri llamo al celular de Linka bastante preocupado. Tras un breve momento mientras se escuchaba el tono de marcado,Linka contesto

-¿Bueno?,¿Dmitri?- contesto ella del otro lado de la línea telefónica.

-¡Linka!, _Slava bogu! (¡_ Gracias a Dios!). ¿Dónde estás?- le preguntó.

-En casa Dmitri, un amigo me ayudó a llegar, no te preocupes-.

-De acuerdo,por favor la próxima vez debes avisarme primero, tu padre y yo estábamos muy preocupados,pensamos que te había pasado algo- dijo aliviado, Dmitri, al momento de oir a sus hombres que Linka no se encontraba en la escuela, el sintio un hueco enorme en su pecho.

-De acuerdo, ya no exageren-. Contesto la chica.

-Estaremos en casa en un par de horas mas, _Do svidaniya-. (_ Adios).

-Do _svidaniya-_ dijo Linka y colgó el teléfono. Al colgar Dmitri le habló a su jefe Igor.

-Linka está en casa señor, aparentemente un chico de su escuela le ayudó a llegar a la mansió oír eso Igor soltó un suspiro de alivio y respondió calmado.

-¡ _Kakoye oblegcheniye!_ (Que alivió), ya iba a enviar a todos a peinar el pueblo en su búsqueda, pensé que la podía haber capturado la policía o quizás algún enemigo-. Dijo y calmo a su gente, que ya estaba lista para salir a buscarla.

-Hay que terminar de preparar todo e irnos jefe-. Le dijo Dmitri a Igor.

-Estoy de acuerdo-respondió Igor.

* * *

Unas horas después Lincoln y Linka jugaban videojuegos en el enorme televisor del cuarto. El chico se asombro al ver que ella tenía las consolas más nuevas y algunos videojuegos que aun no salían al mercado.

-¡Y volví a ganar!-dijo Linka emocionada. -Te dije que era buena-.

-¡Rayos!- exclamó Lincoln. De repente se oyó un tono musical proveniente del pasillo afuera de la habitación.

¿Que es ese sonido?- preguntó Lincoln. Linka inmediatamente le respondió:

-Es el reloj del pasillo, por alguna razón siempre suena a las siete de la noche-.

-¡¿Que, las siete?!-Dijo el chico asustado. -¡ya es tarde no voy a llegar a casa a tiempo, me castigarán!-.

-Lincoln calmate, escucha, le diré a uno de los guardias que te lleven en alguno de los vehículos,mientras tanto ¿por que no bajas a la entrada principal?-. Le dijo Linka al chico, este asintió con la cabeza y de inmediato salio de la habitación, sacó su celular del bolsillo y de inmediato llamo a su hermana Lori.

-¿Lori?, Soy Lincoln,por favor podrían cubrirme, llegaré a casa en más o menos media hora- dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras,corriendo, al llegar al final de estas el chocó con dos personas:

Eran Dmitri e Igor.

-Linka ¿por que estás vestida así? ¿y que rayos le hiciste a tu hermoso cabello?-dijo Igor,mas cuando el chico volteo hacia arriba notaron que no era Linka.

-¡Tu no eres Linka!-. dijo Igor. Dmitri de inmediato saco su arma y la apunto hacía Lincoln, quien se cubrió asustado.

-¿Quien eres y qué haces aqui?- le dijo Dmitri,cortando cartucho.

-¡ESPERA DMITRI!- Grito Linka asustada mientras bajaba las escaleras. -El es mi amigo no le hagas daño.

-¡Linka, _moya prekrasnaya printsessa_! ( Mi hermosa princesa).Dijo Igor al verla, esta al verlo corrió y le dio un enorme abrazo.

-¡Papi!- respondió ella. Mientras tanto Dmitri guardo su arma,para alivio de Lincoln.

-Escuchen, el es Lincoln,el es el chico que me mostró la escuela y me ayudó a venir a casa-. Les dijo Linka a su padre y a Dmitri.

-¿Conque Lincoln?, Bueno niño es un placer, te agradezco que hayas traído a _moya printsessa ( Mi princesa)_ Sana y salva a mi mansión-Dijo Igor a Lincoln y le estrecho la mano, aún algo asustado el peliblanco le respondió.

-No hay problema señor..-

-Ivan, Ivan Sokolov-. Le respondió, ese era el nombre que el se había dado para ocultar su identidad.

-Dmitri que bueno que llegaste, ¿Puedes llevar a Lincoln a su casa por favor?-. Le preguntó Linka.

-Claro que si Linka-. Le contesto Dmitri. -Ire afuera a preparar el vehículo,usaremos una de las camionetas de los escoltas.

-Gracias, en un momento bajo, aún no se vayan a ir-. Les dijo mientras subía las escaleras. El peliblanco volteo a ver a Dmitri y este le dijo:

-Acompañame-. Lincoln volteó a ver de nuevo al padre de Linka y se despidió de el.

-Nos vemos señor Sokolov,fue un placer conocerlo-.

-Llamame solamente Ivan hijo y el placer fue todo mio-. El peliblanco siguió a Dmitri hacia la salida donde ya los estaba esperando una camioneta negra con los vidrios polarizados. Dmitri volteó a ver a Lincoln y le dijo mientras subía por la puerta del conductor:

-Subete ya si quieres llegar a tiempo a tu casa chico-. Lincoln subió por una de las puertas de pasajeros,al estar arriba y listos para partir, Linka llego corriendo y de inmediato le entregó a Lincoln algo por la ventanilla de la puerta: era el cómic número uno de Ace Savy.

-Es un regalo por haberme hecho compañía el día de hoy,espero que podamos salir de nuevo juntos-. Le dijo Linka.

-Gracias y claro,nos veremos el lunes en la escuela-le dijo Lincoln con una enorme sonrisa. De inmediato la camioneta arranco y salió del jardín hacia el portón de entrada. Lincoln miró hacia atrás y vio a Linka despidiéndose con la mano.

Ya en la carretera, Dmitri miraba al chico peliblanco por el retrovisor,este se sentía muy nervioso debido al incidente con el hacia un rato.

-Tu nombre-. dijo Dmitri.

-¿Que? - dijo Lincoln algo confuso. -Dmitri le respondió:

-Dije que me digas tú nombre de nuevo-.

-Lincoln Loud señor-. respondió el chico nervioso.

-Puedes decirme Dmitri chico,escucha, lamento lo de hace rato, es sólo que me tomaste por sorpresa, te agradezco mucho que hayas traído a casa a Linka, ella es mi adoración,la cuidó casi como si fuera mi hija-. Al decir esto último su rostro se ensombreció un poco.

-No es problema, ella es una chica muy agradable y me cayó muy bien desde que la conocí- dijo el peliblanco. Dmitri luego le preguntó:

-¿Donde vives Lincoln Loud?-este respondió:

-Avenida Franklin mil doscientos dieciséis señor Dmitri-.

-Bien pronto llegaremos Lincoln-hablo Dmitri y siguieron su camino en silencio.

* * *

Mientras, Lynn venía a toda velocidad corriendo. Tras el incidente en los almacenes,ella y sus amigas, siguieron practicando en el Parque. La emoción de la práctica hizo que ella se tranquilizara y se olvidará del asunto y al igual que a su hermano, ella también perdió la nocion del tiempo, corría por la banqueta de la Avenida Franklin,a cotraflujo del tráfico hablando por su celular a sus hermanas.

-Entrare por la puerta trasera, esten pendientes-decía, estaba por llegar a la casa Loud, cuando observó que por la carretera venía un vehículo. Al principio no lo vio muy bien pero al estar más cerca, pudo ver que se trataba de una de las camionetas estacionadas en aquel almacén.

Al verla un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, de inmediato recordó lo que aquel hombre le dijo en ese lugar:

" _¿Sabes que a las chiquillas lindas y boconas como tu, las secuestramos para usarlas de esclavas sexuales en nuestros clubes o que se las vendemos al mejor postor_?"

-¡NO, ME ESTAN BUSCANDO!- grito en pánico y corrió con más fuerza hacia el patio trasero de su casa,sentia un enorme miedo y no se atrevio a mirar atrás.

-¡Que este abierta,por Dios que este abierta!-. decía aterrada mientras se acercaba a la puerta. Giro la perilla y está abrió de inmediato, dentro la estaba esperando su hermana Luna.

-Hey sis...¡Woow!-dijo Luna al ver a su hermana menor entrar y abrazarla.

-¡LUNA!- dijo Lynn mientras abrazaba a su hermana y hundía su rostro en su pecho.

-Lynn ¿que sucede hermanita? ¿estas bien?-preguntó Luna. Lynn al oirla asintió con la cabeza y luego miró a su hermana,ahora se sentía a salvo sabiendo que estaba en casa. Luna la volvió a mirar y le dijo:

-Ok de acuerdo, oye, pensé que venías con Lincoln- respondió.Al oír eso último Lynn sintio un hueco en el estomago y un enorme miedo la invadio.

-Espera ¿Lincoln no ha llegado?- dijo Lynn aterrada. Su hermana mayor le respondió:

-No, hace un rato dijo que iba a llegar en media hora, pensé que venían juntos-.

-¡LINCOLN!-. Grito Lynn mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta delantera.

Mientras en la calle, Lincoln ya se encontraba fuera de la camioneta afuera de su casa.

-Gracias por traerme a casa señor Dmitri-dijo

-No es nada, cuidate mucho- le respondió y arranco la camioneta y se fue de ahí.Lincoln camino hacia la puerta de su casa y al abrir la puerta,fue recibido por Lynn, quien al verlo de inmediato lo abrazo para sorpresa del chico.

-¡LINCOLN IDIOTA!- grito Lynn. luego continuo -Debes avisarnos que vas a llegar tarde- dijo sin dejar de abrazarlo. Lincoln algo confuso por la actitud de su hermana respondió.

-Lo siento,es que estaba en la casa de una chica y...-

-Espera, ¿dijiste que estabas con una chica?-. Le preguntó Lynn a su hermano. De repente y de la nada, todas sus hermanas se encontraban allí en la entrada.

-Ehh.. si-. Contesto,de inmediato todas comenzaron a Salta y gritar emocionadas además de soltar un chillido de alegría.

-¡Nuestro linky tiene nueva novia!- dijo Leni emocionada.

-Sabia que te conseguirlas un nueva chica bro- le dijo Luna acariciando su pelo.

-Bien hecho romeo-. le dijo Luan abrazándolo.

-¿y es bonita Lincoln?- preguntó Lola. Lincoln de inmediato dijo algo molesto:

-¡no es mi novia!, Es la chica nueva y como no sabía llegar a su casa, le ayude a llegar-.

-¿Y donde se conocieron Lincoln?- le preguntó Lori con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Es nueva en mi clase,mi maestra me pidió que le mostrará la escuela y después almorzamos juntos en la cafetería- respondió el peliblanco.

-¿almorzaron juntos? O sea ¡que romántico!-dijo Leni emocionada.

-¿que?, ¡no!, como sea, después de clases no pudieron ir a recogerla,asi que la llevé a su casa y alli me invitó a quedarme un rato, leímos comics y jugamos videojuegos- dijo mientras sacaba su lochera de su mochila.

-¿Y como es tu nueva novia Lincoln?- preguntó Lana.

¡QUE NO ES MI NOVIA!- grito y continuo -bueno digamos que nos parecemos mucho-.

-¿y que tan rica es tu nuevo interés amoroso hermanó? preguntó Lisa,quien examinaba el contenido de su lochera. Las demás al escuchar eso se asombraron. Lincoln muy nervioso respondió:

-De que hablas, ella no es rica- y soltó una risita, Lisa respondió:

-A mi no me engañas y si lo que dices es cierto dime, ¿de donde conseguiste esto?- dijo mientras le mostraba la lata de caviar que ella le regalo, el habia guardado un poco para después.

-¿Y eso como prueba que ella es rica?

-Facil mi querido hermano,esto es nada más y nada menos que el exclusivo caviar almas...-de inmediato fue interrumpida por su hermana Lola.

-¿Caviar? ¿eso no es comida de gente rica?- Pregunto. Lisa un tanto molesta por la interrupción de su hermana continuo:

-Si y este es el caviar más raro y costoso del mundo,ya que es obtenido del esturión beluga,una especie del mar Caspio en Irán, el color claro de la hueva de esta lata indica que es el más fino de todos y por si eso fuera poco,la lata en la que está contenido,esta hecha de oro de veinticuatro kilates, la lata y su contenido valen mas que la propia casa en la que vivimos-.

Al oír eso las demás voltearon a ver a su hermano,quien al verse acorralado Dijo:

-esta bien si, ellas es muy rica, vive en Arroyos de Royal Woods y su casa es enorme,ademas su papá tiene tres autos de lujo y su cuarto es enorme e increíble-. dijo, después volteó a verlas y les dijo -escuchen estoy cansado y ma iré a dormir así que no más preguntas- dijo mientras metía la lata de caviar en el refrigerador,despues se dirigió hacia las escaleras y mientras subía Lola Preguntó.

-Lincoln cuando te acabes esa cosa ¿me regalarías la lata,es bonita sin contar que es de oro?-.

-Claro-. respondió sin voltear ni dejar de subir. Al estar arriba, Lola Dijo emocionada:

-¡Nuestro Lincoln tiene novia y es rica!-. De arriba solo se oyó un grito enojado:

-¡QUE NO ES MI NOVIA!-.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la mansión Ivanov Linka,su padre Igor y su mano derecha Dmitri se encontraban sentados en un enorme y lujoso comedor, mientras los empleados y cocineros les servían la cena. De inmediato Igor dijo a su hija:

 _-moya krasivaya devushka_ (mi niña hermosa) me sorprendió que no entrarás en el colegio que yo y Dmitri escogimos para ti-le dijo. Linka simplemente le respondió:

-La escuela pública de Royal Woods no es tan mala papá- mientras con su tenedor jugaba con su comida.

-En cualquier caso ¿como estuvo tu primer día linda? -preguntó Dmitri.

-Bien supongo, la escuela es linda y cómo vieron conocí un nuevo amigo- respondió ella.

\- El chico parece un buen tipo, pero ¿viste cuánto es su parecido?.Cuando lo vi la primera vez,pense que eras tú y que te habías vestido de hombre y te habías cortado el pelo- dijo Igor y de inmediato soltó una carcajada. Linka sólo sonrió y contestó:

-Tambien me impresionó la primera vez que lo vi,despues me mostró el colegio y almorzamos juntos- Dmitri volteó a verla y le preguntó:

-¿Te comiste el caviar que te dimos?-. Linka respondió:

-Si... claro, por que no iba a hacerlo- respondió nerviosa. Dmitri de inmediato dijo:

-Me alegra que hayas conseguido un amigo en el primer dia,debo decir que ese tal Lincoln se ve como un buen chico- le dijo mientras llevaba con su tenedor, un bocado hacia su boca.

-Si, es un buen chico y es lindo- al decir eso se sonrojo ligeramente y añadió -ademas me contó que tiene diez hermanas, ¿pueden creerlo?-.

-¡¿Diez hermanas?!, Sus padres deben divertirse de lo lindo en la cama, ¿no Dmitri?- dijo Igor a Dmitri y ambos rieron por aquel comentario.

-¡Papa!- reclamo Linka.

-Tranquila hija sólo bromeaba, como sea a mi también me gusta mucho el que tengas un nuevo amigo,quien sabe tal vez llegue a algo más-. Linka se sonrojo al oír. En ese instante un criado de inmediato trajo a al mesa en un recipiente con hielo,una botella de Vodka y de inmediato sirvió dos vasos a Igor y a Dmitri,mientras que a Linka una sirvienta le servía jugó de naranja en un vaso.

- _Na zdorovie!-_ (¡salud!) brindo Igor, Mientras bebía el vodka de su vaso.

 _-Na zdorovie!-._ dijeron Linka y Dmitri al mismo tiempo y bebiendo el contenido de sus terminar de brindar Igor dijo a Linka:

-Linka, mañana vendrán mis socios a conocer el lugar,necesito que te levantes temprano para que te puedas arreglar y así podamos recibirlos-. Al oír eso Linka sólo volteó disgustada.

Mañana sería un largo sábado.

* * *

 **Bueno aquí este el tercer capítulo, por suerte tuve tiempo libre y pues lo utilice para terminar el cap, como ven este capítulo fue algo largo a mi opinión pero en lo personal estoy satisfecho, además agregué algunas frases en ruso, son del traductor así que espero que estén bien y si alguien me puede ayudar en esa parte se lo agradecería. El siguiente capítulo espero tenerlo la siguiente semana,si todo Salé bien y por último quisiera agradecer a todas esas personas que siguen mi historia, en el siguiente capítulo los voy a mencionar no se preocupen. Nos vemos luego y cualquier cosa ya saben en los comentarios.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Saludos a todos, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este fic, antes de empezar quisiera agradecer a aquellas personas que siguen esta historia,Ntian, Cartman6x61, Doce Espadas,DarkTails123,perdon si no los puedo mencionar a todos como prometí pero tengo el tiempo encima y apenas me dió tiempo de terminar el capítulo Los demás los mencionaré en el siguiente cap no se preocupen por el momento aqui esta y esperó que les guste.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

" **El nuevo socio"**

Para cualquier chico, un sábado era sin duda el mejor día de la semana, es el día en el que se podía hacer lo que uno quisiera, el día dónde todas las preocupaciones de la semana se iban por el cañó

Pero no para Linka,hoy se había levantado temprano para poder vestirse y verse bien para la visita de los socios de su padre. Ella odiaba mucho esas visitas, de entrada siempre tenía que verse bien para aquellos capos de la mafia, hoy en particular le habían hecho usar un largo vestido azul marino Ceñido, con zapatillas blancas, además Irina, le había trenzado su cabello y colocado toneladas de maquillaje, su padre había insistido que debía verse como una auténtica princesa.

Por otro ladó siempre en esas visitas ella era el centro de atención, tanto de los capos, como de sus hijos, escoltas o socios, desde pequeña, por su belleza era siempre cortejada por los chicos, pero ahora que había crecido y comenzaba a desarrollarse, los muchachos la acosaban como auténticos perros.

Linka miró su reflejo en el espejo y no pudo evitar sentirse tonta.

-Parezco una ridícula princesa- dijo ella, ese no era su estilo. En ese instante, Dmitri entró en la habitación, al ver a Linka exclamó:

 _-no prekrasnaya printsessa!- ( Pero que hermosa princesa)_ Le dijo tratando de animarla.

-¡oh cállate Dmitri!- le contestó ella enojada -ya es demasiado tener que aguantar a los socios de Papá ahora tu tambien-.

-Ya sabes que para mi siempre has sido hermosa y en cuanto a aquellos tipos, simple, ignoralos y sonríe- le contestó, luego le dijo:

-Hay que bajar los socios de tu padre están por llegar-.

Ya en la entrada principal Igor estaba aguardando junto con su séquito de hombres, Linka apareció junto con Dmitri y Irina, su padre al mirarla dijo emocionado:

- _moya malen'kaya belaya koroleva-_ (mi pequeña reina blanca). Igor volteó a ver Irina y le dijo:

-Irina, debo decirte que hiciste un estupendo trabajo, Mi hija parece una auténtica reina-

 _-spasibo_ (gracias) Señor Igor- contesto -me esmere para resaltar la belleza de la señorita Linka.

-Pues lograste hacerlo.-Contesto Igor, Mientras hablaban Linka miró a su alrededor viendo como todos los demás la miraban en especial uno de los hombres de su padre : Sergey, quien la miraba mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa llena de malicia.

-Llegaron señor- dijo Dmitri a Igor y al instante un grupo de vehículos se estacionaba en frente.

Del primer vehículo, una camioneta Mercedes Benz negra, salio Junto con sus escoltas, un hombre de traje negro camisa blanca con zapatos negros, obeso y calvo de la parte de arriba de la cabeza, era Mijaíl Vasiliev, Socio y un viejo amigo de Igor. Habían entrado juntos a la mafia rusa sirviendo al mismo capo hace mucho tiempo y ahora se habían convertido en jefes y socios, Mijaíl administraba los clubes y prostíbulos de Igor que aún quedaban en Miami. El era el único socio de Igor que Linka le tenía aprecio ya que lo conocía desde que era pequeña.

- _Igor', moy staryy drug_!- (Igor mi viejo amigo) dijo Mijaíl mientras abrazaba a Igor, luego volteó a ver a Linka y le dió un abrazo también.

- _Linka milochka!-( Mi linda Linka) l_ e dijo, Linka le respondió:

-¡Misha! te extrañe tanto- le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Tras este encuentro, vieron salir de una camioneta Lincoln Navigator blanca, a un hombre de apariencia asiática y de aproximadamente cincuenta años, llevaba camisa negra y un abrigo de bison blanco encima,pantalones negros y zapatos del mismo color, en la cabeza un sombrero tipo fedora. Iba escoltado por dos hombres asiáticos vestidos con camisa blanca y pantalones de vestir negros,en sus brazos se podían ver muchísimos tatuajes. Luego de otra camioneta Navigator de color negro, salieron otras dos personas escoltadas por sus hombres, el primero era un hombre de aproximadamente 30 años, vistiendo un traje blanco con camisa azul, peló negro peinado hacia atrás y en su rostro usaba unos lentes oscuros. El segundo era un joven de quince o dieciséis años ,el cual vestía una camisa negra de mangas cortas a rayas, pantalones de vestir negros con zapatos a juego,tenia el pelo peinado hacia arriba y en su brazo derecho tenía el tatuaje de un dragón rojo. El primer hombre de la camioneta blanca era Hideo Yoshimura, líder del clan,el segundo el hombre de treinta era Goro Yoshimura su hijo y segundo al mando y el joven era Takeshi Yoshimura, futuro heredero del clan,todos parte de los Yakuza,del temible clan Yamato. Ellos eran los dueños de todas las salas de juegos en Tokio, además de ayudar a Igor a distribuir droga en Japón y darle chicas para sus burdeles.,

-¡Hideo, vieja serpiente- Dijo Igor a el hombre japones -¿Como se encuentran los negocios?. Hideo al escucharlo le dijo:

 _-Watashi no furuku kara no yūjin igōru (_ Mi viejo amigo Igor) las cosas en mi país están tensas, todo mundo tiene miedo de que caiga una bomba o vayamos a entrar en guerra, todo el mundo apuesta o va por una chica, el negocio no podría ir mejor-. dijo aquel hombre riendo.

Luego llego un Bentley continental, color negro ,del vehículo salió un hombre de traje negro,con sombrero y de complexión delgada,usando un bastón, pelo canó de aproximadamente 50 años, era Fiorenzo Calabrese, luego bajo otro sujeto del mismo coche, un sujeto de complexión robusta con traje negro y pelo negro peinado hacia atrás, fumando un puro, el era el socio de Fiorenzo y mano derecha, Massimo Carbone. Ellos le ayudaban a trasladar dinero de América hacia europa y con la distribución de su producto en la costa este, particularmente en Nueva York, además de ser sus contactos con la temible Cosa nosstra.

-Fiorenzo ¿como ha estado _il grande capo?_ (El gran capo) Igor.

-Igor, debo decir que las cosas van bastante bien _il mio vecchio amico_ (Mi viejo amigo)-. contestó y luego volteó a ver a Linka y dijo:

-¿Esta es tu hija Igor? _Sta diventando una bella donna (_ Se está convirtiendo en una bella mujer).- Dijo. Luego su socio Massimo exclamó:

 _-In una bella, donna bella!_ (En una bella, bellísima mujer)-.

-Bien creo que ya son todos- dijo Linka mientras suspiraba, más su padre le dijo casi de inmediato:

-Aun no,falta uno mas, un nuevo socio con el que quiero hacer negocios-.

-¿quien,? Pregunto Linka, su respuesta llego en un grupo de tres camionetas, dos Ford lobo negras y una Suburban roja, todas con vidrios polarizados, enormes rines y blindaje. De las camionetas negras bajo un grupo de hombres armados con ak-47, con pantalones de mezclilla camisas a cuadros y debajo de ellas,chalecos antibalas, sombrero ranchero, algunos con lentes oscuros y cadenas de oro. De la camioneta roja, bajo un hombre con camisa de vestir blanca, pantalones de mezclilla sujetado por un cinturón de cuero con una enorme hebilla de oró con diamantes, zapatos negros, pelo castaño, bien peinado, saco de vestir negro, en la cintura llevaba una pistolera con una Colt Super 38, la cual estaba bañada en oro. Del otro lado bajo un muchacho de más o menos quince años, vistiendo pantalones de mezclilla azul, camisa a cuadros roja y blanco, sombrero ranchero y zapatos negros al igual que su padre este traía una pistolera con un arma, sólo que esta era una Beretta 9 Milímetros bañada en oro y con empuñadura de marfil. Al momento de bajar, se acercaron hacia Igor, el hombre rápidamente habló:

-¿Asi que tu eres el compa ruso que quiere hacer negocios conmigo y con mi gente?, mandaste a uno de tus hombres pa' buscarme, ¡pues aquí estoy pariente!- algo confundido por el modo de hablar del tipo Igor respondió:

-Si me alegró que hayas aceptado mi invitación a mi humilde hogar, me gustaría que hicieras un trato que seguro nos beneficie a ambos-.

-Eso suena bien,por cierto, que chula casa- respondió.

-Linka, Dmitri les presento a el que espero sea mi nuevo socio y mi contactó en el sur de la frontera, el señor José Almada Sánchez y su hijo, Roberto Almada Velásquez, El señor Almada dirige su cártel, ellos manejan todo el movimiento de cocaína, heroína y opio hacia Estados unidos y de armas y dinero hacia México,son el cartel más poderoso en este momento el cartel de los Almada- luego añadió -Mijail, señor Hideo,don Fiorenzo, espero que con el, nuestros negocios se incrementen- concluyó Igor Después se dirigió hacia Linka y le dijo:

-Hija preséntate ante todos por favor-. Linka suspiró y luego dijo con una enorme sonrisa fingida:

-Hola,mi nombre es Linka, es un enorme placer tener a todos los socios de mi padre aquí reunidos,por favor siéntase cómo en su casa- al decir eso el señor Almada dijo:

-Vaya, pero que plebe tan chula, es un gusto señorita-. Linka quedó algo confundida y preguntó a Dmitri en voz baja:

-¿Que significa "plebe" Dmitri?-. Dmitri simplemente se encogió de brazos.

-Pero ya es suficiente de platicar, _peredat' moi druz'ya (Pasen mis amigos)-._

-¿Que dijo?- dijo Almada.

-Dijo que pasen a su mansión- contestó Dmitri. Todos se dirigieron hacia la casa, de repente mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta,Linka se dio cuenta que en su ladó izquierdo y junto a ella caminaba Takeshi, mientras a la derecha se encontraba Roberto.

Linka sólo suspiró mientras esos chicos caminaban a su ladó tratando de hacerle la plática.

* * *

en la casa Loud, Lincoln se encontraba en la cocina, haciendo el desayuno para sus hermanas, sus padres habían salido y el decidio ayudarles.

-¡Chicas a desayunar!- Grito, rápidamente todas se encontraban sentados en la mesa mientras Lincoln les servía a cada una un plato de hot cakes bañados en miel y mermelada. Sus hermanas saboreaban aquel desayuno que su hermano había preparado con gusto y lo elogiaban por haberlos preparado tan bien.

-Estos son literalmente los mejores hot cakes del mundo hermanito-. dijo Lori.

-Si son muy ricos- contestó Lynn mientras se llevaba un enorme bocado a su boca.

-Este desayuno casi alegra mi oscuro corazón-. -Dijo Lucy

Lincoln escucho aquéllos elogios y simplemente contestó

-Vamos chicas no es para tanto-dijo ligeramente sonrojado.

-O sea como es verdad Linky- Dijo Leni, -tu nueva novia seguro que querrá más si le preparas un desayuno igual-. Lincoln contestó enojado:

-Ya te dije mil y un veces que no es mi novia-. tosió y luego le pregunto a Lori.- ¿Lori me llevarás a la tienda de cómics a comprar el nuevo número de Ace Savvy?-.

-Ya sabes el trato enano, si quieres que te lleve a cualquier parte debes lavar mi ropa, en especial debes lavar mi falda azul y mi blusa para mi cita con Bobby-. Respondió Lori.

-¡Pero Bobby no regresa hasta dentro de una semana!-. contestó el peliblanco.

-Pues ya sabes, si no quieres pues bueno-. dijo Lori mientras miraba la pantalla de su celular.

-Oh y Lincoln, no te olvides que dijiste que ibas a ser mi mayordomo en mi fiesta de té- dijo Lola.

-Y que me ibas a ayudar con mi nueva canción dijo- Luna mientras acariciaba su pelo.

-Y me ibas a ayudar a meter todas mis pelotas viejas en la cochera-. le dijo Lynn mientras golpeaba su hombro.

-Parece que estás hecho bolas ja ja ¿entiendes? Bromeó Luan.

-¡Pero si no llego temprano se terminará el nuevo número de Ace Savvy!- Dijo Lincoln ya preocupado.

-ese es tu problema, promesas son promesas bro-. -Dijo Luna mientras se levantaba. Lincoln sólo suspiró mientras recogía los platos de la mesa, parecía que no tendría su nueva historieta.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la mansión Ivanov, Linka se encontraba sentada en aquel enorme estancia hecha para albergar a los invitados. Llevaba más de cuatro horas sentada y escuchando aburrida las historias y pláticas de su padre y sus socios. Ella no entendia el por que tenía que estar escuchando eso, ella sólo quería irse a su cuarto. De repente sintió una mano apoyándose en su hombro y vio a Takeshi quien, de nuevo intentaba hablar con ella.

 _-Linka kon'nichiwa (_ Hola Linka)debo decir que has cambiado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos, te has puesto mucho más bella-dijo el chico japonés. Linka volteó al otro lado y dijo cortante:

-Ha pasado un año,dudo que haya cambiado mucho-. el chico no se rindió y continuo:

-Sabes, en la camioneta tengo los videojuegos más nuevos, tal vez te gustaría jugar, ya sabés juntos- dijo.

-Gracias pero ya los tengo todos- dijo fríamente. Takeshi sólo gruñó y volteó hacía otro lado. El joven mexicano por su parte veía la escena bastante entretenido mientras bebía un trago.

-Y bueno compa' tu hablas de hacer un trato conmigo y mi gente, pero pos' no hablas claro y la verdad pues eso no me conviene- -Dijo Jose Almada a continuo - ¿y aquéllos compas como van a entrar en el bisne?-.

-Hideo se encargará de distribuir su producto en Asia y el pacífico,mientras el señor Fiorenzo y yo en europa y la costa este, además de ayudarle a pasar más fácil su producto y su gente hacia aca, por lo que se el nuevo presidente no les va a poner las cosas fáciles _moy drug_ (mi amigo)-. Le respondió Igor, Almada simplemente río y bebió el trago de Vodka de su vaso y respondió:

-¡Ese pinche loco me hace los mandados! si construye un muro de quince metros, yo le armo una escalera de dieciséis,- respondió

Mientras tanto Linka buscaba desesperadamente un modo de salir de ahí, de repente se le ocurrió una idea, simplemente puso sus manos en su estómago y fingió tener dolor.

-¡Auhh ,Auhhh! mi estómago me duele- dijo fingiendo sufrir un gran dolor.

-¡ _moy dorogoy Linka_! (mi querida Linka)- dijo Igor preocupado - _¿Chto sluchilos'?-_ (¿que te sucede?)

-Mi estómago me duele papá, creo que la cena me hizo daño- Dijo Linka fingiendo que iba a vomitar. Su padre al ver eso rápidamente llamo a Irina y le dijo:

-Irina por favor lleva a _moy rebenok_ (Mi bebita) a su habitación y atiendela, no se siente bien-.

- _Nemedlenno!_ (De inmediato!)- respondió y tomo a Linka por el brazo y la guío por las escaleras hacia su habitación. Durante el trayecto Ella escucho como dos escoltas de Hideo hablaban entre ellos:

-¿Viste a la hija de Igor? quien diría que la chiquilla apenas cumplirá trece años?-

-Y su madre estaba mucho mejor, seguramente ella se verá igual-Al oír eso Linka cerro los puños y apretó la mandíbula, quería regresar y decirle a aquellos hombres hasta de lo que se iban a morir, pero eso habría arruinado su plan, así que simplemente continuo caminando junto con Irina.

Ya en su alcoba, Irina acostó a Linka en su cama y le dijo mientras le colocaba una cobija encima:

-Descansa, cualquier cosa estaré aqui, ¿quieres una taza de té o algo.? -

-Gracias Irina, pero solo quiero descansar y escuchar algo de música- le respondió.

-Cualquier cosa aquí estoy señorita- dijo Irina y salió de la habitación. Cuando Linka estuvo segura de que estaba sola, salió de la cama y se dirige hacia su tocador.

-¡Al fin!- comenzó a despojarse de aquel vestido y a quitarse todo el maquillaje que tenía en el rostro, se soltó el pelo y finalmente se miró en el espejo, había quedado solamente con su sosten y sus pantaletas encima. Se dirigió hacia un equipo de sonido que tenía junto a su enorme pantalla y decidio poner algo de música,reviso su colección de canciones y finalmente se decidió por algo de música tipo electrónica. al empezar a reproducir aquella cancion Linka comenzó a bailar al ritmo de la melodía.

Cada vez que ella quería liberar tensión y estrés ella bailaba, de pequeña, había practicado ballet en San Petersburgo y su gusto por el baile aún permanecía en ella, cada vez que movía su cuerpo, sentía como sus problemas desaparecian,cada movimiento de cadera, cada paso con los pies, cada vez que su cabello blanco se agitaba, ella sentía que era libre.

-¡Pero que bien mueves el cuerpo chula!- se escucho, asustada volteó a la puerta y ahí parado y fumando un cigarrillo se encontraba Roberto Almada mirandola. Rápidamente ella se cubrió con sus manos el cuerpo y dijo muy enojada:

-¿que haces aquí? ¡vete ahora mismo!-al verla simplemente río y le dijo mientras se le acercaba.

-Solo vine a verte por que me preocupe por ti, pero veo que ya te sientes bien, ademas así te vez mejor,quien diría que apenas vas a cumplir trece, estas demasiado desarrollada- dijo mientras le lanzaba una bocanada de humo a su cara. Linka tosió y luego le dijo:

-¡vete de aquí o llamaré a los hombres de mi padre!-. Pero el chico lejos de asustarse se le acercó mas,Ella comenzó a sentir como temblaban sus rodillas.

-Calma si solo quiero conocerte mejor chiquita,¿sabes cuantas plebes allá en Culiacán quisieran que les hiciera casó como te lo estoy haciendo a ti?- dijo Roberto mientras se le acercaba aún más.

-! ALÉJATE DE MI,NO ES BROMA!- grito Linka sintiendo dentro de ella un enorme pánico,se decía a si misma que el no le haría nada, si lo hacía entonces su padre y sus aliados acabarían con el y su padre. Aún así no podía evitar sentirse acorralada. Sintió que estaba a punto de llorar cuando al llegar al borde del tocador el, con una mano le sujeto sus muñecas y con la otra le acariciaba el rostro.

-¿QUE DEMONIOS CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?- se oyó de repente, ambos voltearon a la puerta y para alivio de Linka y frustración de Almada allí se encontraba Dmitri.

-Solo estaba conociendo a la plebe, no te alteres pariente- respondió Almada soltando a la chica. Dmitri entró a la habitación y le dijo:

-¡Alejate de ella o yo mismo te cortaré las bolas muchacho!- le dijo en tono amenazante. Roberto río y le mostró su arma.

-orale, a ver si es cierto- Dijo mientras sacaba su arma y le apuntaba a Dmitri. este saco su arma también y ambos finalmente se apuntaban, Linka miraba la escena bastante asustada.

-¿Vas a disparar o que? Si lo haces, le vas a arruinar el bisne a tu patrón y aparte vas a tener a todo el cartel tras ustedes- Le dijo Almada, más Dmitri respondió:

-Pruebame chico-. Finalmente Roberto guardó su arma, al ver que el ruso no retrocederia.

-Esta bueno, pero esta no será la última vez que nos veamos- luego volteó a ver a Linka mientras salía de la habitación- ya nos veremos también chulada rusa-.

-¡DMITRI!- grito Linka mientras corría a abrazarlo asustada. Al verla le respondió el abrazo y le preguntó

-Te encuentras bien? ¿no te hizo nada?-.

-estoy bien, gracias Dmitri- dijo casi llorando, - tuve miedo de que el te hiciera algo.

-Sabia que no me iba a disparar, _ne volnuytes_ (no te preocupes)- respondio -tal ves sea un muchacho descerebrado, pero incluso el sabe que hacerte algo en este momento, sólo le hubiera causado problemas a el y a su padre, además por su expresión supe que era un muchacho cobarde, sólo tiene valor por el arma que carga encima-.

-¿y si si lo hubiera hecho?, habrías acabado con su alianza y hubiera sido una masacre aquí- dijo ella asustada. Dimitri la abrazo aún mas fuerte y le respondió:

-Con tal de verte segura, habría iniciado una guerra-. Linka al escuchar eso solamente hundió su cara en el pecho de el y sollozo. El al sentir su llanto le dijo en un tono sereno:

- _Uspokoysya Uspokoysya_ (cálmate cálmate), escuchá no creo que sea buena idea que estés aquí sola con ese Almada por aqui, iré al pueblo a hacer negocios, ¿que te parece si te llevo a la tienda de cómics y después a la casa de tu amigo Lincoln?- Le dijo

-¿Harias eso por mi Dmitri?- le dijo Linka.

-Claro que si, vístete y en un rato más nos iremos- contestó Dmitri. Antes de salir, Linka volvió a abrazarlo y le dijo con ternura:

- _YA lyublyu Dmitriy-_ (te quiero Dmitri).

- _YA lyublyu Linka-_ Respondió abrazándola también. luego salió por la puerta e inmediatamente vio venir por el pasillo a Irina, tras explicarle lo que había sucedido le indicó:

-Linka saldrá conmigo, por favor cierra su puerta y si su padre pregunta, dile que esta muy enferma y no pude ser molestada- Irina al escuchar lo que había pasado, tambien estuvo de acuerdo con eso y acepto. Después Dmitri bajaba por las escaleras y al llegar al descanso donde estaba el cuadro de Svetlana, lo miro y dijo tristemente:

\- Svetlana, si solo estuvieras aquí, sabrías que hacer, además de que verías cuanto se parece Linka a ti- Dijo mientras con una mano tocaba el cuadro.

-Estoy lista Dmitri- oyó y vio bajando por las escaleras a Linka, esta tenía puesto un pantalón negro entubado, tenis tipo conversé, una camisa roja con un diseño de Ace Savvy, y una sudadera negra abierta, traía además un bolso rosa con diseños florales.

-Bien, vamonos ya- respondio Dmitri.

* * *

Mientras en la casa Loud, Lincoln ayudaba a su hermana Lynn a mover varias bolsas llenas de balones y pelotas viejas a la cochera de la casa. Con dificultad, el peliblanco arrastraba una bolsa llena de balones de soccer y baloncesto, mientras Lynn llevaba una bolsa con pelotas de voleibol y tennis. al llegar a la cochera ambos dejaron las bolsas en el suelo, Lincoln exclamó:

-¡Al fin!- dijo limpiándose el sudor de su rostro.

-Sip, son todas Linky- Dijo Lynn mientras tomaba algo de agua de una botella que se encontraba allí.

-Bien sólo me apresuró a lavar la ropa de Lori y después a la tienda de cómics por el nuevo número de Ace Savvy- dijo Lincoln, después tomo de la botella de agua que Lynn tenía y bebió un sorbo. Luego miro a su hermana mayor y le preguntó:

-Lynn ¿por que estabas tan nerviosa ayer? te veías bastante rara, ¿paso algo? -Dijo Lincoln con una cara de preocupación. Lynn al oír esto se quedó paralizada sin saber que decir, y después de un rato respondió.

-No estaba nerviosa, tu estabas nervioso- respondió tratando de evitar el tema. Más Lincoln dijo:

-Te conozco bien Lynn, escucha, si algo malo pasa contigo, por favor debes decírmelo para poder ayudarte.- respondió -tu siempre me has protegido y créeme que yo también lo hare-. En ese momento llegó a su memoria un recuerdo de hace tiempo.

" **Flashback"**

-¡ _NO DEVUELVANMELO!- gritaba el pequeño peliblanco, mientras veía a aquellos chicos lanzar a su conejito de peluche Bun-bun entre ellos y riendo. Se encontraban en el parque y Lincoln se había ido a un pequeño claro con árboles a jugar cuando aquellos chicos llegaron y le quitaron su juguete._

 _-Si lo quieres alcanzalo niñita- decía uno de aquellos bravucones mientras le mostraba con burla su conejito._

 _Lincoln brincaba tratando de alcanzar su juguete, de repente uno de los chicos lo empujo al piso, el pequeño Lincoln sólo se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a llorar._

 _-!OIGAN TONTOS, DÉJENLO EN PAZ!- se escucho, al instante su hermana Lynn apareció, en ese entonces, ella tenía ocho años mientras Lincoln solamente seis, se colocó frente a los bravucones y les dijo_

 _-DENLE A BUN-BUN O YA VERAN LO QUE LES HARE TONTOS!-_

 _¡¿Y que nos harás mocosa?! -Dijo uno de los bravucones con burla._

 _-¡ESTO!- dijo y golpeó con fuerza el estómago de aquel chico, este solo se retorció de dolor Mientras Lynn lo remató con una patada. los demás chicos rápidamente atacaron a la chiquilla confiados en su tamaño y en su edad, sin saber que aquella niña a pesar de su edad, era una experta en karate, casi sin ningún esfuerzo Lynn logró derrotarlos y aunque si logro recibir un golpe en el rostro y en la rodilla,al final Lynn logró derrotarlos. Ellos simplemente huyeron como cobardes dejando a bun-bun en el suelo,Lynn lo recogió del piso,le sacudió la tierra que tenía y se fue a ver a su pequeño hermano quien aún se encontraba en el piso llorando._

 _-Ya no llores hermanito,ten aquí está bun-bun- le dijo. Lincoln vio a su conejito y rápidamente lo abrazo._

 _-¡BUN-BUN!- grito de felicidad, luego abrazo a su hermana mayor y dijo feliz_

 _-¡Gracias Lynn!- y le dió un beso en la mejilla,luego miró a Lynn y dijo asustado._

 _-¡Lynn esos niños malos te pegaron!- dijo al ver el golpe que ella tenía en la mejilla,estaba a punto de volver a llorar cuando Lynn lo calmo:_

 _-Calma Linky, no es nada, además esos tipos se fueron peor que yo, escucha, no importa si me golpean o si salgo lastimada, mientras sea para protegerte, puedo recibir todos los golpes del mundo si con eso tu estas bien y a salvo,porque siempre te cuidaré ¿entendiste? Te quiero y siempre, siempre te protegeré-. -Dijo. Lincoln sonrió y tomo su mano._

 _-¿Sabes que te curará ese golpe hermanita? ¡un beso! -Dijo y beso su mejilla donde tenía el golpe. Lynn Sonrió y lentamente se fueron del parque._

" **Fin del flashback"**

-Tu siempre me has defendido de todo y quiero que sepas que a pesar de no ser tan fuerte ni saber karate o algo así yo siempre te protegeré así como tu lo haces, además recuerda que tienes a todas nuestras demás hermanas y a nuestros padres que también te cuidan, Lynn no debes sentir que solamente tú nos proteges, también tienes a una familia que te cuida,me tienes a mi- término Lincoln.

Lynn no pudo contener las lágrimas, abrazo a Lincoln y le dijo:

-Gracias Lincoln y no te preocupes estoy bien no es nada-dijo

-De acuerdo Lynn,pero si algo te ocurre, por favor dime, me preocupo mucho por ti- respondió y luego ambos quedaron abrazados por un largo rato.

* * *

En la mansión Ivanov, Igor y sus socios,junto con Almada seguían hablando de sus asuntos, Igor sirvió a cada uno la bebida que ellos desearon, a Hideo ,su hijo y nieto les sirvieron coñac y sake, A don Fiorenzo y su socio Massimo vino, mientras que Almada y su hijo pidieron una botella de Jack Daniels e Igor y Mijaíl bebían una botella de Vodka. En ese momento apareció Irina y Igor le preguntó:

-Irina, ¿como está Linka?-Pregunto con preocupación.

-La señorita Linka esta bien,solo necesita descanso y no ser molestada señor Igor- respondió mientras lanzaba una mirada de odio hacia Roberto Almada, quien de encontraba a un lado de su padre.

-Bien, por favor mantente al tanto de ella por favor-

Luego volteo a ver a Jose Almada y le dijo:

-Señor Almada, espero que con lo que le he dicho,haya considerado esta alianza,entonces ¿acepta?- dijo mientras le estiraba la mano. Almada simplemente estrecho su mano y dijo con una enorme sonrisa:

-Igor compadre, tenemos un trato-. -dijo, Igor complacido rápidamente se sirvió un trago de Vodka y dijo alegremente a sus socios:

-Vashe zdorovie! (¡A su salud!) ¡Por esta nueva alianza!-

-Vashe zdorovie!- Repitio Mijaíl.

-Salute !(Salud) Dijeron don Fiorenzo y Massimo.

-kampai!- Exclamaron Hideo, Goro y Takeshi.

-¡Salud pariente!- -Dijo José Almada.

Todos bebieron al mismo tiempo, tras beber su trago Roberto sonrió. Ahora que su padre era socio de Igor, el tendría otra oportunidad.

Otra oportunidad de estar con Linka.

Y una oportunidad para vengarse de Dmitri.

* * *

 **Y así termina este capítulo, en este, planeaba que Linka conociera a las hermanas Loud pero la verdad el capítulo ya era largo y ya no lo incluí, además este capítulo me costó algo de trabajo en especial en los diálogos de los socios de Igor,( en los de Almada me reía cuando los imaginaba) en fin espero que les haya gustado,en el siguiente capitulo Linka conocerá a las hermanas de Lincoln y veremos a Dmitri haciendo "negocios" cualquier duda comentario o crítica ya saben en los comentarios son bienvenidos nos veremos en una semana si no se ha desatado el apocalipsis zombie.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos,como no se desató el apocalipsis zombie, aquí está el siguiente capitulo de este fic, esta vez voy a agradecer a las personitas que siguen este fic a Minalord,Anacoreta,Guardian-del-aura,KuroganeKrad,braunidechocolate, KAKUAMAN,Mike0the0mic,Portgas D Trace,Sam the Stormbringer,nuevamente me disculpo si no los mencionó a todos a la vez, pero creanme que los aprecio mucho por seguir esta historia. Ustedes hacen que el esfuerzo valga la pena. Sin mas por el momento aquí está el capítulo nuevo, espero que los disfruten.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

" **cómics y negocios"**

La tienda de cómics se encontraba en ese momento llena de varios chicos, los cuales estaban alli, ya sea para comprar una historieta o simplemente para estar con sus amigos. En ese momento se escucho el ruido de la puerta abriéndose y al momento de mirar quién había entrado, todos quedaron en silencio.

-¿es una chica?- preguntó uno.

-¡Claro que es una chica!..¿pero viste a quién se parece?- comentó otro.

-es bonita- Mencionó un tercero ajustándose sus gafas.

Linka entró a la tienda sin escuchar los murmullos y comentarios que se hacían a su alrededor,rapidamente se dirigió al mostrador y le dijo al encargado, un tipo de aproximadamente 30 años con camisa azul, gafas y despeinado, que se encontraba leyendo un cómic:

-Buenas tardes- el tipo volteo a verla y dijo:

-El nuevo número de la princesa pony esta por allá- -dijo y volvió a leer su historieta.

-Oh no, yo quiero dos del nuevo número de Ace Savvy por favor.- respondió ella. El tipo volteo a verla y le dijo de modo despectivo:

-¿Y tu que sabés de Ace Savvy niña?.

-¡Oye, por ser chica, no significa que no sepa de historietas, yo soy gran fan de ace!- contestó Linka enojada. El tipo le respondió:

-Si lo que dices es cierto, ¿dime quien creó a ace savvy y por que ace se volvió malvado en el número cincuenta y siete?. Ella le contestó:

-Bill buck y el no se volvió malvado, fue reemplazado por una versión alternativa de otro universo, además no fue en el número cincuenta y siete, sino en el setenta y dos- respondió Linka.

El tipo la miró y se dirigió hacia un estante donde tenía los cómics, mientras iba, Linka observo que en el mostrador, había un cómic que a ella le llamó la atención.

-ese es el especial número cien- dijo y luego preguntó al encargado -¿cuanto cuesta?-.

\- Ochocientos dólares- contestó el. Linka dijo sorprendida

-¡Ochocientos! -Ese número no vale tanto-.

-Esta autografiado por Buck y es una primera edición, si no tienes para pagarlo entiendo- dijo el en tono de burla. Linka miro su bolso y le dijo:

-Bien lo quiero-

-¿que- respondió el tipo sorprendido.

-Dije que lo quiero- luego saco de su bolso un enorme fajo de billetes y empezó a contarlo -¿cuanto es del número cien y de los dos nuevos números?-. El tipo la miró y le dijo groseramente:

-Escuchame, no le voy a vender mi valioso número cien a una niña,¿entendiste?-

-¡¿por que no?! , -estoy pagando por el- respondió Linka enojada.

-Por que eres una pequeña niña, las niñas leen a la princesa pony, tu solo eres una chica que se cree una experta en Ace Savvy-. le dijo el encargado

-¡Se tanto de ace savvy como tu, incluso mas!- contestó Linka sumamente furiosa, estaba harta de ese tipo machista, ya había tenido suficiente con Roberto Almada como para ahora aguantar a ese tipo.

-Si lo que digas, ahora largo de mi tienda o si no...-

-¿O si no que?- se oyó una voz, en ese momento iba entrando Dmitri a la tienda y había escuchado lo que el encargado le había dicho a Linka. Tomo al tipo por su camisa y le dijo sumamente furioso:

-escuchame bien, _Amerikanskiy musor_ (basura americana), tal vez ella sea una niña, pero te aseguro que ella tiene más pelotas que tu- le dijo, luego lo agarró del cuello -ahora le vas a vender sus historietas y lo harás con una enorme sonrisa, _YA yasno?_ (¿quedo claro?)-. El tipo asustado respondió con un enorme miedo:

-Cla..claro señor, lo que usted quiera-. Luego saco del Mostrador el cómic y le entregó además los dos nuevos números de ace savvy. Linka los tomo y luego le entregó Ochocientos dólares, cuando el hombre estaba a punto de reclamar por que faltaba el dinero de los dos nuevos números, Dmitri lo miro de una manera tal, que el mejor se quedo en silencio.

-Subete a la camioneta linda en un momento voy- Le dijo Dmitri a Linka,mientras le acariciaba el pelo, esta simplemente salió del local, al estar solos Dmitri volvió a sujetar al encargado por el cuello y le dijo:

-¡mas te vale que la próxima vez, no suceda esto o yo mismo dejaré a este local y a ti convertidos en cenizas!- Le dijo y salió de la tienda. El tipo y todos los chicos que se encontraban allí se quedaron sumamente asustados.

Tras aquel incidente, Linka y Dmitri llegaron a la casa Loud, durante el trayecto ella se fue en silencio, sumamente enojada por lo que había pasado.

-¿es aquí Dmitri?- preguntó ella.

-Si, aqui lo vine a dejar ayer- respondió y la miro, tenía en su cara una expresión de enojo. le dijo:

-Ya no estés enojada, sabes que no me gusta verte asi, ya le deje en claro a ese tipo que si te volvía a tratar así lo lamentaria, estoy seguro de que tu amigo Lincoln te hará sentir mejor-.

-Gracias por defenderme- le dijo, luego le dió un beso y bajo de la camioneta, antes de irse Dmitri le dijo:

-Diviertete, pasaré por ti a las siete, _zabotit'sya_ (cuidate)-.

- _do svidaniya-_ Contesto Linka. La camioneta arranco y Linka se dirigió hacia la puerta de los Loud, al tocar el timbre, sintió una corriente eléctrica.

-auh- dijo -deben reparar este timbre-, casi de inmediato se oyó una voz femenina del otro lado.

-Ya voy- se escucho y abrieron la puerta, Linka observó a una chica alta, rubia,atractiva, de ojos cafes, con vestido verde claro, sandalias y lentes oscuros en el pelo. Al verla Linka comenzó a decir:

-buenas tardes, mi nombre es...- pero antes de continuar la chica de la puerta le dijo:

-¡Lincoln! ¿que haces aqui afuera? ¿y por que estás vestido de mujer?, o sea como que ese estilo no te queda- dijo ella mirándola con confusión. Linka sólo alcanzó a decir

-Ehhh yo no soy...-

-¡OIGAN TODAS, MIREN A LINKY, ESTA VESTIDO COMO CHICA!-grito aquella rubia. Como una estampida llegaron corriendo a la puerta un grupo de chicas.

-esta tengo que grabarlo para mi canal- decía Luan.

-¿Lincoln vestido de mujer? Debo verlo- decía Lynn.

-Bobby tiene que ver eso, literalmente será lo mas gracioso del mundo- decía Lori.

Pero al llegar a la puerta, todas quedaron asombradas al mirar a la chica en la puerta.

-Leni... esta chica no es Lincoln- dijo Lori quien no salía de su asombro, al ver a la niña en su puerta, su cabello blanco, sus pecas en su rostro y su tez clara,esa chica era la imagen de su hermano, Leni respondió:

-Claro que es Lincoln, sólo mira su peló blanco y sus lindas pecas-. Linka se quedó en la puerta viendo a aquellas chicas algo asustada, ya no sabía si haber ido a casa de Lincoln había sido buena idea. Después dijo algo nerviosa:

-En realidad, mi nombre es ..-

-¡Linka!- se oyó un grito detrás del grupo de chicas, era Lincoln que al escuchar todo el caos de la estampida de sus hermanas, bajo a ver qué sucedía. Al verla le pregunto -¿que te trae por aquí?- Linka respondió:

-Ohh bueno, fui a al tienda de cómics y después pasando por aquí, Dmitri mencionó que vivías aquí y pensé en venir a visitarte y darte esto- dijo entregándole el nuevo número de Ace savvy, además del número cien.

-¡wow, gracias,¡- dijo y volteo a ver a Lori y le dijo en tono burlón

-Parece que tendrás que lavar tu ropa tu Lori-. Pero ella no respondió, aún estaba sorprendida por lo que estaba mirando.

-¿Quien es esta chica bro?-pregunto Luna. Lincoln le contestó

-Ella es Linka Sokolov, ella es la chica nueva a la que lleve a su casa ayer.

-¿Ella es tu nueva novia?- preguntó Lana asombrada. -Linka al escuchar eso se sonrojo un poco.

-¡que no es mi novia!-respondio Lincoln enojado, luego volteo a mirar a Linka y le dijo algo apenado:

-Perdona Linka, mis hermanas a veces dicen tonterias-

-No te preocupes- dijo Linka sonriendo y algo sonrojada. -¿estas son tus hermanas de las que me habías comentado?-.

-Si, te presento a mis hermanas ellas son, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, las gemelas Lana y Lola y mi hermanita Lisa, falta mi hermanita Lily, pero a ella se la llevaron mis padres. Linka miro a aquellas chicas y les dijo:

-Hola, es un enorme placer conocerlas al fin- respondió ella.

-hola...- respondieron todas al mismo tiempo, ninguna podía salir aún de su asombro. Lincoln después le dijo a Linka:

-¿oye te gustaría pasar a tomar algo y a leer nuestros nuevos cómics?- Luego volteo a ver Lori y le preguntó -¿puede Linka entrar a leer cómics conmigo?- su hermana simplemente respondió:

-Claro Lincoln-. luego el peliblanco tomo a Linka del brazo y entró junto con ella a la casa.

-Es por aquí- le dijo mientras subían las escaleras. Al llegar arriba y entrar en su cuarto las chicas rápidamente comenzaron a hablar entre ellas:

-¿viste eso? Esa chica es igual a Lincoln es como su gemela o su clon- dijo Lynn sumamente asombrada.

-¿Osea que Lincoln tiene una gemela? ¿tenemos otra hermana? ¡que bien!-dijo Leni emocionada.

-No Leni, eso es imposible, ¿o no? -Dijo Lori. Ahora sabía a qué se refería su hermano al decir que esa chica y el se parecían mucho.

-ahora si estoy confundida al doble ¡ja¡ ¿entienden?- bromeó Luan.

* * *

Mientras tanto en "flips comida y combustible" el viejo. Flips se encontraba acomodando su producto, se encontraba borrando la fecha de caducidad de la leche, cuando entraron en la tienda un grupo de aproximadamente cinco hombres, dirigidos por Dmitri y Sergey.

-Saludos,- dijo Dmitri, Flips volteo a verlo y le dijo:

-¿puedo ayudarles caballeros?-. Al instante, Dmitri Contesto:

-Si puedes ayudarnos, queremos hablar de negocios-

-Ohh negocios- dijo Flips, luego continuo,-¿que clase de negocios caballeros?- Sergey contestó:

-el negocio es fácil viejo, tu nos pagas, tu negocio está seguro, no lo haces y bueno, algo malo le podría pasar a ti y a tu establecimiento- dijo Sergey amenazante. Al instante Flips les dijo enojado:

-¿que clase de broma es esta? creen que realmente me asustan, ¡ja! tontos- Les dijo,-ahora ¡largo de mi tienda!-. Dmitri le dijo:

-escuchen viejo, nadie le dice que no a Igor, reconsidere muy bien lo que va a hacer, lo puede lamentar después-le dijo, Flips simplemente se río y dijo:

-no les tengo miedo, una pandilla local ya me cuida y en cuanto a ustedes ya les dije que se largaran- luego lanzó un cartón de leche caducada hacia Sergey, esta cayó a sus pies y se abrió ensuciado sus zapatos, Sergey, enojado estaba a punto de sacar su arma cuando Dmitri lo detuvo.

-Vamonos pero recuerde anciano, lo que le pase a usted y a su local será por su culpa- concluyó y el y sus hombres salieron de la tienda. En la camioneta, Sergey se limpiaba sus zapatos mientras maldecia enojado:

 _-Proklyatyy staryy!_ (ese maldito anciano)- dijo enojado mientras encendía un cigarrillo. Dmitri mientras tanto, veía un mapa de Royal Woods, viendo los demás negocios que visitarán ese dia, volteo a ver a Sergey y preguntó:

-¿Sabes cual es la supuesta pandilla que protege al viejo?- Sergey le contestó

-Si es sólo un grupo de tontos que se creen gánsters, no es una pandilla muy grande sera fácil encargarnos de ella- dijo riendo.

-Entonces, iremos al almacén, mientras yo me llevo a otro grupo de hombres a seguir en el pueblo, tu te llevarás a otro grupo y te encargas de la seguridad del viejo, le vamos a mostrar que pasa cuando no obedece a al Zar.-

* * *

Mientras tanto en la casa Loud, Lincoln y Linka se encotraban en el cuarto del peliblanco.

-Espero que te guste mi habitación, no es tan grande como la tuya, pero es cómoda y también tiene su encanto- dijo Lincoln.

-Es genial, mira ese móvil de Ace Savvy y ese modelo y ¡ohh! mira ese conejito de peluche ¡es adorable!- dijo Linka mientras recorría la pequeña alcoba. Luego le dijo a Lincoln

-Oye, vamos a leer nuestro cómics de una vez ¿que te parece?- . Lincoln Asintió con la cabeza y rápidamente se acostó en su cama. Linka se acostó junto a él y luego le dijo con tono juguetón:

-Oye, ¿no te vas a quitar tus pantalones para leer cómics? - Lincoln al escuchar eso se sonrojo y recordó el incidente en casa de ella.

-No creo,- dijo apenado, ella se río y se acomodó a su lado. Al estar junto a el, ella se sentía realmente bien. En el poco tiempo de haberlo conocido, a Linka le pareció que el era un chico amable, considerado y cortés.

"Es todo lo contrario de Almada y de ese tipo de la tienda además es lindo" penso. Justo al momento de pensar en eso el volteo a verla y se miraron a los repente, Lincoln sintió una sensación extraña dentro de el, sintió su corazón latir fuertemente en su pecho, Linka por su parte, sentía un extraño sudor recorriendo su cuerpo, sin darse cuenta sus rostros se acercaban lentamente. Sus labios cada vez se encontraban más cerca.

-Lincoln- una voz se escucho detrás de ellos, ambos saltaron asustados y soltando un grito, al voltear ahí junto a su cama se encontraba Lucy con su rostro sin expresión, como siempre

-¡LUCY!- grito Lincoln enojado, por su parte Linka se volteo al otro lado un tanto avergonzada, tras esto Lincoln le dijo: -¿no te he dicho que antes de entrar a mi cuarto debes tocar primero?-

-Lo siento, sólo es que pensé, que al ser tan iguales, tal vez sean hermanos, una hermana, que fue separa al nacer de nosotros, imaginen eso, ambos se aman y después se enteran de su lazo de sangre y aún asi, deciden seguir amandose y estar juntos,en un amor prohibido-. dijo Lucy. Cuando Lincoln escucho eso no pudo evitar poner un gesto de asco, mientras Linka, se puso pálida y con una expresión de miedo al escuchar la voz y las palabras de Lucy.

-Deja de decir tonterías Lucy- dijo Lincoln, después Lucy, dijo:

-Suspiro, en fin, vine a decirte que Lola te está buscando para que seas su mayordomo en su fiesta de te- Después ella salió del cuarto dejando a Linka y al peliblanco solos de nuevo. Tras ese incidente, Lincoln volteo a ver a Linka y le dijo:

-Lamento esto,es sólo que mi hermana, Lee demasiado y a veces deja que su imaginación se salga de control-.

-No hay problema, se ve que es una chica... especial- dijo Linka. De nuevo se volvieron a mirar y algo surgió. De repente la puerta se abrió de golpe y entró Lola gritando:

-¡LINCOLN PROMETISTE SER MI MAYORDOMO, AHORA CUMPLE!- dijo.

-¡Lola, no ves que estoy con Linka leyendo historietas!- le dijo Lincoln. la pequeña princesita respondió:

-bien, puede jugar también- Lincoln estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Linka le dijo:

-No me molestaría jugar con tu hermanita, además quiero verte vestido de traje- le dijo. El peliblanco simplemente suspiro mientras salían de la habitación.

* * *

En otra parte del pueblo, en el buffet de comida Franco, mexicana Jean Juan, Dmitri se encontraba, en una de las mesas, mientras sus hombres en otra, en la misma mesa donde estaba Dmitri, se encontraban los encargados del restaurante, los cuales trataban de razonar con el.

-por favor señor, entienda que nosotros no tenemos el dinero el cual usted nos pide, el dinero que se gana aqui, es para los gastos del restaurante, el sueldo de los empleados y no alcanzaría para lo que nos piden-. Contesto un hombre, el cual estaba tomando la mano a una mujer, la cual parecía ser su esposa. Ellos estaban muy aterrados, pues Dmitri y sus hombres habían entrado y sacado a todos los clientes del lugar y habían obligado a los empleados a atenderles a ellos solamente.

-Señor con todo respeto, por lo fino que parece este lugar, creo que usted gana más de lo que me quiere hacer creer. Le pido que no me quiera ver la cara de tonto- respondió Dmitri , mientras comía un plato que los empleados le habían traído. Luego añadió -Eso sería lo último que quisieran hacer, _pover'te, dlya vashey bezopasnosti_ (créanme, por su seguridad)-

-¡Pero es verdad señor-contesto la mujer, quien estaba más asustada que su esposo y llorando, más Dmitri no se inmutó y simplemente saco su arma y la colocó en la mesa. Sus hombres quienes se encontraban en la otra mesa se pusieron de pie y sacaban sus armas también, el contestó un tanto impaciente:

-Con sinceridad, esto ya me está hartando- dijo. Justo en ese momento, su celular sonó, Dmitri saco su móvil de su bolsillo y lo vio, era Sergey, quien se encontraba en la parte sur del pueblo en un vecindario pobre llamado Reagan hills.

 _-Sergey proiskhodit?_ (¿Sergey, que sucede?) Contestó Dmitri.

-Estoy en la parte pobre del pueblo- contestó Sergey luego continuo -acabo de encontrar a la seguridad del viejo, es una pequeña pandilla tal y como te dije, apenas deben ser veinticinco o treinta sujetos- dijo mientras observaba a la pandilla del otro lado, un grupo de muchachos vistiendo en su mayoría bermudas rojas y jerseys rojos con el logo de los gallos de Royal Woods, a diferencia de otras pandillas, en esta había tanto sujetos blancos como afroamericanos, una pequeña pandilla que realizaban vandalismo y "cuidaban" algunos lugares, eran los" Reagan boys".

-Bien, mantente en la línea, hay alguien que quiero que escuche esto- volteo a ver a los encargados y les dijo - nuestra organización, es muy seria y el zar, no toma bien las negativas y para demostrarlo...- puso su teléfono en altavoz y le dijo a Sergey:

 _-Ubeyte ikh_ (matenlos)- Del otro lado de la línea Sergey y sus hombres rápidamente sacaron sus MP5, Sergey grito a los chicos,quienes no habían notado su presencia:

-¡EL ZAR A LLEGADO AL PUEBLO Y ESTE ES SU MENSAJE!- dijo mientras disparaba, sus hombres hicieron lo mismo y aquellos chicos ni siquiera pudieron reaccionar cuando comenzaron los disparos.

Del otro lado de la línea los encargados del Jean Juan, así como sus empleados, sólo escucharon los disparos y las risas frenéticas de Sergey,tras un periodo de tiempo que pareció eterno, la voz de Sergey se escuchó nuevamente:

- _eto fakt!-_ (¡esta hecho!) se escuchó,

 _-nu, prishlite mne fotografiyu-_ (bien, envíame una foto) contestó Dmitri, luego habló con los encargados, el hombre lo miraba con los ojos abiertos de puro terror, mientras su mujer sollozaba en su pecho:

-Como veran, a mi jefe, no le gustan las negativas y tampoco se anda con juegos- luego sintió su teléfono vibrar y les mostró la imagen a los encargados -y esto es otra prueba- Empleados y encargados quedaron horrorizados al ver en la imagen a un grupo de jóvenes tirados en el suelo y sangrado. Una de las meseras se desmayo mientras la esposa del encargado soltaba gritos horrorizada.

-Pagaremos, te.. tendremos el dinero en un mes- dijo finalmente el hombre que trataba de tranquilizar a su esposa. Dmitri guardo su teléfono y su arma, y se dirigió a la salida, antes de salir nuevamente les hablo.

-Me alegra que hayan reconsiderado su decisión, no llamen a la policía,eso sólo les traerá problemas y por cierto, el omelette con frijoles charros es muy bueno.- dijo y el y sus hombres salieron del restaurante. Ya en la camioneta, el revisó el mapa, luego miró su reloj, eran las cinco y media. Irían a un par de negocios más y después el iría a recoger a Linka.

* * *

-¿Mas té duquesa Linka?- preguntó Lola, quien vestía un vestido de princesa y una pequeña corona de plástico.

-Por supuesto que sí su alteza- dijo Linka. Ella usaba un vestido naranja con blanco el cual Leni le había prestado, después le dijo a Lola -debo decir, que usted tiene unos gustos muy sofisticados, su alteza-.

-Oh gracias duquesa, es tan amable- dijo con un tono presumido, luego ordenó:

-Lincoln, más galletas y sirvenos más té-. Al instante, Lincoln, apareció vestido con un traje de mayordomo y con el pelo peinado hacia un lado, inmediatamente les trajo un plato con galletas de mantequilla y una tetera de juguete llena de te de manzanilla que Linka había preparado.

-sirvenos a mi y a la duquesa, mayordomo- le ordenó Lola. Lincoln con un gesto de enojo, sirvió en la taza de Lola y después en la de Linka, este al mirarla le dijo.

-¿Disfrutas esto verdad?- Linka solamente soltó una risita. Mientras Lincoln servía el té ella pensaba:

"Realmente se ve lindo vestido con traje". En ese momento, una rana saltó sobre su cabeza y Linka soltó un grito asustada. Lincoln solamente dijo en burla

-Gracias karma- mientras trataba de quitarle el anfibio, rápidamente apareció Lana quien tomó a la pequeña rana y decía

-¡Hoops chico malo!, no debes saltar sobre los invitados y mucho menos sobre la novia de Lincoln- Al oír eso, el peliblanco solamente se llevó una mano a la cara.

-¡LANA, TUS ASQUEROSOS ANIMALES ARRUINAN MI FIESTA DE TE!- grito Lola sumamente furiosa.

-No hay problema,- dijo Linka mientras veía asustada la rana frente de ella - creo que es... linda pero por favor ya alejala de mí-

-pero si le caíste bien a hoops- dijo Lana, mientras le acercaba la rana al rostro. Linka soltó un pequeño grito e inmediatamente abrazo a Lincoln asustada. El peliblanco se sonrojó y lue le dijo a Lana

-¡Ya basta Lana, ve a guardar a hoops- dijo enojado. Lana respondió

-Bien- dijo frustrada mientras se llevaba a hoops a su pecera. Linka sin dejar de abrazar a Lincoln y sin abrir los ojos preguntó:

-¿Ya se la llevó?-.

-Si ya se llevó a hoops no te preocupes- dijo el peliblanco. Linka sólo abrió los ojos y volteo a ver a Lincoln, este le ayudó a levantarse y le dijo a Lola:

-Bien Lola ya fue suficiente, Linka y yo iremos a mi habitación a leer cómics- dijo y tomo a Linka de la mano, sacándola de la habitación. Lola al ver arruinarse su fiesta de té le reclamó a su hermana gemela y peleando. Al salir de la habitación justo en el momento en el que salían por la puerta, un pastel chocó justo al lado de Linka, en ese momento, Lincoln grito:

-¡Luan, cuantas veces te hemos dicho que no arrojes pasteles a los invitados!. Linka probó un poco del merengue del pastel en ese momento apareció Luan diciendo:

-Lo siento, sólo quería poner la situacion un poco más dulce ¡ja! ¿entienden? -dijo, Lincoln suspiro, mientras Linka río un poco. Al oir que ella reía, Luan dijo animada. -si te gustó eso, tengo más chistes de donde vino ese- Lincoln jalo a Luan a su habitación Y dijo:

-Gracias pero no-. justo en ese momento Luna apareció y dijo en tono burlón:

-Uhh, el noble caballero defendiendo a su princesa- luego miró a Lincoln y dijo:

-Oye bro, recuerda que me ibas a ayudar a escribir una nueva canción- Dijo luna, pero luego los miro, y vio que Lincoln tenía a Linka de la mano - pero veo que están ocupados tortolitos-. cuando el peliblanco se dió cuenta a lo que se refería, soltó la mano de ella y volteo algo apenado. Linka se sonrojo también y le dijo a Luna:

-Si quieres podemos ayudarte, dime ¿en que has pensado hasta ahora?- Luna se tocó la barbilla y luego dijo algo apenada

-La verdad no en mucho, llevo algo escrito pero estoy algo bloqueada- Linka penso y dijo

-Ya se, agrega algo en otro idioma, tal ves no, se... en ruso- Luna al escuchar eso quedó algo confusa.

-¿Sabes hablar ruso?- respondió, luego le mostró la letra a Linka, esta la miró y al final escribió una frase : _"Lyubov' po-russki"_ Luna miró esta frase y dijo -¿ que significa esta frase?- Linka respondió:

-Significa "el amor está en ruso", podrías usarla de estribillo o de título- Luna miró la frase y el rostro se le iluminó.

-¡Hey claro! Ya me imagino cómo ira el estribillo y el ritmo, gracias, tu novia si que sabe bro- dijo Luna entusiasmada. Lincoln prefirió ya no discutir y le dijo a Linka:

-Oye ¿por que no vas a dejarle el vestido a Leni, mientras yo me cambio de ropa?- Linka asintió con la cabeza, mientras Lincoln entraba a su cuarto. La peliblanco se dirigió al cuarto de Leni y le entregó el vestido.

-Gracias por prestarme el vestido- dijo Linka Tras quitarse el vestido. Leni le respondió:

-No hay problema, a la nueva novia de mi hermanito no le voy a negar nada- . Linka se sonrojó y le dijo Tras una risita nerviosa

-El no es mi novio-

Tras entregar el vestido, se dirigió hacia la habitación de Lincoln y Tras tocar la puerta para saber si el peliblanco ya se había cambiado y este dijera que si, Linka entró a la habitación, ahí ya Lincoln totalmente cambiado, la estaba esperando sentado al borde de su cama.

-espera que ahora sí podamos leer en paz- dijo Lincoln, luego ella se acomodó a su lado y se acostaron juntos. Al momento de acostarse ella le dió a Lincoln un beso, el peliblanco se puso bastante nervioso por eso, sobretodo porque aquel beso se lo dió en la comisura de sus labios.

-Gracias por ser tan lindo y alegrarme el día Lincoln- dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba -habia llegado a tu casa enojada, debido a un par de cosas que me pasaron y que prefiero no mencionar, pero tú me alegraste y me hiciste sentir mejor- y Tras decir esto volvió a besar a Lincoln esta ves en la mejilla. Lincoln simplemente la rodeo con su brazo y le dijo

-No hay problema Linka, cuando te sientas mal aquí estaré para ti- y comenzaron a leer su cómic. Y sin saberlo alguien los espiaba por los ductos de ventilación.

Tras terminar de leer ambos comenzaron a platicar acerca de lo genial que había sido el cómic, justo en es momento sonó el celular de Linka.

-Hola... Dmitri... si está bien, te espero ahi, si adios- colgo y luego le dijo a Lincoln.

-Dmitri dice que me espera en la parada de autobuses cerca de aquí ¿podrias llevarme por favor?- dijo Linka. Lincoln le dijo en tono amable:

-Claro yo te acompaño- dijo, salieron de la habitación y vieron a todas las hermanas de Lincoln en la puerta con una enorme sonrisa.

-Y ¿como están tortolitos? -dijo Lori sonriendo.

-Esperen ¿nos espiaban? -Dijo Lincoln enojado. De inmediato camino hacia las escaleras y dijo

-Voy a dejar a Linka a la parada del autobús, por favor NO ME SIGAN. Las chicas se despidieron de ella.

-Adios Linka, fue un enorme gusto conocerte- dijo Lori.

-Si gracias por ayudarme con mi canción- Dijo Luna.

-Regresa pronto para tener una fiesta de te SIN ANIMALES ASQUEROSOS- dijo Lola mirando a Lana quien simplemente sonrió y saco la lengua.

-Y podrás escuchar mis mejores chistes y bromas- dijo Luan.

-Queremos que regrese, no asustarla- le dijo Lynn. Linka al escuchar eso les dijo:

-Gracias fue un enorme placer conocerlas, espero volver a verlas pronto- Tras decir eso ella y Lincoln bajaron por las escaleras y después salieron por la puerta principal.

Tras caminar unas dos cuadras llegaron a la parada de autobuses, mientras esperaba Lincoln le dijo

-Gracias por venir, espero que mis hermanas no te hayan molestado-

-No para nada, todas me parecieron muy agradables, algunas algo... peculiares pero todas me cayeron muy bien- dijo. Luego se volvieron a mirar a los ojos, sin darse cuenta sus rostros se acercaban de nuevo.

El sonido de un claxon los saco de su trance, en una camioneta roja llego Dmitri, al momento de oír el claxon Linka dijo:

-Buen llegaron por mí, nos vemos el lunes en la escuela-. La camioneta se detuvo a un lado de ellos Y se oyó a Dmitri decir:

-Linka sube- luego miró a Lincoln y dijo -gracias por traer a mi Linka- . Lincoln respondió:

-No hay problema Dmitri, bien nos vemos en la escuela el lunes- Dijo y se alejó caminando. Al momento de arrancar, Linka preguntó:

-¿Los Socios de papá ya se fueron Dmitri?- Dmitri contestó

-Si así que no te preocupes por Almada, ¿como te fue? ¿te divertiste?- dijo. Linka abrazo el cómic que tenia en sus brazos y contestó en un tono tierno recordando el momento en el cuarto y en la parada de autobuses:

-Si, mucho-

* * *

Más tarde, en "flips comida Y combustible" Flips se encontraba en el mostrador,el preparaba todo para cerrar, justo en ese momento se oyó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

-Lo siento, ya voy a cerrar- dijo Flips sin voltear, pero al voltear a ver quién había entrado observó que era Sergey, junto con un grupo de díez hombres. al verlos dijo enojado:

-¡Ya estuvo bien de estas estupideces! y saco su teléfono para hablar a su protección. Tras un par de tonos de espera alguien contestó, pero antes de que Flips pudiera hablar una voz contestó:

-Tu seguridad necesitaba más seguridad- Flips volteo aterrado y vio a Sergey contestando su llamada con el celular del jefe de los "Reagan boys". Otro de sus hombres saco un jersey de aquellos chicos con agujeros de bala y ensangrentado y lo tiró al mostrador cerca de Flips.

Sergey lo miro con una enorme y malvada sonrisa, tiró el celular al piso y lo piso rompiendolo, se acerco a Flips, lo tomo de la camisa y lo jalo hacia el piso. Ahí lo comenzó a patear junto con dos hombres más.

-¡Te dijimos que el zar no anda con estupideces _staryy durak!_ (viejo estúpido)- dijo Sergey mientras lo pateaba en el estómago. Mientras los otros hombres comenzaron a destruir la tienda y uno pasó del lado del mostrador hacia la caja registradora y otro fue a la parte de atrás de la tienda, buscando la caja fuerte.

-¡ALTO NO...AH ...OUHHHH!- gritaba Flips en el suelo mientras aquellos hombres lo golpeaban. Sergey le puso un pie encima de la cabeza y le dijo.

-Escuchame bien, _chast' barakhla_ (pedazo de basura), a partir de ahora, tu vas a pagarnos, para que cosas como estas no vuelvan a ocurrir, cada mes, nos pagarás sin retraso, sin estupideces y sin ir con la policía, ¿quedo claro?- Al no ver respuesta piso su cabeza- ¿DIJE QUE SI QUEDO CLARO VIEJO IDIOTA?-

-Siiiii... ohhhh!- dijo Flips. Sergey le dió una última patada en el rostro dejando al viejo inconsciente. Sus hombres mientras tanto habían sacado el dinero de la registradora y de la caja fuerte. al momento de salir Sergey tomo una barra de caramelo del piso y comenzó a comerla y lentamente salió del lugar.

* * *

 **Y aquí termina el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, en este trate de hacer surgir el romance entre Lincoln y Linka y poner algo más de crudeza con respecto a Dmitri y los rusos, como siempre agradezco sus comentarios y sugerencias, además espero comenzar a contestar reviews en los próximos capítulos,si no nos invaden los extraterrestres, nos vemos en una semanita.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Saludos a todos, como los alienígenas no destruyeron el mundo, aquí está el nuevo capítulo de este fic, agradezco a todos aquellos que siguen esta historia y dejan sus reviews. Sin más por decir,aqui esta el nuevo capítulo ojalá les guste.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

" **El cosaco"**

Al día siguiente, la familia Loud se encontraba en la cocina desayunando, Lori había preparado el desayuno junto con su madre, y mientras desayunan, todas molestaban a Lincoln con muchísimas preguntas:

-¿Y que hicieron cuando estaban en tu cuarto Lincoln, la besaste verdad?- Dijo Lynn dándole un golpecito en el hombro.

-¿Y cuando fuiste a dejar a tu novia, la besaste hermanó? Decía Lola. Lincoln estaba a punto de protestar, cuando Lori le sirvió una ración extra de huevos revueltos y jugó de naranja.

-Para el casanova- dijo sonriendo su hermana mayor. Justo en ese momento su padre quien estaba sentado en el comedor y leyendo el periódico, exclamó sorprendido.

-¡santo cielo!- dijo con una cara de asombro y horror. Y es que en primera plana se encontraba una noticia que lo dejo impresionado:

" **MASACRE EN REAGAN HILLS"**

 **En la tarde de ayer, un grupo de aproximadamente 30 jóvenes, todos pertenecientes a una pandilla local, fueron acribillados por un grupo de sicarios, En el lugar se encontraron cientos de casquillos de sub ametralladora MP5. Todo apunta a un posible ajuste de cuentas entré pandillas, la policía ha comenzado una investigación sobre el crimen.**

 **-** He vivido toda mi vida aquí en Royal Woods y jamás había visto algo como esto- dijo Lynn Sr. Lori y Luna se acercaron para poder ver el periodo y vieron una fotografía de varios chicos tirados en el suelo y con sangre, la fotografía les erizo la piel debido a lo sangrienta que se veia y a lo jóvenes que se veían los cuerpos en la página.

Mientras en otro lado del pueblo, alguien veía la noticia complacido.

- _Dmitriy molodets!_ (-Bien hecho Dmitri)- dijo Igor mientras veía la imagen en el periódico.- esto demostrará de lo que soy capaz-.

-Ese viejo inútil se lo buscó, además que a la larga esos chicos nos hubieran causado problemas- dijo Dmitri mientras desayunaban, Linka quien se encontraba del otro lado de la mesa, tomo el periódico y vio la foto, ahí observó a un chico de pelo castaño, tirado en el suelo, al verlo no pudo evitar recordar a Luna, la hermana de Lincoln y un sentimiento de tristeza la invadió.

-No creo que haya sido necesaria tanta sangre- dijo ella

-Tienes que demostrar quién manda aquí, es parte de este negocio- dijo Igor, Tras beber un poco de jugó de naranja continuo - algún día cuando te llegue el turno de hacerte cargo ,lo comprenderás-. Linka al escuchar eso simplemente volteó hacia otro lado.

Y así pasó el domingo, mientras los Loud realizaban limpieza en su hogar, Linka ,Igor y Dmitri pasaban un día de diversión familiar en la piscina. Al anochecer mientras Lincoln se preparaba para dormir, escucho el sonido de estática de su walkiee talkie.

-aqui galleta oreo a relleno cremoso,- se oyo.

-¡Clyde!- dijo el peliblanco entusiasmado luego continuo- ¿regresaste? ¿Cuando y por que no me avisaste amigo?- la voz de Clyde sonó del otro lado:

\- lo siento Lincoln, es que llegamos y mis padres y yo hicimos algo de limpieza además de que tuve que ir a recoger a Cleopawtra con los vecinos a la que la dejamos encargada - dijo, un pequeño sonido de estatica se escucho y luego continuo- En todo caso dime, ¿que ha pasado de nuevo hermano?- Lincoln respondió:

-Clyde no podrás creer esto, una nueva chica llegó a la clase, ella es genial, le gustan los juegos de vídeo, los cómics de Ace Savvy, y lo más impresionante, es igual a mi, literalmente es igual a mi-dijo Lincoln. Al oír esto su amigo contestó por el transmisor:

-Lincoln amigo la verdad no te entiendo-. El peliblanco respondió:

-Mañana en las escuela lo veras-

Al día siguiente ya en el colegio, Lincoln y Clyde se encontraban en su primera clase, la cual era gimnasia, al contarle a Clyde acerca de Linka y su enorme parecido con el, el chico afroamericano no podía creerlo.

-Tengo que verlo para creerlo- dijo, justo en ese momento Linka apareció, ella se había ido a cambiar su ropa por el uniforme de gimnasia, que consistía en un short color azul marino, con una playera blanca. Al verla no sólo Lincoln y Clyde se quedaron boquiabiertos, sino además todos los niños de la clase la miraban babeando.

-¿Me veo bien Lincoln? - preguntó ella un tanto sonrojada- creo que este uniforme es un tanto... revelador- dijo algo apenada. El peliblanco no pudo contestar, las palabras no podían salir de su boca al observar la figura de aquella chica. Incluso Cristina, quien era considerada la niña más bonita y atractiva, palidecia a su lado. Clyde por otro lado estaba impresionado por el enorme parecido de Linka con su mejor amigo.

-¡de verdad que eres igual a Lincoln!- dijo Clyde asombrado. en ese momento se escucho la voz del entrenador Pacowsky:

-¡Loud, Mc Bryde, Sokolov! A correr - dijo. En ese momento todos los chicos de la clase comenzaban a dar vueltas alrededor del gimnasio, Lincoln y Clyde no tardaron en cansarse, mientras Linka avanzaba sin ninguna dificultad, en condición física, ella no tenía nada que demostrar a Lynn. Durante las barras asimétricas,Linka logró dar una voltereta digna de una gimnasta rusa. El sólo verla causaba que los chicos babearan al ver su agil cuerpo. Durante el almuerzo los tres se sentaron en la misma mesa. Mientras almorzaban ella nuevamente le regaló a Lincoln su lata de caviar. Al salir de clases los chicos fueron a comprar un batido con Flips, al llegar se sorprendieron al no ver a Flips atendiendo, sino a un joven de veinticinco años.

-¿Y Flips?- Preguntó Lincoln. El joven respondió:

-Sufrio un accidente, no podrá atender por un tiempo- dijo el chico un tanto nervioso. En ese momento Linka dijo:

-dele a ellos lo que quieran, yo lo pagó- al momento de decir eso ella miró hacia otro lado, Linka sabía muy bien lo que le había pasado a Flips.

Y así paso la semana, los tres chicos se conocían mejor en la escuela y saliendo siempre iban al arcade, al parque o a la hamburguesa del eructo a comer. Linka y Clyde no tardaron mucho en hacer amistad, mientras Lincoln se sentía a gusto al ver a como su mejor amigo y su nueva amiga se llevaban tan bien.

Y mientras, Igor extendía su territorio, Dmitri y sus hombres se enfocaban en las tiendas y los restaurantes, cada tienda de víveres, cada restaurante o local de comida, fue visitado por los hombres del Zar. Todos los locatarios sabían que ellos habían golpeado a Flips y que ellos habían realizado la matanza de aquellos pandilleros, por eso nadie se les oponía y preferían cumplir sus demandas.

* * *

Y así llegó el viernes, aquel viernes en especial, no había clases, debido a una reunión de emergencia por parte de los maestros. Lincoln, su amigo Clyde y Linka habían acordado pasar el día en la mansión de los Ivanov. Esa mañana Lincoln se encontraba dormido, cuando un enorme gritó lo despertó.

-¡BUBU OSITO, REGRESASTE!- gritó emocionada Lori en su celular mientras estaba en el pasillo. Del otro lado de la línea Roberto Alejandro o "Bobby" contestaba cariñosamente:

-Si nena, sabes, extrañe mucho tu sonrisa y tu cabello dorado- dijo mientras caminaba por la calle. Luego continuo - ¿y que pasó en mi ausencia bebé?-

-No mucho, nada interesante- dijo Lori, en ese momento Lincoln se asomó por su puerta y ella lo miro con enojo.

¿que miras, gusano?- dijo Lori, el peliblanco simplemente se encogió de hombros y regreso a su cuarto. Lori continuo- no sabes cómo te esperé osito,dime ¿a donde iremos?-.

-¿Que?- dijo Bobby un tanto confundido, Lori respondió:

-Recuerda que dijiste que al regresar, tu y yo iríamos a una cita, espero con ansias saber a dónde vamos a ir amor- . En ese momento el joven mexicano no supo que decir y se puso nervioso. Tras tranquilizarse un poco respondió:

-Es una sorpresa bebé -y colgó el teléfono. Tras colgar el golpeó la pared con enorme furia.

-¡Rayos, olvide la cita!- y es que el apenas regresaba de el lugar donde trabajaba, su jefe un gordo racista, lo había despedido, aunque el había avisado de que se iría una semana a Texas, para ver a su abuela enferma, aquel tipo no le importó y lo dejo sin empleo. Para el esa situación era difícil, pues el ayudaba en la casa con dinero para mantener a su familia, así como para tener contenta a Lori. La desesperación de no tener dinero ni empleo se apoderó de el.

-¿y ahora como podré salir de esto? ¡diablos necesito dinero!-. Justo en ese momento un tipo le habló de un coche muy lujoso el cual se encontraba estacionado a un lado:

-Oye chico, creo que yo puedo ayudarte con ese problema- al instante Bobby se acercó al vehículo. En ése momento el tipo le dijo:

-Perdona por entrometerme pero creo que esto te ayudará en tu cita- y le entregó a Bobby un volante, luego el sujeto continuo:

-Hoy abriremos un nuevo club nocturno aquí en el centro del pueblo, si muestras este folleto, todo lo que consumas dentro será gratis, sólo tendrías que pagar por la entrada- dijo. Al ver el folleto, vio que el precio de admisión era de cincuenta dólares y un gesto de tristeza se dibujó en el rostro del chico mexicano. En ese momento aquel tipo le dijo:

No te preocupes por el precio de admisión, sólo di que vienes a mi nombre y te dejaran entrar- Luego continuo- allí hablaremos de trabajo, te ayudaré a conseguir empleo. El joven mexicano vio el volante y dijo aliviado:

-¡wow gracias esto me ayudará mucho!- el llamo a Lori y le dijo:

-Bebe, ponte bonita, pues esta noche vamos a bailar en un nuevo club nocturno- Tras colgar, y antes de irse de ahí le preguntó a aquel tipo:

-¿Y a que nombre digo que vengo?- el tipo en el auto contestó:

-Di que vienes a nombre de Dmitri Kozlov- y Luego arranco el coche y se fue de allí.

* * *

Más tarde ese dia, Lincoln se encontraba junto con Clyde en la mansión Ivanov. Los tres se encontraban en la enorme sala viendo una caricatura en un enorme pantalla. en ella se veía a un hombre con barba, peleando con un grupo de mujeres en la nieve. En ese momento Clyde dijo:

-tengo que ir al baño y esta es la mejor parte- Linka le contestó:

-Dile a Irina que te lleve Clyde- El chico se puso de pie y salió de la sala. Un segundo después Lincoln y Linka comían palomitas de maíz de un tazón, cuando Sus manos se rozaron dentro del tazón, ambos se miraron a los ojos y comenzaron a ponerse nerviosos,de nuevo sus rostros se acercaban.

-¿que me perdí? - dijo Clyde entrando en ese momento , Al oírlo ambos chicos se separaron completamente rojos como tomates. En ese momento Igor apareció por la puerta y los saludo:

-Chicos _kak naydeno?_ (como se encuentran)?- tanto Lincoln como Clyde, se quedaron confundidos pues no habían entendido lo que les habían dicho.

-Pregunto que como se encuentran- les dijo Linka, Lincoln contestó

-Ohh nos encontramos bien, gracias por preguntar, señor Iván- . Luego igor volteó a ver a Linka y le dijo:

 _-moya krasivaya devushka_ (mi bella niña), recuerda que hoy te quedas en casa sola, hoy es la gran inauguración del nuevo club nocturno, tanto yo como Dmitri vamos a supervisar todo alli- Al escucharlo Linka dijo muy triste:

-Sabes que no me gusta quedarme sola en casa- en ese momento Lincoln al ver su rostro pensó un poco y después le dijo:

-Oye ya se, que tal si tenemos una pijamada, piénsalo así no te quedarás sóla ¿que piensas?- Linka, sonrió y dijo alegremente:

-Claro, si papá lo permite- luego miró a su padre y le preguntó colocando ojos de cachorro:

 _-Papa, ya mogu uyti?-_ (Papá, ¿me das permiso?). Igor contestó:

- _Konechno, moya malen'kaya printsessa_ (por supuesto, mi princesita)- sólo quiero que se porten bien, no hagan travesuras- al decir eso le giño un ojo. Al oírlo Lincoln dijo feliz:

-¡bien,esto será divertido!- luego preguntó, -Clyde ¿te nos unes?- El chico afroamericano contestó apenado:

-Lo siento mucho pero hoy es noche familiar, no podré acompañarlos-

-Vaya es una pena Clyde- dijo Lincoln, un tanto triste luego volteó a ver a Linka y le dijo:

-Voy a pedir permiso pero no creo que haya ningún inconveniente ¡va a ser grandioso! - dijo emocionado.

-Si va a ser muy divertido- dijo Linka sonriendo feliz de que ésa noche no estaría sóla.

* * *

Mas tarde esa noche, Lori se alistaba para su cita con Bobby, como había planeado iría con su falda y su blusa azul, además de arreglarse el pelo y colocarse ropa interior a juego.

-Me veo genial, a Bobby le encantará- dijo mientras posaba en el espejo. En ese momento, Luna entró y le dijo en tono burlón:

-Vaya vaya, parece que tu y Bobby se van a divertir mucho- dijo mientras veía unas pantaletas rojas con encaje que tenía puesta su hermana Lori al momento de escucharla se le subieron los colores al rostro Luego continuo - ¿A donde irán de cita Lori?-.

-Bobby me llevará a bailar a un club nocturno, ¡va a ser grandioso!- dijo mientras se colocaba la falda azul. Al oirla Luna preguntó.

-Espera, ¿no irán al nuevo club nocturno del centro o si? - Lori contestó:

-creo que si, espera ¿tu cómo sabes que hay un nuevo club nocturno?- Luna al oír eso saco de su bolsillo, un folleto, el cual anunciaba la gran inauguración del nuevo club nocturno "el cosaco".

-Me lo dió un tipo en el centro comercial, cuando fui a comprar una cuerda para mi guitarra- Dijo Luna y Luego continuo - la verdad es que ese tipo de ambiente no es el mio, además de que el sujeto que me lo dió parecía un mafioso, realmente no me dió buena espina, Lori debes tener cuidado, algo me dice que ese lugar no es de gente honesta.-

-Tranquila Luna, se cuidarme sóla, además recuerda que Bobby viene conmigo y sólo vamos a tener una cita, no a asaltar un banco- dijo Lori mientras se colocaba lápiz labial, después sin voltear a ver a Luna preguntó:

-Por cierto ¿Donde rayos esta Leni?- Luna contestó:

-Dijo que iría con sus amigas a una fiesta, se arregló y salio hace media hora-.

-¿Y Lincoln?- Preguntó la rubia.

-El fue a una pijamada con su novia- Dijo Luna y después dijo - Tal vés en este momento estén haciendo bella música juntos-. Al oirla Lori dijo enojada:

-¡Luna que rayos, el solo tiene doce años, es un niño!- Luna simplemente río divertida mientras veía la reacción de su hermana mayor.

-Tranquila no dije que estuvieran haciendo algo malo-En ese momento el celular de Lori sonó y la rubia lo vió Era un mensaje de texto:

-Es Bobby viene para acá estará aquí en cinco minutos- dijo,Luego tomo su bolso y se disponía a salir

-Diviertete Sis y por favor ten cuidado- dijo Luna mientras la veía salir de la habitación. Lori contestó

-Gracias y no te preocupes por mí,se cuidarme sóla- dijo y salio de la habitación.

* * *

Bobby la había ido a recoger en el auto de su padre, un viejo sedán destartalado pero aun funcionaba bien, tras estacionarse cerca, llegaron al lugar, el edificio, anteriormente una lavandería y una tienda de renta de vídeos, ahora era un enorme edificio con fachada blanca y un enorme anuncio de neón el cual decía "el cosaco" además de tener letras en ruso, por fuera el edificio se veía moderno y muy lujoso y se podía oír música que venía del interior.

-¡Mira este lugar, amor, es como estar en Miami o en Ibiza!- decía Lori emocionada mientras abrazaba a su novio por el brazo. Al acercarse vieron una enorme fila la cual comenzaba por la entrada del club y terminaba casi hasta el final de la cuadra. Al acercarse, una voz familiar y molesta para Lori se escuchó.

-Vaya, no sabía que habían invitado a gentuza a este lugar- se oyó, Lori volteo y en la fila justo en frente de ella se encontraba su nemesis, Carol Pingrey. Esta se encontraba en la fila y a diferencia de otros días esta vez ella vestía un mallón negro con una falda corta roja además de una blusa negra. Al verla la rubia exclamó enojada:

-Pringrey, ¿tu que demonios hacés aquí tonta?- Carol contestó calmada:

-Obvio, vine a bailar y conocer chicos, aunque me sorprende que hayas venido, dudo mucho puedas pasar con esa apariencia tan ridícula- luego volteo a ver a Bobby y le dijo en un tono coqueto mientras se rizaba un mechón de su cabello con la mano:

-Oye Bobby, ¿no preferirias entrar conmigo en Lugar de con esta perdedora? ya casi llegó al inicio de la fila y estoy segura que podré pasar sin ningún problema- Tras decir esto último le envío al chico mexicano un beso. Al ver eso Lori se abalanzó sobre Pingrey con una furia asesina.

-!ERES UNA MALDITA ZORRA, AHORA VERÁS!- dijo, en ese momento Bobby intervino antes de que su novia arrancará el pelo de Carol con sus propias manos.

-Muñeca cálmate, vamonos ya- dijo y se comenzó a alejar juntó con Lori Cuando ambos voltearon a ver a Carol, esta envío un guiño y un beso a Bobby, mientras que a Lori simplemente le levantó el dedo de enmedio.

-! Maldita zorra! ¿ridicula yo? Al menos no parezco prostituta como ella- dijo repente se dió cuenta de que ella y Bobby caminaban hacia el frente de la fila.

-Uhh Bobby debemos formarnos por ahí para poder entrar- dijo señalando el final de la fila, más Bobby contestó:

-Descuida nena, déjamelo a mí- llegaron al inicio de la fila, la entrada del club, donde había un par de gorilas rusos como cadeneros, Bobby y Lori se dirigieron hacia el inicio y de repente los cadeneros los detuvieron.

-Alto, no pueden pasar, deben formarse para poder entrar- dijo uno de los guardias un tipo alto robusto calvo y con un marcado acento ruso, el cual lo miro con un rostro amenazante. El otro cadenero, un tipo un poco más bajo pero de apariencia fornida y pelo castaño se acercó y dijo mirando a Lori de pies a cabeza:

-Ademas dudo que puedas pasar, tal vez la nena rubia si, pero tu, lo dudo- En ese momento Lori ofendida le gritó:

-¡OYE QUIEN TE CREES!- cuando estaba a punto de continuar su novio intervino:

-Calma cariño yo lo arregló- luego se dirigió al cadenero calvo y le dijo:

-No hay problema caballero, vengo a nombre de Dmitri Koslov- al momento de decir esto, ambos sujetos se miraron, el ruso de pelo castaño habló por un manos libres que traia, después se dirigió a su compañero y le dijo algo que no se alcanzó a escuchar y el calvo le dijo a Bobby:

-Muestranos el folleto que te dió y dinos en que calle te lo dió- Tras escuchar eso el chico saco el volante de su bolsillo y le dijo al tipo calvo:

-Me lo entregó en avenida Maine, esquina con calle Lovecraft señor- Tras escuchar eso y examinar el volante el tipo de pelo castaño hizo un ademán a su compañero, este abrió la cinta de terciopelo de la entrada y les dijo a Lori y Bobby:

-Bienvenidos al cosaco, el señor Koslov nos ha indicado que los llevemos a la zona VIP, recuerden que hoy por ser la inauguración todo lo que beban será gratis, pasen y diviértanse- En ese momento ambos chicos procedieron a entrar:

-Gracias- dijo Lori al cadenero calvo, antes de entrar volteo en dirección hacia dónde estaba Carol Pingrey quien la miraba con asombro por haber entrado antes que ella al club y le grito burlonamente:

-PERDEDORA- mientras le hacía una ele con los dedos en su frente.

* * *

En ese momento Lincoln había llegado a la mansión de Linka, Tras ser recibido por Irina, fue llevado a un cuarto para que así se pudiera cambiar de ropa, Tras colocarse su pijama naranja, fue a la sala a esperar. Mientras, comenzó a ver algunos retratos que se encontraban alli, le llamó especialmente la atención uno donde se veía a Linka de pequeña, junto a Dmitri detrás de ellos se veía lo que parecía una iglesia con techo de colores. Mientras veía esa foto con detenimiento no se dió cuenta que alguien lo observaba por detras.

-Estos somos Dmitri y yo frente a la capilla de San Basilio en Rusia- escucho Lincoln, al momento de voltear pudo ver a Linka la cual tenía puesta su ropa de dormir, que consistía en un camisón azul celeste que terminaba un poca más arriba de las rodillas, además de sandalias rosas de felpa. Lincoln quedó fascinado por la belleza de Linka, aquella ropa de dormir sólo resaltaba su figura y su belleza natural.

-Espero que está ropa sea la adecuada, la verdad es que nunca he tenido una pijamada y no se bien como sea- Lincoln Sonrió y dijo:

-Sip creo que es la adecuada no te preocupes-

-¿Y que se hace en una pijamada Lincoln?- preguntó Linka con curiosidad.

-Oh se come comida chatarra, vemos películas, dormimos en el piso, cosas asi- dijo el peliblanco mientras arreglaba su bolsa de dormir.

-Entonces vayamos a mi alcoba ahí podremos hacer todo el ruido que queramos sin problema alguno- Dijo la peliblanco y salio de la sala. Mientras salía Lincoln no pudo evitar mirarla al salir, aquel camisón marcaba demasiado su trasero.

-¡Ya voy!- dijo un sonrojado peliblanco quien camino hacia la puerta siguiendo a Linka.

* * *

Mientras en el club cosaco, Lori y Bobby, entraban en la zona VIP, Lori estaba impresionada por el aspecto del sitio, el lugar tenía un toque de modernidad y estilo retro había una enorme pista de baile en el centro del lugar. A su alrededor había varias mesas acomodadas y hasta el fondo,se podía apreciar un enorme bar. La zona VIP estaba en un balcón un poco más arriba del la zona principal, tenía varias mesas con sillones de piel y ademas de su propia barra ,en la entrada se encontraban un par de guardias vigilando y por si fuera poco tenía un jacuzzi y su propia pista de baile, más pequeña que la principal, pero aún más elegante. En una zona aparte había una pequeña pista de pole dancing y algunos pequeños cuartos con sillones y cortinas de terciopelo, quedó hipnotizada por lo elegante del lugar, además de que mientras la pista principal estaba abarrotada de gente, en la zona VIP, sólamente había menos de quince o veinte personas,todas vestidas al la moda y con estilo. Esto hacia sentir a a la rubia como una persona muy importante.

-Este lugar es tan genial- dijo Lori Mientras ella y Bobby se sentaban en un pequeño sillón de piel cerca de una mesa. Casi de inmediato llegó a atenderles una mesera rubia con acento ruso.

-Bienvenidos al cosaco,¿que van a tomar ,chicos?- dijo de inmediato Bobby pidió un par de sodas, pero Lori le tomo la mano y le dijo:

-Creo que podemos tomar algo mas, "maduro" - dijo ella. Bobby, escucho eso y de inmediato le dijo a la mesera:

-Para mi una cerveza y para la dama algo especial, sorprendanos- dijo. cuando la mesera fue hacia la barra, Lori le preguntó a su novio:

-Y dime osito ¿donde conociste a ese tal Dmitri?- el joven mexicano contestó:

-En la calle cuando regresaba de la lavandería de donde trabajaba-.

-¿Trabajabas?- dijo Lori preocupada.

-Si el viejo me despidio, a pesar de que le había dicho que no iba a poder asistir al trabajo por mi abuela, no te preocupes por eso.- dijo Bobby, justo en ese momento llegó la mesera con las bebidas, al chico le entregó una cerveza clara, de botella transparente con el logo de una corona, mientras que a Lori le entregaron un vaso con una bebida color rosa con fondo morado.

-Una cerveza para el muchacho y nuestra bebida estrella "Miami nights" para la dama- dijo la mesera. Los chicos recibieron las bebidas y después brindaron.

-Por que está sea la mejor cita del mundo-Dijo Lori

-Salud nena- contestó Bobby y chocaron sus bebidas alcohólicas.

Luego de un rato,tras beber y bailar, ambos chicos se encontraban de nuevo sentados juntos en su mesa Bobby estaba feliz de que su cita hubiera salido a la perfección, mientras Lori estaba muy a gusto por lo maravillosa que había sido la velada.

-Esta ha sido literalmente la mejor noche de todas osito- dijo la rubia mientras tomaba la mano de su novio,en ese momento la mesera volvió a llegar con un par de bebidas para los chicos . Ambos las tomaron y volvieron a brindar.

-Por esta noche maravillosa- Brindo Lori. Al momento de beber se oyó una voz que les dijo:

-¡Hola chicos!¿tambien vinieron a la fiesta?- al momento de escucharla Lori escupió su trago y volteo a ver a quien habia dicho aquello. Fue entonces que vio a su hermana menor Leni.

-¡Leni!-Dijo con asombro y enojo luego continuo -¿tu que rayos hacés aquí?- Leni contestó con una enorme sonrisa:

-O sea como que vine a la fiesta también ¡Duh!- En ése momento ella traía puesto un vestido blanco que le llegaba más arriba de las pantorrillas botas a juego color blanco, aretes rojos con forma de corazón y en lugar de sus clásicos lentes oscuros blancos, traía unos lentes oscuros con armazón en forma de corazón. Al momento de verla Lori no pudo sentirse más que enojada,por que ella estuviera allí y preocupada por la misma razón. Rápidamente Lori le dijo:

-Tu no deberías estar aquí ¿como entraste? ¿quien te invitó?-

-Estabamos en el centro comercial y un sujeto muy amable nos dijo a mi y a mis amigas que entregaremos un papel y dijieramos su nombre y podíamos pasar- después Leni se rasco la barbilla tratando de recordar el nombre del tipo y después dijo con el rostro iluminado- ¡Ya recorde!, dijo que vinieramos a nombre de Sergey Ginoalgo - Su hermana mayor le contestó enojada:

-¡Bueno no importa si te invitaron o no,debes irte ahora mismo!- Leni contestó con ojos llorosos:

-¡Pero ni siquiera hemos comido pastel o conocido al cumpleañero!-

-¡ESTO NO ES UNA FIESTA DE CUMPLEAÑOS, ES UN CLUB NOCTURNO! - gritó Lori. Leni al escuchar a su hermana mayor gritarle estaba a punto de llorar, cuando detrás de ella una de sus amigas apareció:

-No te preocupes, Leni esta con nosotras, nosotras estamos bien, solamente venimos a bailar y a divertirnos, no estamos bebiendo ningún tipo de bebida alcohólica, sólo sodas y la vigilamos- al escuchar eso Lori se tranquilizó y le dijo:

-De acuerdo, sólo mantengala alejada de los problemas y cuando se vayan a ir, llevenla a casa o mandenla aquí conmigo, por favor- luego volteo a ver a su hermana quien estaba a punto de llorar y le dijo:

-Leni, perdóname por favor, sólo mantente cerca de tus amigas ¿si?- En ése momento el rostro de Leni se ilumino, como si nada hubiera pasado:

-Claro diviértanse- dijo y se fue con sus amigas. Al momento de irse Lori recargo sus manos en la mesa y se dibujó en su cara una expresión de preocupación. Al verla su novio preguntó:

-¿Que sucede nena?- dijo tomando su mano.

-No puedo creer que mi hermanita este aquí, normalmente no seria problema, pero en este tipo de ambiente... bueno tú sabes...Ella es tan...-

-Inocente lo sé amor- -Dijo Bobby, Lori Sonrió, la verdad ella tenía otra palabra en mente para describir a su hermana. Luego añadió - además no creo que haya problema-.

En ese momento en una oficina arriba del lugar alguien miraba por un enorme ventana.

-La inauguración fue todo un éxito , _Dmitriy ne dumayete li vy_? (no lo creas Dmitri)- Preguntó Igor mientras veía la pista de baile y a todos - _U nas yest' polnyy dom!_ (¡tenemos casa llena!)- dijo entusiasmado.

-ya lo creo , los volantes y las invitaciones fueron muy útiles,- dijo Dmitri mientras observaba a su ladó.

-A estos pueblerinos les faltaba algo de emoción en sus vidas señor,este club nocturno fue lo mejor que ha pasado en sus aburridas vidas- dijo Sergey mientras entraba por la puerta de la oficina. De repente Igor miró en la zona VIP y dijo:

 _-Svyataya korova, posmotrite na etu krasotu, Dmitriy-_ (santo, cielo mira ese belleza Dmitri) dijo mientras observaba a una chica rubia de vestido blanco, bailando en la pista de baile. Sergey se acercó y le dijo:

-Toda una hermosura _Da, boss?_ (¿Verdad jefe?)- Dijo Sergey y encendió un cigarrillo, luego de dar una bocanada de humo dijo -la invite junto con sus amigas, en el centro comercial, ciertamente una belleza como esa tenía que estar aquí está noche-

-Tienes buen gusto Sergey- dijo Igor - ciertamente ella destaca de todas las demás chicas del lugar,es toda una diosa- Despues volteo a ver a Dmitri y le preguntó:

-¿Tu no trajiste a nadie Dmitri?-

-Invite a un chico que necesita trabajo, esta alli- dijo y señaló a Bobby y a Lori que en ese momento se encontraban en su mesa platicando.

-¿Un mexicano Dmitri? Vaya eso es racista- dijo Sergey riendo, luego continuo- aunque debo decir que el chico tiene buen gusto, sólo mira a su chica, con solo verla puedo decir que es una maravilla en la cama- al oírlo Dmitri e Igor rieron. Ivanov volvió a ver al club y dijo:

 _-Prinesi mne etu devushku-_ (Tráiganme a esa chica). Al instante dos de sus hombres que se encontraban ahí fueron a buscarla. Mientras Igor veía a Leni bailar.

* * *

En la mansión Ivanov, Linka y el peliblanco se preparaban para irse a dormir, tras un rato jugando videojuegos y viendo películas, mientras Lincoln preparaba su bolsa de dormir, Linka se encontraba en la cama leyendo un cómic.

-Lincoln debo decir que esta fue la mejor noche que he pasado, la verdad me divertí mucho- dijo Linka.

-Na, no fue nada,- dijo Lincoln. Se acercó a ella y le dijo mientras la tomaba del hombro- tambien me divertí y asi no te sentiras sóla esta noche-. En ese momento Linka lo volteo a ver, al momento de cruzar miradas ambos chicos se sonrojaron, nuevamente, sus rostros se acercaban, ambos podían escuchar su respiración agitada.

Y esta vez nadie los detuvo, ambos chicos juntaron sus labios, en un beso cortó pero muy tierno, al momento de separarse Linka preguntó:

-Lincoln ¿Te gustó?- En ése momento el peliblanco no supo que responder, aquel beso lo había confundido... pero le había gustado.

-Linka yo... bueno, no se que decir.. esto fue...- Lincoln no encontraba las palabras. Al momento de escucharlo Linka volteo triste y con ojos llorosos.

-¿Entonces no te gustó?- dijo con voz quebrada, Lincoln al verla dijo nervioso:

-No no es eso, Linka tu si me gustas, pero es sólo que... bueno... es algo complicado y además apenas llevamos una semana conociéndonos- luego con tristeza dijo - Ademas voy saliendo de una relación-.

-¿Tienes novia?- dijo Linka triste.

-Tenia- dijo el peliblanco y en ese momento recordó aquel sábado en el parque:

 _ **(flashback)**_

 _ **-¿** Pero por que?- dijo Lincoln llorando, el estaba de pie en frente de un banco del parque, mientras veía a Ronnie Anne sentada mirándolo con lástima._

 _-Esto ya no está funcionando, la verdad, es que ya no siento lo mismo que al principio- dijo la niña, ellos ya llevaban un año de noviazgo y ella comenzó a hartarse de esa relación._

 _-¡Pero pensé que era un buen novio, me he esforzado mucho por ti- dijo el peliblanco llorando._

 _-Estoy harta de ocultar que somos pareja Lincoln- dijo fríamente. Lincoln respondió:_

 _-¡Lo dejaremos de ocultar, diré a todos que...!- fue interrumpido por Ronnie Anne:_

 _-No funcionará, esto se acabó- Dijo ella. Al momento de escuchar eso, Lincoln lloro amargamente. Luego Ronnie Anne le dijo tratando de consolarlo -Podemos seguir siendo amigos-El peliblanco la escucho y esbozando una sonrisa falsa y aún con lágrimas en los ojos Dijo_

 _-Si.. amigos-_

 _-Adios Lincoln, te veré en una semana- dijo Ronnie Anne y se alejó del parque dejando a Lincoln llorando solo._

 _ **(fin del flashback)**_

Las lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de Lincoln mientras recordaba aquella tarde de viernes, Linka lo miró, confundida y en ese momento al voltear a verla dijo tristemente:

-Yo hice todo para hacerla feliz, Linka me esforze por ser el mejor novio digo, no siempre fui el mejor y aunque siempre trate de ocultarlo, siempre le trate de complacerla ¡le di todo...yo!?-en ese momento, Linka se abalanzó sobre el y le dio otro beso. Al principio Lincoln no reaccionaba, pero después correspondió el beso, a diferencia del anterior, este beso fue largo y apasionado, las lenguas de ambos chicos, se movían frenéticas, mientras se podía escuchar su respiración agitada. Tras separarse, de la boca de ambos, se vio un ligero hilo de saliva. Después, con la respiración algo agita Linka le dijo:

-Tu eres un gran chico, eres amable, lindo, educado, si ella no supo ver eso,no te merecía-. Luego beso su mejilla y lo abrazo, Lincoln correspondió el abrazó, luego el peliblanco preguntó:

-Linka,¿te gustaría que tú y yo fueramos... no se, mas que amigos?- Linka riendo por como había dicho Lincoln respondió:

-¿Te refieres a que seamos novios,no?- dijo

-Si.. bueno,se que llevamos una semana conociéndonos y es muy pronto, pero.. - no pudo continuar. En ése momento Linka lo besó y le dijo emocionada:

-¡Si! Si quiero ser tu novia- después, ambos chicos se abrazaron y justo en ese momento apareció Irina.

-Disculpen pero..oh ¿interrumpo algo? - dijo al ver a ambos abrazados, ambos enamorados se separaron rápidamente al oír la voz y Linka respondió algo nerviosa y sonrojada:

-Irina no, no ¿que pasa?- Irina les dijo sonriendo:

-La habitación del señor Lincoln esta lista señorita Linka-

-Espera, ¿su habitación?-dijo Linka confundida.

-Si, el señor Dmitri dijo que no durmieran juntos, por eso me ordenó que preparara una habitación aparte- Linka dijo:

-Gracias pero no creo que sea necesario, Lincoln dormira aquí- Irina le dijo:

-De acuerdo señorita, pero recuerde como es el señor Koslov, traten de no dormir juntos- Lincoln recordó la primera vez que conoció a Dmitri y dijo:

-Creo que es buena idea- y comenzó a preparar sus cosas cuando Linka respondió:

-Calma , no creo necesario que te vayas, además no haremos nada malo, sólo dormir-

-De acuerdo, cualquier cosa no dude en llamarme señorita- dijo Irina y pasó a retirarse, en ese momento, el peliblanco se metió en su bolsa de dormir.

-¿Que hacés?- dijo la peliblanco.

-Ya oíste, si Dmitri nos ve juntos, no se pondrá feliz- dijo Lincoln.

-No vas a dormir en el piso, mucho menos ahora que eres mi novio, ven duerme conmigo en la cama, si Dmitri dice algo, yo respondo- dijo Linka, Lincoln algo nervioso respondió:

-De acuerdo- Tras eso se acostó en la cama junto a su nueva novia, en ese momento Linka lo abrazo y el correspondió ese abrazó.

-Buenas noches,Linky- dijo Linka mientras se recargaba en su pecho.

-Buenas noches Linka- respondió el peliblanco. Al estar juntos y sentirse abrazados los dos enamorados no tardaron mucho en quedarse dormidos.

* * *

-¿Esperen, ya se van?- Dijo Leni decepcionada al escuchar a sus amigas.

-Lo siento mucho Leni pero mañana tenemos mucho que hacer y no nos podemos quedar demasiado tiempo- dijo Sussie una de sus amigas. Leni dijo:

-¡Pero aún la fiesta no ha empezado!, No se pueden ir- su amiga le dijo:

-Si no quieres quedarte sóla, ve con tu hermana, Lori seguramente estará feliz de que estés con ellos- Al escucharla Leni respondió alegremente:

-De acuerdo, o sea como que nos vemos mañana- dijo, luego se despidió de todas sus amigas. Al irse, la rubia tomo su bolso y se dirigió hacia dónde estaba su hermana, justo en ese momento,dos sujetos enormes se le aparecieron y le dijeron:

-Señorita, el señor Ivanov desea verla- Leni al escuchar los les dijo alegremente:

-Ohh bueno díganle que quisiera verlo pero...- en ese momento los hombres la sujetaron de los brazos y le contestaron:

-Me temo que eso es, como dirían ustedes, algo... Obligatorio- dijo mientras la llevaban tomada de los brazos por una escalera. Leni de repente se sintió sumamente asustada, mientras aquellos gorilas rusos la llevaban por aquel camino. Tras subir las escaleras llegaron a una oficina enorme, aquellos gorilas no le tenían consideración y la empujaban bruscamente. Al entrar un hombre les dijo:

-Calma muchachos, no tienen que ser tan bruscos con la señorita- al momento de escucharlo, ambos soltaron a Leni, en ese momento estaba muy asustada. Ella observó a su alrededor, vio una oficina amplia, con varios sillones de piel una pequeña pista de baile y una plataforma de pole dancing, además de un enorme escritorio de ébano y una pequeña cantina. Aquel hombre, quien se encontraba sentado en un sillón le dijo:

-Perdona a mis Hombres, pueden ser muy rudos a veces- luego señaló un lugar a su lado y dijo:

-vamos no seas tímida ven aquí- Leni algo temerosa se acercó y se sentó al lado de aquel sujeto.

-¿Como te llamas, lindura?- dijo mientras la rodeaba con un brazo. Leni nerviosa contestó:

-Le.. Leni Loud Señor- al momento de escuchar ese apellido, tanto Igor, como Dmitri se quedaron pensado.

-Ummm Loud,- en ese momento Ivanov no recordaba bien donde había escuchado aquel apellido antes. Sin pensar más en eso le dijo:

-Leni, que hermoso nombre, casi tan hermoso como tu, bien yo soy Igor Ivanov dueño de este club nocturno y...-

-o sea como que tu eres el que cumpleañero-dijo, luego se acercó hacia el y saco su celular.

-¡Una selfie!- dijo mientras lo abrazo y se tomó una foto con Igor. al momento de ver eso sus hombres e Igor quedaron confundidos. luego miró a su alrededor y dijo:

-Oye te conozco- dijo señalando a alguien en un sillón -eres quien nos invitó a mi y mis amigas, eres Sergey gino.. gino..-

-Ginovaef señorita- dijo Sergey -me alegra que haya aceptado mi invitación- .Luego Igor dijo a Leni:

-Me alegra que te estés divirtiendo mucho Leni,¿quieres beber algo?- Leni contestó entusiasmada:

-Si, un smoothie de fresa con menta por favor- Al oirla, nuevamente todos quedaron confundidos y después Igor soltó una carcajada:

-¡Ja¡, un smoothie, ¡eres tan graciosa!, Supongo que quieres algo dulce- al instante le dijo a su barman personal:

-Un vodka para mi y algo dulce para la dama- El barman obedeciendo comenzó a preparar las bebidas.

-Veo que tienes buen gusto, ese vestido debió costar mucho- Al oírlo Leni dijo alegremente:

-Nop yo lo hice, use las cortinas de mamá para poder hacerlo- Igor contestó fascinado:

-¿Tu lo hiciste? ¡vaya! eres muy talentosa,- dijo, en ese momento el barman llegó con un vaso de vodka para Igor y con una bebida de color rosa para Leni. Justo en ese momento se vio a Dmitri salir de la oficina.

-Vamos linda, no seas tímida, brinda conmigo- dijo Igor, mientras bebía su vaso, Leni tomo su bebida, al principio sintió un sabor muy dulce, aunque después sentía una sensación de ardor en la garganta.

-Esto sabe raro Iggy- dijo Leni sintiendo que su garganta ardía. Igor sonrió y le dijo:

-Calma querida, si arde significa que está bien preparado- luego comenzó a acariciar su pierna, al sentir la mano de Igor, incómoda, Leni le retiró la mano, tal vez fuera algo despistada, pero no era tan tonta. Luego de un solo golpe, bebió el resto de su bebida. Igor le dijo:

-¿deseas otra bebida _krasivyy?-_ (preciosa) dijo Igor. Leni algo mareada respondió:

-Claro Iggy.

Mientras, Bobby salía de los baños de la zona VIP, justo al momento de salir por la puerta, se encontró con Dmitri. Este fumaba un cigarrillo y le dijo:

-Saludos chico, dime ¿tu y tu cita se divierten?- dijo Dmitri.

-¡Señor Dmitri,! Si mi nena y yo nos divertimos mucho, gracias por invitarnos ,ahora que recuerdo,usted también me dijo que me ofrecería trabajo ¿quiere que trabaje aquí de mesero o algo así?- Dmitri al escucharlo, soltó una bocanada de humo y dijo:

-Tranquilo, primero platiquemos un rato sobre ti-

Mientras en las mesas, Lori se encontraba esperando a su novio, el ya había tardado y la rubia comenzaba a desesperarse.

-¿Donde rayos esta mi bubu osito?- dijo ella mientras miraba a su alrededor, de repente noto también la ausencia de su hermana menor -Tambien no he visto a Leni en un buen rato- De inmediato saco su teléfono y marco el número de su amiga Sussie.

-Hola, Sussie, dime ¿ya llevaron a Leni a casa?- preguntó por su celular, Tras un breve silencio se le oyó gritar:

-!¿COMO QUE SE QUEDO AQUI?! ok de acuerdo, gracias- dijo y colgo, de inmediato marco el teléfono de Leni, más está última no contestó. Lori comenzo a sentirse desesperada.

-¿Bobby donde estás?- Dijo mientras miraba en búsqueda de su novio o de su hermana.

* * *

Y en la oficina de Igor Ivanov, Leni se encontraba sentada. Tras haber bebido más de aquellos cócteles, ahora se encontraba ebria y toda su timidez de un principio había desaparecido, ahora junto a Igor reia y celebraba.

-O sea, como que me estoy divirtiendo mucho Iggy- dijo Leni con una voz de ebrio, sonando casi como su hermanita Lisa. El barman trajo otro de aquellos cócteles y ella lo bebió de un golpe. Igor quien se encontraba sentado a su lado, le acariciaba su pierna, ahora sin ningún problema u oposición por parte de Leni.

-Me alegra mucho Leni, sabes también me estoy divirtiendo mucho contigo- dijo y entonces le dio un beso en la boca, Leni en el estado que se encontraba, respondió aquel beso y mientras la besaba, Igor acariciaba sus muslos en ese momento una canción se escuchó y Leni se levantó de golpe y dijo emocionada:

-¡Esa canción me encanta! Papá la escucha en la casa todo el tiempo- dijo y se dirigió hacia la pequeña pista de baile en la oficina, luego volteo a ver a Igor y le dijo -vamos Iggy ven a bailar conmigo-

-Lo siento mucho, no soy muy bueno bailando _rebenok-_ (nena) Dijo Ivanov mientras bebía un vaso de vodka.

-Ohhh vamos Iggy- dijo ella y dicho esto comenzó a bailar, si bien no era la mejor bailando y el estar ebria no la hacia mejor, el simple movimiento de su cuerpo y su bella apariencia hicieron que todos en la oficina voltearon fascinados.

Y mientras la música sonaba:

 _ **Ra ra Rasputin**_

 _ **Lover of the Russian queen**_

 _ **There was a cat, that really was gone**_

 _ **Ra ra Rasputin**_

 _ **Russia's greatest love machine**_

 _ **It was a shame how he carried on**_

Leni al escuchar el coro comenzó a moverse en dirección a Igor, mientras bailaba, ella lo miraba con unos ojos seductores y una sonrisa provocativa. Ivanov, se encontraba hipnotizado por la enorme belleza de aquella chica rubia. Leni de repente lo llamó con un dedó y el dijo:

 _-! Akh, chto, chert voz'mi!-_ ( ¡ahh que rayos!) -Dijo levantándose del sillón y quitándose el sacó, de inmediato se acercó a leni y comenzó a bailar junto con ella.

-¡Eso es Iggy! ¡vamos muévete!- dijo Leni mientras bailaba a su lado

Y de nuevo el coro de aquella vieja canción de música disco se escuchó:

 _ **Ra ra Rasputin**_

 _ **Lover of the Russian queen**_

 _ **There was a cat, that really was gone**_

 _ **Ra ra Rasputin**_

 _ **Russia's greatest love machine**_

 _ **It was a shame how he carried on**_

Mientras bailaban, Igor aprovechó para poder acercarse y sentir el cuerpo de Leni, mientras ella se acercaba y se movia alrededor de el,en su mente no había claridad en ese momento, sólo se dejaba llevar por el ritmo y disfrutaba mucho eso. Los hombres a su alrededor miraban enbobados aquella escena, en parte por la enorme belleza de la rubia y en parte, por que jamás habían visto al jefe de la mafia rusa bailar. Sergey por su parte miraba a su jefe bailar y dijo furioso entre dientes:

-Se supone que yo debería estar bailando con esa rubia tonta, no el maldito viejo- justo en ese momento escuchó un sonido proveniente del bolso de Leni. Sin importarle que lo vieran examinó el bolso y vio el celular de la rubia, alguien le estaba marcando.

-Lori- dijo Sergey mientras veía el nombre del contacto. Dejo pasar la llamada y comenzó a revisar el teléfono, revisó en especial, sus contactos y sus fotos, Al principio, vio la foto de Leni con Igor y después algunas fotos de la rubia con sus amigas en el club, Sergey miro las fotos sin mucho interés.. hasta que se topó con una foto de Leni con su hermana Lori.

-La chica del mexicano- dijo Sergey, Tras ver su parecido supuso que ambas eran hermanas, después vio las demás fotos y esbozo una enorme y malvada sonrisa.

En una de las fotos, Leni aparecía con una chica de pelo castaño y camiseta rockera, en otra con otra chica de pelo castaño una cola de caballo y frenos en los dientes, en otra, abrazaba a dos niñas rubias, una con un vestido rosa y una tiara y otra con gorra roja y un overol azul, en otra ella cargaba a una niña de pelo castaño y lentes y a una bebé con el pelo rubio, otra con una niña de apariencia gótica y un chico de pelo blanco. Sergey miraba aquellas fotos y sonreia. Finalmente al llegar a la última, el soltó una ligera carcajada. Rápidamente pasó todos sus contactos y aquellas fotos a su celular.

Y el coro final sonaba en el lugar:

 _ **Ra ra Rasputin**_

 _ **Lover of the Russian queen**_

 _ **They put some poison into his wine**_

 _ **Ra ra Rasputin**_

 _ **Russia's greatest love machine**_

 _ **He drank it all and said, I feel fine**_

 _ **Ra ra Rasputin**_

 _ **Lover of the Russian queen**_

 _ **They didn't quit, they wanted his head**_

 _ **Ra ra Rasputin**_

 _ **Russia's greatest love machine**_

 _ **And so they shot him 'til he was dead**_

 _ **Oh, those Russians**_

Al terminar la canción, Leni e Igor se sentaron cansados en el sillón, el barman, nuevamente les trajo un par de bebidas a ambos y Leni dijo emocionada:

-¡O sea como que eso fue muy divertido Iggy!- dijo la rubia, de inmediato se acercó a él y le dio un beso, Igor correspondió el beso y luego ambos bebieron sus tragos.

-Disculpe, señorita,pero se le cayó esto mientras bailaba- se acercó Sergey y le entregó a Leni su celular, la rubia acepto el teléfono y dijo:

-Que raro juraría que estaba en mi bolso- dijo y revisó su teléfono, viendo que tenía una llamada perdida de su hermana mayor.

-Lori me llamó-Dijo asustada luego miró a Igor y dijo:

-Iggy me tengo que ir mi hermana me busca y ella es muy mala cuando se enoja-. Igor respondió:

-Claro linda, pero por favor, llámame- dijo y le entregó a Leni una tarjeta con su número telefónico. Al momento de irse, el la beso y mientras la besaba, le acariciaba su trasero. Luego le dijo a sus hombres:

-por favor, lleven a la señorita Leni abajo- los hombres guiaron a Leni quie se encontraba ebria, por las escaleras hacia la zona VIP de nuevo.

* * *

Y cerca de los baños, Bobby había terminado de platicar con Dmitri, Tras escuchar sobre la familia de Bobby y sobre su situación actual, Dmitri le dijo:

-Debe ser muy difícil no poder ayudar a tu familia chico.

-Ni que lo diga señor- dijo el mexicano. En ése momento Dmitri le dijo:

-Escuchame, creo que yo puedo ayudarte, te conseguiré trabajo con nuestra gente, trabajarás con nosotros y ganarás dinero mucho más de lo que ganarás en cualquier otro empleo.-

-ohh es cierto, usted me dijo que me daría trabajo ¿y que hare, seré mesero, cadenero o algo así? Dijo Bobby. Dmitri contestó:

-No chico, nos ayudarás, con otro tipo de negocio- metió su mano en su bolsillo y saco de este una pequeña bolsa de plástico, con un polvo blanco. Al verla Bobby supo muy bien lo que era.

-¿Señor... Usted quiere que venda.. drogas?- Dijo el chico algo asustado.

-Necesitamos alguien que conozca bien el pueblo para poder distribuir nuestro producto, por lo que me has dicho, tu conoces este pueblo a la perfección- dijo Dmitri

-¡Pero esto está mal, ya de por si muchos nos ven mal por ser mexicanos, ahora nos verían peor por tambien ser criminales- -Dijo Bobby Dmitri le respondió:

-No tienes que involucrar a tu familia, sólo tu, ademas no pienses en lo malo del negocio,sino en el bien que podrías hacer por tu familia, piensa en cómo el dinero ayudará a tus padres, ayudará a tu abuela enferma, le darías todo lo necesario a tu hermana para que avance en la vida y además, podrías darle a tu novia, todo lo que ella quisiera, la tratarías como a una reina- En ése momento Bobby pensaba en todos los problemas que atravesaba, en la difícil situación de sus padres y en cómo el no podía tratar a su novia como el deseaba, si bien Lori nunca le exigió nada, el sentía que podía darle algo mejor a ella y a su familia. Mientras pensaba. Dmitri lo tomo de los hombros y dijo:

-Escuchame no te obligare a entrar en esto, si no quieres, pero si lo haces, ten en cuenta que no podrás salirte ya- Tras pensarlo un poco y con duda en su voz Bobby respondió:

-De acuerdo, estoy dentro-Dmitri le entregó un papel con una dirección anotada y le dijo:

-Ven mañana a esta dirección, allí te entregaré todo, lo necesario para comenzar- despues se dió media vuelta y se marchó de allí.

Tras tomar aquel papel y guardarlo en su bolsillo Bobby se dirigió nuevamente hacia las mesas, al llegar vio a Lori sujetando de un hombro a Leni.

-¡BOBBY ¿DONDE DEMONIOS ESTABAS?!-dijo algo histérica de inmediato Bobby dijo nervioso:

-Habia mucha gente en el baño y... ¿Que rayos pasó con Leni?-

-¡Literalmente esta cayéndose de borracha eso es lo que le paso!- dijo su hermana furiosa, en ese momento Leni volteo a ver a Bobby y le dijo:

-Bob...by, sabíasss que eres súper lindo... per.. pero no se lo vayas a decir a Lori- Lori al escuchar eso estaba a punto de golpearla, pero Bobby la detuvo.

-Calma amor, esta ebria, no sabe lo que dice- Dijo el. Lori se tranquilizó y dijo:

-Lo se, esto es lo que temía que pasará- Tras respirar profundo dijo - creo que lo mejor es que la lleve a casa, por favor, ayudame a llevarla a tu auto-

-Claro nena,- dijo y sujeto a Leni por un brazo, Leni en ese momento solamente podía balbucear y apenas podía ponerse de pie. Los tres se dirigieron hacia la salida del club.

Y mientras tanto, Sergey los observaba por la ventana de la oficina de Igor,

-Entonces si eran hermanas- dijo mientras veía a los tres chicos salir del lugar, en ese momento un hombre de Igor apareció y le dijo burlonamente:

-Creo que el jefe se quedó con tu chica Sergey- rio un poco y se retiró de alli, en ese momento Sergey saco su celular y comenzó a ver las fotos que se había transferido del celular de Leni, luego dijo al mirar la última foto que se había pasado:

-No importa, pronto podré elegir un premio de consolidación- el miraba la foto, que era de Leni abrazando a una chica de pelo castaño, con un trofeo, esa chica era aquella que había entrado al almacén... Era Lynn Loud.

Sergey miró la foto y se relamio los labios.

* * *

 **Y aquí termina el capítulo, los Loud se involucran cada ves mas con los rusos.. lo sepan o no, Bobby entrará en algo peligroso y Lincoln y Linka al fin comenzarán su relación amorosa. ¿y que planeaba Sergey con las hermanas de Lincoln? Créanme ni yo lo sé. Ahora como prometí responderé algunos reviews**

 **Sam the Stormbringer: gracias por tus consejos y comentarios, realmente me ayudaron mucho a mejorar el fic y me agrada que mi fic te entretenga, trataré de mantener ese nivel.**

 **Doce Espadas: gracias por tus comentarios y con respecto a lo que pasó con Flips en el capítulo anterior, recuerda que el hizo enojar al zar.**

 **mmunocan: gracias por los consejos con respecto a los diálogos, espero que sigas leyendo este fic, pues Lincoln y Linka comenzaron ya su romance y será lindo..pero peligroso.**

 **César k-non: gracias por tu reviews y si quieres publicar el fic en otro lugar por mi esta bien, esto ayudaría mucho a seguír este pequeño escrito y créeme, los socios de Igor regresarán.**

 **elrudo: gracias, me alegra que te guste esta historia y esperó que el capítulo te haya gustado, saludos y suerte.**

 **Julex93: gracias por todos tus comentarios,por cierto ¿eres dibujante? Me gustaría saber si pudieras mandarme un dibujo para la portada de este fic, si aceptas envíame un mensaje privado. Saludos y suerte.**

 **Por el momento contestaré estos reviews,se que algunos son ya muy viejos, pero trataré de contestar la mayoría en un futuro. Para finalizar los fragmentos de la canción que bailaba Leni es de un grupo llamado Boney m y la canción se llama Rasputin (creo que era obvio) ya con esta me despido y si Cthulhu no destruye el mundo, nos veremos pronto.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Saludos a todos, como el señor oscuro Cthulhu no destruyó todo, aquí está el nuevo capítulo de este fic. Antes de empezar deseo enviar saludos a todos aquellos que siguen está historia, sin más por el momento aquí está el nuevo capítulo ojalá les guste.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

" **Revolución rusa Parte uno"**

" **El imperio del zar"**

El sol salía en Royal Woods,en aquel cuarto, Lincoln sintió los primeros rayos de sol, junto a él sentía una presencia cálida, a la cual el estaba abrazando, se sentía bien. Abrió ligeramente sus ojos para ver a su alrededor, más, lo primero que vio hizo desaparecer aquella sensación placentera que sentía.

Lo primero que vio, fue a Dmitri Koslov, mirándolo con furia. De inmediato Dmitri lo levantó con fuerza por el cuello de la pijama naranja y acercó su rostro al de el.

-¿QUE DEMONIOS HACÉS AQUÍ?- dijo gritándole, Lincoln sintió entonces un miedo tan grande como nunca antes.

-Yo.. yo.- no alcanzó a contestar, de inmediato Dmitri puso una mano en su cuello, el peliblanco sentía que se ahogaba. Justo en ese momento Linka comenzó a reaccionar.

-Ummm...¿que?- dijo mientras se frotaba los ojos, al voltear miró a Dmitri, que tenía a Lincoln sujetado por el cuello.

-Espero que hayas tenido dulces sueños, por que el que sigue será el sueño eterno- dijo Koslov sumamente furioso. Lincoln estaba asustado, ya se imaginaba a su familia llorando por el en un féretro y a el tocando un arpa en un coro celestial.

-¡Dmitri, basta!- dijo Linka sumamente asustada, al ver como su protector, sostenía a su nuevo novio. Dmitri volteo a verla y dijo:

-Mas vale que tengas una buena explicación para esto Linka- dijo mientras presionaba más fuerte el cuello de Lincoln.

-¡El sólo durmió aquí porque yo estaba asustada y se lo pedí! ¡bajalo ya idiota!- dijo asustada y furiosa.

 _-¡LINKA, smotret' etot rot! -_ (LINKA, cuida esa boca) dijo Dmitri sumamente furioso.

 _-Togda ostav'te yego v pokoye bespoleznyy-_ (entonces déjalo en paz, inútil) -Dijo Linka aún más enojada. En ése momento Lincoln ya estaba morado, por la falta de aire, Dmitri al mirarlo, simplemente lo dejo caer al piso y le dijo:

-Tienes mucha suerte, de haberte encontrado Igor, te habría dado un tiró- Tras respirar profundo continuo- ve a vestirte,el desayuno pronto estará listo- Tras decir eso salió de la alcoba.

-! LINCOLN!- grito Linka sumamente asustada al acercarse al peliblanco, este se encontraba en el piso tratando de recuperar la respiración, y con lágrimas en los ojos. -! _Dyshi, dyshi!_ (respira, respira) -Dijo sumamente asustada, Lincoln ya con la respiración más tranquila le dijo:

-Linka ... te ..te dije que era...mala..idea- dijo aún algo agitado. -Linka le respondió:

-Lo lamento mucho, Dmitri a veces sobreactua demasiado- dijo la peliblanco.

Y en otro lado del pueblo, alguien más tampoco tenía el mejor despertar.

-uhhhh auhhh mi cabeza- decía Leni, quien despertaba con una horrible sensación que jamás había experimentado antes.

-eso se llama resaca y pasa cuando tomas demasiado alcohol- decía su hermana mayor.

-¿Lori? Por favor no hables tan fuerte, me duele mucho la cabeza- dijo Leni Mientras pasaba sus manos por su sien. Lori lejos de bajar el volumen de su voz dijo casi gritándole:

-¿Ahora me vas a decir que hacer? Leni, no puedo creer que hayas bebido, literalmente eres una gran tonta- Pero antes de continuar, noto a su hermana menor llorando, aquella imagen siempre la hacia tranquilizarse.

-¡Si,soy una persona muy tonta!- dijo Leni, mientras lloraba -¡Soy tan tonta que ni siquiera se que hice mal! ¡SOY TONTA!, ¡SOY TONTA!- dijo gritando al último. Lori escuchó eso y le dijo:

-Escuchame bien, no eres tonta de acuerdo, pero lo que hiciste ayer en el club no fue bueno, dime ¿con quien estabas?-. Leni tratando de recordar dijo:

-no recuerdo del todo bien, pero el tipo con el que estuve fue muy lindo, bailamos y me dió de beber unas bebidas muy raras- Lori al escuchar eso entendio, como dijo Bobby su hermana era demasiado inocente.

-Escuchame Leni, aunque me alegra que hayas pasado bien la noche, la próxima vez que estés con alguien avísame y no bebas nada con alcohol, sino bueno, amaneces asi- Dijo señalando la resaca de Leni y añadió -Tambien no quiero que regreses a ese club nocturno - Le dijo Lori ya tranquila.

-Si hermanita ,te lo prometo- dijo Leni sonriendo.

-Bien come esto te hará sentir mejor- Dijo Lori dándole un plato de huevos revueltos y una gran jarra de jugo de naranja.

* * *

Mientras en la mansión Ivanov, Lincoln buscaba el comedor, tras cambiarse, el exploraba la mansión, de repente el llegó a una especie de gimnasio. El lugar estaba lleno de equipos de ejercicios, como caminadoras, pesas entre otras, ahí se encontraba Igor, o Iván como lo conocía Lincoln realizando levantamiento de barras. El peliblanco quedó con la boca abierta al verlo, si bien con traje se veía como un hombre de cuarenta años, como su padre, en realidad el poseía un cuerpo atlético, como el de un joven de veinticinco años. En ese momento, Ivanov vestía un pants deportivo gris, tenis deportivos blancos y se encontraba sin playera, todos los músculos desde su abdomen hasta sus brazos estaban muy bien tonificados.

"Si Lynn lo estuviera viendo en este momento, seguramente estaría babeando por el" penso Lincoln. Justo en ese momento Igor Ivanov se dió cuenta de su presencia y lo saludó cordialmente:

 _Mal'chik, dobroye utro-_ (chico, buenos días)- dijo alegremente Ivanov, Luego Mientras se limpiaba el sudor del rostro con una toalla dijo- Espero que tu y mi pequeña niña se la hayan pasado bien- Lincoln contestó:

-Si, gracias por permitirme dormir aquí señor Iván-.

-Supongo que Dmitri te aviso de la hora del desayuno- dijo Ivanov, Lincoln se pasó las manos por el cuello, recordando el incidente de la mañana.

-Si... señor Iván- dijo Lincoln. En ése momento, alguien entró por la puerta del gimnasio.

-Jefe, el señor Mijaíl, llamo, el llegará en unas ho...- se detuvo. Observó detalladamente a Lincoln y después se dibujó en su rostro una extraña sonrisa. Al mirar aquella expresión, Lincoln se puso extremadamente incómodo.

-Buenos días jovencito- dijo aquel hombre. Lincoln no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo y nervioso ante la mirada y el modo de hablar de aquel sujeto con un marcado acento ruso. Aquel sujeto continuo- Dígame ¿cual es su nombre?-

-Lincoln ... Lincoln Loud- dijo el chico nervioso. Al escuchar aquel apellido, aquel hombre colocó en su rostro una sonrisa aún más grande y malvada.

-Sergey- dijo Igor, Lugo se acercó hacia donde estaban Lincoln y dijo: - Veo que ya conociste a el nuevo amiguito de mi princesa, ¿Verdad que son muy parecidos? ¡casi son como un clon!- dijo Ivanov riendo. Sergey contesto:

-Bastante parecidos, bueno, sólo venía a avisar, que el señor Mijaíl, llegaría en un par de horas, para su reunión jefe- tras decir esto salió del gimnasio y mientras salia, examinaba la foto de Lincoln con su hermana Lucy.

Tras aquel encuentro el peliblanco se encontraba nervioso, de repente Igor dijo:

 _khoroshiy paren', vremya zavtraka-_ (bueno chico, hora de desayunar), Lincoln se quedó confundido al no saber lo que le habían dicho.

-El señor Sokolov dijo que es hora de desayunar- dijo Irina apareciendo de repente. Después miró a Iván y le dijo -La señorita Linka se encuentra ya en el comedor, sólo los esperamos a usted y al señor Lincoln-.

-¿Y Dmitri?- Dijo Ivanov. Irina respondió:

Salio hace un tiempo señor- tras escuchar eso, el peliblanco soltó un suspiro de alivio. Luego Irina continuo: -La señorita Linka, pidió _blinis_ con relleno de salmón y _Oladis_ con mermelada de frambuesa, y para usted señor Sokolov, su típico desayuno de huevos fritos, fruta picada y su _Stroganoff-._ Luego miró a Lincoln y le preguntó: -¿Y usted que desea desayunar, señor Lincoln?-.

-¿Espere, puedo pedir lo que yo quiera?- dijo Lincoln emocionado.

-Por supuesto- dijo Irina sonriendo.

-Bien quiero waffles, un enorme plato de waffles,de zarzamora, con jarabe de Maple y mantequilla... y tocino frito alrededor y una enorme malteada de chocolate- dijo el peliblanco con la boca haciendo agua. Irina sonrió y dijo:

-De acuerdo, por favor vayan al comedor pronto estará listo su desayuno-.

* * *

En otra parte del pueblo, Bobby se encontraba en frente de una nave industrial, el había pasado por ahí, hacia poco tiempo aquellas bodegas estaban abandonadas, ahora frente a la puerta, había dos enormes matones rusos. Al llegar Bobby les entregó el papel, que Koslov le había entregado e inmediatamente aquellos hombres lo dejaron pasar a la bodega. Lo primero que noto fue un estacionamiento con camionetas negras, un de ellas estaba siendo reparada por dos sujetos. Luego al entrar vio a varios hombres con mascarilla facial, pesando y preparando grandes cantidades de cocaína. Un hombre se le acercó y le dijo:

-El señor koslov lo esta esperando, vaya por allá por favor- y le señaló un cuarto donde se podía escuchar música a alto volumen. El mexicano se dirigió hacia aquel lugar y al entrar, vio una enorme bodega donde había un grupo de rusos bailando y celebrando, se podía escuchar una canción cuya letra Bobby no podía entender:

 _ **Willst du mehr oder genügt dir dein Rach**_

 _ **die Russen sind da nach ein Tagesmarsch**_

 _ **legen wir los mit Energieaustausch.**_

 _ **Come on everybody beweg dein' Arsch!**_

 _ **Dvigay plichami (ooh yeah)**_

 _ **Rukami, nagami (ooh yeah)**_

 _ **Bidro krugalyami (ooh yeah)**_

 _ **Vot my priadalyeli baryer yaz'kaboy**_

Luego se escuchó un fragmento en inglés, lo único que el chico mexicano pudo comprender:

 _ **Are you ready to break down the wall**_

 _ **do it now crack the bone till it falls**_

 _ **let's run around**_

 _ **lift off the ground**_

 _ **-**_ ENERGÍA!- Gritaban los hombres y bailaban mientras bebían vodka y celebraban. Bobby avanzo por aquel lugar, en una esquina se veía a un grupo de rusos jugando póker, otros bebían vodka y reian. Y Aquella Cancion se escuchó

 _ **Enirgasnabzhyenie - v tibye agrigat**_

 _ **Rost napryazhyenia - pyat t'syach vatt**_

 _ **Abminom energii vassayedinyat**_

 _ **Tyej, kto zdyes, tyej, kto s nami**_

 _ **Tye za mnoy pavtoryat**_

 _ **Dvigay plichami (ooh yeah)**_

 _ **Rukami, nagami (ooh yeah)**_

 _ **Bidro krugalyami (ooh yeah)**_

 _ **Vot my priadalyeli baryer yaz'kaboy**_

 _ **Are you ready to break down the wall**_

 _ **do it now crack the bone till it falls**_

 _ **let's run around**_

 _ **lift off the ground**_

 **-¡** ENERGIA!- Gritaban de nuevo, Bobby incluso vio a algunos de ellos ebrios bailando estilo cosaco. Aquel ritmo frenético se escuchaba en todo el almacén. Al final, sentado detrás de un escritorio, se encontraba Dmitri Koslov. Bobby se acercó hacia el escritorio y se sentó en una silla frente de este.

-Tranquilo chico, sólo celebran que la inauguración del club fue un éxito rotundo- Le dijo Dmitri. Luego continuo- ¿estas seguro de que quieres seguir en esto?- Bobby con duda en la voz contestó:

-La verdad no, pero necesito dinero- tras escuchar eso, Dmitri saco de su escritorio, una bolsa con varias dosis de cocaína, divididas en pequeñas bolsas de plástico y en trozos de papel.

-Aqui hay veinte mil dólares en droga, puedes vender cada gramo en cien dólares y obtendrás más dinero, a mi solo devuélveme los veinte mil en efectivo y el resto es para tí- dijo Koslov. Después le dijo: -Este es tu producto.. y esto para protegerte- y sacó una pistola Glock 18. Bobby al ver el arma se asustó mucho. Y la música se oía a todo volumen:

 _ **Are you ready to break down the wall**_

 _ **let's run around**_

 _ **lift off the ground**_

 _ **¡ENERGIA!**_

Los hombres del almacén cantaban a todo pulmón, Mientras brindaban y bailaban totalmente ebrios, entonces le enseñó a el chico mexicano como cargar el arma- Esta arma no tiene seguro, pero no te preocupes, no se dispara,ni siquiera al caer al suelo, sólo lo hará si aprietas el gatillo-.

-No creo que necesite eso señor Dmitri- Dijo Bobby, más Koslov le contestó

-En este negocio, es más que necesario estar armado- Corto cartucho y le dijo - Esta arma tiene una función de disparo automático, coloca el selector de disparo hacia este lado y mantén apretado el gatillo- luego apunto y disparó hacia un grupo de botellas de vodka, junto a un montón de ebrios rusos. El mexicano quedó asombrado, aquella arma parecía casi una ametralladora. Koslov continuo -Te dare un extensor de cartucho y balas, sólo úsala para protección, si te gastas las balas no te daré mas, tendrás que comprarlas tú . Bobby tomo la droga, el arma y los cartuchos y los guardo dentro de una mochila que el traía.

-Gracias señor Dmitri- dijo el mexicano, de repente Dmitri le entregó un pequeño estuche de terciopelo azul, al abrirlo Bobby vio un par de aretes de diamante. El mexicano quedó confundido por aquel regalo.

-Señor Dmitri, dudó mucho que estos aretes me queden bien- Koslov al escuchar eso, solamente sonrió y le dijo:

-No son para ti chico, son para tu novia, es un regalo por entrar al negocio- Después saco una botella de vodka y sirvió un par de tragos, le entregó uno a Bobby y dijo en voz alta:

 _Na zdorovie_! por el nuevo hombre en la organización- sus demás hombres en el almacén gritaron alzando las botellas al aire:

 _Na zdorovie!-._

* * *

Tras desayunar, Lincoln y Linka se dirigieron hacia la sala,esperaban a Dmitri para que este dejará a Lincoln en su casa. Mientras esperaban y cuándo nadie los veía, aprovechan para darse pequeños y cortos besos, de repente, alguien entró a la sala, el peliblanco vió a un hombre de apariencia obesa y calvo. Linka lo vio y corrió a abrazarlo:

-Misha- -Dijo Mientras lo abrazaba, Aquel hombre respondió:

-Linka mi niña- después volteo a ver a Lincoln, al verlo abrió su boca de asombro. Linka dijo entonces:

-Misha, te presento a mi nuevo amigo, Lincoln- El peliblanco se acercó a Mijaíl y dijo estrechando su mano:

-Lincoln Loud Señor, es un gusto conocerlo- Mijail respondió:

-Mijail Vasiliev, _tak zhe, kak Linkol'n-_ (mucho gusto Lincoln), justo en ese momento entro Dmitri, quien habia regresado de ver a Bobby en los almacenes. Al verlo Lincoln se asustó, mientras Linka lo veía con enojo e indiferencia.

-Dmitri- Dijo fríamente la peliblanco .Al notar su enojo Dmitri dijo soltando un suspiro:

-Bien lo siento Linka, _¿Vy prostite menya printsessoy li?_ (Me perdonas princesa)- Linka lo miró y le dijo:

-Te perdonó si le pides disculpas a Lincoln y nos llevas a su casa- Dmitri miró a Lincoln y le dijo apenado:

-Disculpame por lo de la mañana, te prometo que no volverá a pasar- Dmitri en todo caso, se planeaba disculpar con el peliblanco. Este no contestó, simplemente asintió con la cabeza en señal de aceptación. Luego Koslov continuo -Bien prepárense para irnos, en cinco minutos nos iremos, Mijaíl dile a Iván que regresaré en quince minutos-. Dicho esto salió de la habitación para preparar la camioneta. Los chicos salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron al cuarto de Linka para prepararlo todo para irse. En ese momento apareció Igor y les dijo:

 _-Kuda oni idut?-_ (a donde van) Linka le contestó:

-Voy con Dmitri a dejar a Lincoln a su casa, me quedaré allá un rato,no tardaré mucho Papi-.

-De acuerdo mi niña, por favor ten cuidado y no regreses tarde- miró a Lincoln y continuo -Chico, gracias por acompañar y cuidar _moya prekrasnaya printsessa_ (mi linda princesa)- El peliblanco contestó algo sonrojado:

-No hay problema señor Iván,gracias por dejarme estar en su hogar y por el desayuno- Tras decir esto, Linka lo tomo del brazo y se fueron a su habitación. Igor Mientras entró a la sala y saludo a Mijaíl.

 _-Mijail, drug, kak ty?-_ (Mijail amigo ¿como estas?)

 _-Igor', bol'shoy drug-_ (Igor amigo de maravilla) Le contestó Mijail. Tras eso Igor le dijo:

-Bien, una vez que Dmitri regresé, hablaremos de negocios amigo. Mijaíl, se sirvió un vaso de whisky y se sentó a esperar junto con el.

Mientras tanto, Lincoln y Linka se encontraban en camino hacia la casa Loud. Se encontraban en la camioneta con Dmitri, tras quince minutos de viaje, Dmitri llegó a la parada del autobús donde recogió a Linka la última vez. Dmitri les dijo:

-De acuerdo, tengo que regresar a la mansión, así que hasta aquí los dejo- Entonces ambos chicos salieron de la camioneta, después se vio a la camioneta arrancar, e irse por el lado contrario de la calle. Luego, tras caminar por un rato, llegaron a la residencia Loud, ahí en el patio delantero se encontraban Rita y Lynn Sr junto con Lilly.

-Hola mamá, hola papa- Saludo a sus Padrés, al verlo ambos lo saludaron.

-Lincoln me alegra que hayas llegado y supongo que esta es tu nueva amiga- Dijo Rita, alegremente-debo decir que cuando me dijeron que eras bastante parecida a mi Lincoln, no me imaginaba que tanto- Luego miró a Linka y ella la saludó.

-Linka sokolov, es un enorme gusto conocerla a usted y a su esposo- Luego miró a la pequeña bebé, quien miraba confundida,miraba a Linka y Lincoln, tratando de averiguar quién era su hermano. Linka cargo a la pequeña niña y le dió un abrazo.

-¡Ohh mira que adorable bebé, es tan linda!- dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla. Luego bajo a Lilly y junto con Lincoln se dirigieron hacia la casa,Al entrar,los chicos vieron a todas las hermanas de Lincoln, en la sala, al verlos de inmediato se dirigieron hacia ellos.

-¿Y bien, como se la pasaron, tortolitos?- dijo Lori sonriendo.

-¿Se besaron?, yo se que si- -Dijo Lynn emocionada.

-Claro que si, después de todo es la novia de Linky- dijo Leni, quien ya se había recuperado de su resaca gracias a su hermana mayor.

-¡Que no es...- se detuvo Lincoln. Linka se acercó a él peliblanco y le dió un beso en los labios. Al verlos todas las hermanas Loud gritaron emocionadas.

-¡Lo sabía sabía que si eran novios!- gritó Luna emocionada.

-¡Bien hecho tigre!- dijo Lynn dándole un golpecito en el hombro, Luego le dijo- oye recuerda que me prometiste ayudarme a entrenar para las pruebas de fútbol americano, este año seguro seré la nueva capitana de los gallos de Royal Woods-. Antes de que pudiera contestar linka le dijo:

-Claro que si, te ayudaremos- Después ambos chicos y Lynn salieron al patio.

* * *

En la mansión Ivanov, Igor, Mijaíl y Sergey se encontraban en la sala, esperando a Dmitri. Mientras esperaban, Mijaíl saco de un maletín que traía con el una botella de vodka.

 _-A vodka dlya muzhchin istinnostnoy-_ (un vodka para hombres de verdad)Dijo Mijaíl y es que la botella además de vodka, contenía un escorpión. De inmediato les sirvio a él, a Igor y Sergey, un vaso, justo en ese momento, Dmitri entró en la habitación. Al verlo Mijaíl le dijo:

 _-Dmitriy, kak raz vovremya-_ (Dmitri, justo a tiempo) y le sirvió en un vaso lo restante del vodka, la botella quedó vacía y Sergey le dijo burlonamente:

 _-izvinite, Dmitriy, pridetsya s"yest' skorpiona-_ (lástima, Dmitri, tendrás que comerte el escorpión) Dmitri, simplemente se acercó y junto con los demas, bebió el trago de vodka, Luego tomo al pequeño animalito de la botella y se lo llevó a la boca, de un solo mordisco comió al arácnido

 _-YA s"yel khuzhe-_ (he comido cosas peores) dijo mientras masticaba. Luego tras Aquel trago, Mijaíl dijo:

-Y díganme,¿como resultó la inauguración de su nuevo club?- Igor contestó alegremente:

-Todo un éxito, casa llena y ademas conoci a una belleza Mijaíl- Sergey continuo:

-Todos obtuvimos algo interesante- dijo recordando las fotos de las hermanas Loud. Después Mijail dijo:

-Bien, es hora de hablar de cómo vamos a continuar, es hora de conseguir negocios para limpiar las ganancias aquí en este pueblo, como saben, es necesario, así lo que obtendremos por las drogas, podrá ser limpiando, Igor ha tenido algunas ideas- dijo mientras se servía más vodka, ahora de una botella sin escorpión.

-Asi es, he pensado en abrir un club nocturno mas, además de algunos restaurantes y un burdel- dijo Igor, Mijail escuchó eso y dijo:

-Con sinceridad, mi viejo amigo, no creo que en este pueblo,eso sea posible, el tipo de mentalidad aquí es muy diferente a la de Miami-

-¡Ja! Eso no importa, tu me conoces, soy capaz de convertir Jerusalén en Babilonia si es necesario- dijo Igor riendo. más Dmitri le dijo:

-Jefe necesitamos pasar desapercibidos, recuerde que la DEA aún nos busca- Sergey atento a la conversación dijo:

 _-Eto pravda, boss-_ (Es verdad jefe) tras beber vodka continuó: - en lo personal elegí algunos negocios para poder lavar nuestro dinero- y Luego le entregó una hoja, Mijail, Igor y Dmitri vieron los negocios que Sergey había elegido, tras verlos Dmitri dijo:

 _-¿Yest' shutka, ne tak li? -_ (¿es broma verdad?) Y es que entre los negocios que sugería Sergey, estaban, la hamburguesa del eructo, un local de concursos de belleza infantil, un local de bromas y magia, algunas librerías y dos equipos deportivos de ligas menores: uno de béisbol " Las ardillas" y uno de fútbol americano "Los gallos de Royal Woods".

-Dmitri mi amigo, estos locales son muy lucrativos lo creas o no - dijo Sergey, más Mijail le respondió:

-Aunque debemos pasar desapercibidos, algunos locales no representan una inversión ni una ganancia grande, Sergey, tenemos que conseguir negocios que ante la mira de los demás generen dinero, así lavar las ganancias será más fácil-.

-La franquicia de comida rápida, el local de concursos y los equipos deportivos suenan bien Mijaíl- dijo Igor viendo la lista. -sabes como me gustan los deportes, me gustaría tener un par de equipos, aunque sean de ligas menores -Dijo Igor, Dmitri añadió:

-Tambien sería conveniente, adquirir algunos restaurantes y todos los bares y cantinas de este pueblo, esta semana comenzaremos a cobrar derecho de piso a los demás locales de este inútil pueblo-.

-Bien, es hora de que el nuevo imperio del zar surga- Dijo Mijail mientras levantaba su vaso al aire. Tras brindar Dmitri se levantó y dijo:

-Bien, es hora de ir por Linka- más cuándo estaba a punto de irse, Sergey le dijo:

-Espera, yo iré por ella- y salio por la sala, Dmitri no confiando en el lo siguió.

-¿Que planeas, Sergey?-Dijo Dmitri. Sergey sonrió y le dijo:

-Solo quiero recoger a Linka, para que tu puedas pasar más tiempo libre amigo- más Dmitri contestó:

-Mas te vale que no le hagas nada, o te haré pedazos- Sergey contestó riendo:

-Yo jamás le haría nada a la hija de nuestro jefe.

-Se que planeas algo Sergey y voy a averiguar qué es- Dijo Dmitri y se dirigió hacia la sala nuevamente. Sergey encendió un cigarrillo y mientras se dirigía hacia la camioneta dijo riendo:

 _-Net, vy ne budete-_ (no, no lo harás).

Mientras en la residencia Loud, Lincoln, Linka y Lynn se encontraban, practicando pases, con un balón de fútbol. Lynn lanzaba el balón perfectamente, Lincoln apenas y podía sostenerlo bien. Linka por su parte, hacia pases y lanzamientos, decentes.

-Vamos Lincoln, así no podré mejorar mis lanzamientos- Dijo Lynn desanimada. El peliblanco contestó cansado:

-Sabes muy bien que no soy deportista como tú, Lynn -.

-Por lo menos esfuérzate un poco, esto es aburrido- Dijo su hermana, mientras recogía el balón del césped del patio. Luego lanzó el balón hacia Linka, quien pudo atraparlo bien. Lynn entonces miró a Lincoln y le dijo burlonamente:

-Incluso tu novia es mejor que tu- Lincoln enojado con ese comentario, tomo el balón y dijo furioso:

-¡Bien quieres un lanzamiento espectacular! ¡ahi lo tienes!- y lanzó el balón con furia, pero con tal mal tino, que fue hacia el patio delantero. Lynn miró el lanzamiento y entonces comenzó a reír. El peliblanco no pudo sentirse más avergonzado en su vida. Lynn entonces fue por el balón. Linka dijo a Lincoln:

-No te preocupes por eso- y lo abrazo y le dió un beso en la mejilla.

Mientras, Lynn estaba en el patio delantero, buscando el balón, ella se reía por el pésimo lanzamiento de su hermano, tomo el balón el cuál estaba cerca de vanzilla.Y al voltear al ver hacia la calle, vio estacionada en la acera contraria a una de aquellas camionetas que había visto aquél dia en el almacén. Y dentro de ella, vio a aquel sujeto, el cuál le había dicho que la iba a usar de esclava sexual, el cuál la miraba con perversión y una torcida sonrisa. La risa de Lynn se apagó y en su rostro se dibujó una expresión de terror puro.

-¡NO, ME ENCONTRO¡- Gritó aterrada y se aterro aun mas, al ver a aquel hombre descender de la camioneta, Lynn entonces corrió directo hacia el patio trasero, dejando el balón. Mientras corría se podían ver lágrimas en sus ojos y una expresión de miedo y. desesperación. Mientras, Sergey quien se quedó parado aún lado de la camioneta dijo sonriendo:

 _-YA nashel tebya suchka-_ (te encontré,pequeña perra) Después subió a la camioneta y salió rápidamente de allí.

-¿En serio te hicieron usar un traje de ardilla?- Preguntaba Linka al peliblanco, el cuál le narraba acerca de Lynn y sus supersticiones deportivas.

-Si, bueno, al final todo fue mi culpa y se disculparon con pizzas y comprando un videojuego nuevo y...- En ese momento ambos chicos vieron a Lynn entrar corriendo al patio y directo hacia la casa. Al verla pasar Lincoln pudo ver en el rostro de su hermana, un miedo como no había visto antes.

-¡Lynn!- le habló el peliblanco, pero Lynn no lo escucho Y entró corriendo por la puerta del patio trasero. Lincoln miró a Linka preocupado, jamás en su vida había visto a Lynn tan asustada como en ese momento, después de que su hermana mayor entrará a la casa, ambos chicos fueron hacia la calle, para ver qué era lo que había causado tal reacción en Lynn. Más lo único que vieron fue el balón de americano, tirado en el piso, en la avenida no había nadie ni nada, ni siquiera un auto o una persona.

-Linka, jamás había visto a mi hermanita tan asustada, algo o alguien debió hacerle algo- Justo en ese momento el celular de Linka sonó y la peliblanco lo revisó, después algo apenada le dijo a Lincoln:

-Lincoln lo lamento mucho, pero ya tengo que irme, me están esperando. en la parada del autobús- Lincoln al escucharla suspiro y dijo:

-Bien no te preocupes, yo te avisaré si puedo averiguar algo de lo que le paso a Lynn- tras eso la abrazó y le dió un beso en los labios .Linka se dirigió hacia la parada del autobús, donde estaba esperando Sergey. Al verlo la peliblanco se sorprendió e hizo una mueca de disgusto:

-¡¿Sergey?!- dijo ella con sorpresa y disgusto luego continuó -¿Que haces tú aquí?-

-No es obvio, vine a recogerte- -Dijo sonriendo mientras fumaba un cigarrillo. Linka entonces comenzó a sospechar.

-¿pasa algo Linka?- Dijo Sergey sonriendo mientras miraba a la peliblanco . Linka solo dijo:

-Nada, vamonos ya- Y subió al asiento trasero del vehículo.

-Como usted diga _krasivyy_ (hermosa)- dijo Ginovaef. Linka le contestó con desprecio:

-No me llames asi- El ruso simplemente río y se puso en marcha.

Mientras en la casa Loud, Lincoln había entrado a ver cómo se encontraba su hermana mayor, al momento de subir, pudo ver a Lori, Luan, Luna y Lucy enfrente de la puerta de la habitación de Lynn. Al ver al peliblanco, Lori dijo enojada:

-Lincoln,¿Que rayos le hiciste a Lynn?- Lincoln, contestó rápidamente:

-No hice nada, estábamos practicando pases con el balón, cuando el balón se fue al patio delantero, Lynn fue por el y después entró corriendo, chicas algo o alguien asustó o le hizo algo muy malo a Lynn, jamás la ví con tanto miedo-

-Lo que sea que haya sido, de verdad le afectó, estoy segura de que estaba llorando mientras subía las escaleras- DIjo Luan, mirando la puerta con preocupación.

Mientras dentro de la habitación. Lynn se encontraba acostada en su cama abrazando una almohada, ella lloraba, estaba sumamente aterrada, ahora que aquel hombre sabía dónde estaba ella tenía un profundo temor.

Temor de que aquellos hombres le hicieran daño a ella... a ella o a sus hermanas, Lynn se estremeció al pensar en aquel hombre tocando a su hermana Lori o a Leni.. o peor aún a Lincoln y a sus hermanas menores. Lynn lloro más fuerte al ver tal imagen en su mente.

-Lynn abre por favor- gritaba Lincoln desesperado, más no obtuvo respuesta. Finalmente dijo:

-Lo mejor será que la dejemos sola, quizás después se calme y nos diga lo que pasó- dijo mirando a sus demás hermanas. Tras escuchar eso todas sus hermanas y el se dirigieron a su habitación, con excepción de Lucy, quien al no poder entrar en la que también era su habitación, se dirigió al sótano a escribir poemas y a meditar acerca de lo que había pasado.

Durante la cena, Lynn se mostró callada, no quiso decir nada a nadie y sus hermanas y sus padres prefirieron no hablar ni averiguar del tema.

* * *

Y así pasó de nuevo el fin de semana. De nuevo en Royal Woods empezó una nueva semana, una semana para que los Loud siguieran con sus planes y sus vidas.

Y una semana donde el nuevo imperio de Ivanov surgiera, en esa semana "el zar sangriento" planteaba ampliar su dominio sobre el pueblo.

Lincoln y sua hermanas, subían a vanzilla luego de prepararse para la escuela, Al subir Lori noto a Lynn tensa y a Lincoln preocupado.

-Chicos pongamos algo de música- de inmediato trato de sintonizar el radio, pero por desgracia, vanzilla solo pudo sintonizar una estación. la música sonó y vanzilla se puso en marcha. Mientras avanzaba se escuchaba una canción.

 **'m gonna take you down**

 **Deep down to the front lines**

 **You woke up this morning**

 **Got yourself a gun,**

 **Mama always said you'd be**

 **The Chosen One.**

 **She said: You're one in a million**

 **You've got to burn to shine,**

 **But you were born under a bad sign,**

 **With a blue moon in your eyes.**

Mientras en otro lado de Royal Woods alguien más escuchaba la misma canción, eran Linka y Dmitri quienes se dirigían hacia el colegio, mientras la camioneta iba por las calles Linka miraba el pueblo, ella ya se sentía como en su casa al ver ese pequeño y tranquilo pueblo. y se escuchaba la misma canción

 **You woke up this morning**

 **All that love had gone,**

 **Your Papa never told you**

 **About right and wrong.**

 **But you're looking good, baby,**

 **I believe you're feeling fine,(shame about it),**

 **Born under a bad sign**

 **With a blue moon in your eyes.**

Dmitri veía las calles y establecimientos de aquel lugar, pronto aquel pueblo sería el nuevo imperio del zar.Y un coro se escuchó:

 **You woke up this morning**

 **Got a blue moon in your eyes**

 **You woke up this morning**

 **Got a blue moon in your eyes.**

Finalmente los loud llegaron a la escuela, siendo las gemelas, Lucy, y Lincoln, los primeros en bajar de vanzilla, antes de bajar, Lincoln dió una última mirada a su hermana Lynn, la cual aún parecía nerviosa. Entonces se le acercó y le dió un beso en la mejilla y la abrazo.

-que tengas buen día Lynn, no olvides que te amó mucho, adios- Al momento de recibir el besó y el abrazo, Lynn se sorprendió y en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa, mientras veía a su hermano partir. Y cuando vanzilla avanzaba aquella canción siguió escuchandose.

 **You woke up this morning**

 **The world turned upside down,**

 **Thing's ain't been the same**

 **Since the Blues walked into town.**

 **But you're one in a million**

 **You've got that shotgun shine. (shame about it)**

 **Born under a bad sign,**

 **With a blue moon in your eyes.**

Linka por su parte llegaba junto con Dmitri, antes de bajar Dmitri dijo a su protegida:

-Que tengas buen día princesa, escuchá es probable que de nuevo no pueda venir por tí, en caso de que no venga, enviaré a alguien más, o puedes irte con tu amigo Lincoln, solo avísame por favor-. la peliblanco contestó

-Bien pero si vas a enviar a alguien, por favor que no sea Sergey- Dmitri preguntó:

-¿Te hizo algo ese inútil?- ya estaba viéndose a si mismo golpeando a Sergey.

-No solo me desagrada verlo- dijo Linka mientras bajaba de la camioneta. Dmitri río al escuchar eso.

-A mi también me desagrada, cuídate mucho- dijo Dmitri y arranco la camioneta, mientras avanzaba por el pueblo se escuchó el coro de la canción

 **You woke up this morning**

 **Got a blue moon in your eyes**

 **You woke up this morning**

 **Got a blue moon in your eyes**

La camioneta avanzaba por la autopista y de repente otras dos la acompañaban, todas tenían un objetivo: Ir por el pueblo y aumentar el poder del zar, todas Irían a los demás locales de ese pueblo a cobrar y extorsionar y aquella canción se seguía escuchando:

 **When you woke up this morning everything you had was gone. By half past ten your head was going ding-dong.**

 **Ringing like a bell from your head down to your toes,**

 **like a voice telling you there was something you should**

 **know. Last night you were flying but today you're so low**

 **\- ain't it times like these that make you wonder if**

 **you'll ever know the meaning of things as they appear to**

 **the others; wives, mothers, fathers, sisters and**

 **brothers. Don't you wish you didn't function, don't you wish you**

 **didn't think beyond the next paycheck and the next little**

 **drink? Well you do so make up your mind to go on, ?cos**

 **when you woke up this morning everything you had was gone.**

Y Dmitri cantó el último coro mientras llegaba a su primer objetivo del día: El consultorio dental del Sr Feinstein:

 **woke up this morning,**

 **woke up this morning,**

 **woke up this morning,**

 **You wanna be the Chosen One.**

 **woke up this morning,**

 **woke up this morning,**

 **woke up this morning,**

 **You got yourself a gun.**

Al llegar el local apenas abría. El dr Feinstein se encontraba revisando unos papeles y las citas que tendría que atender ese día, al escuchar la puerta y sin voltear dijo:

-Rita me alegro que llegarás, hoy tenemos mucho que hacer y ...- volteo y miró a Dmitri y a otros dos enormes matones detrás de el. El ruso comenzó a hablar.

 _-Dobroye utro -_ (Buenos días) Dijo -Dr Feinstein, hemos venido a hablar con usted acerca de la seguridad de su negocio- El dentista los miro con temor, el sabía muy bien quienes eran ellos y lo que hacían allí, con temor contestó:

-Señores, se a que vinieron, por favor tengan piedad de mí, el dinero de las consultas apenas es suficiente para mantenerme a mi, al consultorio y poder pagar el sueldo de mi secretaria y mi asistente- Koslov entonces se acercó a un estante con archivos y sobre el cual se encontraba un par de retratos. Dmitri tomo uno y dijo:

-De Feinstein, el dinero que le pedimos no es sólo para garantizar la seguridad de su negocio, sino la de sus seres queridos, a veces cosas malas les pueden pasar a los que ama, por ejemplo... a su bella esposa- y le mostró el retrato que sostenía, el cual mostraba a una mujer rubia sonriendo y saludando.

-Ella no es mi esposa, yo soy viudo señor- dijo el doctor Feinstein. -Ella es en realidad mi asistente.

-O una muy bella amante tal vez- Dijo Dmitri riendo, Sus hombres rieron también, mientras Koslov sostenía otro retrató de la misma mujer, ahora con ella abrazando a una chica de pelo castaño y con frenos. Feinstein respondió:

-Ella esta casada y la respeto mucho, su nombre es Rita Loud- Al escuchar ese apellido, Dmitri sintió una extraña sensación. De nuevo escuchaba ese apellido. miro su reloj y -dijo:

-Escuchame bien, tienes cuarenta y ocho horas para pensar bien nuestra oferta, piénsalo bien, pues algo muy malo podría pasarte a tí y a tu asistente, espero que haya quedado claro Doctor Feinstein- y tras decir eso salió del consultorio. Mientras subía a la camioneta y revisaba el mapa del pueblo, nuevamente la duda sobre aquel apellido lo asalto.

 _-Gde ya slyshal eto imya?_ (¿Donde escuché ese apellido?)- se preguntó mientras veía el mapa.

En la escuela, Lincoln y Clyde caminaban por el pasillo, mientras caminaban, el peliblanco le platicaba a su amigo sobre su nuevo noviazgo con Linka y sobre el incidente de Lynn el sábado pasado.

-¿Y entonces no sabes lo que pasá con Lynn?- le preguntó Clyde a su amigo.

-No Clyde y eso es lo que me preocupa- dijo el chico con una cara de tristeza.

-¡Hey Lincoln!- se escuchó detrás. Lincoln volteo a mirar y en frente de el se encontraba su amiga y ex novia Ronnie Anne. Al mirarla el chico se sintió ligeramente mal.

-Ohh hola Ronnie Anne- dijo el peliblanco desanimado. La chica latina lo vio y volteo triste. después lo miro y dijo:

-Escucha, creo que tenemos que hablar bien de lo que pasó Lincoln- más Lincoln contestó:

-No hay nada que hablar, creo que tu quedaste muy clara en eso, somos aún amigos,asi que no hay problema- Ronnie Anne se sintió muy mal debido al modo indiferente de contestar de su ex novio.

-¡Lincoln!-otra voz femenina se escuchó, de repente Linka apareció y abrazo al peliblanco, Ronnie Anne, miró a la chica, en un principio asombrada por el enorme parecido con Lincoln y luego con un ligero enojo por como lo abrazaba. La peliblanco entonces miró a la chica latina.

-¿Y ella quien es?- pregunto Linka mirando a su antagonista con cierta desconfianza, la experiencia con Roberto Almada le había dejado una mala impresión de los latinos.

-¿Si Lincoln quien es esa?- preguntó esta vez Ronnie Anne, mirando a Linka enojada. Clyde de repente contestó a Linka:

-Ella es nuestra amiga Ronnie Anne, también es la ex novia de Lincoln- Al oír eso último Linka miró a Ronnie Anne con furia.

-¿Ex novia, dijiste?- dijo con una sonrisa furiosa.

-Si eso dijo, ¿algun problema, tonta?- Contesto la mexicana con una mirada desafiante. Lincoln observó como se miraban ambas chicas y después dirigió una mirada de enojo a su amigo.

-Rayos creo que lo arruine- Dijo Clyde apenado.

Y en la mansión Ivanov, Igor se encontraba en una sala de estar con una enorme mesa en el centro, junto con su socio Mijail y algunos de sus hombres, de repente entraron a la sala escoltadas por más hombres, un hombre con traje negro, zapatos de vestir negros ,camisa blanca y corbata roja, con el cabello negro peinado hacia atrás y jafas en el rostro. El segundo hombre vestía también un traje negro y zapatos negros, con la diferencia de que el tenía el pelo castaño y corto y este no usaba jafas. Por último con ellos estaba una mujer de aproximadamente cincuenta años, vistiendo una falda larga de color blanco un saco del mismo color zapatos blancos de tacón y mucha joyería, pelo rubio, pero con canas y además caminaba usando un elegante bastón. Igor miro complacido a aquellas personas. El hombre de jafas y pelo negro era Edward Carter, dueño de la franquicia de la hamburguesa del eructo, la mujer era madame Brigitte, dueña de varias boutiques de ropa y joyería, además de dueña del lugar donde se realizaban los concursos de belleza infantiles así como su principal patrocinadora, finalmente el último tipo era Howard Lancaster, dueño del equipo de ligas menores de béisbol "Las ardillas" y de futbol americano "los gallos de Royal Woods" además de ser conocido por su gran fortuna y filantropía.

-Como me alegra que hayan aceptado mi invitación, el tenerlos aquí es un enorme placer- Dijo Igor mientras aquel trío tomaba asiento en el lado contrario de la mesa.

-Sus hombres insistieron demasiado _monsieur-_ (señor) dijo Madame Brigitte con un notado acento francés.

-¿Que es lo que desea de nosotros?- dijo Lancaster enojado. Igor contestó tranquilamente.

-Deseo hacer negocios con ustedes, saben,estoy muy interesado en sus negocios para ser exacto, me gustaría comprarlos, estoy seguro que podemos llegar a un precio justo,¿no Mijail?-

-La hamburguesa del eructo no está en venta- Dijo Carter. Igor volteo y dijo:

-Debo insistir, créanme que no aceptaré un no por respuesta- en ese momento Mijail les entregó a cada quien un cheque, Al verlo madame Brigitte dijo enojada:

-La cantidad que usted ofrece es muy baja, yo he trabajado mucho para lograr lo que tengo -

-¡Basta de juegos! Sabemos quién es usted señor Sokolov, o debería decir Ivanov- dijo Lancaster - Lo último que haría es darle mis equipos deportivos a alguien como usted- Igor solo se limitó a reír y dijo:

-Si sabe quien soy, entonces sabrá de lo que soy capaz de hacer por lograr mis objetivos- Bebió un vaso de vino y dijo -Ademas, su socio Ernest, esta aqui, ¿donde esta por cierto?- le preguntó a uno de sus hombres que se encontraban alli.

-En la cava de vinos, Señor- contestó.

-bien, por favor traigan al señor Ernest, tal ves el señor Lancaster reconsidere su decisión si su socio está aquí- Tras decir eso, el matón salió de la sala. Cárter entonces dijo:

\- Mi franquicia destaca por su ambiente familiar y por sus buenos principios, venderla a alguien como usted arruinaria su imagen-

-Lo último que yo haría sería entregarle a _mes filles_ (mis niñas) a un sucio criminal, se que su organización trafica drogas y mujeres, ¡jamas entregaré mis propiedades a usted _monsieur_ Ivanov.-Dijo madame Brigitte.

-No entiendo por qué desea tanto un par de simples equipos de ligas menores de futbol y béisbol, pero créame que no sé los entregaré a usted, un vil rufián- concluyó Lancaster. Igor al escuchar eso dijo con una voz tranquila pero amenazante:

-Señores, no me vean como un criminal,al igual que ustedes _druz'ya ,_ (mis amigos) soy un empresario, solo busco dar un servicio a quien lo requiera, y en cuanto a sus, ¿como las llamo? _filles_ le aseguro de que mi organización, no hará nada malo con ellas-

-Nosotros tenemos una regla de no lastimar a ninguna niña ni jovencita menor de edad, el señor Ivanov fue quien hizo esa regla- dijo Mijail mientras volteaba a ver a su socio el cual dió una ligera reverencia como agradecimiento. después Igor continuó:

-En cuanto a por qué quiero sus equipos, yo soy una persona fanática de los deportes, señor Lancaster, en lo personal el béisbol y el americano no son mis deportes favoritos,pero aún asi, créame que los administraria muy bien. Aunque en lo personal, _burunduka y petukhi_ o como ustedes americanos los llaman "Las ardillas" y "Los gallos" en lo personal no me gustan como mascotas de un equipo- tomo de su vaso de vino y continuó - ¿sabe que animal me gusta mucho para un equipo? Los buitres-

-¿buitres?- dijo asombrado Lancaster. Igor le respondió:

-Asi es _moy drug_ los buitres son unos animales muy interesantes, sin mencionar que son mis animales favoritos, la gente los ve con mala fama, pero son animales muy útiles para el ecosistema, ademas, al final, no importa que tan grande y fuerte sea un oso, que tan fuerte ruga un león o que tan astuto sea el hombre, al último todos somos alimento para los buitres, ellos son los señores de la muerte, a mi punto de vista- concluyó Igor.

-Unos carroñeros igual que ustedes- dijo Carter. Ivanov sonrió y miró a la puerta. Después dijo emocionado:

-Oh miren aquí viene el señor Ernest- Todos voltearon y quedaron en silencio. Y es que vieron a un par de hombres cargando un barril de madera, de aquellos que se usan para macerar el vino, aquel barril chorreaba sangre y hasta arriba se podían ver un par de manos saliendo. Aquellos hombres pusieron el barril en la mesa, enfrente de los tres empresarios, los tres vieron un par de manos ensangrentadas y Lancaster pudo observar en uno de los dedos el anillo de compromiso de su antiguo amigo y socio de negocios.

-Ahora que su socio Ernest se encuentra aquí con nosotros, espero que pueda hacer un trato, señor Lancaster, igualmente, espero que madame Brigitte y el señor Carter puedan firmar también se que ahora podemos llegar a un acuerdo- dijo Igor Ivanov. Howard Lancaster miró de nuevo al barril con el cuerpo de su amigo y dijo con temor pero con firmeza:

-No nos asusta Ivanov, si nos hace algo, toda la policía de Michigan, estaría trás de usted, no le conviene lastimarnos,¡tenemos demasiado poder!- Ivanov los miro Y apretó sus puños irritado, más se tranquilizó Y dijo amenazante:

-¿Sabe que es ser hipócrita? Ser un hipócrita es ser de una manera y actuar de otra frente a los demas. Una vez escuche que tu verdadera forma de ser, es como actúas cuando nadie te está mirando y señor Lancaster, usted habla de ser un gran hombre, cuando es en realidad _litsemerom_ (un hipócrita). Dígame, ¿Que diría su esposa o la demas gente del pueblo si supieran de sus muchas amantes?- Y le lanzó un folder con varias fotos a Lancaster, en ellas se veía a Howard, con varias mujeres. Igor continuó -Ademas sabemos que a utilizado los partidos de sus equipos en fuertes apuestas, incluso ha manipulado los resultados a su favor. Después miró a madame Brigitte Y le dijo:

-Y usted madame, presume de amar a sus niñas de sus concursos, cuando hace años, usted permitió a una red de pedófilos tomar varias fotos de "sus niñas" Además digame ¿Sabe de donde vienen los diamantes de sus joyas? ¿Sus diamantes han pasado el proceso de kimberley? Quien sabe, tal vez sus diamantes sean "diamantes de sangre"-. Madame Brigitte quedó en shock al escuchar eso, pues todo era verdad. Igor continuó con Carter.

-Y señor Carter, presume de que su franquicia es familiar y con buenos principios, ¿que pensaría la gente si supieran el tipo de carne que usted utiliza para preparar sus hamburguesas? ¿o todos los fraudes fiscales para no pagar impuestos? Sus restaurantes tienen todo menos buenos principios.-golpeo la mesa enojado Y dijo:

 _-Teper' slushay shlaki! -_ (ahora escuchen escorias) tienen dos opciones: o me venden sus negocios y se van en paz de este pueblo o sigan resistiendo y yo mismo me encargo de destruir su imagen, su reputación y sus vidas. Si creen que lo único que hago es vender drogas e intimidar, entonces no conocen a Igor Ivanov- dijo furioso. Cárter, Brigitte y Lancaster lo miraron y Luego miraron el barril con el cadáver de Ernest. Tras una breve pausa, Howard dijo resignado:

-Los papeles, señor Ivanov-

Igor sonrio, mientras, Mijail les daba los papeles en los cuales ellos vendían sus propiedades a Ivanov, Mijail luego les entregó un cheque a cada quien, y tras beber un trago de vino Igor le dijo a Lancaster:

-Espera que esto no rompa la bonita amistad señor Lancaster, para que vea que lo aprecio mucho, su equipo de béisbol conservará su nombre, aunque el equipo de americano de ahora en adelante se llamará de otra forma, pensaba en llamarlo, "los buitres moscovitas" ¿que le parece?-. Howard lo miro con furia mientras firmaba los papeles.

El nuevo imperio del zar se levantaba esa mañana.

* * *

 **Y así termina este capítulo, ahora Sergey sabe donde vive Lynn y los Loud, Linka y Ronnie Anne tuvieron su primer encuentro y no fue muy bueno, Bobby comenzará a trabajar para el zar, Leni experimentó su primera resaca (en estos momentos ando igual aunque no es mi primer resaca) y finalmente Igor empieza a expandir su imperio en Royal Woods. ¿Que pasará ahora que Sergey sabe donde esta Lynn? ¿Como le irá a Bobby? ¿Algun día podré curarme la resaca igual de rápido que Leni? .Eso lo veremos en el siguiente capitulo. Por último quisiera agradecer a Julex93 por el dibujo de portada para el fic, realmente me gustó mucho amigo gracias. Ahora contestaré algunos reviews**

 **Doce Espadas: Gracias por seguír este fic, y no te enojes con Leni, espero en el siguiente capitulo darle más profundidad a lo que pasó con Lincoln y Ronnie Anne,saludos y suerte.**

 **César k-non: gracias por tus comentarios amigo, el hecho de que mi fanfic te guste y lo sigas disfrutando significa mucho para mí saludos y espero que el capítulo te haya gustado.**

 **El Rudo: gracias por leer este fic, se que sera difícil con todo lo que pasó, pero creo que podre resolver eso, saludos y suerte compa.**

 **Sam the Stormbringer: gracias por leer esto, abrí el cosaco porque pronto será escenario de varias cosas y en cuanto a Bobby te seré sincero que no era mi primera opción para trabajar con Dmitri, pero al final lo elegí a el. Y no por el momento no tengo tinta verde, ya la conseguiré.**

 **Por el momento contestó estos reviews, lamento no contestar todos Pero últimamente el tiempo me está comiendo, antes de irme a aclarar algunas cosas del fic:**

 **Blinis: los blinis son una especie de tortitas finas que se puede comer frita o hecha en el horno, puede tener relleno o no**

 **Oladis: los oladis son una especie de pancake ruso los cuales se suelen servir con mermelada miel o fruta, es algo así como un hot cake ruso.**

 **Stroganoff: el stroganoff es un plato a base de ternera cortada en dados, acompañada con setas, cebolla y salsa de crema agria. Normalmente se sirve para la comida o cena pero para el fic decidí que fuera parte del desayuno de Igor.**

 **La canción que escuchó Bobby es del grupo "Russkaja" y se llama "Energía" una canción que encontré por casualidad y que, si les gusta el ska como a mi, seguro les gustará.**

 **La segunda canción es del grupo "Alabama 3" y se llama "Woke up this morning" es la canción intro de "los soprano".**

 **Protocolo de Kimberley: es un sistema de certificación el cual se utiliza para verificar el origen y procedencia de los diamantes. Esto para evitar la compra de los famosos "Diamantes de sangre" que son diamantes procedentes de zonas de conflicto y que normalmente son utilizados para financiar guerras o gobiernos dictatoriales o que son obtenidos por la esclavitud de otras personas.**

 **Sin más que agregar me despido y si las viudas negras no me asesinan nos leeremos pronto.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Saludos a todos, como no me asesinaron, aquí está este nuevo capítulo, como siempre agradezco la espera, lamento haberme tardado, pero el trabajo está muy pesado últimamente y no he tenido mucho tiempo para poder escribir. Sin más aquí traigo el capítulo, por cierto esta es la segunda de tres partes, al final explico el por qué de hacerlo así.**

* * *

" **Revolución rusa parte dos"**

" **Los buitres moscovitas"**

Aquella mañana en Royal Woods, Igor había logrado someter a los tres empresarios más poderosos del pueblo, ahora Ivanov, los veía firmar aquellos papeles con los cuales, ellos le vendían todos sus negocios en el pueblo. Tras firmar , Lancaster, Brigitte y Carter le entregaron los papeles con el inventario de cada negocio, y Lancaster le entregó los papeles con los nombres y la alineación de los equipos de béisbol y fútbol americano, tanto los equipos adultos como los juveniles.

-Solo le pido que no involucren a los jugadores, en especial a los del los equipos juveniles en sus negocios- Dijo Lancaster mientras entregaba los sonrió y le dijo:

 _\- ne rasstraivaytes' druga -_ (no se preocupe amigo) tal como le dije, es una regla de la organización, no lastimar ninguna niña, mi intención es puros negocios- dijo mientras revisaba los papeles. Aquellos tres empresarios, tras mirar el barril con el cuerpo de Ernest, salieron de la sala escoltadas por los hombres de Ivanov, iban cabizbajos, tras entregar el trabajo de su vida a un criminal. Luego miró a sus socio Mijail y dijo alegremente:

 _-Khoroshaya rabota, dorogaya Mijail -_ (Buen trabajo mi querido Mijail) ahora tenemos los negocios más lucrativos de este pueblo, mi imperio se está alzando- dijo emocionado. Mijail contestó sonriente mientras servía un vaso de vino tinto:

-Si pronto esté pueblo estará a nuestros pies, por cierto ¿como harás para evitar a las autoridades y como comprarás los demás negocios?- Igor contestó:

-Dmitri y Sergey se están encargando de eso en este momento- Tras beber su vaso dijo - Creo que sería conveniente ir a echar un vistazo a mis nuevas propiedades- Mijail le dijo:

-Claro amigo, pero después de un buena buena botella de vodka- Y sirvió dos tragos mas.

* * *

Y mientras en unos lados los rusos expandian el imperio, en otros hacían la guerra.

-¿Como me llamaste?- Dijo Linka mientras miraba furiosa a su antagonista latina. Ronnie Anne,contesto desafiante.

-Te dije tonta,¿que además eres sorda?- después miro como está abrazaba a Lincoln y le preguntó sumamente enojada:

-¿te pregunté quien es esta perdedora?- Linka al oír como le había hablado la chica latina contestó tratando de defenderlo:

-¡Oye _glupyy_ (estúpida), no le hables asi! ¡Para tu información, me llamó Linka y soy su nueva novia _blin suki!-_ (Maldita zorra).

-¿NUEVA NOVIA?- gritó Ronnie Anne Miró a Lincoln y dijo:

-¿Solo pasó una semana y ya tienes nueva novia? Linka entonces abrazo a el peliblanco y le dió un beso en los labios. Después volteo a ver a la latina y dijo:

 _-Revnivyy, Mexican suka? -_ (¿celos, perra mexicana?)Ronnie Anne se le acercó y dijo furiosa:

-No se lo que me hayas dicho, pero no me gustó, ¡preparate a usar tu ropa interior de sombrero jodida tonta!-

-¡Adelante inténtalo, _garpiya_ (arpía)- dijo linka, justo en ese momento sonó el timbre, que anunciaba el inicio de la próxima clase. Lincoln dijo aliviado:

-¡Vaya hora de ir a clases! Bueno después hablamos Ronnie Anne, Linka vamonos ya- dijo mientras jalaba a la peliblanco por el brazo. Linka sólo Miró a Ronnie Anne y le dijo:

 _-Do svidaniya, suki-_ (Adios, zorra)- La mexicana golpeó furiosa un casillero cercano, Clyde trato de calmarla y trato de tomarla por los hombros.

-!NO ME TOQUES MC BRIDGE!- gritó, Clyde simplemente se alejó de ella y se dirigió a clases.

Y en la preparatoria de Royal Woods, Bobby comenzaba su negocio.

-¿Seguro que es de primera calidad?- decía un estudiante.

-Claro hermano, sólo prueba- de inmediato el otro estudiante inhaló una ligera linea y dijo:

-Bien, es bueno, entonces ¿ochenta dólares por gramo?-.

-cien dólares no menos- dijo Bobby, el estudiante saco doscientos dólares y se los entregó. Bobby le entregó a cambio, una pequeña bolsa con cocaína. Tras aquella transacción realizada en los baños de la preparatoria, Bobby se dirigió a la cafetería, donde ya lo esperaba su novia Lori.

-¿Donde estabas bubu osito?, te esperé por mucho- dijo su novia sentada en una de las mesas de la cafetería.

-Ohh Estaba en el baño, ya sabes una parada técnica nena- dijo Bobby. justo al momento de sentarse, una pequeña bolsa de droga cayó de su mochila, al verla Lori preguntó:

-¿Que es eso amor?- al ver la bolsa tirada en el suelo Bobby la levantó con prisa y contestó nerviosamente:

-Ohh esto... es ...polvo para hornear-dijo

-¿Polvo para hornear?- preguntó Lori con dudas.

-Si.. es que mamá hará galletas y me pidió que consiguiera el polvo de hornear- contestó el mexicano. Al verlo tan nervioso, Lori comenzó a dudar de su respuesta. el mexicano nervioso, metió la bolsita con cocaína en su mochila, ahí vio el pequeño estuche azul. Antes de que Lori hiciera otra pregunta, el mexicano le dijo:

-esto es para ti amor- Lori miró encantada el pequeño estuche de terciopelo y dijo:

-¡Osito, no debiste molestarte,¿Que es?-

-Ábrelo y verás- dijo Bobby- al abrir el estuche Lori miró encantada el par de aretes de diamantes que Dmitri le habia dado. La rubia dijo emocionada:

-¡Son hermosos Osito bebé!- el mexicano le dijo entonces:

-Y son diamantes auténticos nena- Al escuchar eso, Lori no pudo evitar dar un grito de alegría, tras ponerse los aretes dijo emocionada:

-Leni, tiene que ver estos aretes, ¡Literalmente son los aretes más lindos del mundo!- Tras decir eso se dirigió a la mesa donde se encontraba sus hermana con sus amigas. Al ver a su novia irse Bobby dijo mientras se pasaba la mano por la frente:

-Uff estuvo muy cerca,Gracias señor Koslov- y cerro su mochila, revisando que no le faltaba nada.

Y en el cosaco, Sergey se encontraba sentado en la oficina de Igor, en ese momento el club se encontraba cerrado, ahí sólo se encontraban el y otras dos personas mas, ambas vestidas con uniforme de policía, el primero un sujeto de pelo castaño tez clara, altura media y delgado. El segundo calvo, de apariencia latina con bigote, negro y expresión dura, eran los oficiales Carl Rodman y Carlos Vásquez, ambos eran miembros del departamento de policía de Royal Woods, eran hombres de poder en el sindicato y altamente respetados... y ambos eran corruptos.

-Me alegra que hayan venido, caballeros- dijo Sergey detrás del hombres lo miraron, mientras Sergey fumaba un cigarrillo.

-Espero que sea algo importante,señor Sergey- dijo Vázquez con voz sería.

-Por supuesto señores, se que ustedes tienen mucha influencia en el departamento de policía de este pueblo,por eso, les propongo que trabajemos juntos- Rodman río un poco y dijo:

-¿Y por qué trabajaría con la mafia rusa? ¿que ganariamos si cooperamos con ustedes?- Sergey contestó:

-Ayudenme a conseguir mis objetivos y les aseguro que tendrán más poder del que ahora mismo poseen. Usted señor Vázquez, si me ayuda le aseguro que lo convertirte en jefe del departamento de policía de este pueblo- Al oír eso, Vázquez sonrió maliciosamente. después Sergey volteo a ver a Rodman y dijo:

-y usted señor Carl, se muy bien de sus gustos, si se une a mi, conseguiré mas material para satisfacer sus gustos- Y después saco su celular y le mostró las fotos de las hermanas Loud, Rodman las miro y dijo:

-Reconozco a algunas, a la rubia de pelo largo, la arrestamos una vez por conducir mal- Dijo sonriendo- algunas de ellas harían un buen vídeo-

-¿Que dicen caballeros, hacemos una alianza?-dijo Sergey sonriente. Vázquez lo miro y dijo.

-Bien señor Sergey creo que tiene un trato, nosostros nos encargamos de que la policía no interfiera con sus negocios, siempre y cuando cumpla con su palabra,de convertirme en jefe del departamento de policía-

-Y si me consigues chicas para mí- dijo Rodman- Las gemelas serán un material de primera y la castaña deportista también- Sergey Miró la foto de Lynn y le dijo a Rodman

-Lo siento amigo, pero ella es mia-.

* * *

Tras otro día de clases, Lincoln y Clyde salían de clases, ambos iban caminando y se dirigian a casa. Ronnie Anne los vio y se dirigió hacia donde estaban.

-Lincoln vamos a hablar- le dijo la latina. Más Lincoln dijo:

-Creo que habíamos quedado con que no teníamos nada de que hablar Ronnie Anne-

-¡Si, si tenemos, no puedo creer que sólo hayas dejado pasar una semana!- Lincoln la miro sorprendido y le dijo enojado:

-En primer lugar tu fuiste la que terminó conmigo, no entiendo tu enojo, en segunda y con todo respeto, lo que yo haga con mi vida amorosa, es asunto que no debería importarte-.

-¡Lincoln llevas conociendola una semana, que sabes de ella! esa chica me da mala espina- dijo la chica mexicana. Lincoln Contesto:

-¡Lo suficiente!, No necesito conocerla más, le gustan los videojuegos y los cómics como a mí, además de que ella no me golpea como tú, me trata mejor-. Dió un suspiro Y continuó:

-Tu sólo tiraste nuestro noviazgo a la basura, yo lloré mucho, jamás entendí por que, pues bien lo nuestro término y si no te agrada que sea feliz con alguien más, creo que no deberíamos de seguír siendo amigos-. Al escuchar eso se dibujó una expresión de dolor en el rostro de Ronnie Anne. Una bofetada con fuerza en el rostro del peliblanco fue la única respuesta y después de eso, ella salió corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Lincoln amigo, creo que te pasaste- dijo Clyde mirando hacia la dirección donde corrió Ronnie Anne. Lincoln no respondió nada, simplemente siguió su camino junto con su amigo.

Tras llegar a su casa lo primero que observó fue a Leni, frente a la puerta de la habitación de Lucy y Lynn, al ver a su hermano dijo preocupada:

-Linky que bueno que llegaste, Lynn se encerró en su habitación y no quiere salir, se supone que debe ir a la práctica de futbol y no me contesta- Lincoln pudo observar a su hermana mayor con preocupación y tristeza en los ojos, de todas sus hermanas ella era la más sensible a cosas como esas. De inmediato tocó la puerta llamando a su hermana Lynn.

-Lynn abre por favor, debes alistarse para la práctica, si no, no podrás ser la nueva capitana del equipo- más no obtuvo respuesta. El peliblanco suspiro y dijo:

-Escuchame, si no quieres hablar de lo sucedido, está bien, pero por lo menos déjame ver qué estes bien- Tras decir eso se escuchó el seguro de la puerta y se vio a Lynn abrir la puerta y asomarse. Lincoln y Leni pudieron ver a su hermana con un rostro de tristeza y con algunas lágrimas en los ojos. Al verla Lincoln le preguntó:

-¿Puedo pasar? - Su hermana sólo asintió con la cabeza, volteo a ver a Leni y le dijo:

-Espera afuera, veré si puedo hacer que se sienta mejor- su hermana mayor lo vio y sonrió.Luego Lincoln entró al cuarto, allí pudo ver a Lynn sentada al borde de su cama, el peliblanco la miró y preguntó preocupado:

-¿Lynn te sientes bien?- Lynn no respondió, solamente miraba el piso de la habitación. Tras un breve silencio Lincoln preguntó:

-¿Lynn por favor que te sucede, dimelo? - la chica deportista contestó:

-Nada, sólo me siento mal- Lincoln escuchó eso incrédulo, después dijo:

-Pero has estado practicando todo el verano para este partido, decías que si ganabas la final del campeonato serias capitana del equipo, estabas muy entusiasmada y ahora ni siquiera quieres salir,por favor lynn, dime qué pasa realmente- Lynn quedó en silencio, sin decir nada. Lincoln miro a su hermana con preocupación, en ese momento se veía como una pequeña niña asustada, era raro verla asi, después de todo, junto con su ex novia Ronnie Anne ella era la chica más ruda que el conocía.

-Tengo miedo- Dijo lynn. Lincoln quedó confundido con aquella respuesta

-¿Miedo? ¿De que?- preguntó el peliblanco, su hermana no contestó, en ese momento se imaginaba el rostro de Sergey observando su joven cuerpo. Tras ver aquella imagen mental contestó con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Miedo de que me lastimen, o peor de que te lastimen a ti o las demas- Al decir eso Lincoln hizo una cara de asombro, ahora todo tenía sentido, alguien molestaba o amenazaba a su hermana y quien quiera que fuera, debía ser muy fuerte... o muy malvado, para poner así a su hermana mayor.

-Lynn ¿quien te molesta? Si le decimos a las demás, seguro que...-

-¡NO!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas su hermana.

-¡Pero Lynn- dijo el peliblanco.

-¡Dije que no Lincoln!- Lincoln la miró y tras pensar un poco le dijo:

-Mira, se que tienes miedo, quien sea que te esté haciendo algo, debe ser muy malo, pero y como te dije antes, yo soy tu hermano, y siempre voy a protegerte a ti y a las demás, no importa que tan malas sean conmigo, no importa que tan malo, sea esa persona, yo haré cualquier cosa para cuidarte, aún si eso significa, que tenga que salir lastimado, prefiero, estar herido a verlas heridas a ustedes- Al oír esas palabras Lynn, comenzó a llorar.

-Lincoln, yo..- pero antes de continuar recibió un gran abrazo de su hermano.

-Te prometo que no dejaré que te lastimen- dijo el peliblanco mientras acariciaba su pelo castaño. Lynn se aferró a su pecho y lloro. Luego Lincoln le dijo:

-Entonces, ¿Lista para la práctica? Estoy seguro que si nos damos prisa y se lo pedimos a Lori ella nos llevará-

-¿nos llevará?-pregunto Lynn confusa -¿eso quiere decir que tu irás? ¡Pero odias los deportes!-

-Tal vez, pero odio más ver a mi hermanita triste y que no pueda hacer lo que le gusta- La castaña sonrió enormemente al escuchar eso, su hermano nunca la acompañaba a sus prácticas, y el hecho de que lo hiciera la hacia sentir muy peliblanco le preguntó:

-¿Entonces, irás?- Lynn contestó entusiasmada.

-¡Claro que si, sólo dejame prepararme y en quince minutos nos vamos!- Tras oír eso Lincoln sonrio, al ver a su hermana mayor feliz de salió de la habitación de su hermana, al salir vio al resto de sus hermanas esperándolo afuera.

-Y ¿Averiguaste que le pasá a Lynn?- preguntó Lori con cara de preocupación. Lincoln contestó Tras un largo suspiro:

-Si aparentemente alguien está molestando o asustando a Lynn-

-¿QUEEEEE!- contestaron todas al unisono, normalmente Lynn golpeaba a los bravucones, no al revés. Lori preguntó enojada:

-¿Quien es el tonto que molesta a mi hermanita? ¡Literalmente lo convertirte en un pretzel humano!- Dijo Lori furiosa.

-¡Si lo vamos a golpear hasta que aprenda a no molestar a Lynn!- dijeron las gemelas al mismo tiempo.

-Yo tengo un arma paralizadora la cual lo dejara totalmente inhabilitado,asi ese inútil homo sapiens, sabrá lo que es meterse con una mente superior- dijo Lisa.

-Chicas calma- dijo Lincoln, después continuó -escuchen, no se quien es la persona que molesta a mi hermana, pero quien sea debe ser muy malo, el hecho de que Lynn se haya puesto asi, no es normal-.

-No importa, nosotros le demostraremos a ese tonto lo que significa meterse con los Loud- dijo Luna sumamente molesta. Tras escucharla Lincoln le dijo:

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero por lo mientras, logre convencerla de ir a la práctica de fútbol, ¿Lori, nos llevas?- Lori sonrió, sabía que su hermano menor odiaba los deportes, sabía que si la acompaña era para hacer sentir segura a Lynn.

-Claro que si, no tarden mucho, Luna, Leni ustedes estan a cargo mientras no estoy, por favor, no conviertan la casa en una pila de escombros-

-Descuida Sister, sólo haré un par de conciertos en la sala- dijo Luna mientras sacaba la lengua, Lori la miro con enojo y Luna sólo se volteo nerviosa. En ese momento la puerta de la habitación de Lynn se abrió y la chica deportista, salio con una mochila llena de su equipo deportivo.

-buenos ya vamonos- en ese momento todas sus hermanas y Lincoln abrazaron a Lynn quien quedó sorprendida por aque abrazo.

-Lynn no te preocupes, nosotras nos encargaremos de darle una lección al tonto o tonta que te esté molestando- dijo Lori.

-Lo voy a atar como a un becerro y después le daré una paliza- dijo Lana mientras sacaba su lazo.

-Y yo usare este atomizador de pimienta- dijo Leni mostrando una botella.

-Leni, eso es un perfume- dijo Lincoln. en ese momento Lynn contestó:

-Gracias, son los mejores hermanos del mundo- al momento de decir eso se sentía feliz, feliz de que sus hermanos se preocupen tanto por ella y su seguridad. Pero al mismo tiempo, tenía miedo, lo que ellas no sabían es que el tipo que la aterrorizaba era un maton, un mafioso capaz de abusar de ella y de sus hermanas. El solo pensar en eso la ponía muy angustiada.

* * *

Ronnie Anne llego llorando a su casa, lo primero que hizo al entrar a su casa fue dirigirse hacia su alcoba, ahí se acostó y lloro con todas sus fuerzas.

Y es que el hecho de que Lincoln le dijera que no quería nada más con ella era una puñalada al corazón, Tras aquel rompimiento ese fatídico viernes, ella se había preguntado si había hecho lo correcto, durante su estadía con su abuela, ella pensaba en el peliblanco. Y ahora el tenía novia, parecía que no había tardado mucho en olvidarla.

-ESTUPIDO LINCOLN- gritaba mientras lanzaba cosas a su alrededor, cuando estaba a punto de patear la puerta, su madre entró a la habitación.

-¿Hija?- preguntó María, con preocupación a su hija, en ese momento ella llevaba puesto su traje de enfermera, que usaba en su trabajo, al verla Ronnie Anne se sorprendió, normalmente su madre llegaba más tarde de su trabajo.

-¿Mama?- preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos, -¿Que haces aquí?- María contestó:

-Sali temprano, una de mis compañeras me cubrió, chiquita ¿Que sucede?-

-LOS HOMBRES SON UNOS IDIOTAS, ESO SUCEDE- dijo gritando y llorando, su madre le dijo:

-Dejame adivinar, ¿Esto tiene que ver con Lincoln?- Ronnie Anne sólo asintió y abrazo a su madre, mientras lloraba,su madre dijo entonces:

-¿Y que sucedió? -

-No puedo creer que el haya conseguido novia a tan sólo una semana de haber terminado, parece que lo nuestro no le importó- Dijo Ronnie Anne furiosa. Tras un sollozo continuó -Quise hablar con el, pero el solo dijo que si no me parecía su relación, ya no fuéramos amigos- Al escuchar las palabras de su hija María respondió:

-Hija, recuerda que en principio, tu rompiste tu relación con el, el tiene el derecho de buscar otra relación si el lo desea, en segundo lugar, no creo que a él no le haya importado, de hecho por lo que dices,creo que a él le dolió más que a ti- Al oír eso Ronnie Anne dijo:

-No creo, ademas su nueva novia no me agrada, tengo un mal presentimiento de ella-

-¿por que?- dijo su madre.

-No lo sé pero lo presiento, además que cuando nos conocimos, no fue muy bueno- Dijo Ronnie Anne recordando la pelea que tuvo con Linka. Su madre entonces le dijo:

-Mi amor, escucha, no por el hecho de que alguien te desagrade significa que sea mala persona, yo creo que deberías darle una oportunidad y en especial, disculparte con ella y con Lincoln, te conozco y se que de seguro tuviste una pelea con aquella chica-

-¡Pero mamá!- dijo Ronnie Anne. Mas su madre respondió:

-Sin peros Ronalda, es lo correcto- Dijo su madre, la chica mexicana contestó resignada:

-Bien lo haré- María la abrazo y le dijo:

-Creeme todo se solucionará, por cierto, ¿Donde está Bobby?-

-No lo sé, supongo que con Lori o buscando trabajo- dijo Ronnie madre dijo entonces:

-Espero que llegue pronto, últimamente han pasado cosas muy malas en Royal Woods-. Ronnie Anne se sorprendió al escuchar eso, ella sabía que aquel pueblo no era perfecto, pero por lo general era extremadamente tranquilo. La chica mexicana preguntó:

-¿Cosas malas?- María le dijo:

-Si, hace una semana, hubo un tiroteo en Reagan Hills, a unas calles de aquí, muchos muchachos fueron asesinados y además se dice que hay un grupo de mafiosos, extorsionando en el pueblo, incluso se dice que golpearon a Flips, el viejo de la gasolinera- tras un suspiro dijo -Que bueno que estés aquí en casa a salvó-. Tras oír eso, Ronnie Anne, se sorprendió y a la vez supuso que Linka tenía algo que ver. No sabía por qué, pero aquella chica de pelo blanco, no le daba confianza.

* * *

Tras quince minutos de viaje en vanzilla, Lincoln, Lynn y Lori llegaron al pequeño estadio de fútbol de la secundaria de Royal Woods, Tras bajar de vanzilla, los hermanos Loud se dirigieron a la cancha de fútbol, ahí se encontraba todo el equipo, compuesto por varones, de todo el equipo, Lynn era la única chica y era también la más talentosa de todos.

-Lynn me alegro mucho de que hayas llegado, por un momento pensé que no llegarías a las pruebas- dijo el entrenador. Lynn respondió:

-Lo siento entrenador, tuve algunos inconvenientes- dijo Lynn, el entrenador miro hacia atrás y vio a Lincoln, aun recordaba cuando jugó aquel partido y los hizo perder. Tras eso dijo:

-Bueno no importa, me alegro mucho de que llegaras, tengo que de decirles que habrá algunos cambios en el equipo- Lynn y los demás miembros del equipo lo miraron confusos.

-¿Que clase de cambios entrenador?- dijo Lynn. El entrenador respondió:

-Bueno, en primer lugar, el equipo ya no pertenece al señor Lancaster- Lynn quedó sorprendida ante aquellas palabras, Lancaster fue quien había metido a Lynn en el equipo, en principio no la querían por ser mujer y ahora ya no estaba

-¡¿Que?¡ ¿y quien es el nuevo dueño del equipo?- Pregunto Lynn.

-Yo lo soy, señorita- se escuchó, al oír aquel acento , Lynn sintió un escalofrío, volteo a mirar a la persona que había dicho eso, ahí vio a un hombre de traje, con el cabello negro peinado hacia atrás, bigote y lentes oscuros. Por un lado, se alegró de no ver a ninguno de los hombres que había visto ese día en el almacén. Por otro lado, su acento era igual al de ellos.

-¿Señor Iván?- dijo Lincoln asombrado, después detrás de Iván, apareció Linka, la cual llevaba una falda roja, una chaqueta negra y tenis blancos, además de tener el pelo sujeto con una cola de caballo. Al ver al peliblanco, ella corrio a abrazarlo. Lynn preguntó confundida.

-¿Lincoln quien es este señor y que hace Linka aquí?- antes de que Lincoln pudiera responder Iván le dijo a Lynn:

-Mi nombre es Iván sokolov y soy el nuevo dueño del equipo señorita- dijo después continuó -y Dígame, ¿Como conoce a _moy malen'kiy Linka_ (mi pequeña Linka)- Al oír aquellas palabras, Lynn se puso aún más nerviosa, al verla así Linka respondió a su padre:

-Ella es Lynn, es hermana de Lincoln- Igor volteo a ver a Lincoln y le dijo:

-¡Muchacho, que sorpresa verte aquí! ¿Vienes a las pruebas?- Lincoln respondió:

-De hecho, es mi hermana quien viene a eso señor Iván- Al ver a la chica de pelo castaño, Ivanov se sorprendió, pero después recordó que al ver la alineación del equipo de fútbol americano juvenil, había visto a una chica en el equipo. El peliblanco prosiguió -Ella es mi hermana, Lynn Loud y créame, ella es muy buena-

-Es cierto papá, estuve ayudándole a practicar- dijo Linka. Igor la miró y dijo:

-Ahora que recuerdo, Lancaster en los papeles que me entregó, mencionó a una chica, créeme, yo no discrimino por el sexo, pero debes demostrar que serás una buena capitana- Después miro hacia atrás de ellos y vio a la misma chica que había visto en el club que no la había visto antes, se presentó:

-Ivan Sokolov señorita- dijo estrechando la mano de Lori, está algo confundida por aquella reacción contestó:

-Lori Loud, soy la hermana mayor de Lincoln y lynn, es un placer conocer, al padre de la novia de mí hermanito- dijo Después volteo a ver a Lincoln y le dijo: -Escucha tengo que ir a ver qué Leni y Luna no hayan destruido la casa, una vez que terminen las pruebas, llámame y vendré a recogerlos- después fue a ver a Lynn y la abrazo dándole un beso en la frente.

-Buena suerte hermanita- dijo y de dirigió hacia el estacionamiento. Igor al escuchar que Lincoln y Linka eran novios, volteo a mirarlos, los chicos se sintieron nerviosos al ver que Igor los observaba, más después este soltó una carcajada.

-¡Sabia que ustedes serían algo más que simplemente amigos!- después volteo a ver al peliblanco y dijo abrazándolo:

 _-tikhiy mal'chik-_ (tranquilo muchacho) dijo Igor. El peliblanco sólo soltó un suspiro aliviado de que Iván no reaccionará igual que Dmitri. Tras una leve pausa, Ivanov hablo a todos los del equipo así como al entrenador.

-Bien cómo ya les había dicho el entrenador, habrá algunos cambios en cuanto al equipo, en primera, las pruebas del día de hoy sólo determinarán quien será el capitán del equipo, para el partido del miércoles, si esa persona demuestra su capacidad de liderazgo ese día se convertirá en el capitán permanente- Lynn suspiro, ahora tendría que impresionar a todos ese día y además lucirse en el partido del miércoles. Lincoln la tomo del hombro y le dijo:

-Calma Lynn, se que podrás hacerlo- Lynn lo miro y sonrió. Igor continuó:

-El segundo cambio y en lo personal el más importante, es que el equipo dejará de llamarse como se llama actualmente-

-¿Y como nos llamaremos ahora señor?- Preguntó un chico del equipo. Ivanov contestó:

-A partir de ahora, nos llamaremos "Los buitres moscovitas"- Dijo, luego Linka saco una cartulina con la imagen del nuevo logotipo del equipo, el cual era un buitre, posado sobre un casco de fútbol americano rojo, con una estrella amarilla, el buitre y el casco tenían de fondo un círculo negro, dentro de otro círculo rojo, el cual tenía escrito en letras amarillas, "los buitres moscovitas" en inglés y en ruso. Al ver el logo a algunos miembros del equipo se sorprendieron y otros quedaron en silencio. Lynn por su parte quedo fascinada con el dibujo.

-Se ve genial- dijo lynn, Linka contestó sonrojada:

-¿Te gusto? Gracias, lo hice yo misma- Lincoln se impresionó mucho, Linka era realmente una muy buena dibujante.

-El miércoles, presentaremos al equipo formalmente, también les entregaremos los nuevos uniformes y el equipo, yo mismo pagaré por todo así que no se preocupen por nada- Después de eso el entrenador les dijo a todos los miembros de su equipo.

-De acuerdo, hora de empezar con las pruebas, ¡Todos en posición!- Igor les dijo:

-Les deseo a todos buena suerte y que el mejor gane, los estaré observando desde las gradas, hagan su mejor esfuerzo- Después miró a Lynn y le dijo:

-buena suerte Señorita- y la tomo del hombro. Lynn retrocedió nerviosa, lo cual extraño a Ivanov.

-¿Puedo quedarme aquí con Lincoln Papi?- preguntó Linka. Igor respondió:

-Claro linda princesa- después, camino hacia las gradas, para observar los entrenamientos y las pruebas del equipo. Mientras caminaba hacia las gradas, recordó a aquella chica que conoció en el cosaco.

-¿Asi,que aquella _krasivaya devushka_ (bella chica) es hermana de Lincoln? Ya decía que ese apellido me pareció muy familiar- río un poco y dijo

-Esto se pondrá muy interesante-

Y del otro lado de las gradas, Dmitri observaba a todos los del equipo.

-Parece que la chica que entró ese día al almacén es hermana de Lincoln, esto podría ser un problema- dijo mientras veía a Lynn colocarse el equipo de fútbol americano. De repente apareció Sergey comiendo un perro caliente.

 _\- Eta goryachaya sobaka ochen' khorosho -_ (este perro caliente es muy bueno) dijo mientras caminabana hacia donde estaba Dmitri, -Amigo deberías de probar estas salchichas que venden fuera, son muy deliciosas- Dmitri volteo a verlo y le dijo enojado:

-¿Reconoces a la chica de allá abajo idiota?- Sergey miró hacia la cancha y vio a Lynn, al momento de mirarla río y dijo burlonamente:

-Es la niñita linda que entró al almacén ese día, creo que deberíamos ir a saludarla-

-Deja de decir estupideces Sergey, si esa chica nos ve, podría delatarnos- dijo Dmitri.

-Tal vés ya no nos recuerda- dijo y entonces miró a Lynn con su uniforme de fútbol americano, a diferencia de los chicos, ella usaba un short color blanco, el cual resaltaba sus bellas piernas y sus caderas, al ver aquel cuerpo, de trece años, Sergey no pudo evitar excitarse.

-Diablos, _Eto dovol'no dragotsennost'_ (es toda una preciosidad), seguramente los que practican con ella ni siquiera pueden lanzar el balón sin mirarle el trasero- dijo mientras la miraba con una sonrisa obscena.

 _\- Dazhe ne dumay, ty chertov izvrashchenets-_ (ni siquiera lo pienses, maldito pervertido) Dijo Dmitri furioso. Después dijo - Lo peor de todo, parece que la chica es pariente de Lincoln, el nuevo amigó de Linka, esto nos podría causar problemas en un futuro-.

 _-A pochemu? -_ (¿y por qué?), en lo personal, creo que el único problema aquí, es que este asunto afectaría a tu preciosa Linka a veces, parece más tu hija, que de Igor -Dijo Sergey, este sacó un cigarrillo y comenzó a fumar, Tras darle uno a Dmitri continuó:

-No es la primera vez que un problema de este tipo se nos presenta y la solución siempre ha sido deshacerse del mismo, pero ahora tu te muestras renuente para solucionar esto-

-¡No estaríamos en este problema de no ser por tu puta culpa Sergey!- dijo Dmitri más Sergey respondió:

-Tal ves, pero aun asi, ¿que te impide deshacerse de esa chica? , Quizás el hecho de que es la hermana del chico que está besando a Linka en este momento- Dijo riendo y mirando hacia el otro lado del estadio. Dmitri volteo y ahí del otro lado se veía a Lincoln y Linka abrazados en las gradas y dándose un largo y apasionado beso. Dmitri sólo observó a ambos chicos y mientras miraba, Ginovaef le dijo:

 _-¿Kak dolgo Dmitriy?,_ (¿Cuanto tiempo Dmitri?) ¿cuanto tiempo tardará ese chico en darse cuenta de que su pequeña y hermosa novia, es la hija del mayor capo de la mafia rusa? y cuando se de cuenta, ¿que crees que vaya a hacer?, bien yo te diré que pasará, o se queda con tu preciosa Linka y se nos une, o se asusta mucho y se va, entonces le rompe el corazón y de paso, enfurece a Igor- terminó de fumar su cigarrillo y después se acercó y le dijo a Dmitri en el oído:

-Y entonces, no habrá ningún impedimento para "encargarme" del problema- Tras decir eso se dirigió hacia la salida de las gradas. Volteo a ver a Dmitri y dijo:

-Ire al cosaco, a realizar una entrevista de trabajo, te sugiero que pienses muy bien lo que te dije-. Koslov sólo miró hacia donde se encontraba Lynn practicando, y después miró a Lincoln y a Linka, los cuales se encontraban sentados en las gradas, comiendo palomitas de maíz. Entonces soltó un suspiro enojado, porque a pesar de todo, Sergey tenía razón.

 _-Chertov Sergey priskorbno -_ (maldito Sergey desgraciado) dijo.

Tras dos horas de entrenamiento y pruebas, todos los miembros del equipo se encontraban sentados en el pasto, el entrenador, quien había apuntado todos los progresos y resultados en una tabla, se dirigió hacia sus jugadores y dijo:

-De acuerdo, todos han hecho un gran trabajo, pero sólo uno de ustedes será el capitán del equipo para el partido contra los Durazneros de Peach Creek-. Igor, Lincoln y Linka se acercaron hacia donde estaban todos para poder escuchar la decisión del entrenador. Tras una breve pausa dijo entonces:

-La persona que será el capitán del equipo en el partido sera... Lynn Loud-. Al oír eso Lynn soltó un enorme gritó emocionada:

-¡SI, LO LOGRE! - después todos los miembros de su equipo la felicitaron, Lincoln se acercó y le dió un enorme abrazo:

\- Sabía que podías hacerlo ¡Eres la mejor!- dijo el peliblanco emocionado.

-Felicidades Lynn- dijo Linka dándole un abrazo. Tras darle el abrazo, le entregó a Lynn un jersey deportivo color rojo, con el nuevo logo del equipo y con la palabra "capitán" escrito detrás y con el número "01" en letras blancas enfrente.

-escuchame, si logras impresionar a papá el día del partido, ya tengo un jersey sólo para ti, te aseguro te te va a gustar mucho- dijo la peliblanco. Lynn tomo aquella prenda y dijo feliz:

-Wow, no se que decir, gracias Linka-. después Igor se le acercó y dijo:

 _-molodets, baryshnya,_ (bien hecho jovencita)- Lynn quedó confundida y a la vez nerviosa por lo que había dicho. Linka le dijo:

-mi padre dijo que bien hecho- Tras eso Igor continuó:

-Espero que el día del partido, puedas guiar al equipo hacia la victoria, así podrás seguir siendo nuestra capitana- Lynn contestó:

-Claro señor Iván, le aseguro que aplastaremos a Peach Creek, Créame no se arrepentirá- dijo, ahora ella se escuchaba más tranquila, mientras practicaba, ella se decía a si misma que aquel hombre era el papá de Linka y que como tal, no podía ser alguien malo. Igor escuchó complacido aquellas palabras y le dijo:

-Ese es el espíritu, por lo que veo, el entrenador hizo la decisión adecuada, además, por pasar estas pruebas, tu familia y tu hoy podrán comer todo lo que deseen en la hamburguesa del eructo-. Lynn gritó de alegría al escuchar eso, si había una manera de alegrar a Lynn era con comida.

-¡Gracias, gracias, oh dios no puedo esperar!- dijo Lynn. Lincoln también estaba sumamente emocionado por poder comer todas las hamburguesas que pudiera. Igor miró a los hermanos Loud y dijo:

 _-Nu, pora idti-_ (bueno, hora de irse). Miró a Lincoln y a su hermana y dijo: -Espero no falten el día del partido- Lynn respondió:

-jamas señor Iván, ganaremos se lo aseguro-

-De acuerdo, _proshchayte, linkol'n, proshchay Linn-_ (adios, Lincoln, adios Lynn). Linka se acercó al peliblanco y lo abrazo por la cintura, luego acercó su rostro al de el y dijo en tono meloso:

-Nos vemos mañana en la escuela, adios mi lindo osito polar-.

-Adios mi linda princesa blanca- dijo Lincoln y después ambos chicos se dieron un largo beso, Igor soltó una carcajada al ver a ambos chicos y Lynn quedó sonrojada por lo apasionado de aquel besó.

-Uhhhh, ya chicos, se ven tan dulces que empalagan- Dijo Lynn, ambos chicos se separaron jadeando un poco por la falta de aire. Luego, Lincoln y su hermana, se dirigieron hacia el área norte, a esperar a Lori,mientras caminaban Lynn le preguntó:

-Lincoln ¿si vendrás a mi partido verdad? Sólo podría ganar si tu estas ahi- El peliblanco contestó

-Claro que si yo te apoyaré, siempre y cuando no me hagas usar ese estúpido traje de nuevo-

-¡OYE!- dijo Lynn -ya habíamos superado eso- y ambos hermanos comenzaron a jugar mientras discutían

Mientras, Linka y su padre se dirigieron al estacionamiento en el área sur, Ivanov le dijo a Linka mientras se acercaban a la camioneta:

 _-moya printsessa,_ por qué no te adelantas. Debo regresar por unos papeles no tardó mucho-

-Claro papi, mientras estaré con Dmitri- dijo, después llegó a donde estaba la camioneta con Dmitri y subio, al momento de subir, Koslov observó a la peliblanco con preocupación. Linka lo miro y preguntó:

 _\- Chto-to Dmitriy?_ (sucede algo Dmitri) el la miró y dijo:

-Tenemos que hablar, acerca de tu relación con Lincoln- Linka entonces se puso pálida, rápidamente contestó:

-no hay nada más entré nosotros, sólo somos amigos- más Koslov contestó:

-Los ví besandose en las gradas- Linka -dijo en tono de súplica:

-¡Por favor Dmitri, no le vayas a hacer nada malo!-

- _Linka tikho_ (tranquila Linka) no le haré nada, te lo prometí recuerdas- Linka soltó un suspiro aliviada. Koslov continuó:

-Linka ¿sabe Lincoln a lo que dedica tu padre y yo?- Linka dijo entonces:

-No he dicho nada tranquilo Dmitri- más Dmitri respondió:

-Linka ¿Que pasará si el se entera?-

-No tiene por qué enterarse- Respondió la peliblanco voltendo hacia un lado. Koslov dijo entonces:

-Linka, aunque no quisiera, creo que debes decirle a Lincoln, sobre tu verdadera identidad como Ivanov-

-NO DMITRI- gritó linka, -¡Lincoln no debe saber que mi padre es el jefe de la mafia rusa! ¡EL NO DEBE SABER QUE SOY UNA IVANOV!-

-Linka, el debe saber en qué se está involucrando- respondió Dmitri.

-¡El no está involucrado en nada de eso, el no trafica drogas, el no maneja un burdel, el no es un asesino, EL NO ES UN CRIMINAL COMO TU O PAPÁ!-Dijo linka al borde del llanto.

-¡Linka, el solo hecho de salir contigo y ser tu novio, ya lo involucran con los Ivanov!- dijo Dmitri alterado -las autoridades y nuestros enemigos, verán en el un blanco fácil, es por eso que debe saber quién es Igor Ivanov y a que se dedica y...-

-NO- gritó Linka, después llorando dijo:

-Si se entera, entonces el ya no querrá verme nunca más, Dmitri, tu dijiste que querías que hiciera un amigo, ahora que lo tengo, quieres que lo alejé de mí ¿Por que? Tu dijiste que odiabas verme sóla- Dmitri miró a Linka y le dijo:

-Es por su bien, debe saber con quién se está metiendo, es mejor que se lo digas tú, a que se enteré por su cuenta, o peor, que se enteré cuando algo malo le pase a el o a su familia por estar involucrado con la mafia rusa- Linka le dijo alterada:

-¡No le pasara nada si tu los proteges Dmitri!-

-Linka yo... - dijo Koslov. Más la peliblanco lo interrumpió gritando:

-¡PROTEJELOS DMITRI, ES UNA ORDEN!- Grito. El la miró y dijo desanimado:

-Lo siento mucho Linka pero no creo que pueda cumplir esa orden, tendrás que tomar una decisión, y debes hacerlo antes de que algo malo pueda pasar- finalizó Dmitri. Linka entonces se acostó en el asiento trasero y lloro. Koslov sólo la miró y bajo la mirada.

-Y en otro lado del pueblo, por la autopista principal de Royal Woods, una camioneta gris con vidrios polarizados avanzaba.

 _\- Konechno, vy zdes'? -_ (¿seguro que aquí están?) Decía un hombre vestido con chaqueta negra camisa roja, pantalones negros y zapatos, negros a juego, era un sujeto fornido, con barba, tipo leñador, pelo negro rizado y largo, en su rostro se veía una cicatriz que empezaba arriba de su ojo y terminaba un poco más arriba de los labios, además de usar lentes oscuros. en su rostro se podía ver una expresión de dureza, combinada con ira y deseo de venganza.

-muy seguro, Oleg- nuestros hombres, dicen que Ivanov y Koslov están en este pueblo- dijo un mafioso, que se encontraba a su lado.

-Bien, pronto nos veremos de nuevo, dile a Pavlov, que este preparado- Dijo con una enorme furia en su voz. Después se quitó los lentes, revelando que su cuenca ocular derecha, donde tenía la cicatriz, no poseía ojo.

-Y tendré mi venganza-.

* * *

 **Y así termina este capítulo,Linka esta obligada a tomar una decisión, Lynn es la nueva capitana de "los buitres moscovitas" , Ronnie Anne ya sospecha que Linka oculta algo, nuevas alianzas se crean y un viejo conocido de los Ivanov ha llegado, ¿Que hará Ronnie Anne cuando sepa que Bobby esta con los rusos? ¿Podra Lynn llevar a los buitres hacia la victoria? ¿Quien es el Oleg? . Eso lo veremos más adelante. Antes de irme quiero decir que este iba a ser un solo capítulo, pero al final decidí ponerlo en tres partes, esto debido a que era mucho para un solo cap, además me gustó eso de dividir el capítulo. Antes de irme nuevamente agradezco a aquellos que leen y siguen este fic,ademas de avisar que debido a que el trabajo ha estado muy pesado, tardaré un poco más en actualizar. Me despido y si no me atropella un montacargas nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Saludos a todos! Como no me atropello un montacargas ( aunque si choque con uno y me metí en problemas jejeje) aquí está el nuevo capítulo, como lo habrán notado o tal vez no, subí la clasificación a M, verán por que al leer el capítulo,sin más que agregar aquí está el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

* * *

" **Revolución rusa parte tres"**

" **Negocios, amor, drogas y fútbol"**

Linka estaba acostada llorando en el asiento trasero de aquella camioneta tras escuchar a su protector Dmitri decir que no protegería a su novio y a su familia. Koslov la miraba desanimado, Tras observarla sólo dijo:

-Linka, por favor debes entender, lo que digo es sólo por tu bien y por el de los Loud-.

-¿SOLO PROTEGES A LOS MAFIOSOS? ¿POR QUE NO A LINCOLN Y A SUS HERMANAS?- gritó Linka. Koslov respondió:

 _\- Link, ne mog zashchitit' vse_ (Linka, no podría proteger a todos)- la peliblanco contestó:

-Claro que puedes, el problema es que no quieres- dijo y se volvió a acostar llorando. Koslov miró por el retrovisor, Tras mirarla cerro los puños y tras un suspiro de resignación dijo:

-De acuerdo, voy a tratar de proteger a Lincoln y a sus hermanas- Linka entonces volteo a ver a Dmitri con una sonrisa y limpiándose las lágrimas del rostro.

-Gracias, gracias Dmitri- más Koslov la miró y dijo:

-Espera, sólo lo haré, si tu le dices a Lincoln sobre tu padre y sobre tu identidad como Ivanov-. La peliblanco lo miro, de inmediato aquella sonrisa se borró de su rostro al escuchar la condición que le había dicho su protector.

-De acuerdo, lo hare, pero no ahora Dmitri- el ruso contestó:

\- sólo hazlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde- En ese momento Igor llegó con unos papeles , al verlos tan serios a los dos preguntó:

 _\- Chto-to ne tak? -_ (sucede algo) Tanto Dmitri como Linka, negaron con la cabeza. Después Dmitri arranco la camioneta y se fueron a la mansión Ivanov.

* * *

En ese momento, Sergey se encontraba en el cosaco, estaba en la zona VIP, sentado en una de esas pequeñas secciones con sillones de cuero y con una mini pista de pole dancing. Frente a el se encontraba una chica.

-Muestreme sus talentos señorita- dijo con una sonrisa Sergey. Aquella chica rubia sonrió y lentamente y con un movimiento sensual, comenzó a despojarse de su ropa. Primero se quitó la blusa blanca que traía, quedando sólo con su sostén color negro, luego y de un solo movimiento se despojo de su falda, Mostrando su lencería negra. Al mirarla, Sergey se excito viendo aquel hermoso cuerpo.

-¿Y de cuanto dinero estamos hablando?- Pregunto la rubia. Sergey respondió:

\- Tendrás lo que los clientes te den por bailar, además, el cliente te podrá pedir un baile privado, estos se hacen en los cuartos al fondo- dijo - Dependiendo de lo popular y de lo solicitada que seas, será el precio de esos bailes, nos entregaras un cincuenta por ciento- la chica dijo:

-¿No crees, que es demasiado?- El ruso contestó:

-Por eso esfuérzate niña, muéstrame un poco mas, preciosa- La rubia dijo sensualmente-

-Si quieres ver más, paga- Ginovaef sonrió y le entregó un billete de cincuenta dólares, la rubia lo tomo y se despojo de su sostén, mostrando sus senos y su terzos pezones rosas, después se sentó en las piernas del ruso, este acariciaba uno de sus senos, mientras que chupaba el pezon del otro. La rubia preguntó jadeando ligeramente.

-¿Y si el cliente pide algo más de un baile, o se quiere propasar?- Sergey dejo de lamer y dijo:

-Al cliente, no se le permite tocarte, ahora que si el quiere sexo y se pone de acuerdo contigo, deben hacerlo fuera del club, pero en ese caso no garantizamos tu seguridad- Después, la chica miró la pequeña mesa enfrente, en ella había preparadas varías líneas de cocaína. La rubia dijo:

-¿Puedo?- el ruso dijo:

-Adelante- La rubia se agachó hacia la mesa y comenzó a inhalar, mientras Sergey acariciaba su trasero. El ruso dijo:

-Ademas, necesito que tú hagas otro trabajo pará mi,necesito que seas mis ojos y oídos en este pueblo,tu me infomaras sobre lo que pasa aquí, además de que cuando te lo pida, espiaras a la gente que te diga, te daré una recompensa por un trabajo bien hecho- La chica dejo de inhalar y se acomodó de nuevo en las piernas de Ginovaef. Este pregunto:

-¿Entonces acepta, señorita Pingrey?- La rubia contestó.

-Mientras me des dinero claro amor- El ruso sonrió y dijo:

-Bien ahora, muéstrame un poco más- Ginovaef sonrió cuando Carol se despojo de su última pieza de lencería y comenzó a desabrochar sus pantalones.

* * *

Y en la hamburguesa del eructo, una muy ruidosa familia festejaba, todos sus miembros cantaban el eslogan del restaurante:

¡Vamos ya!, gente hambrienta

Del eructo su hamburguesa

Una gran preparación

Cuando regresa es mejor.

Y después, todos eructaron al mismo tiempo. Algunos los miraban con molestia, pero a los Loud no les molestaba, ellos festejaban que Lynn era la nueva coreback del equipo.

-¡Si, otra hamburguesa doble! - gritaba Lynn

-Pero, ya pediste seis Lynn- dijo Lincoln, todos, habían comido ya muchas hamburguesas, Lori comía una doble con queso, Leni una con tocino y ensalada para "conservar la línea", luna y Luan comían su favorita, doble queso, salsa y aros de cebolla, Lincoln comía su segunda hamburguesa con doble carne y queso, además de una porción grande de papas fritas. Lucy comía una hamburguesa extra quemada, Lola y Lana comían una Cajita eructo feliz, Lisa comía una sencilla y Lilly bebía una malteada de chocolate, sus padres, Rita y Lynn padre comían cada quien una hamburguesa con papas. Lynn por su parte comía su sexta hamburguesa Doble con queso Carne y salsa, aros de cebolla y papas fritas.

-¡Felicidades mi niña!- dijo Rita a Lynn. Esta contestó emocionada.

-¡si y el miércoles me convertire en la coreback permanente al ganarle a los Durazneros de Peach Creek!-

-Solo espero que no des un "pase" en falso, jaja ¿entienden ? - dijo Luan haciendo que su familia diera un suspiro fastidiada, excepto Lynn Sr quien se río junto con Luan.

-Como sea me alegro que hayas pasado las pruebas hermanita sabía que podías hacerlo- dijo Lori. Lynn le sonrió. después Lincoln le dijo:

-Si el equipo de los buitres moscovitas ganaremos ese día y todo será gracias a tí- Lynn entonces se le acercó y le dió al peliblanco un abrazo y un enorme beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias por acompañarme y creer en mí hermanito-

-Espera ¿los buitres moscovitas?- pregunto Lynn Sr. Lincoln respondió:

-Es el nuevo nombre del equipo papá, así lo nombró el papá de Linka- Su padre contestó:

-Pero el equipo se ha llamado "los gallos de Royal Woods" desde que yo era niño- después de dar un mordisco a su hamburguesa dijo - además de que mi traje de gallo ya no servirá para nada-.

-No te preocupes papi, yo lo arregló por ti- dijo Leni sonriendo - Lynn, ¿me enseñas la nueva mascota del equipo?- Tras decirle eso, lynn sacó el jersey, que Linka le había entregado, Leni vio al buitre y dijo:

-O sea, como que este pajarito esta muy feo, pero aún así podré hacer un lindo traje-.

* * *

Y así pasó otro dia, tras llegar a su hogar, tanto Lincoln como Linka, se dispusieron a descansar, en la mansión Ivanov, Linka pensaba acerca de lo que le había dicho Dmitri, aquella duda existencial la mantenía despierta. Mientras tanto Lincoln, aun se preguntaba quien sería la persona que había perturbado demasiado a Lynn, el hecho de hacer que ella casi no se presentará a las pruebas de fútbol americano, era algo raro y sólo podía indicar que aquella persona era muy mala o muy peligrosa.

Al día siguiente, todo el pueblo se preparaba para el gran partido del día siguiente, en la preparatoria por ejemplo, se les permitió a los estudiantes salir temprano. Gracias a eso, Leni pudo salir temprano al centro comercial, mientras iba de camino, ella cantaba alegremente un fragmento de una canción:

I feel it coming, I feel it coming, babe

I feel it coming, I feel it coming, babe

De repente, se escuchó el claxon de un vehículo. Al voltear, Leni pudo observar en un lujoso vehículo Mercedes Benz rojo, al hombre que ella había conocido en el cosaco.

 _\- Privet, moy dragotsennyy Leni! -_ (Hola mi preciosa Leni) dijo Igor saludando desde el asiento trasero, delante iba de chofer un mafioso ruso.

-!Hola...-. Leni se quedó algo confundida al principio, más tras recordar un poco se acordó de aquel hombre -¡Ya me acordé!, Eres Igor, el tipo amable de la fiesta de cumpleaños de ese día!-

-Asi es muñeca, dime ¿A donde vas hermosa?- pregunto Ivanov. -Leni contestó alegremente:

-Voy al centro comercial, como hoy salimos temprano iré a comprar algunas cosas, para ayudar a mi papi con su traje para apoyar a mi hermanita menor mañana en el partido de fútbol-

 _\- Kakoye sovpadeniye!_ (Que coincidencia) yo también me dirijo al centro comercial, dime, ¿conoces las boutiques de madame Brigitte?-

-¡Claro, son las tiendas más exclusivas de todo el centro comercial!- Dijo Leni sonriendo -Pero, la verdad es que son muy caras y no puedo comprar nada ahi- dijo un poco triste. Igor entonces le dijo:

-Belleza hoy es tu día de suerte, porque hoy podrás tener todo lo que quieras de esa boutique ¡y sin costo!-Al escuchar eso Leni saltó alegremente, como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-¡O sea eso es lo más maravilloso del mundo Iggy gracias!-

-Subete preciosa, te llevaré al centro comercial- Dijo igor. Leni de inmediato subió al asiento trasero del Mercedes y alli, procedió a besar a Igor en todo el rostro.

-Gracias, gracias Iggy- dijo mientras besaba sus mejillas. Tras darle un beso en los labios Igor dijo a su chofer:

 _\- V torgovom tsentre -_ (al centro comercial). -Y el vehículo arranco con dirección al centro comercial.

* * *

Y mientras Lincoln se encontraba preparándose para la siguiente clase, mientras sacaba unos libros de su casillero, Ronnie Anne apareció detrás de él con la intención de hablar.

-Lincoln- dijo La chica latina, Lincoln volteo y al verla simplemente cerro su casillero y caminó hacia su salón ignorandola. Ronnie Anne le dió alcance y lo tomo del brazo.

-Por favor espera- dijo la chica casi llorando.

-¿Que quieres?- dijo el peliblanco con frialdad. la mexicana contestó:

-Quiero pedirte disculpas por lo que pasó, tienes razón, yo no debí cuestionar tu vida amorosa- Después unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

-Tienes razón en todo, yo solo tire lo nuestro a la basura, te mereces algo mejor- Lincoln la miro y dijo:

-Es que la verdad me dolió mucho, pero si de verdad estas arrepentida entonces creo que puedo perdonarte- Ronnie Anne sonrió al verlo y lo abrazo. De repente una voz se escuchó.

 _\- poteryayet boyfrend, meksikanskaya shlyukhu! -_ (Suelta a mi novio puta mexicana) Dijo Linka sumamente molesta al ver a Ronnie Anne abrazar a Lincoln. Después miró a el peliblanco y le preguntó:

-¿Que esta pasando aquí?- Lincoln contestó:

-Mi princesa, cálmate, escuchá, Ronnie Anne se vino a disculpar conmigo por lo de ayer, sólo es un abrazo de amigos- Linka lo miro con cierta desconfianza, el peliblanco la tomo por la barbilla y le preguntó: -¿Acaso desconfías de mí princesa?-. Linka se sonrojó al ver su rostro y por el modo que Lincoln la miraba al acariciar su barbilla.

-Lincoln yo...- en ese momento el peliblanco le dió un beso en los labios, Linka sólo soltó un ligero suspiro mientras sentía como su lengua y la lengua de Lincoln jugaban en su boca. Ronnie Anne miró aquel beso y sin que los chicos peliblancos lo notarán se dibujó en su cara un gesto de enorme irá.

-Yo nunca dudaría de ti amor- dijo la peliblanco tras terminar aquél beso con el rostro enrojecido. Luego miró a Ronnie Anne y le dijo enojada:

-¿Y tu que haces aquí?- Ronnie Anne soportando su furia dijo:

-Tambien quería pedirte disculpas a tí, la verdad es que tu tratas mejor a Lincoln de lo que yo, entonces, ¿amigas?- dijo estirando su mano, Linka la miro y dijo volteando su rostro.

-Pues no acepto tus disculpas- Lincoln entonces dijo:

-¡Linka, no seas así, ella se está disculpando!-.

-¡Pero osito! -Dijo la peliblanco.

-Sin peros, lo que más quiero es que se lleven bien- Linka miró a su antagonista y dijo resignada:

-Bien, te perdono- después estrecho su mano con la de Ronnie Anne.

-Me alegra que hayas aceptado mis disculpas, ojalá que podamos ser grandes amigas- dijo sonriendo Ronnie Anne. Ambas estrecharon sus manos en señal de amistad con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Y por su cabeza, ambas deseaban golpearse una a la otra.

"Se que me quieres quitar a mi lindo Lincoln, no lo voy a permitir, maldita puta mexicana" pensaba Linka.

"Se que tienes algo que ver con lo que está pasando, no te voy a dejar que lastimes a mi Lincoln, jodida zorra rusa" Decía en su mente Ronnie Anne".

* * *

Y en otro lado del pueblo, Bobby se encontraba afuera de una casa, cerca de la parte pobre del pueblo, en un barrio llamado, boulevard Zapata. Este era un barrio controlado por una pandilla la cual se había aliado con Ivanov, los "bloods" Tras tocar el timbre de la casa, salió un hombre afroamericano, vestido con bermudas cafés y playera blanca, este miró a Bobby y le dijo con un aire furioso:

-¿Que quieres imbécil?- Bobby contestó calmado:

-Vengo a nombre de los rusos, traigo tu producto hermano- aquél hombre después miró un paquete que traía el mexicano, se lo arrebató de las manos y examinó el contenido del mismo.

-¿Y es de calidad viejo?- dijo aquel tipo.

-Como el señor Koslov te lo prometió- dijo el mexicano. Aquél hombre entonces sacó una mochila la cual contenía una enorme cantidad de dinero y se lo entregó a Bobby.

-Bien hermano, esto es lo que necesitaba, mis clientes están desesperados- dijo y cerro la puerta . Tras aquella transacción, Bobby decidio irse, mientras caminaba por la acera, un vehículo negro se le acercó, se estacionó a un lado y entonces Bobby vio en el asiento trasero a Dmitri.

-¿Entregaste el paquete?- Dijo el ruso. Bobby contestó:

-Si señor Koslov- después Bobby le entregó la mochila con dinero, Dmitri contó el dinero y dijo:

-Subete- El mexicano se subió al vehículo y este arranco, mientras avanzaba, Dmitri dijo a Bobby:

-Chicos, de verdad que eres bueno en esto-.

-Gracias señor Dmitri- Tras eso Koslov le dijo:

-Escucha, el sábado tendremos una fiesta privada en la mansión de los Ivanov, en ella estará el jefe y además sus socios mas importantes, me gustaría que fueras conmigo y que te presentaras ante la organización como mi nuevo aprendiz, sería un honor- dijo el ruso mientras sacaba un par de bebidas alcohólicas. El chico mexicano tomo una de las bebidas y dijo:

-Wow señor Dmitri, no se que decir, gracias- el ruso sonrió y le dijo:

-Descuida chico, te llevaré a tu casa, descansa te lo mereces-.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Lynn entrenada junto con su equipo, para el partido del día siguiente, Como coreback del equipo, ella debía dirigir y planear las jugadas que usarían contra Peach Creek. En ese momento ella les explicaba a los demás una nueva jugada que planeaba utilizar.

-Tu te diriges hacia el lado derecho del campo, entonces Lazlow irá a ese lado y le haré un pase,despues tu se lo pasas a el, así burlaremos a sus defensas- Decía Lynn a dos chicos, después todos se pusieron en posición para practicar la jugada, Lynn volteo hacia donde se encontraban la entrada a los vestidores y ahí vio a alguien que le helo la sangre.

En la entrada se encontraba Sergey mirando, este fumaba un cigarrillo y miraba hacia donde ella y su equipo se encontraban practicando. Al mirarlo, sintió sus piernas temblar, sin darse cuenta, el balón se dirigió hacia ella y le golpeó la cabeza. El impacto hizo que Lynn cayera al suelo. De inmediato todo su equipo se acercó preocupado.

-¡Lynn santo díos lo siento mucho!- dijo el chico que había lanzado el balón. El entrenador se acercó a auxiliar a la chica castaña.

-Loud ¿estas bien, puedes oírme?- Lynn aturdida se levantó y rápidamente miró hacia donde había visto a Sergey, el cual ya no se encontraba ahí.

-Ummm entrenador, estoy bien- dijo aún aturdida,se levantó y continuó entrenando.

"Debió ser mi imaginación" penso ella. Mientras en el pasillo, Sergey caminaba riéndose de lo que había visto. Le causaba enorme alegría poner nerviosa a Lynn. Después dijo mientras salía de ahí.

-Pronto, mi hermosa niña, pronto te tendré entré mis manos y haré lo que quiera con tu bello cuerpo-.

* * *

Y en el centro comercial, Leni se sentía como niña en dulcería mientras escogia vestidos y zapatos, además de joyería fina de una de las boutiques más exclusivas de la ciudad.

-¡O sea, como que este vestido es el más lindo, sin contar estos hermosos zapatos y ¡mira! Este collar es hermoso!- Decía la rubia, mientras tanto Igor miraba a Leni posando con aquellos hermosos vestidos.

 _\- Ty vyglyadish' krasivuyu Len' -_ (te vés hermosa Leni) dijo Igor mientras contemplaba la hermosura de la rubia. Ella quedo confundida con lo que dijo igor al no entender lo que el había dicho.

-Que gracioso hablas, ¿eso es alemán?- dijo Leni mirando a Igor, este la miro y soltó una carcajada. inmediatamente se acercó a ella y la abrazo por la cintura.

-Amo, tu sentido del humor, linda- Dijo y la beso en los labios. Leni correspondió aquél beso y luego, Igor comenzó a besar su cuello, Leni sólo jadeaba ligeramente mientas sentía como Ivanov daba ligeros mordiscos en su cuello.

-Iggy basta nos miran, además tu bigote me hace cosquillas- dijo tratando de contener el placer y la risa. Igor dijo:

-No te preocupes, ellos son mis empleados, podría hacerte el amor aquí mismo y ellos no dirían nada- dijo Ivanov.

-Oh entonces esta bien- dijo Leni, de inmediato Ivanov continuación besándola. Leni lo detuvo y le dijo.

-Espera un poco Iggy, tengo que probarme este hermoso vestido- dijo señalando un vestido de seda azul. Igor la soltó y Leni se dirigió hacia el probador Mientras estaba probandose el vestido, Igor le hablaba del otro lado

 _\- krasivyy_ (Hermosa) Escuchá, tengo una fiesta en mi mansión el fin de semana,tendré unos invitados y desearía que vinieras y te conocieran- Leni contestó desde el otro lado.

-Mi hermana no me dejaría ir,es muy estricta, lo siento Iggy- dijo, se vio el vestido verde de Leni caer al suelo. Igor le dijo entonces:

-Dime linda, ¿tienes más hermanos?- Leni respondió.

-Sip, tengo diez hermanos más Iggy-.

-¿y de todos ellos eres la mayor no? Pregunto Ivanov.

-Mi hermana Lori es la mayor, yo soy la segunda hermana mayor-

-Entonces, si eres la segunda hermana mayor, creo que eres lo suficientemente grande para tomar tus propias decisiones ¿no querida?- dijo Igor. En ése momento Leni salió del probador usando el hermoso vestido azul de seda. Se rascaba la barbilla pensando lo que Igor había dicho.

-O sea como que tienes razón Iggy- dijo Leni.

-Entonces ¿iras hermosa?-. pregunto Igor.

-Claro Iggy, estaré ahi -Dijo la rubia, después dijo algo temerosa -Pero no le vayas a decir nada a mi hermana Lori, es terrible cuando se enfada- Igor sonrió y dijo:

-Calma, ni siquiera la conozco- Después se acercó y la tomó por la cintura besándola.

-Eres todo un angel hermosa, en tu casa tienen suerte de tenerte, debes ser toda una bendición- dijo. En ése momento Leni reaccionó

-¡Oh no! Debía estar en casa ayudándole a mi papá con su traje- dijo la rubia asustada. Igor le dijo.

 _\- Tikho, moya koroleva_ (Tranquila mi reina) yo te llevaré- dijo Igor calmandola. Leni lo abrazo y le dijo.

-Gracias Iggy pero ya no me hables en alemán, no te entiendo-. Igor volvió a reír y dijo:

-Espero y ese día uses ese bello traje de baño que compré para ti, vas a impresionar a los invitados con el- Entonces tomo a Leni por la cintura y la volvió a besar.

* * *

Y mientras Lincoln, Linka y Ronnie Anne salian de clases, Clyde tenía que regresar a casa debido a que era día familiar y Lincoln debía ir a casa para preparar todo para el partido de fútbol del día siguiente.

-Chicas, Quieren ir a mi casa a jugar un videojuego o algo así- dijo el peliblanco a Linka y Ronnie Anne. La latina contestó:

-Lo siento mucho Lincoln pero mamá quiere que llegue temprano,debido a los eventos recientes en el pueblo- Después miró a Linka y le preguntó -¿Dime Linka sabes algo al respecto sobre eso?- la peliblanco respondió:

-No, no se nada, amiga- dijo con una sonrisa, sabía que Ronnie Anne trataba de sacarle información, era obvio que sospechaba algo de ella.

"Está _suka_ (zorra) sospecha sobre mi, debo evitar que descubra mi identidad como Ivanov, o podría decirle a Lincoln" . En ese momento el peliblanco dijo:

-¡Rayos!, olvide mi libro de matemáticas, chicas esperen aquí mientras voy por el- entonces corrió hacia su casillero. En ése momento Ronnie Anne pregunto a Linka:

-Y Linka, ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas en el pueblo?- La peliblanco respondió fastidiada de hablar con la latina:

-Dos semanas _Suka -_ Ronnie Anne quedó confundida por aquella palabra, pero sabía que era un la chica mexicana dijo:

-¿Dos semanas eh? Que curioso, es el mismo tiempo en el cual han pasado todas eso de los asesinatos y las extorsiones, que coincidencia- dijo en tono sarcástico.

-¿Que es lo que insinuas? -Dijo Linka enojada.

-Nada, no insinuó nada _Suka -_ Dijo Ronnie Anne. la peliblanco la miró con enorme furia.

-¿COMO ME DIJISTE MALDITA?- gritó

-No se, como me dices tu- dijo Ronnie Anne. Después sujeto a Linka por el cuello de su blusa naranja y le dijo con tono amenazante:

-Escuchame muy bien, maldita puta rusa, se que tienes algo que ver con lo que pasá en el pueblo, no se como, pero algo tienes que ver, si Lincoln o su familia sale lastimada, te juro que yo misma te arranco ese estúpido cabello blanco- La peliblanco la miró con furia y le dijo:

-Tocame, y te juro que lo lamentaras maldita perra-. En ese momento Lincoln venía corriendo desde el colegio, al verlo, ambas chicas se soltaron y fingienron que nada pasaba.

-¿y chicas, todo bien?- pregunto el peliblanco. Linka dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-Claro que si, osito, sólo conversabamos, ¿verdad Ronnie Anne?-.

-Claro, sólo nos conocemos un poco mejor Lincoln- dijo la chica mexicana, entonces tomo sus cosas y dijo: -Bien nos vemos mañana en el partido- después abrazo a Linka.

-Nos vemos mañana amiga- dijo en voz alta. Después le susurró al oído.

-Mas te vale que te cuides imbécil- después se separó de ella y se despidió de ambos. Linka la miró y le dijo con una sonrisa falsa:

-nos vemos mañana _suka_ \- Lincoln pregunto:

-¿Que significa eso amor?- Linka contestó:

-Nada, no te preocupes mi osito polar- Dijo Linka. -Ahora, ¿nos vamos?-. Y continuaron el camino a casa de Lincoln.

Un rato después, Ronnie Anne había llegado a casa, mientras caminaba, ella iba gruñendo furiosa debido a la conversación con Linka, a pesar de todo, la última frase, que está le dijo, era para ella, una confirmación de sus sospechas.

-Estoy segura que ese rusa tiene algo que ver con los matones que aterrorizan el pueblo- decia. mientras daba la vuelta en la esquina para llegar a su casa. En esó, ella vio a su hermano Bobby recargado fuera de un vehículo lujoso y hablando con alguien que se encontraba en el interior del coche. Después vió el auto irse y a su hermano despedirse de el.

-Bobby ¿quien era el de ese coche?- pregunto, Ronnie Anne al acercarse a su hermano. Este un tanto nervioso respondió:

-oh hermanita, no era nadie, sólo alguien que me pedía indicaciones- Después se acercó a ella y le acarició su pelo negro.

-Oye hermanita, mamá llamo, hoy llegará más tarde así que ¿quieres que ordenemos algo para comer?- de inmediato sacó de su bolsillo de su pantalón, un fajo de billetes. Ronnie Anne quedó sorprendida por la enorme cantidad de dinero que su hermano tenia.

-¿De donde sacaste tanto dinero?- pregunto la latina. Su hermano respondió:

-Oh esto.. es sólo de mí trabajo, entonces..¿quieres Pizza, comida china o tacos?- Ronnie anne contesto:

-Comida china esta bien- después vio a su hermano dirigirse hacia la casa Santiago. ella miró a su hermano preocupada, esperaba que la sospecha sobre el solo fuera su imaginación.

* * *

Y en la casa Loud, como siempre se escuchaba un caos, en ese momento Leni se encontraba junto con Lori en la sala con su padre, ayudándole a modificar el traje para así apoyar a los buitres moscovitas el día siguiente. Las gemelas estaban en su cuarto, jugando a la princesa y el caballero, siendo Lola la princesa indefensa y su hermana Lana siendo el caballero que la defendía de Charles el dragón. Luan practicaba sus chistes para una fiesta de cumpleaños, Luna tocaba a todo volumen su guitarra eléctrica, Lisa se encontraba en su habitación realizando un experimento nuevo y Lilly se encontraba con su madre Rita en la habitación de sus padres tomando una siesta, Lynn aún no regresaba de practicar con su equipo para el partido del día siguiente.

Y Lucy se encontraba en los ductos de ventilación, pero a diferencia de siempre, no se encontraba leyendo poesía, sino buscando inspiración. Y la encontró mirando en el cuarto de su hermano, ahí se encontraba Lincoln acostado en la cama junto a Linka, la cual lo estaba abrazando, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho. En el rostro de la peliblanco, se notaba una expresión de amor, pero a la ves de cierto temor.

Y es que en ese momento pasó por su cabeza la conversación que ella había tenido con Dmitri, ahora que Ronnie Anne sospechaba algo de ella, era probable que la chica mexicana descubriera su identidad como la hija del más grande capo de la mafia rusa. Entonces se lo diría a su amado Lincoln, este la dejaría y esa "puta" como Linka la conocía se quedaría con el. Para Linka sólo había de dos: o ella se lo decía o seguía tratando de ocultar su identidad como Ivanov.

-¿Lincoln?- dijo finalmente la peliblanco, mientras seguía abrazando su pecho. Lincoln la miro y dijo con ternura:

-¿Que pasá, mi princesa de pelo platino?- Linka sonrió ante ese cumplido. Después suspiro y dijo:

-Tengo...tengo que decirte algo- dijo con temor en su voz. Lincoln miro a Linka algo confuso. La expresión de ella era extraña.

-¿Que sucede hermosa?- dijo Lincoln. La peliblanco al verlo vio en el rostro de el, una expresión de amor y preocupación por ella, un rostro que le decía que el siempre iba a estar ahí para cuidarla y un genuino rostro de amor, algo que sólo en Dmitri había visto hasta ahora. no podía perder ese bello rostro que la miraba. sus manos temblaban y entonces dijo temerosa.

-Yo... yo.. te amo mucho mi amor- dijo ella. Lincoln solto una pequeña risa y dijo mientras la abrazaba y se acostaba sobre ella.

-Yo también te amo, Linka, se que llevamos poco tiempo, pero puedo sentir esa conexión especial entre los dos- Y tras eso, ambos chicos comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente, con cada movimiento de lengua, el cuerpo de ambos se movia al mismo ritmo, cada jadeo, cada abrazo subía su calor corporal aún mas. De repente, un gritó interrumpió su Nirvana.

-¡LINCOLN DICE MAMA QUE SAQUES LA BASURA!- se oyó a Lola gritar con energía. Lincoln se separó de Linka algo fastidiado por la interrupción y le dijo:

-Espera un poco, sólo tardaré un minuto Linka- Esta acostada boca arriba y con el rostro rojo, sólo asintió con la cabeza. Al momento de que el peliblanco abandonará la habitación, esta se sentó y dijo pasando sus manos en su cabeza.

-No,no,no, el no puede enterarse, el no puede saber que soy hija del jefe de la mafia rusa- dijo. De repente un enorme jadeo se escuchó en la habitación, Linka volteo a un lado y se asustó mucho al ver a Lucy con una enorme expresión de asombro en su rostro.

-Tu...tu ¿Eres la hija de un mafioso?- dijo Lucy recuperando la expresión sin vida de su rostro. Al escuchar a la gótica, Linka palideció, el color rojo que tenía debido al momento de pasión, se transformó en un blanco casi fantasmal. Antes de decirle algo a Lucy esta dijo:

-Entonces, todo eso que ha pasado en Royal Woods, el asesinato de esos chicos, las extorsiones, todo es debido a tu padre y a su organización- dijo la gótica.

-¡por favor, no le digas nada a Lincoln, Lucy! ¡hare lo que sea!- dijo la peliblanco poniéndose de rodillas frente a la niña gótica. Al mirar a Lucy Linka se sorprendió al ver en su rostro una extraña sonrisa.

-Su amor es aún más interesante ahora- dijo la gótica- tu, una chica dulce, cuyo padre es el jefe de la mafia, mi hermano, un chico bueno que te ama sin saber tu oscuro secreto, su amor es intenso, maravilloso y sobre todo.. peligroso- dijo Lucy con un extraño tono de alegría. Linka sólo abrió la boca sorprendida por lo que había dicho.

-¿Entonces, no le dirás nada a tu hermano?- Lucy contestó con su típico tono de voz:

-No lo hare, siempre y cuando me permitas escribir un fic con respecto a su historia de amor, ya me imagino, tu, como la princesa de los vampiros, Lincoln, como un humilde campesino que se ha enamorado de ti, sin saber que tu padre, es el más poderoso rey de las tinieblas- Linka sonrió, en definitiva, Lucy tenía una enorme creatividad e imaginació Lucy dijo:

\- Además eso es algo que tu debes decirle, yo no- La peliblanco suspiro al oír eso, era lo mismo que Dmitri le había dicho. Después Lucy le dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

-No te preocupes,se que Lincoln te amará a pesar de todo, puedo sentir tu aura, irradia luz igual que la de mi hermano. En ese momento,Lincoln entró a la habitación y vio a ambas chicas hablando.

-¿Lucy que haces aquí?- dijo el peliblanco, su hermana pelinegra contestó:

-Solo platicaba con Linka, ella me ha dado una nueva idea para una historia- después miro a Linka y le dijo - gracias por la inspiración- y después salío del entonces miro a Linka y le preguntó:

-¿Todo esta bien linda?- Linka algo pensativa por lo que había pasado le dijo:

-No te preocupes, no es nada osito- dijo y le dio un beso en los labios.

* * *

Y así pasó un día mas, al día siguiente, todo el pueblo estaba muy entusiasmado por el partido de ese día, en pueblos pequeños como ese, una final de fútbol americano era todo un suceso. La gente adorno las calles, en los bares se hacían apuestas y en las escuelas se suspendieron las clases. Incluso Igor ordenó a sus hombres que, por ese día no cobrar derecho de piso, ni intimidaran a nadie.

En la residencia Loud todos se preparaban para el partido, Lincoln y todas sus hermanas estaban subiendo a vanzilla, Lynn sr se puso el traje que Leni y Lori habían hecho para el, los demás incluyendo su esposa, evitaban reírse de la apariencia del traje mientras Leni se sentía orgullosa del trabajo que había hecho.

Y en la mansión Ivanov, Linka y su padre se alistaban para ir al partido, Linka se había puesto una falda tableada color rosa, blusa blanca, encima llevaba una chaqueta del mismo color,calcetas blancas con franjas azules y rosas, tenis blancos, además de que su cabello estaba arreglado con dos coletas. Su padre y Dmitri llevaban su típico traje negro.

 _\- vremya igry! -_ (¡hora del partido!) -Dijo Igor emocionado, Linka miro a su padre y dijo entusiasmada:

-¡Si los buitres moscovitas ganaremos hoy!- Dmitri miro del a ambos con una sonrisa. después Igor gritó con entusiasmo:

 _\- GRIFY VYIGRAT'! -_ ( ¡A GANAR BUITRES!).

 _\- GRIFY VYIGRAT'! -_ Gritaron Linka y Dmitri al mismo tiempo. Después todos se dirigieron hacia la entrada principal para subir a la camioneta donde irían al estadio.

Y en el estadio, que era más bien una enorme cancha de fútbol americano con gradas de metal en cada lado, los Loud se acomodaron en una parte de en medio de las gradas para ver el partido.

Linka Igor y Dmitri por su parte, se encontraban en una especie de oficina arriba de donde se encontraba la cabina de los comentaristas, ese lugar que antes era una bodega de utilería, ahora era una especie de palco. Había una enorme ventana en la cual se tenía una gran vista a la cancha, además que había una enorme mesa llena de bocadillos, como canapés con caviar, camarones, además de varias botellas de vodka y muchísimas cervezas, incluso, había una mesa con dulces,frituras y sodas para Linka.

-Papi, ¿puedo ir con Lincoln?- dijo la peliblanco. Igor contestó:

-No mi niña, hoy quiero que estés a mi lado, por que no mejor llamas a Lincoln y lo traes aquí- Linka tomo su celular y marco a su novio. Tras un par de tonos de llamada, el peliblanco contestó:

-¿Hola? Linka mi hermosa princesa- dijo . Linka sonrojada contestó:

 _\- Moy malen'kiy polyarnyy medved_ (mi osito polar) Como te extraño- después dijo - oye papá dice que si quieres venir al palco conmigo, hay muchas golosinas y sodas además de que te vería, mi copito de nieve- Tras un breve silencio Lincoln contestó:

-Linka mi princesa, lo siento, pero en estos caso nos quedamos todos en las gradas a apoyar a mi hermana, lo lamento mucho-.

-No importa, tu familia puede venir- dijo la peliblanco, más Lincoln respondió:

-Mis padres y mis hermanas siempre estamos en las gradas apoyando, no creo que acepten- Linka quedó algo triste por eso,el peliblanco le dijo:

-Pero no te preocupes, nos veremos en el descanso del tercer cuarto, guárdame algunas golosinas- dijo el peliblanco. Linka respondió con un tono coqueto y algo seductor:

-Te guardaré para el postre amor, nos vemos en el tercer cuarto, osito- y colgó el teléfono. En ese momento el comentarista hablo por los altavoces:

 _-Saludos a todos, bienvenidos a la final de la liga estudiantil de fútbol americano, en el lado de los visitantes,se encuentran los temibles "Durazneros de Peach Creek"-_ En ese momento entraron a la cancha el equipo de los Durazneros, los cuales eran dirigidos por su coreback, un chico pelirrojo y el cual iba acompañado de un chico moreno y con acento extranjero. el equipo tenía un uniforme color blanco, con letras color durazno, en sus hombreras llevaban el dibujo de un durazno con un rostro amenazante. El comentarista hablo nuevamente:

 _-Y ahora mismo, sale al campo el equipo local, los antes conocidos como los gallos de Royal Woods los imponentes y feroces "buitres moscovitas"-_ En ese momento salieron al campo, el equipo de los buitres, los cuales traían su nuevo uniforme el cual era de color rojo carmesí con letras amarillas, el casco era color rojo con una estrella amarilla en el lado izquierdo, en las hombreras y en el frente tenía el logo del equipo. Hasta el frente y comando al equipo se encontraba Lynn como su coreback.

-¡Vamos equipo, a ganar!- dijo Lynn y al unisono todos gritaron:

-!BUITRES, AUHH!- Y dieron un pisotón. Aquél era un nuevo ritual de buena suerte que Lynn había creado, nadie sabe donde ella sacaba esos rituales. En el palco, Igor miraba complacido:

-Esa niña si que tiene espíritu- y bebió un vaso con vodka.

-¡VAMOS LYNN, TU PUEDES!- gritó Linka emocionada.

Y en las gradas, todos los Loud apoyaban a Lynn a gritos.

-¡VAMOS LYNN!- gritaba Lincoln desde las gradas.

-¡O SEA COMO QUE TU PUEDES HERMANITA!- Gritó Leni.

-!VAMOS GALLOS, DIGO, BUITRES!- Gritaba Lynn sr con su vistoso traje de buitre, el cual llamaba mucho la atención. Lynn por su parte se encontraba en la cancha, animada por los gritos y ovaciones de su familia. De repente una voz la sacó de su alegría, era uno de los chicos de los Durazneros.

-Mira Kevin, su capitán es una chica- dijo el chico extranjero, el pelirrojo contestó con burla:

-Asi es Ralph, esto será más fácil de lo que creíamos- luego miró a Lynn y dijo mientras se ponía su casco:

-No te preocupes lindura, seremos suaves contigo-. Lynn sólo lo miro con furia, tenía ganas de mostrarle el dedo de enmedio, pero su familia la miraba así que sólo gruñó mientras se ponía en posición.

Y así comenzó el partido, a los primeros minutos, Kevin, el coreback de los Durazneros Llevaba el balón, en ese momento sintió una fuerte embestida que lo hizo caer al suelo, al mirar quien lo tacleo miro a Lynn viéndolo con burla.

-Gracias por ser suave conmigo, guapo- dijo burlonamente. El coreback se levantó furioso y dijo a su equipo.

-¡Sin piedad, acaben con ellos tontos!-.

Y asi continuó el partido, cada coreback de ambos lados, dirigían a su equipo de manera soberbia, Lynn demostraba ser una gran líder y el chico pelirrojo era diestro y despiadado. Igor por su parte miraba complacido, como aquella chica dirigía a su equipo

 _\- Eta devushka imeyet kharakter, Dmitriy_ \- (Esa chica tiene carácter, Dmitri), tiene muchas más pelotas que varios de mis hombres- dijo Igor, Dmitri sólo sonrió al escuchar eso. Linka por su parte miraba el partido algo aburrida, si bien apoyaba a Lynn, no era muy fanática del fútbol americano.

En las gradas, los Loud apoyaban con muchos gritos y porras a su hija y hermana.

-!VAMOS EQUIPO, VAMOS LYNN A GANAR!- gritaban todos al mismo tiempo. Finalmente el arbitro marco el final del tercer cuarto, en ese momento el marcador iba veinticinco contra veintitrés, favor de los Durazneros.

-Muy bien equipo si vamos a ganar,tenemos que concentrarnos y anotar en el siguiente cuarto- decia Lynn a su equipo. tanto Lynn como el entrenador miraban una pizarra con las jugadas y la alineación.

Mientras tanto, Lincoln se dirigió hacia fuera de las gradas con dirección a los vestidores, iba al sanitario, en ese momento y en el pasillo se encontró con Linka.

-Linka mi linda princesa- dijo el peliblanco, su novia contestó sonrojada.

-Osito, dime ¿te estas divirtiendo? ¿Crees que Lynn y los buitres moscovitas ganaremos?- Lincoln le contestó:

-Estoy seguro de que Lynn nos hará ganar, ella es muy buena, logrará superar a los Durazneros- Después tomo a Linka de la mano y le dijo:

-Ahora que recuerdo, me prometiste golosinas- Linka se le acercó y le dijo acercando su rostro al del peliblanco:

-Tambien te dije que tú serías mi postre amor- Y después los dos chicos se besaron. Ambos chicos se dejaban llevar por el momento y sus hormonas.

-Tus labios son la golosina más dulce, mi bella princesa- dijo Lincoln separándose ligeramente para después volver a besar a Linka, ambos chicos jadeaban y respiraban frenéticamente con cada movimiento de sus lenguas en su boca.

-¡Ahh Lincoln!- dijo la peliblanco al sentir como Lincoln besaba su cuello, ella simplemente aferró el chico a ella mientras sentia la respiración de Lincoln en su cuerpo. ambos chicos continuaron asi, besandose apasionante, dejándose llevar por aquella sensación en sus jóvenes cuerpos, sintiendo las manos de ambos explorandose uno al otro, en un trance apasionado.

Un silbatazo, el sonido de la afición y la voz del comentarista los sacaron de su trance, ambos chicos se sorprendieron al ver dónde habían terminado las manos de cada uno; Lincoln tenía sus manos en las piernas de Linka, por otro lado la peliblanco tenía las suyas en el trasero de Lincoln.

-¡Ohh lo siento, lo siento...yo bueno...!- dijo Lincoln apenado, la peliblanco respondió muy sonrojada y agitada también.

-No.. no importa, creo que ambos nos dejamos llevar- dijo, después de su chaqueta sacó un montón de golosinas y se las entrego al peliblanco. Ambos se miraron y Lincoln dijo:

-Bueno... supongo que tengo que regresar, mis padres y mis hermanas me deben estar esperando,ahora- se acercó y le dió un ligero beso a Linka en los labios.

-Nos vemos al final del partido- .Linka algo agitada por la emoción respondió:

-Si, nos vemos-. En ése momento y en una esquina alguien los espiaba.

-Que romántico, jóvenes enamorados y con las hormonas alborotadas- Dijo fumando un cigarrillo Sergey, este miraba como Linka se arreglaba el pelo y se acomodaba la falda.

-Aunque admiró a ese mocoso de peló blanco, muchas veces he querido tener a Linka en mis manos como el, realmente va a comerse un exquisito manjar- miro a Linka alejarse y dijo: aunque tengo el presentimiento de que muy pronto yo también voy a poder divertime con Linka- miro su reloj y dijo con un tono malvado:

-Debo apresurarme, no tengo mucho tiempo- Y camino hacia los vestidores.

Lincoln llegó a las gradas trás aquél encuentro con Linka, en ese momento se realizaba la última jugada, si los buitres lograban completarla, ganarían el partido.

-Muy bien equipo, haremos la jugada que practicamos-, dijo Lynn, todos asintieron y gritaron al unisono:

-¡BUITRES!- Y se pusieron en posición. comenzaron a jugar y en un momento dado Lynn poseía el balón, ella corría con dirección a la zona de anotación. Mientras era perseguida por los defensas de los Durazneros y por Kevin, su coreback.

-No lograrás anotar niña- decía el pelirrojo, Lynn sólo corría más rapido, al momento de sentir que sería tacleada, saltó en dirección a la zona de anotación. Todos quedaron expectantes, el arbitro finalmente dijo:

-¡Anotacion!- todo el público gritó emocionado, ahora el marcador iba empatado, si lynn lograba anotar el gol de campo los buitres moscovitas ganarían, entonces se preparó para la patada, en el público había un silencio de suspenso.

-Vamos Lynn- decía Lincoln en la tribuna.

-Tu puedes Lynn- Decía Linka en el palco.

-Esto será interesante- decía Igor mientras veía a Lynn tomar vuelo para poder patear el balón con más fuerza, entonces ella corrió y con una fuerte patada le dió al ovoide, el balón voló por los aires con dirección a los postes, el público miraba en silencio.

Y entonces el balón pasó por los dos postes.

-! _Gol de campo, los buitres moscovitas ganan la final de fútbol americano!-_ Gritó con entusiasmo el comentarista, en las gradas todos celebraban eufóricos.

-¡Si, lo hiciste lynn, lo hiciste!- dijo Lincoln saltando de alegría su familia se unio al festejo.

-¡SI LO LOGRAMOS, GANAMOS!- Gritaban emocionados los Loud.

-!Si Lynn si!- decía emocionada Linka desde el palco. su padre miro con satisfacción la victoria de su equipo.

 _\- jajaja, ya znal, chto vy mogli by sdelat' eto, devochka! -_ (sabía que lo lograrias, niña) -Dijo Igor alegré.

Mientras, en el campo, Lynn apenas podía asimilar lo que había pasado, Tras unos instantes, saltó de alegría al ver que había llevado a su equipo a la victoria.

-!SI, SI SI, LO LOGRE, LO LOGRAMOS!- Dijo muy feliz, su equipo fue a abrazar a su nueva coreback.

-! Diablos perdimos tontos!- gritaba muy enojado Kevin, el coreback de los Durazneros y tiró su casco al piso. Mientras Lynn era llevada en brazos por su equipo. después todos se alinearon y comenzaron a bailar como guerreros neozelandeses. Tras el baile todos gritaron muy fuerte al mismo tiempo.

-! BUITRES, AUHHHH!- . Todos miraron ese ritual y quedaron sorprendidos. Tras un rato de festejos, el presidente de la liga juvenil premio a los buitres.

-Y ahora entregó este trofeo, como muestra de su victoria en esta liga juvenil, a los nuevos campeones, los buitres moscovitas de Royal Woods. -Dijo y entregó un enorme trofeo brillante a Lynn, esta levantó el trofeo en señal de triunfo mientras su equipo y el entrenador gritaban y celebraban de alegría. Al finalizar la premiación, Lincoln y su familia fueron al campo a felicitar a Lynn, la nueva coreback del equipo de futbol.

-¡LO LOGRASTE LYNN!- -Dijo Lincoln, dándole un enorme abrazo. Sus hermanas y sus padres se unieron a ese abrazo.

-Gracias Lincoln, no podía haber ganado este trofeo de no haber sido por tí hermanito- Lincoln se sonrojó y apretó aún más fuerte a su hermana. En ése momento, llegó Linka a felicitar a Lynn también.

-Muchisimas felicidades lynn, sabía que podías lograrlo- dijo y entonces también abrazo a Lynn.

-Linka, gracias- Dijo lynn. Linka soltó a Lynn y le dijo:

-Lamento que papá no esté aquí para felicitarte, pero tuvo un asunto que arreglar, en todo casó me dijo que ahora tu eres la nueva capitana del equipo, además de que tu y toda tu familia, comerán gratis toda la semana en la hamburguesa del eructo- Lynn se entusiasmó aún mas al oír eso, su familia la felicito aún mas. Tras varios minutos de abrazos y felicitaciones, Lynn dijo a todos.

-Ire con mi equipo a cambiarme y ducharme, los veré en un rato más, después ¡A comer hasta reventar en la hamburguesa del eructo!- después se dirigió con su equipo a los vestidores.

Ya en los vestidores, el entrenador y todo el equipo, comenzaron a felicitarse y en especial a felicitar a Lynn.

-¡Hoy fue un gran juego señores, todos hicieron un gran trabajo, realmente se lucieron- dijo el entrenador. Después miro a Lynn y dijo

-En especial, debemos felicitarte y agradecerte a ti, Loud, sin tu liderazgo,no había sido posible ganar, además que ese gol de campo fue el que nos dió la victoria- concluyó, entonces su equipo gritó al unisono.

-¡LYNN, LYNN, LYNN!-La castaña sonrió apenada ante tanta atención. Tras terminar los festejos, Lynn procedió a sacar su maleta deportiva con su ropa de su casillero, bebió un trago de una bebida hidratante que tenia, de repente, noto que al fondo de su casillero, había una pequeña caja con forma de corazón, la cual tenía un pequeño moño rojo. Lynn sacó esa cajita y la observó, era una caja de chocolates, esta tenía una pequeña nota que decía:

PARA MI HERMOSA NIÑA:

DISFRUTA ESTOS CHOCOLATES, COMO YO DISFRUTO DE MIRARTE

PRONTO NOS VEREMOS Y PODRE TENERTE EN MIS MANOS.

-Que raro- dijo la castaña Después miro a sus compañeros y dijo en tono juguetón:

-Oigan chicos, que lindo detalle, no sabía que tenía un admirador- Los chicos miraron confusos a su amiga, si bien no podían negar que Lynn era muy atractiva, la verdad ninguno sentía algo asi.

-Lynn, la verdad no sabemos de qué estás hablando- la castaña los miro de manera seductora y les dijo:

-Pues quien sea mi admirador, va por el camino correcto, me encantan los chocolates- dijo mientras mordía uno. Después tomo sus cosas y se dirigió hacia las regaderas de mujeres.

-Adios chicos- dijo mientras salía de ahi. En el pasillo ella seguia comiendo esos chocolates. De repente, Lynn oyó pasos y sintió que alguien la seguía. Una mano tomo su hombro y Lynn gritó asustada y se preparó para pelear.

-AHH- gritó, al voltear miró a Linka quién se cubrió al ver que la castaña la iba a golpear.

-¡Dios mio, Linka!- dijo la castaña aliviada al ver quien era - Lo lamento mucho, pero no me asustes asi- la peliblanco dijo algo asustada.

-Lo siento mucho, no quería asustarte, sólo venia a darte esto- Y sacó un jersey de los buitres moscovitas, a diferencia del anterior, este tenía un logo más detallado, además que en la parte de atrás, tenía escritas las palabras "Lynn L" el número uno y debajo de este la palabra "coreback" Lynn se emocionó mucho al ver su nuevo jersey y de inmediato abrazo a Linka.

-Muchas gracias Linka, me alegro que seas la nueva novia de mi hermano, eres una gran chica- Linka correspondió aquél abrazo, se separaron y Linka vio que Lynn comía algo. La castaña dijo entonces:

-¿Gustas? me los dió un admirador secreto-

-¡Claro!- dijo la peliblanco, e inmediatamente tomó dos chocolates y se llevó uno a la boca. Lynn dijo entonces:

-De acuerdo, ire a tomar una ducha, en un rato más te veré, por cierto ¿iras con nosotros a celebrar a la hamburguesa del eructo?- la peliblanco respondió

-dejame pedir permiso a papá, pero seguro de que no habrá problema- Linka entonces se llevó a la boca el segundo chocolate, después dijo -Nos vemos en un rato- Lynn entonces se fue a las regaderas de mujeres a tomar un baño.

* * *

En el estacionamiento del estadio, Igor se encontraba conversando con Lynn y Rita.

-Ivan Sokolov, mucho gusto en conocerlos- Dijo mientras estrechaba la mano del señor Loud.

-Lynn loud, padre, ella es mi esposa Rita loud- dijo Lynn ya sin su traje de buitre. En ése momento sólo se encontraba Lincoln con sus padres, sus hermanas se encontraban en vanzilla esperando a su hermana Lynn. mientras, Igor seguía conversando con los señores Loud.

-Su hija tiene mucho talento, estoy seguro de que llegara a ser una gran atleta, yo por mi parte les dijo que de ahora en adelante, ella será nuestra nueva coreback- dijo Ivanov. En ese momento, llegó Linka y le pregunto:

-Papi ¿puedo ir con Lincoln y su familia a la hamburguesa del eructo?-

-Claro linda, sólo no llegues tarde amor- Después miró a Rita y a Lynn Sr y dijo:

-Esta es mi hija, Linka Sokolov- los señores Loud respondieron:

-Ya teníamos el gusto de conocer a su linda hija señor Ivanov- mientras tanto, Dmitri observaba a lo lejos, decidió mantener la distancia para evitar problemas por ser visto.

 _\- pochemu eto zanimayet tak mnogo vremeni? -_ (por que tardan tanto) en ese momento el notó algo, algo que lo dejo intranquilo.

-¿Donde demonios se encuentra Sergey?-

* * *

En las regaderas de mujeres, Lynn había terminado de ducharse, en ese momento ella,se encontraba vistiendose para despues ir a la hamburguesa del eructo, se miró en un espejo que tenía enfrente, ella tenía solamente sus bragas rojas, además de un sostén color negro.

-Creo que si soy bonita después de todo- se dijo a si misma mientras se contemplaba, en ese momento su celular sonó. La castaña lo contestó mientras se colocaba su típica camisa blanca.

-¿Hola?-

-¿Lynn donde éstas?- te estamos esperando- respondió Lincoln.

-no te preocupes hermano, sólo me estoy...- en ese momento, unas manos en su boca interrumpió su conversación, entonces, su celular cayó al suelo.

-¿Lynn? ¿hola?- pregunto Lincoln al oír el ruido. De repente el escuchó una risa del otro lado de la línea.

En las duchas, Sergey sujetaba a Lynn con una mano, tapando su boca mientras con la otra miraba el celular de la castaña, río un poco y después lanzó el teléfono contra una pared, rompiendolo en mil pedazos.

-¿Lynn? ¡¿LYNN?!- gritó el peliblanco asustado al escuchar el último ruido y la llamada terminarse. De inmediato fua hacia donde estaba Linka y le dijo asustado.

-¡Linka, debemos encontrar a Lynn,creo que algo malo le pasa!- Linka lo miro y respondió sorprendida:

-¿Que? ¿Por que?- el peliblanco contestó:

-Hablabamos por el celular y de repente se escuchó un ruido, como el de su teléfono cayéndose, después escuché una risa y un ruido muy fuerte y se cortó la llamada ¡debemos encontrarla, algo malo esta pasando!- Linka lo miro y dijo:

-Bien, hay que buscarla- Y se fueron corriendo ignorando a sus padres.

Y mientras, Sergey sujetaba a Lynn, este la tenía con el rostro contra la pared, con un brazo sujetaba su cuello y con la otra acariciaba su pelo castaño.

-Debo decirte que juegas muy bien, tu talento, sólo se compara con tu precioso cuerpo y tu intoxicante belleza- decía Sergey, Lynn se encontraba aterrada, no podía pensar debido al miedo. El ruso de pelo rubio continuó, mientras con su mano acarició el mentón de lynn.

-¿Recuerdas que la primera vez que te ví, te dije que te vendería como esclava sexual? Cambie de idea, una lindura como tú, no puede ser una esclava- volteo a lynn y le dijo mirando su rostro.

-No, no preciosa, tu no serás una zorra mas, porque tú vas a ser mía- entonces beso a Lynn en la boca. La castaña se sintió asqueada al sentir como la lengua del ruso exploraba su boca, el aliento de aquel pervertido sabía a tabaco y alcohol. En ése momento de distracción, Lynn dió a Sergey un fuerte golpe en el estómago, que hizo que el ruso la soltará.

-¡NO, ALÉJATE DE MÍ, HOMBRE ASQUEROSO!- Dijo Lynn y corrió hacia la salida de las duchas, Sergey la alcanzó a tomar por el cabello y la jaló hacia el, y entonces conecto dos fuertes puñetazos en las costillas de lynn. esta por la fuerza de los golpes lloró, ni en su entrenamiento de karate o boxeo recibía golpes tan fuertes, Sergey la tiró al piso y se puso sobre ella.

-Podemos hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas, tu eliges- Dijo Sergey, luego con una mano sujeto las muñecas de lynn, entonces volvió a besar a la castaña, mientras con la otra mano, el ruso manoseaba los senos de lynn. la castaña forcejeando trataba de liberarse del ruso, mientras lágrimas escurrian de sus ojos. Un fuerte rodillazo en la entrepierna de Sergey la libero del agarre en sus muñecas, después, la castaña le dió un fuerte golpe en el rostro, aprovechó ese momento y volvió a correr a la salida. Por desgracia, el ruso le dió alcance y bloqueo la salida. Lynn entonces miro el rostro de Sergey y vio en su rostro una expresión de euforia e irá. El ruso la miró a los ojos y sonrió.

-Muy bien preciosa zorra, si quieres escapar, tendrás que pelear, ¡vamos adelante!- dijo el ruso. Lynn lo miro, estaba aterrada, pero sabía que la única manera de escapar de aquel hombre, era luchando.

-GIAHHH- Gritó lynn, mientras corría hacia Sergey con una pose de lucha, ella sabía defenderse, no iba a dejar que ese hombre la lastimara a a ella y a su familia. Estaba a punto de golpear al ruso, cuando de repente sintió un mareo.

-ohhh- dijo, su vista se nublo y sintió como sus brazos y piernas temblaban. Ella cayó de rodillas antes de poder golpear a Sergey. Este la miró y sólo dijo complacido.

-Parece que mi pequeño obsequio ya comienza a funcionar-.

-¿Obsequio?- dijo Lynn mientras sentía que todo daba vueltas. -Los... los chocolates- dijo mareada.

-Asi es amor- dijo Sergey acercándose a ella, continuó -Esos chocolates son mi receta especial, son deliciosos y además contienen un poderoso relajante muscular, el cual además es un poderoso afrodisíaco- se acercó a ella y le dijo:

-Asi no harás nada, mientras saboreó cada parte de tí- entonces arrastró a Lynn hacia las regaderas. Lynn, indefensa gritaba mientras lloraba:

-!NO, NO, AUXILIO, AUXILIO, ME VAN A VIOLAR, AYÚDENME!- Sergey contestó riendo:

-Grita todo lo que quieras, me asegure de que nadie nos moleste, nadie te ayudará- Y la siguió llevándo a las regaderas.

Y mientras, Lincoln y Linka buscaban a Lynn. El peliblanco se encontraba aterrorizado, no sabía que había pasado con su hermana.

-¡Diablos no está por ningún lado!- decía Lincoln, había preguntado a su equipo y a sus hermanas, nadie sabía dónde estaba.

-Linka, tu fuiste la última persona que la vió ¿sabes donde esta, adónde se dirigió?- La peliblanco penso un poco y después recordó.

-¡Las duchas! Lynn iba a las regaderas a tomar un baño- dijo Linka, después dijo -Pero las regaderas se encuentran cerradas, es imposible que se encuentre allí-.

-Es la única opción, ella no aparece en ningún lado, tiene que estar ahí- dijo Lincoln, la peliblanco respondió.

-Bien, iré con el de mantenimiento, para que me preste las llaves, tu dirígete hacia allá- el peliblanco la miró y asintió. Cuando estaba a punto de irse miro a Linka y vio cómo se llevaba una mano a la cabeza.

-Ummm- dijo la peliblanco, sintiendo un pequeño mareo.

-Linka ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Si, sólo ve a las regaderas, ahí te alcanzó- Y entonces Lincoln corrió hacia las regaderas a buscar a su hermana.

Y en las regaderas, Sergey tenía a Lynn atrapada, se encontraban en una de las regaderas, Sergey había atado las manos de la castaña con una de sus calcetas y la había desnudado casi en su totalidad, sólo traía puestas sus bragas rojas. Lynn Lloraba y suplicaba mientras sentía como el ruso besaba y acariciaba su cuerpo.

-!No, por favor, basta!- decía Lynn, ella sentía como cada ves mas perdía la conciencia. El ruso entonces lamió sus pequeños senos, mientras con una mano acarició la entrepierna de Lynn.

-El afrodisíaco, esta comenzando a surtir efecto, puedo sentir como te estás calentando amor- dijo y lamió de nuevo sus senos, Después comenzó a restregar su entrepierna con la de Lynn. La castaña sintió un bulto rígido rozando su séxo, sabía muy bien lo que era.

-¡Basta, me siento extraña!- dijo llorando, Sergey sonrió aún más mientras lamía su mejilla, el afrodisíaco estaba funcionando, pronto Lynn no ofrecería ningún tipo de resistencia. Después Sergey quitó la ropa interior de Lynn, se puso sobre ella y le dijo al oído:

-Voy a violarte, Lynn loud, voy a hacerte toda mía, saboreare cada parte de ti y dejaré mi semilla dentro de tí, quien sabe, quizás en unos meses,tendras un lindo bebé-.

-¡No!- lloro Lynn en ese momento miro a Sergey desabrochar sus pantalones. Lynn sólo dijo.

-Ayudenme...mami...papi... Lincoln!- Sergey riendo respondió:

-Nadie te ayudará, ahora, a comenzar la diversión- dijo. Lynn cerro los ojos, pudo sentir el pene de Sergey rozar su vagina.

-¡LYNN, LYNN, ¿ESTAS AHI?- Se escuchó de repente, unos fuertes golpes en la puerta de entrada y unos gritos alertaron al ruso.

-¡Imposible, yo mismo me encargué de que nadie viniera!- dijo. De repente escuchó una llave que abría la puerta, Sergey miro a Lynn y le dijo furioso:

-Parece que alguien arruinó nuestro nidito de amor, pero recuerda, la próxima, vez, más vale que seas más amable, o tus hermanas sufrirán las consecuencias- Se acomodó los pantalones y se dirigió al tablero de control de las luces, bajo los interruptores y las regaderas quedaron a oscuras.

En ese momento, Lincoln y Linka entraron a las regaderas, al momento de abrir la puerta, las luces del lugar se apagaron, Lincoln sacó su celular y encendió la linterna. Linka hizo lo mismo y se dirigió a buscar el tablero de las luces. Lincoln avanzo en la zona donde se encontraban los casilleros. de repente escuchó unos pasos detrás de el, al voltear, un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro lo mandaron al piso.

-Ahh- gritó, al voltear vio la silueta de un hombre salir corriendo.

-¡Oye tú! !Vuelve aquí!- en ese momento las luces se encendieron de nuevo y Lincoln vio a alguien salir corriendo del lugar. Se puso de pie y estaba a punto de seguir a aquel hombre cuando escucho gritar a Linka.

-¡Lincoln encontré a Lynn ven rápido!- Lincoln se dirigió a las regaderas, ahí encontró a Linka arrodillada junto a su hermana, la cual estaba desnuda y con las manos atadas. Al verla así Lincoln se arrodillado a auxiliar a su hermana.

-¡Lynn, dios mío! - dijo sumamente asustado. su hermana apenas conciente dijo:

-Li.. Lincoln... gracias...a..a dios... ahhh- Lincoln sólo la abrazo y dijo llorando:

-Lynn estoy aquí ya pasó todo, yo te protegeré- Linka le dijo entonces:

-Lincoln, debes llamar por ayuda, mientras yo ayudó a Lynn- Lincoln de inmediato fue por su celular,el cual se había caído al piso cuando el había sido golpeado, lo recogió y de inmediato llamo a su hermana mayor Lori.

En ese momento en vanzilla, Lori se encontraba chateando con su novio Bobby, de repente una llamada telefónica interrumpió su chat, miro el número y vio que era de Lincoln y contestó de mala gana.

-Mas te vale que sea al...- antes de continuar un angustiado Lincoln hablo.

-¡Lori por favor, necesito ayuda!- al escuchar a su hermano, Lori se preocupó mucho y dijo

-¿Que pasa Lincoln?- el peliblanco respondió.

-¡Ayudame, Lynn fue atacada por alguien, la encontramos sin ropa y amarrada, por favor ven rápido!-Al oir eso Lori entró en pánico y contestó gritando:

-¡¿COMO QUE LYNN FUE ATACADA?!- Sus hermanas escucharon y se asustaron.

-¿Que le pasó a Lynn Lori?- pregunto asustada Leni.

-Dime que sucede Lori- dijo Luna viendo el rostro de su hermana mayor.

-¿Donde esta Lynn? ¿Esta bien Lori?- Decía Lana con la voz quebrada, casi a punto de llorar. Lori no respondio y de inmediato pregunto a Lincoln a través de su celular.

-¿donde están ahora?- el peliblanco respondió.

-en las regaderas de mujeres, deben apresurarse por...- en ese momento un quejido lo interrumpió.

-Ahhh, Lincoln- Linka comenzó a sentirse mal, su vista se nublaba y apenas podía sostenerse, de repente se desplomó junto a lynn.

-¡LINKA!- gritó Lincoln. Lori escuchó el grito y pregunto nerviosa.

-¡¿Lincoln que sucede?!-

-Vengan rápido, algo le pasa a Linka también, por favor apresúrate!-

-¡No te preocupes,voy por ayuda, no te muevas de ahí!- Lori colgó el teléfono y volteo a ver a Luna y Leni.

-Quedense aquí, Luna, Leni, cuiden a las demás- Leni contestó asustada y casi a punto de llorar.

-¿Donde esta mi hermanita?, quiero verla-.

-Ire a dónde se encuentra, calma, Luna, tranquiliza a Leni y las demás- Luna simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Lori fue corriendo a donde estaban sus padre e Igor. Al llegar ahí sólo dijo de golpe.

-¡Papa, mama, alguien atacó a Lynn- Sus padres la miraron y dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-¡¿ como lo sabes?!-Lori contestó angustiada:

-¡Lincoln me llamó, dijo que encontró a Lynn desnuda y amarrada en las regaderas, además parece que algo malo le pasó Linka también!- Al oir eso Ivanov perdió el control.

-¡¿Como que mi Linka esta lastimada?¡- dijo Igor angustiado. Rita por esa información sufrio un ataque de pánico, mientras su esposo dijo a Lori.

-Llama a emergencias, nosotros iremos a buscar a Lincoln y lynn- Lori asintió y llamó una ambulancia.

Mientras, Lincoln, trataba de auxiliar a Linka y a su hermana, el lloraba impotente al no saber que hacer.

El no comprendía como un día de alegría había terminado así.

* * *

 **Y así termina este capítulo, al fin pasó lo que muchos temían, el depravado de Sergey atacó a Lynn, además Lucy sabe el secreto de Linka, Ronnie Anne, comienza a sospechar de su hermano, Bobby y Leni se involucran más con los rusos. ¿Que pasará con Lynn y Linka? ¿Ronnie Anne descubrirá en que está metido su hermano? ¿que hará Lucy ahora que sabe que Linka es hija de un mafioso?. Esto lo veremos más adelante. En el siguiente capitulo, de nuevo contestaré reviews y además les quiero pedir un favor, gente bonita que sigue esta historia: como ya lo han visto,los Loud han tenido muchos problemas y dificultades, por eso en un capítulo próximo (no en el siguiente) Linka, Lincoln y sus hermanas se irán de vacaciones a otro país, ahí conocerán nuevos lugares, comerán deliciosa comida exótica y conocerán a uno de los socios de Ivanov. ¿El problema? Estoy indeciso a donde deben ir. Por eso les pido su ayuda, ¿a donde quieren que vayan Lincoln, Linka y las hermanas Loud? ¿A Japón a conocer Tokio, sumergirse en la cultura japonesa y de paso conocer al honorable clan Yamato? ¿O a Nueva York a conocer la gran manzana, visitar la estatua de la libertad, y conocer a la mafia italoamericana? ¿O a las bellas playas de México a disfrutar la deliciosa gastronomía mexicana, a broncearse bajo el sol y a conocer a Roberto Almada y su cartel? La decisión es suya, envíen sus reviews y si tiene una idea, una comida o un lugar que quieran que ellos conocieran y por que no, un OC que quieran que aparezca, díganme en sus reviews o en un MP. Me despido y si no me come un Velociraptor nos vemos la próxima vez.**


	10. chapter 10

**Saludos a todos, como perdí mi pase a jurasic world y no me comió un Velociraptor, aqui esta el nuevo capítulo, de nuevo agradezco sus reviews y la espera, asimismo los invito a leer mi otro fic "El zombie de cabello blanco" sin más aquí está el nuevo capítulo ojalá y lo disfruten.**

 **"Capítulo diez"**

 **"recuperación y preparacion"**

Aquél vehículo negro avanzaba rápidamente por las calles de Royal Woods, desde que había salido del estadio, Sergey conducía a toda velocidad, buscaba llegar a "el cosaco", tras su fallido intento de violar a Lynn.

—¡Ese maldito mocoso, de no ser por ese imbécil de pelo blanco, habría disfrutado esa joven vagina! ¡dios prácticamente la estaba saboreando!— dijo furioso. Después sacó su celular y marco un número telefónico. Tras un par de tonos de llamada comenzó a hablar.

—Escuchame, creo que ya deben de saber lo que pasó, quiero que no se me involucre en eso, busquen testimonios falsos, creen un culpable no me importa—. Colgó su celular y aceleró, debía llegar al cosaco si quería que no sospecharan de el. De repente, una camioneta negra impacto en la parte frontal del vehículo. El impacto hizo que Sergey sufriera un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Aturdido por el impacto,el ruso se levantó y miro la camioneta que lo había chocado.Salió del coche con su arma en mano y se dirigió a enfrentar a los tripulantes.

—¡Oye imbécil, ¿que demonios hacés?— dijo. De la camioneta, bajaron cuatro sujetos, tres iban con pantalones de mezclilla negros, zapatos del mismo color, camisa blanca con mangas cortas, en los brazos se veían muchos tatuajes, todos con pinta de mafiosos, el cuarto era alguien que Sergey creía muerto y que ahora estaba frente a él.

 _—Dolgoye vremya ne videlis' Ginovaef —_ (tanto tiempo sin vernos Ginovaef) dijo aquel hombre con barba y lentes oscuros, Sergey lo miró y tembló, era imposible que siguiera vivo.

—Oleg Korsakov ¡Es imposible!— dijo Sergey. Aquél hombre río al ver su reacción y dijo.

 _—Vremya moyey mesti, krovavaya sobaka—_ (Hora de mi venganza, maldito perro). Sergey apunto su arma hacia aquel hombre y dijo:

—Genial, lo que me faltaba.

Y en el hospital general de Royal Woods, Lincoln se encontraba junto con sus padres en un pasillo, de la sala de espera. El se encontraba en una de las sillas de plástico llorando por lo ocurrido, su madre había sufrido una crisis nerviosa y tuvieron que darle tranquilizantes para calmarla, su padre se encontraba junto con Igor, el cual al igual que el, se encontraba preocupado por la salud de Linka y Lynn.

—¿Por, qué ,por qué?— decía Lincoln con lágrimas en los ojos, su padre se acercó a él tratando de consolarlo.

—Calma hijo, todo va estar bien, te lo aseguro.

—¡Debi estar con ella, protegerla, salvarla de aquel hombre malvado! ,¡Soy un mal hermano!— dijo llorando y abrazando sus rodillas. Lynn Sr contestó.

—No hijo, no eres un mal hermano, si no hubieras llegado, ese hombre le habría hecho más daño a tu hermana—. En ese momento, el médico que atendía el caso, salió de la habitación donde Lynn y Linka se encontraban. Rápidamente Rita se dirigió a él y pregunto casi gritándole.

—¡¿Como esta mi bebé?! ¡¿que le hicieron?!.

—Rita cálmate— dijo su esposo, más ella se puso aún más histérica.

—¡NO QUIERO CALMARME, QUIERO SABER CÓMO ESTÁ MI LYNN!—. El doctor respondió:

—La señorita Loud y la señorita Sokolov se encuentran drogadas, a ambas les dieron Flunitrazepam una sustancia,la cual actúa como un depresor del sistema nervioso y muscular además, parece que también les dieron una muy pequeña cantidad de yohimbina, que tiene efecto afrodisíaco—. Lincoln se quedó confundido con esa última palabra. El médico continuó:

—En la señorita Loud, el efecto fue mayor debido a la cantidad que tiene en el organismo, por el momento se encuentra inconsciente.

—¿Depresor? ¿afrodisiaco? ¿Por que alguien le daría eso a Lynn?—. pregunto el señor Loud, el médico contestó:

—La única explicación lógica, es que alguien quiso abusar sexualmente de ambas—. Rita al escuchar eso, sólo gritó desconsolada.

—¡NO, MI BEBÉ, MI POBRE BEBÉ!—. Lincoln pregunto con lágrimas en los ojos:

—¿Entonces le hicieron daño a mi hermana?—. El doctor lo miro y noto una hinchazón en su rostro.

—¿Ya atendieron ese golpe en tu rostro?— Lincoln ignorando aquella pregunta dijo con algo de enojó en la voz:

—¡Por favor responda doctor!— el médico respondió:

—Tras examinar a Lynn, no encontramos señales de abuso sexual, sólo algunos golpes y mordidas, la señorita Loud, no tiene ningún tipo de lesión vaginal o anal—. Al escuchar eso Lynn Sr soltó un suspiro un tanto aliviado, más su esposa no dejaba de llorar al saber que un monstruo quiso abusar de su niña.

—En cuanto a la señorita Sokolov, la cantidad de Flunitrazepam suministrada fue menor, ella se encuentra consiente pero aún está bajo el efecto de la droga, deberá quedarse junto con la señorita Loud toda la noche bajo observación—dijo el médico a Ivanov. Igor respondió:

—Muchisimas gracias por atender a mi princesa.

—¿Podemos pasar a ver a Lynn?— pregunto Rita. el médico asintió con la cabeza, después les dijo:

—Por favor, manténgase tranquilos, las pacientes necesitan reposo—. Todos entraron entonces a la habitación, del lado izquierdo se encontraba Lynn, la cual estaba acostada en una cama inconsciente, a la derecha, se encontraba Linka igualmente acostada, ella estaba despierta, aunque algo aturdida. Rita de inmediato se dirigió hacia la cama donde estaba su hija.

—¡Lynn mi pequeña bebé! ¡por favor despierta!— decía Rita mientras abrazaba a Lynn, su esposo trato de separarla de ella.

—Linda, recuerda lo que dijo el médico, necesita descansar— Después miro al médico y pregunto:

—¿Cuanto tiempo permanecerá dormida mi hija?— el doctor respondió:

—Por la cantidad de narcótico yo diría que hasta mañana señor Loud— mientras tanto, Igor se encontraba con Linka.

 _—Linka moya doch'!—_ (Linka mi hija) dijo Igor dándole un enorme abrazo a la peliblanco. Igor le pregunto:

—Mi princesa ¿como te sientes?.

—Algo aturdida, pero mejor papi— respondió. Después Linka volteo hacia donde estaba Lincoln.

—¡Lincoln!— el peliblanco se dirigió hacia ella y la abrazo.

—¡Linka, gracias a Dios estas bien!— dijo Lincoln llorando, La peliblanco lo acarició del pelo tranquilizandolo.

—Ya, tranquilo osito, estoy bien, lo que no entiendo, es que me pasó y por que— Igor respondió:

—Aparentemente alguien las drogo para poder abusar de ustedes, mi pequeña princesa.

—Si les dió dos cosas con nombres raros— dijo Lincoln —una era un depresor o algo así y la otra era una cosa con otro nombre raro, ¿Afro.. afro?.

—Afrodisiaco, Lincoln—respondió Igor. Después miro a su hija y dijo:

—Mi amor, tendrás que quedarte toda la noche, hasta que la droga salga de tu cuerpo.

—Pero ya me siento mejor— Respondio Linka .Trato de levantarse, más al hacerlo, un mareo le impidió hacerlo. Su padre Igor dijo:

—Princesa tranquila, iré a la mansión por unas cosas y después regresaré y me quedaré contigo toda la noche para que no te sientas sola—. Después se acercó y le dijo al oído:

—Y te prometo que encontraré al maldito que les hizo esto a ti y a Lynn y lo haré pagar de la peor forma—. Justo en ese momento, entraron a la habitación dos hombres con uniforme de policía.

—Saludos, somos los oficiales Rodman y Vázquez del departamento de policía de Royal Woods, estamos en el caso de la señorita Loud y la señorita Sokolov—. De inmediato Rita se acercó a ellos y les pregunto:

—¿Señores, han descubierto algo sobre lo que le paso a mi bebé?—. Vázquez respondió:

—Tras examinar la escena del crimen y recabar testimonios, creemos que tenemos un sospechoso.

—¿Quien, quien fue el monstruo que le hizo esto a mi niña?— dijo Rita sumamente molesta. Ambos oficiales sonrieron y de inmediato voltearon a ver a Lincoln.

—Creemos que tu lo hiciste chico— Lincoln de inmediato se puso furioso ante esta declaración.

—¿Como pueden creer que yo le haría esto a mi hermana?—Rodman lo miro y dijo:

—Tu fuiste el primero en estar ahi, nadie más te vio,es obvio que tu drogaste a tu hermana y a Sokolov para poder aprovecharte de ellas—. Sus padres los miraron furiosos y Igor también.

—¡¿COMO PUEDEN CULPAR A MI HIJO DE ESTO?!— dijo furioso Lynn Sr.

—¡MI HIJO NO ES UN MALDITO VIOLADOR, IMBÉCILES!— gritó Rita a los oficiales. Ambos agentes rieron y tomaron a Lincoln por los brazos.

—¡NO SUELTENME!— gritaba Lincoln asustado, Rodman le dijo entonces:

—Vendras con nosotros, te haremos algunas preguntas— Tanto Rita como Lynn Sr, trataban de impedir que los oficiales se lo llevaran.

—¡SUELTENLO, EL NO HIZO NADA!— gritaba Rita.

—¡Dejenlo, el no me hizo esto!— Gritaba Linka asustada.

—¡Sueltenlo incompetentes!— decía Igor. Vázquez les dijo:

—Nadie lo vio, es obvio que el lo hizo— . Lynn Sr estaba a punto de golpear a los oficiales cuando una voz se escuchó:

—El... no lo hizo— De inmediato todos voltearon y vieron a Lynn consiente y mirando a Lincoln y los oficiales.

—¡Lynn mi niña!— Dijo Rita y de inmediato corrió a abrazarla. Los oficiales dijeron entonces:

—Señorita Loud, sabemos que se encuentra aturdida, pero las evidencias muestran que..

—¡El no lo hizo! ,el que lo hizo fue un hombre alto...ummm rubio.. con ace... acento extraño— dijo Lynn aturdida. Igor escuchó eso y de inmediato le llegó a la mente un sospechoso.

—¡Ya oyeron a mi bebé el no lo hizo, sueltenlo!— dijo Rita. los oficiales se miraron confusos, de repente Ivanov les dijo:

—La señorita Loud ya dijo que Lincoln no lo hizo, sueltenlo o les juro que haré que les quiten la placa imbéciles—. Ambos oficiales soltaron a Lincoln y se dispusieron a salir, no sin antes voltear a ver a Lincoln y decirle:

—Bien chico, tu hermana ya te salvo, pero aún estás cómo sospechoso— dijo Vásquez y de inmediato salieron de la habitación. De inmediato Lincoln fue hacia donde estaba Lynn y la abrazo.

—¡Lynn, me alegro mucho de que estés bien!—. Lynn algo aturdida le dijo:

—Lincoln... gracias, de no haber sido por tí ese malvado hombre me hubiera violado— después miro hacia donde estaba Linka. Se sorprendió mucho al verla en una cama de hospital y le dijo:

—Linka ¿que haces aquí?—. La peliblanco respondió:

—Aparentemente también me dieron la misma cosa que a ti, pero aún no se como lo hicieron— Lynn respondió:

—Los chocolates— Linka entonces recordó la caja de chocolates que Lynn comía en camino a las regaderas. Después Rita la tomó a Lynn de la mano y le dijo:

—Calma mi amor, aqui esta tu madre, te prometo que nada te pasará— Entonces Lynn Sr dijo:

—Ok, llevaré a Lincoln a casa, tu quédate y cuida a Lynn—. Después volteo a ver a su hija y dijo:

—El doctor dijo que debes quedarte aquí, hasta que el efecto de la droga pase, creo que será toda la noche— Lynn asintió y después miro a Linka. Está la miró y le dijo:

—No te preocupes, me quedaré contigo—Lynn sonrió al escucharla. Entonces Lynn Sr y Lincoln salieron de la habitación. Ya afuera casi de inmediato salió Igor, este los miro y dijo:

—Yo me encargaré de todos los gastos hospitalarios, no deberá preocuparse por eso, asimismo, yo haré todo lo que este en mi poder para encontrar al culpable de esta atrocidad.

—Gracias señor Sokolov— dijo Lynn padre, después tanto Lincoln como su padre se dirigieron hacia la salida, mientras Igor salió por el lado opuesto. Sacó su celular y de inmediato llamó a Dmitri.

—¿Dmitri?— dijo Ivanov, casi de inmediato, Dmitri contestó, este se encontraba en la camioneta con dirección a la mansión Ivanov.

—¡Señor, por favor dígame cómo está Linka, dígame si se encuentra bien!— Igor respondió:

—Se encuentra bien, pero deberá quedarse toda la noche bajo observación—. Tras una breve pausa dijo —¿La chica que entró ese día al almacén, era Lynn, la hermana de Lincoln?.

—Si así es Señor— dijo Koslov. Entonces Igor dijo furioso:

—Loud despertó y dijo que quien la atacó era un sujeto bastante parecido al imbécil de Sergey, averigua si ese idiota tuvo algo que ver y si lo hizo, entonces le haremos una operación de cambio de sexo al estilo medieval.

—Lo hare,en este momento me dirijo a la mansión Señor— contestó Dmitri, Tras colgar dijo furioso.

—Maldito Sergey, te juro que al llegar,yo mismo te cortare las malditas pelotas—.

Y mientras, Lincoln y su padre se dirigieron a la residencia Loud, en el camino ambos iban en silencio, finalmente, y gracias al poco tráfico debido a la hora que era, llegaron a su casa, ambos bajaron de vanzilla y entraron a la casa. Lori, Leni, Luna y Luan se encontraban sentadas en la sala, al verlos entrar, de inmediato, asaltaron a su padre y a Lincoln con muchas preguntas acerca del estado de Lynn.

—¿Como esta mi hermanita?— dijo Leni casi llorando.

—¿Que le pasó a lynn? ¿Que le hicieron, papá?— pregunto Luna muy asustada.

—¿Es cierto que atacaron a nuestra hermana?— dijo Luan. Lori, al ver el caos que se estaba haciendo, puso orden y calmo a todas, después volteo a ver a su padre y a su hermano y les dijo:

—Papa, ya mandé a Lucy, Lana, Lola y Lisa a dormir, además de que acosté a Lilly, ahora por favor dinos qué pasó con Lynn—. Su padre las miro y tras un largo suspiro les dijo:

—A su hermana la drogaron con una sustancia la cual pusieron en unos chocolates, esta sustancia era para poder aturdirla y después abusar sexualmente de ella— .Tanto Lori como sus demás hermanas se horrorizaron al escuchar aquellas palabras de su padre.

—¡No, literalmente abusaron de mi hermanita!— dijo Lori rompiéndose en llanto.

—¡A mi hermanita, le hicieron cosas malas!— dijo Leni con lágrimas en los ojos, hasta ella comprendía lo que era el abuso sexual.

—¡NO, NO,NO!— gritaba Luna angustiada. Luan por su parte,solo rompio en llanto. Lynn Sr al verlas les dijo:

—¡Niñas cálmense, escuchen, ese tipo drogo a Lynn, pero gracias a Lincoln que llegó a tiempo, ese tipo no pudo cumplir su vil objetivo—. Todas se tranquilizaron y de inmediato voltearon a ver a Lincoln. Un enorme abrazo sorprendió de repente al peliblanco.

—¡Lincoln salvaste a Lynn,eres literalmente el mejor y más grande héroe!— dijo Lori.

—Linky, gracias, evitaste que ese hombre malo le hiciera cosas malas y feas a Lynn— dijo Leni con una enorme sonrisa.

—Bien hecho bro, eres un héroe— dijo Luna con lágrimas. Luan abrazo a Lincoln y después miro su rostro.

—¡Lincoln!— dijo asustada —Tienes un golpe en el rostro—. El peliblanco respondió:

—Si aquel tipo me golpeó cuando entre en las regaderas a buscar a Lynn, no te preocupes,estoy bien, solo me duele un poco—. Luan sonrió y abrazo más fuerte a Lincoln. Lynn Sr dijo entonces:

—Su hermana se quedará en el hospital toda la noche, mientras aquella droga sale de su cuerpo, mientras su madre se quedará con ella para cuidarla—. Después las miro y dijo: —de acuerdo, ahora mismo todos debemos ir a descansar, mañana será otro día y entonces Lynn saldrá del hospital—. Todos Se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, al entrar a su cuarto, Lincoln pudo ver a Lucy sentada al borde de su cama.

—¿Lucy, que hacés aquí?— La gótica lo miro y dijo con una voz quebrada:

—Lincoln, ¿que le pasó a Lynn?—. Lincoln no sabía que responder, aquel tema era algo que no se podía discutir con una niña de ocho años. Más lo que le dijo después cambio su punto de vista.

—Escuche a Lori decir que a Lynn la habian atacado, por favor dime si se encuentra bien—. En ese momento Lincoln quitó el flequillo que ella tenía y que le cubría los ojos, pudo ver sus bellos ojos azules, los cuales se veian llorosos. Lincoln le dijo entonces:

—alguien le quiso hacer algo muy malo y le dieron una sustancia para poder hacerle dañó,en este momento ella está en el hospital en lo que aquella cosa sale de su organismo.

—Me estas diciendo que alguien drogo a Lynn para poder violarla ¿verdad?—. Lincoln se quedó en silencio, su hermana a veces mostraba más madurez de la que aparentaba. Simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Sólo pudo sentir a su hermana menor sollozando en su pecho, Lincoln la tranquilizó y le dijo:

—No te preocupes por Lynn, Linka y yo llegamos a tiempo para evitar que ese hombre abusara de ella, Lynn sólo está sedada por la droga que le dieron, mañana saldrá del hospital y todos estaremos juntos de nuevo—. Lucy volteo a verlo y le Dijo:

—¿Puedo dormir contigo está noche?.

—Claro Lucy— contestó Lincoln . Y después de eso,ambos se acostaron en la cama, el cansancio y las presiones de ese día hicieron que ambos se quedarán dormidos casi de inmediato.

Y en la mansión Ivanov, Dmitri llegó en la camioneta, ahí en la entrada de la mansión, se encontraba el auto negro y semidestruido de Sergey, esté tenía un enorme golpe en la parte frontal y algunos impactos de bala, Sergey por su parte,se encontraba sentado en el recibidor de la mansión, se veía lastimado y con una mano sostenía su brazo izquierdo, como si este estuviera golpeado. Al ver a Dmitri este se le acercó con intención de hablar con el.

—¡Dmitri, que bueno que llegas escucharme hay..— no terminó la frase, en ese momento Koslov propinó a Sergey un fuerte golpe en la quijada.

—¡Oye pero que...!— otro fuerte golpe a su rostro fue la respuesta de Dmitri. antes de poder reaccionar o defenderse, Dmitri estaba dando una golpiza a Ginovaef.

—!SERGEY, DESGRACIADO HIJO DE PUTA, MALDITO PERVERTIDO, TE DIJE QUE TE MANTUVIERAS ALEJADO DE LOUD— gritó mientras seguia golpeando a Sergey.

—No.. no se de que estas hablando, yo estaba en el cosaco— dijo Sergey mientras se limpiaba la sangre del rostro. Dmitri aún más furioso, tomo del cuello de la camisa a Sergey y comenzó a golpear su rostro, dándole golpe tras golpe, después Dmitri dio un golpe en el estómago, que sacó el aire de los pulmones de Ginovaef y lo hizo caer al suelo, ahi Sergey fue pateado por Dmitri, al final este lo levantó y los sujeto por el cuello.

—Y también ibas a hacele daño a Linka ¿verdad?— dijo Koslov. Sergey miro a Dmitri y dijo con voz baja sintiendo la enorme mano de Koslov asfixiandolo:

—De acuerdo...de acuerdo, si droge a Lynn Loud para poder violarla, pero no se como demonios Linka terminó drogada también... Tal ves la imbécil de Loud le dió algunos chocolates— dijo Sergey algo nervioso. Al escuchar a Sergey, Dmitri lo golpeó con más fuerza y lo tiró al suelo. Después sacó su arma y apunto a Sergey.

—Mas vale que te prepares, porque una vez que llegue Igor, te convertiremos en un eunuco—. Sergey lo miro y le dijo con tono burlón:

—No, no lo harás, por que si el viejo se entera de mi sucio secretito, entonces el también sabrá el tuyo—. Dmitri lo miro con confusión, Sergey le dijo: —No fingas que no sabés... tu y Svetlana—. Koslov entonces lo levantó del cuello y le dijo:

—¿Como demonios sabes eso?—. Ginovaef contestó:

—Tenian que ser muy ciego o muy idiota para no verlo, así que ya sabes, si le dices al viejo que yo droge a Loud, yo le diré sobre ti y cómo intimabas con su mujer, tal ves a mi me corté las bolas, pero a ti, te cortará la cabeza—. En ese momento, la camioneta de Igor llegó al la entrada y de aquella camioneta bajo Igor sumamente enojado. Al instante se dirigió hacia donde estaban Koslov y Ginovaef y dijo a Sergey:

—La hermana de Lincoln,asi como mi preciosa Linka están en el hospital, más vale que tengas una buena explicación.

—No se de que me habla señor, yo me encontraba en el cosaco— dijo Sergey. Ivanov lo miro y dijo:

—Entonces explícame por que estas todo golpeado Sergey.

—Eso es algo de lo que hablaré después, pero si le tranquiliza, Dmitri puede confirmar lo que dije ¿verdad Dmitri?— Koslov lo miro con furia y dijo apretando los puños:

—Si, efectivamente, Sergey estaba en el club nocturno señor—. Sergey sonrió al ver que su plan había funcionado.

—¿Estas seguro de eso Dmitri?— pregunto Ivanov. Dmitri simplemente asintió. Ivanov miro a Sergey y le dijo amenazante:

—Mas vale que no estés involucrado en esto, si no ya sabes las consecuencias, Sergey— Después miro a ambos y dijo: —Me quedaré con Linka en el hospital esta noche, mañana deseo escuchar tu explicación Sergey, Dmitri tu quedas a cargo de la mansión, vigila que todo este en orden—. Tras eso entró a la mansión. Sergey estaba a punto de irse, cuando un nuevo golpe en la cara lo hizo caer al suelo de nuevo.

—Escuchame bien imbécil, tal vés te hayas salido con la tuya está vés, pero si vuelves a lastimar a Linka, a Lynn o a alguna de las hermanas de Loud, pagarás muy caro, no importa que le digas a Igor, mientras yo esté aquí, no tocaras a ninguna de las Loud, ¿Quedo claro?—. Tras eso Dmitri se dirigió a la mansión también. Sergey se levantó y mientras se limpiaba la sangre y ya cuando Dmitri se había ido dijo:

—No siempre estarás aquí Koslov y cuando no estes, podré hacer lo que me plazca.

Y así pasó una noche de tensiones y dificultades y al día siguiente, Lincoln y sus hermanas se levantaron para ir al colegio, según lo dicho por su padre, Lynn estaría en casa cuando ellos regresarán del colegio, al subir a vanzilla, todos tenían un semblante triste, nadie hablo mientras todos iban a su respectivo colegio. Ya en la escuela, Lincoln estaba muy triste mientras sacaba los libros de su casillero, de repente, un repentino abrazo lo sorprendió.

—¡Lincoln, lamento mucho lo que pasó!— dijo Ronnie Anne. Lincoln pregunto sorprendido:

—¿y tu como lo sabes?— la latina contestó:

—Bobby me contó lo que pasó, dime, ¿como se encuentra Lynn?—. El peliblanco respondió:

—Esta en el hospital, saldrá de ahí en cuanto terminen las clases— Lincoln no pudo evitar llorar al recordar ver a su hermana desnuda e indefensa en las regaderas —¡Fue horrible Ronnie Anne, mi hermanita, mi hermanita,estuvo a punto de ser violada por un maldito depravado! ¡Y todo fue mi culpa! Si no la hubiera convencido de ir a practicar, si hubiera sabido que un asqueroso violador la perseguía, nada de esto habría pasado—. Lloro aún más fuerte en el pecho de su ex novia.Ronnie Anne sólo lo miro y lo abrazo más fuerte.

—No fue tu culpa Lincoln, nadie sabía que el tipo que molestaba a Lynn era un pedofilo, ella nunca lo mencionó,ademas de no ser por ti ella habría sido violada, al final la salvaste de ese sujeto—. Después ella lo miro al rostro y antes de que Lincoln pudiera reaccionar, ella le dió un beso en los labios. El peliblanco no supo que hacer en ese momento, después de aquel corto beso ella dijo:

—Recuerda que yo siempre te apoyaré perdedor—. En ese momento, Clyde apareció detrás de ellos, al ver a Lincoln le dijo:

—Lincoln hermano, dime qué pasó con Lynn, ¿Esta bien?— Lincoln entonces le respondió, con un rostro rojo por lo que había sucedido hace un momento:

—Ella estará bien, ahora si me disculpan iré a clases, allá nos vemos Clyde— entonces se dirigió al salon algo nervioso por lo que había pasado con su ex novia. Clyde confundido pregunto:

—¿Y ahora que sucede?— volteo a ver a la chica mexicana y pregunto —oye Ronnie Anne, ¿Sabes lo que pasó con Lynn?—La latina contestó:

—¿Que sabes tú sobre este asunto Mcbride?— el chico respondió:

—No mucho, sólo ví a una ambulancia llegar después del partido, y alguien me dijo que Lynn y Linka iban en ella—. Ronnie Anne se sorprendió al escuchar eso último, ella sospechaba que Linka tenía algo que ver con lo de Lynn, el hecho de que ella estuviera lastimada era raro, mas no hizo que la latina dejará de sospechar de la rusa.

Y en una parte del pueblo, en un viejo edificio de departamentos abandonado, alguien tramaba un plan de venganza.

—¿Que sabes de la situación de Igor en este pueblo?— pregunto Oleg a un hombre que estaba a su lado,el cual era de altura media, de complexión delgada y vestido con un traje negro, camisa azul con corbata negra, calvo y con una mirada fría y un tanto apagada. Este hombre era su asistente Georgiy Pavlov.

—Nuestros espías dicen que Ivanov, ya ha construido un club nocturno, además de que cobra derecho de piso a la mayoría de los restaurantes y negocios— dijo aquel hombre sirviéndole a Oleg un vaso de whisky escocés, tras terminar de servir continuó —ha hecho alianzas con el cartel de los Almada, ademas que parece que está empezando a comprar a las autoridades de aquí.

 _—nu, razrushit' yego imperiyu budet bol'she udovol'stviya—_ (Bien destruir su imperio será más divertido) dijo Korsakov. Tras beber su trago continuó —Pero no solo quiero derrumbar su imperio, quiero que sufra, quiero quitarle y destruir todo lo que el valora y ama, quiero verlo sufrir a el y a Koslov.

—Entonces creó que debe comenzar con esto— dijo su asistente Pavlov. Al instante le mostró una foto. Oleg miró la fotografía complacido y con una sonrisa maligna.

—Prepara a nuestros hombres, debemos esperar, seguramente ese imbécil de Sergey debió avisar a Igor y Dmitri, busca alianzas en este pueblo y una vez que todo esté listo, atacaremos y destruiremos al zar sangriento y su imperio— miró de nuevo la fotografía y dijo complacido:

—Se parece tanto a su madre, definitivamente será un duro golpe para Igor y Dmitri—. Después este quemó la fotografía con un encendedor. Mientras se quemaba, se podía ver a Linka sonriendo en la imagen.

Y en la mansión Ivanov, Igor y Dmitri esperaban la supuesta explicación de la condición de Sergey. Dmitri sabía muy bien el por qué estaba así, el mismo le había dado una buena parte de la golpiza, pero aún así quería escuchar lo que Ginovaef tenía que decir.

 _—A teper', chto sluchilos' s vami, Sergey—_ (Ahora, explicamos lo que te ocurrió, Sergey) dijo Igor mirándolo seriamente. Sergey, con el rostro golpeado, una mano vendada y cogeando les dijo:

—Bien quieren saber que me paso, se los dire, Oleg, Oleg Korsakov fue lo que me pasó— después, dijo gritando: _—¡Proklyal vse yeshche zhiv!—_ (El maldito sigue vivo)

 _—Eto nevozmozhno—_ (Es imposible) dijo Dmitri.

 _—Perestan' govorit' gluposti, Sergey!—_ (Deja de decir estupideces Sergey) dijo Igor Ivanov con furia. Sergey contestó enojado:

—Es verdad, el maldito loco sigue con vida, y busca venganza, apenas y pude escapar de el y sus hombres, el desgraciado es un jodido psicópata y viene por nosotros— dijo Sergey nervioso.

—Es imposible que siga con vida, yo mismo me aseguré de esó— dijo Dmitri después dijo:—Al desgraciado le encaje una jodida hacha en el rostro, quemamos el lugar donde estaba ¡El imbécil esta muerto!.

—Si esta vivo,entonces debemos tener mucho cuidado, no por nada lo conocían como "El Ángel de la muerte"— dijo Igor. Miro a Sergey y le dijo —Aún no creo lo que dices, pero aún así, Dmitri me dijo que estabas en el cosaco, así que por el momento es todo—. Se levantó y dijo: —Ire a recoger a mi preciosa Linka del hospital, así que si me disculpan—. Después salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la entrada de la mansión, ahí subió a su Porche y se dirigió a recoger a Linka.

Y tras un largo día de escuela, Lincoln se dirigió a la residencia Loud, para esperar a Lynn, durante el día, muchos estudiantes habían preguntado acerca de lo que había pasado con su hermana, salvó por Ronnie Anne, Clyde y el entrenador, entre los demás se decía que Lynn se había desmayado, debido a un golpe del coreback de los Durazneros. Lincoln corría a toda velocidad, sólo esperaba llegar a casa y ver a su hermana sana y salva. Llegó a casa y al entrar vio a sus demás hermanas sentadas en el sofá.

—Si preguntas tonto, no, aún no han llegado papá y mamá con Lynn— dijo Lori. El peliblanco decepcionado, simplemente se fue a sentar junto a las demás. Al momento de sentarse, Lincoln se recargo en el hombro de Lori y lágrimas surgieron de sus ojos.

—Todo es mi culpa— dijo Lincoln, —De no haber presionado a Lynn a salir, aquel desgraciado no le habria hecho nada—.

Su llanto se hizo más fuerte mientras pensaba en eso. —!Debí saberlo, sólo un maldito pervertido podía poner así a Lynn, debí saberlo,debi estar con ella en ese momento!—. Lori lo miro con tristeza y le dijo:

—No debés culparte Lincoln, de no ser por ti, aquel monstruo había violado a nuestra hermana, tu la salvaste, además, solo querías ver a Lynn feliz, nadie pudo saber que un pedazo de basura la acosaba—. Entonces ella lo abrazo, acariciándole su pelo blanco. En ese momento la puerta se abrió y Lynn y sus padres entraron. Al verla Lincoln no pudo evitar correr hacia donde estaba su hermana y abrazarla.

—¡Lynn!— dijo el peliblanco con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos. Lynn correspondió aquel abrazo, entonces Lincoln le dijo llorando:

—¡Lynn, lo siento, siento haberte presionando para que salieras, siento no haber estado contigo cuando aquel hombre te atacó, los siento mucho,por favor perdóname!— dijo Lincoln de rodillas. Su hermana lo miro y le dijo llorando:

—Lincoln no debes disculparte, yo lamento no haberles dicho, la verdad, y de no ser por ti, aquel hombre me había hecho algo mucho peor, ¡tu me salvaste, eres mi héroe!—. Después Lynn le dió un enorme beso en la frente, y al instante, todas sus hermanas se acercaron y abrazaron a Lynn también.

—¡Lynn mi hermanita, me alegra muchísimo, que estés aquí conmigo!— dijo Lori abrazando a su hermana.

—¡O sea como que que bueno que estés aqui, te prometo que ese hombre malo no te hara nada de nuevo!—. dijo Leni llorando.

—¡Lynn, hermanita!— decían las gemelas abrazándola. Tras aquellas muestras de apoyo, Lynn sólo Lloraba mas.

—Ya cálmense todos, escuchen, Lynn necesita descansar, ya déjenla tranquila— dijo su padre. Todas se separaron rápidamente y después, Lori trajo algo a lynn.

—Tal vés no sea el mejor momento, pero guardamos esto— dijo mostrando el trofeo de campeonato de americano, Lynn miró aquel trofeo, por una parte, era la prueba de su gran talento deportivo y de todo el esfuerzo que ella puso de su parte.

Por otro lado, tambien le recordaba a aquel momento, aquel terrible momento.

—Gracias, pero no lo quiero— dijo rechazando el trofeo y de inmediato se dirigió a su habitación. Sus hermanas miraron con enorme tristeza como Lynn subia, tras rechazar el trofeo. En especial Lincoln, que vio como su esfuerzo por animar a su hermana se había ido al diablo.

Y en la mansión Ivanov, Igor llegó con Linka, al momento de bajar del Porsche negro, fue recibida con un enorme abrazo por parte de Dmitri.

 _—¡Link, moya krasivaya devushka!—_ (Linka mi bella niña) dijo el ruso dándole un abrazo que casi le saca el aire a la peliblanco.

—¡Dmitri basta, me aprietas demasiado!— dijo Linka roja por la fuerza del abrazo, Koslov, aflojó un poco la fuerza y de inmediato la soltó.

—Lo siento mucho, es sólo que me alegra mucho que estés bien— dijo el ruso, Irina apareció y al igual que Dmitri abrazo a Linka, sólo que con menos fuerza.

—Mi Linka, me alegra mucho verte, hoy te prepárate tu cena favorita— dijo Linka sonrió y le dijo:

—Gracias Irina, pero ahora quisiera ir a mi alcoba— y entonces entró a la mansión. Tras entrar y mientras Caminaba por el pasillo con dirección a su habitación, de repente y sin darse cuenta chocó con Sergey.

—¡Fijate por dónde andas Sergey!— le dijo Linka enojada. El ruso volteo y le dijo:

—Vaya parece que ya regresaste, debo decirte que todos estábamos pendientes de tu estado— dijo burlonamente. La peliblanco lo miro con enorme desagrado y le preguntó:

—¿Y desde cuando te preocupas por mí?— Ginovaef sonrió y dijo:

—Siempre me preocupo por ti, después de todo, eres la hija de nuestro querido jefe, cuando escuché que alguien te había drogado, me preocupe mucho.

—Deja de fingir, Sergey, estoy segura de que tu tuviste algo que ver con esto— le respondió Linka enojada. En ese momento, Sergey la sujeto por el cuello y le dijo en un tono amenazador:

—Esa es una acusación muy seria, niña, deberías tener cuidado con tus palabras, sería una pena que algo le pasara una niña tan linda como tú— en ese momento y sin previo aviso Sergey la besó en los labios.

—Eres muy bonita, ¿Lo sabías?— Le dijo Ginovaef y después le susurró al oído —Tu novio es afortunado al tener tan bello cuerpo y tan hermoso rostro.

—¡Sueltame, degenerado!— dijo Linka furiosa y asustada, Sergey estaba más que complacido por como Linka se comportaba.

—¡Sueltala Sergey!— el ruso volteo y vio a Irina mirándolo con furia. Sergey soltó a Linka y dijo:

—¿Que haces aquí, Irina?— la mujer rusa contestó:

—Vine a verificar que la señorita Linka estuviera bien y te veo a ti haciéndole daño, estoy segura de que al señor Ivanov le gustaría saber lo que haces con Linka.

—¡Eso es un asunto que no debería importarte, Irina!— dijo Sergey furioso.

—Me importa cuándo lastimas a Linka, además, tu no vives aquí, a diferencia de Dmitri,tu no eres de tanta importancia en la organización, te sugiero que te vayas antes de que le diga a Dmitri que estás molestando a Linka— concluyó Irina. Sergey sólo la miro y salió de ahí molestó. Linka corrió hacia donde estaba Irina y la abrazo.

 _—linka ty vse v poryadke?—_ (linka, te encuentras bien?) Pregunto la mujer rusa. La peliblanco solamente asintió con la cabeza. después Irina dijo: —Te he dicho miles de veces que no te quedes a solas con Sergey, jamás me ha gustado ese modo en que te mira.

—Yo lo siento mucho, choque con el y eso paso— dijo Linka algo decepcionada por el regañó de Irina, la mujer rusa sólo la abrazo y dijo:

—Calma, ya paso, vamos a tu habitación, te prepárate la ducha y algo de comer, _Khorosho?—_ (de acuerdo). Linka sonrió y junto con ella fue a su alcoba.

Mientras tanto Sergey salia furioso de la mansión Ivanov, sacó su celular y de inmediato marco un número telefónico.

—¿Pingrey? Escuchá, necesito verte en el cosaco, tengo un trabajo para ti— dijo Ginovaef.

Y asi, pasó ese dia, en la residencia loud, Lynn se encerró en su alcoba el resto del día, ni siquiera bajo a cenar, a pesar de ser día de pizza. Mientras Linka logro relajarse trás aquel desagradable momento con Sergey.

Al día siguiente, Lincoln y sus demás hermanas, con excepción de Lynn, se dirigieron a el colegio. Al faltar sólo una semana para vacaciones, los señores Loud, así como el director del colegio de Lynn, habían decidido que ella ya no fuera a clases, con el propósito de que ella se recuperará de aquel ataque, además, gracias a Lisa, ella tenía pasado el año escolar.Lincoln por su parte, aún se sentía mal por aquel momento y sólo esperaba poder hacer algo para solucionar ese problema.Ya en la escuela, nuevamente se encontró con Ronnie Anne, esta última se encontraba sumamente nerviosa tras la acción del día anterior.

—¡Lincoln!— dijo la latina sonrojada. Lincoln sólo la miro nervioso por aquel beso, entonces Ronnie Anne continuó:

—Escucha, yo lamento lo que pasó el día anterior, creo que me deje llevar.

—No importa Ronnie Anne, sólo dígamos que no paso, ¿ok?— a la latina eso le dolió mucho, Después de todo ella aún sentía algo por el. De repente, Linka abrazo a Lincoln por la espalda.

—Hola osito polar, ¿me extrañaste? Por que yo a ti si— dijo y le dió un beso, tras eso miro a Ronnie Anne y le dijo fingiendo amabilidad:

—Hola Suka, dime, ¿Como estas?— y después beso más apasionadamente a Lincoln. La latina con furia en su interior, pero con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro, contestó:

—Linka, estoy de maravilla, ojalá tu te encuentres bien— tras eso el timbre sonó y Lincoln les dijo a ambas:

—Escuchen yo me adelantare a clases, nos vemos ahi— y después de eso se dirigió hacia el salón de clases. Tras irse el peliblanco, ambas chicas dejaron de fingir amistad y se encararon.

—Escuchame bien tonta, se que tuviste que ver con lo que le paso a Lynn— dijo Ronnie Anne, amenazado a Linka.

—¿De que estás hablando, suka,? ¡A mi también me drogaron!— contestó furiosa.

—¡A mi no me engañas! Tal ves te hayan querido hacer daño tambien, pero eso no significa que tu no tengas que ver, sólo te advierto que si algo le pasa a Lincoln y a sus hermanas, tu lo pagarás muy caro, maldita— Le dijo Ronnie Anne.

—Ah si, ¿Y que me harás Suka?— dijo Linka, antes de decir otra cosa, esta recibió un golpe en el rostro por parte de la chica mexicana.

—¡ESTO PUTA!— le gritó la mexicana, entonces Linka se abalanzó sobre Ronnie Anne y comenzaron una pelea. Al saber pelear mejor, Ronnie Anne llevaba la ventaja, más la peliblanco, no se dejaba amedrentar y golpeaba y jalaba del pelo a la latina.

—¡PELEA DE CHICAS!— gritó un chico que pasaba por ahi. De inmediato los demás chicos salieron del salon, al escuchar el escándalo provocado por ambas chicas.

—¡TE HARE PURE, MALDITA ZORRA RUSA!— gritaba fuertemente Ronnie Anne, mientras golpeaba el estómago de Linka. La peliblanco, por su parte, jalaba el pelo y rasguñaba a su antagonista.

 _—PROKLYAT'YE, MEKSIKANSKAYA SHLYUKHA!—_ (Maldita puta mexicana) Gritaba Linka furiosa mientras jalaba el pelo de Ronnie Anne. Lincoln llegó al escuchar el escándalo y vio a ambas chicas peleando.

—¿Que sucede aquí? ¡Chicas separense!— dijo el peliblanco, y de inmediato separó a ambas.

—¡Esa zorra mexicana comenzó!— dijo Linka mirando a Ronnie Anne furiosa.

—¡Tu empezaste, al poner en peligro a Lincoln!—. Lincoln quedó confundido con aquella frase, en ese momento la señorita Dimartino llegó y les dijo:

—¡Muy bien jovencitas, a la oficina del director, ahora!— tomando a ambas chicas del brazo. —¡Los demás a clases!— dijo. Entonces llevo a Ronnie Anne y a Linka a la oficina del director Huggins.

Y mientras, en el cosaco, Sergey y Carol Pingrey se encontraban hablando.

—¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?— dijo el ruso. Pingrey entonces sacó un folder con fotos e información de cada una de las hermanas Loud.

—Aqui esta, créeme que no fue fácil conseguir todo lo que me pediste, pero como verás soy una persona muy responsable— Sergey sonrió y le dio un pequeño fajo de billetes.

—Muy bien hecho señorita Pingrey ¡Ahora largo!— dijo el ruso, Pingrey salió de la oficina y entonces Sergey miro una foto de Lynn cambiándose en las duchas de la escuela.

—Tal vés por ahora no puedo tocarte, pero una vez que me encargué de los obstáculos, serás toda mia, ¡Rayos como me fascinas Lynn Loud!— dijo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Y en otro lado de la ciudad, en una bodega, Oleg Korsakov, se reunía con los últimos miembros de los "Reagan boys" entre estos se encontraban los jefes en turno de dicha pandilla, Eddy "bloob man" Carson y sweet "mad dog" Kelley, el primero un chico pelirrojo, con ojos cafes, de complexión robusta, el segundo un afroamericano, calvo, con mirada ruda y complexión media, ambos vestían los mismos colores de su pandilla es decir, un jersey con el logo de los gallos de Royal Woods, Eddy llevaba pantalones de mezclilla azul y zapatillas deportivas, mientras que sweet, llevaba una bermuda café y tenis negros. Ambos, sólo tenian una idea en mente: vengar a sus compañeros y Oleg les estaba ofreciendo esa oportunidad.

—Se que hace unos días, Igor y sus hombres,asesinaron a sus compañeros de calle, yo les vengo a ayudar a vengarse de el y de toda su organización— dijo Oleg, "mad dog" dijo en tono amenazante:

—Mira viejo, ¿como sabemos que podemos confiar en tí? Tu tambien eres ruso hermano— Oleg sólo sonrió y les dijo:

-Por que yo también quiero venganza, yo le daré a sus últimos miembros, armas, además mis hombres les ayudarán, sólo quiero su apoyo, para acabar con ese perro infeliz de Koslov y de Ivanov—. Entonces llevo a los dos jóvenes pandilleros a una parte de la bodega, ahí frente a ellos, había una mesa con una sábana blanca cubriendo algo.

—Aqui hay una muestra de lo que les puedo ofrecer— quitó la sábana y entonces los pandilleros vieron una enorme cantidad de armas, cartuchos y explosivos. Entre las armas había AK-47, Escopetas Benelli, sub ametralladoras Mp5, pistolas Beretta, etc, además había un par de lanzacohetes, rpg 7 y muchísimas granadas de fragmentación. Los Reagan boys quedaron complacidos ante tal cantidad de armamento.

—¡Wow hermano, con esto acabaremos con esos hijos de puta que mataron a nuestros hermanos!— dijo "bloob man".

—Y pueden probar estas nuevas armas con ellos— y entonces una luz se encendió y en una parte de la bodega,se vieron a un grupo de diez hombres, estaban colgados desde el techo con cadenas, amarrados de pies y manos, además de tener la boca tapada con cinta adhesiva, todos ellos eran hombres de Igor Ivanov. Los Reagan boys al verlos no dudaron y tomaron todas las armas y sin mas, comenzaron a dispararles, En el almacén sólo se oían los disparos, mientras las balas atravesaban a los rusos. Igor miro la masacre complacido y dijo mientras los cuerpos de aquéllos hombres eran despedazados por las balas.

 _—Igor' Skoro, skoro vy i Dmitriy budete stradat', i vse, chto vy khotite, i lyubov' tozhe budet stradat'—_

(Pronto Igor, pronto tu y Dmitri van a sufrir y todos los que quieres y amas también sufrirán).

 **Flunitrazepam: es un fármaco también conocido como Rohypnol o "La droga del día de violacion" es un fármaco hipnótico usado como sedante y para casos de insomnio y ansiedad, en estados unidos esta prohibida debido a sus usos en casos de violaciones.**

 **yohimbina: Droga usada por veterinarios y criadores de caballos para el apareamiento de estos animales,actualmente tambien es usada como afrodisíaco, aunque su uso es sumamente peligroso y muchas veces es usada para cometer violaciones.( no se si ambas sustancias se puedan combinar en la vida real, pero en mi fic decidí que si jejeje)**

 **Fe de erratas: en el capítulo anterior, durante el diálogo entre los señores loud e Igor, los Loud llaman a Igor "Ivanov" en lugar de Sokolov. Lamento las confusiones que haya podido causar este error.**

 **Y así termina este capítulo, como verán en este capítulo me centré más en lo que pasó después de que Sergey atacó a Lynn, además, Linka y Ronnie Anne se confrontaron físicamente, la maldad de Sergey parece que no para y con ayuda de Carol, vigila a los Loud, en especial a Lynn, con quien a desarrollado una enferma obsesión, Lynn, esta muy afectada por lo que pasó y finalmente, Oleg prepara su venganza con ayuda de los miembros sobrevivientes de los Reagan boys. ¿que hará Sergey ahora? ¿que pasará con Linka y Ronnie Anne? ¿podra Lincoln ayudar a Lynn a superar tan horrible experiencia? Eso lo veremos en el siguiente capitulo. antes de continuar, debo decir que debido a muchísimos problemas que tuve, entre ellos un problema sentimental, algunos problemas familiares y que estuve a punto de perder mi trabajo, este capítulo, en lo personal, me salió con menos inspiración que otros. Los problemas que tuve me abrumaron tanto, que estuve a punto de abandonar este proyecto, pero al final, no lo hice, e incluso comenze otro pequeño fic, en lo que recuperaba la inspiración. Ahora sin más a contestar reviews:**

 **guest: gracias por leer esta historia amigo y en cuanto a Sergey aunque no le hayan hecho la operación de cambio de sexo, estilo "game of thrones" por lo menos le dieron una golpiza a su nivel,habra más castigo para el, después de todo el karma es una perra. Saludos y gracias por leer este fic.**

 **Doce Espadas: Gracias por el apoyo y por seguir esta historia y en cuanto a Lincoln y Linka y su modo "cariñoso" de ser, como dijo Sergey son jóvenes enamorados y con las hormonas alborotadas, jajaja saludos y gracias por tus comentarios.**

 **RCurrent: gracias por seguir y por usar esta historia como inspiracion, lamento no haber contestado tu MP pero ahora te contesto aquí en este cap, me gusta mucho tu fic "El remolino blanco" aún no lo he acabado, pero el modo en que avanza me gustó mucho, tranquilo que de momento los Loud están a salvó. saludos y hasta el siguiente capitulo amigo.**

 **CHARActer7: gracias por seguir y leer este fic y por el momento, parece que Lincoln y compañía, comerán taquitos al pastor, saludos y nos leemos más adelante compañero.**

 **t10507: gracias por tu apoyo y por tu voto, espero que mi historia siga siendo de tu interés. Saludos y Gracias compadre.**

 **Julex93: gracias, por seguir adelante y por ayudar a que este fic avance, asimismo debo decir que tu fic va muy bien, es bueno al igual que tus dibujos. saludos y espero el próximo capítulo de tu fanfic amigo.**

 **cartman6x61: gracias y si las viudas negras se enteraran de lo que le quería hacer Sergey a Lynn, creo que su líder, le haría sentir el doble de dolor. Asimismo del proyecto que te hablé, ya lo empeze a escribir, pero aún faltan algunos detalles, en todo caso te enviaré un pequeño adelanto en una semanita o dos. saludos y gracias por leer este fic.**

 **Sam the Stormbringer: gracias por seguir este fic, por el momento parece que las Loud conocerán a Almada y compañía, ya veremos después, tal ves, Lynn y Sergey visiten a la doctora Schiller, todo depende de como avanze todo. En cuanto a tus preguntas, aún no consigo tinta verde, la Stout imperial ya la conseguí, apenas estoy buscando la Baltika y se me quemó el strogonoff. Ahora mi pregunta para ti es ¿tienes scorpion vodka? saludos y nos leemos más adelante.**

 **César k-non: gracias por leer este fic y parece que por el momento, Lincoln si vera algo de Almada y su modo de ser. Saludos y nos leemos despues.**

 **Por el momento es todo y si no me caigo a un pozo sin fondo, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Saludos a todos, como no me caí a un pozo sin fondo, aquí estoy con el nuevo capítulo de este fic. Antes que nada agradezco como siempre sus comentarios y reviews, asimismo y como tal vez se hayan dado cuenta, el formato de los capítulos ha sido algo diferente, esto es debido a que ahora los subo a través de la aplicación de fanfiction para el celular. Sin más que agregar, aqui esta el nuevo capítulo, ojalá les guste.**

 **"Capítulo once"**

 **"Zatish'ye pered burey"**

 **("La Calma antes de la tormenta")**

La mañana del viernes, es por lo general, un día tranquilo en la vida de un estudiante, los viernes son el día en que uno sabe que la semana ha terminado y por lo habitual, la mayoría se la pasan bien, esperando que las clases terminen. Para un estudiante, el inicio de fin de semana, es pura felicidad.

Pero esa mañana, era todo menos felicidad para Linka y Ronnie Anne, tras su pelea en los pasillos de la escuela, ahora se encontraban en la oficina del director Wilbur Huggins. Junto a Linka se encontraba Dmitri, el cual había respondido la llamada telefónica, hecha por la secretaría del director, mientras que con Ronnie Anne, se encontraba su padre el señor, Roberto Santiago, Padre. Su padre, era igual a Bobby, pero obviamente con mucha más edad, además de verse más musculoso y alto que Bobby, en su rostro se podía ver un enorme bigote, en ese momento, el señor Roberto, traía puesto una camiseta blanca, pantalones de mezclilla azules, zapatos de trabajo negros, en su bolsillo trasero, traía un par de guantes de jardinería. El trabajaba como jardinero para el ayuntamiento de Royal Woods, se encontraba trabajando, cuando recibió la llamada de la escuela, acerca de la pelea de su hija con Linka. El director Wilbur miro a las chicas y a sus respectivos tutores y dijo con seriedad:

—Señores, la conducta de ambas chicas es inaceptable, el pelear en los pasillos es una falta a las reglas de la escuela, además no es la primera vez que la señorita Santiago pelea en los pasillos, ya ha tenido problemas de este tipo en el pasado— dijo mirando a Ronnie Anne. En ese momento entró al la oficina la profesora Agnes. El director continuó: —En cuanto a la señorita Sokolov, creo que sabía muy bien las reglas, sólo por ser nueva, no significa que no va a recibir un castigo.

—Estoy completamente de acuerdo señor Wilbur— dijo el señor Santiago, mirando a su hija, la cual tenía el pelo alborotado y la cara rasguñada, Linka por su parte, tenía el labio partido, algunos golpes en la cara y el pelo revuelto, además de que su blusa naranja estaba rota, debido a la pelea.

—Me sorprendió mucho de la señorita Linka— Dijo la profesora Agnes—desde que llegó a mi clase, jamás a causado problemas, el hecho de que peleará es una sorpresa.

—¡Ella comenzó, me golpeó primero!— -Dijo Linka enojada.

—¡Y lo haría de nuevo!— Dijo Ronnie Anne.

—¡BASTA YA!— gritaron Dmitri y el señor Santiago al mismo tiempo. Entonces el director Wilbur dijo:

—La señorita Ronnie Anne, será suspendida lo que queda del ciclo escolar, así que la siguiente semana, no vendrá a clases señor Santiago, su promedio es aceptable así que pasará el año— entonces el señor Santiago miro a Ronnie Anne sumamente furioso. El director continuó —en cuanto a la señorita Sokolov, se ira a casa el día de hoy, además de que el lunes, deberá presentarse a detención señor Sokolov.

—Entiendo, aunque yo no soy el padre de Linka, sólo soy su tutor, su padre en este momento se encuentra ocupado, en realidad mi nombre es Dmitri Kozlov—. Dijo Dmitri. Luego miró a Linka y dijo enojado—estoy muy decepcionado de ti señorita, este no es el modo de comportarse, disculpate con esa niña en este momento.

—¡Pero Dmitri!— dijo Linka.

—Sin peros jovencita— respondió Kozlov. El señor Santiago dijo entonces a su hija:

—Tu también debes disculparte— sin decir nada, Ronnie Anne extendió la mano a Linka y dijo:

—Disculpame por golpearte— Linka no dijo nada, solamente Tomo la mano en señal de aceptación. Después el director dijo:

—Bueno eso sería todo, espero que esté penoso incidente no vuelva a ocurrir, de lo contrario,tomare medidas más drásticas— concluyó el director. Entonces Dmitri, Linka, Ronnie Anne y el señor Santiago salieron de la oficina. Al salir, Dmitri dijo al señor Roberto:

—Lamento mucho esta situación señor, le aseguro que esto no volverá a pasar, su padre y yo hablaremos y castigaremos a Linka como debe ser.

—No se preocupe señor, le prometo que mi hija no volverá a pelear con la suya— dijo el padre de Ronnie Anne. Después ambos se estrecharon las manos en señal de despedida. Tras alejarse un poco, el señor Santiago dijo a Ronnie Anne muy enojado:

—Gracias a ti, tuve que dejar el trabajo, cuando llegue tu madre, hablaremos muy seriamente de tu conducta, chamaca, además de que una vés que lleguemos a casa, te daré unas muy buenas nalgadas— Ronnie Anne sólo se acarició el trasero, sabiendo muy bien el dolor que sentiría una vés que llegara a su hogar.

Mientras, Dmitri hablaba con Igor por su celular.

 _—Nu, ser, ya sdelayu eto srazu—_ (Bien señor, lo haré enseguida) tras colgar dijo a Linka —Sabes muy bien que no me gusta castigarte, pero tú padre me dijo que una vés que lleguemos a la mansión, te castigue como cuando eras niña, lo siento, pero espero que eso te enseñé a comportarte como debe ser jovencita— Linka sólo miro a un lado y dijo algo deprimida:

 _—luchi, chto budet mne bol'no—_ (Rayos, eso me va a doler).

Y mientras, Lincoln se encontraba en el salón de clases, ahi, todos hablaban de la pelea de ambas chicas, Lincoln se encontraba preocupado, el tenía una idea de porque Linka y Ronnie Anne habían peleado.

—¿Y por que crees que Linka y Ronnie Anne hayan tenido aquella pelea Lincoln?— pregunto su amigo Clyde. Lincoln respondió algo triste:

—no lo sé Clyde, pero creo que fue porque Ronnie Anne me besó ayer y tal vez Linka se haya enterado.

—¡¿Que ella hizo que?!— dijo Clyde sorprendido.

—¡silencio Clyde!— ¿quieres que todo el mundo se enteré?— respondió el peliblanco, después dijo —aunque hay algo que me tiene con la duda, Ronnie Anne dijo que Linka me ponía a mí y a mí familia en peligro, no entiendo bien por que habrá dicho esó ¿que significa eso?.

—no lo sé hermano, pero creo que quizás lo dijo por celos, por lo que me dijiste, tal vez a Ronnie Anne, le sigas gustando— el peliblanco quedó confundido, más después dijo algo molesto:

—Si realmente le gusto, entonces no debió terminar conmigo.

Y tras un largo día, las clases terminaron y Lincoln se dirigió a casa. Durante todo el dia, en el salón de clases y en la cafetería, todos hablaban de aquella pelea, para Lincoln y para los demás, Linka tenía mucho valor, pues el solo hecho de pelear con la chica más ruda de la escuela, era dignó de admiración. Lincoln por su parte, aún seguía pensando en aquello dicho por Ronnie Anne. Al llegar a su hogar, Lincoln pudo observar a Lynn acostada en el sofá, viendo la televisión. Lincoln vio en su cara un rostro de apatía y tristeza. Al ver a Lincoln, la castaña rápidamente se acercó y abrazo a su hermano.

—¡Lincoln, hermanito!— dijo Lynn abrazando al peliblanco.

—¿Como te sientes Lynn?.

—Mejor, gracias Lincoln— dijo la castaña sin dejar de abrazar a Lincoln. entonces en ese momento, llegó Lori junto con Bobby. Al ver al chico latino, Lynn, por alguna razón se sintio nerviosa al verlo.

—Lynn, hermanita— dijo Lori abrazando a Lynn. mientras tanto, Lincoln fue a saludar a Bobby.

—Bobby hermano, ¿Como estas?— dijo Lincoln haciendo uno de los tantos saludos que había inventado junto a el.

—¡Lincoln hermanito! Yo he estado genial ya sabes— dijo despreocupado. Lori los miró a ambos y dijo:

—Bien, bubu osito, voy por un suéter y bajo en un momento— dijo mientras subía las escaleras, Lincoln por su parte fue a la cocina por un vaso de jugo, pues en ese momento y por todas las emociones del día, se hallaba muy sediento. Al quedarse solos, Lynn sintió un miedo tan aterrador, que a la vez no entendía, ella conocía a Bobby muy bien, sabía que era el novio de Lori y sabía que era una persona muy buena. Aún asi, el estar junto a él a solas la ponía nerviosa.

—Lynn, ¿te encuentras bien?— dijo el mexicano al ver a la castaña nerviosa, trato de acercarse a ella, pero al hacerlo, Lynn retrocedió asustada.

—Lynn, soy yo Bobby, relájate no te voy a hacer daño— dijo tratando de tomar su hombro, mas al apenas tocarlo, Lynn rápidamente lo golpeó y gritó asustada.

—¡NO ME TOQUES, ALÉJATE DE MÍ!— en ese momento las demás hermanas Loud entraron a la casa y al ver aquella escena, de inmediato Luna, Luan y las gemelas, rápidamente fueron en auxilio de Lynn.

—¡Hey, no molestes a mi hermana!— dijo Luna mirando a Bobby con furia.

—Si aléjate de ella o te golpearse como a una piñata— dijo Luan. Las gemelas entonces se pusieron entre Lynn y Bobby y lo miraron con enojo.

—¡Hey, calma, yo no le hice nada!— dijo Bobby bastante asustado, justo cuando Luna se disponía a golpearlo, se escuchó la voz de Lincoln, el cual salía en ese momento de la cocina.

—¡Basta ya!— dijo el peliblanco, Lynn al verlo, corrió y lo abrazo con mucha fuerza.

—¡Lincoln!— dijo la castaña, hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho del peliblanco.

—Calma hermana, aquí estoy para cuidarte.

—¡Lincoln, Bobby esta molestando a Lynn!— dijo Luna furiosa.

—Si, le quería hacer algo— dijo Lola mirando al mexicano con furia. Lincoln entonces dijo:

—Chicas cálmense, escuchen, se que lo que pasó sólo fue un malentendido, todas conocen a Bobby, saben que el sería incapaz de lastimar a Lynn— después miró a Lynn y le dijo —Lynn cálmate, es Bobby ya lo conoces, sabes que el no te haría nada malo.

—Si solo quise hablar con ella, no le haría daño a la hermana menor de mi novia— dijo el mexicano. Pese a ello las chicas lo miraban con enojo.

—Es obvio que le ibas a hacer algo— dijo Luna mirándolo con furía—Estaba a punto de decir algo más, cuando se escuchó un fuerte gritó.

—¡BASTA YA!—. En ese momento se vio a Lori bajar por las escaleras, Luna le dijo entonces:

—¡Bobby estaba molestando a Lynn!—. Lincoln miro a Lynn y le preguntó:

—¿Bobby te hizo algo?— Lynn contestó tímidamente:

—El no me hizo nada, lamentó haberlo metido en problemas— Lincoln la acarició del pelo y dijo:

—que te parece si vamos a la cocina y te preparó un emparedado enorme— Lynn asintió y entonces ambos fueron a la cocina. Lori entonces les dijo a sus hermanas:

—Ya oyeron a Lynn, Bobby no hizo nada, ahora váyanse o les juro que las convertirte en puré— Luna, Luan y las gemelas subieron a sus habitaciones, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de odio a Bobby. Al momento de quedarse solos, Bobby rápidamente trato de explicar a Lori lo que había pasado.

—Bebe, escucha, yo no le hice nada a Lynn, quería hablar con ella, trate de tomarla por el hombro y ella se asustó y me golpeó.

—Descuida amor lo ví todo, se que tu no lastimarias a mi hermana menor— después abrazo a Bobby y le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. —Mi pobre hermana, por ese maldito, ahora está traumatizada, Bobby no sabes cómo me duele mucho ver a Lynn asi— lloro aún más fuerte en el pecho de su novio.

—Tranquila, se que ella pronto se recuperara, sólo necesita el apoyo de todas ustedes para superar esta horrible experiencia— tras decir eso, ambos salieron por la puerta de entrada.

Y así paso ese día, durante la cena, Lori y Luna solo se miraban con enojo, mientras Lynn simplemente agachaba la cabeza, apenada por haber metido en problemas al novio de su hermana. En la mesa de los mayores, se podía cortar la tensión con un cuchillo.

—¿Lynn, linda, te sientes bien?— preguntó su padre. La castaña no respondió, simplemente miraba su plató de comida. Entonces su padre se puso de pie, para dejar su plató en el fregadero, y se acercó a su hija.

—Si no tienes hambre, puedes subir a tu habitación linda— dijo tomando su hombro, pero al poner su mano, un ligero temblor en el cuerpo de Lynn , hizo que la soltará de inmediato. Lynn padre, miro a su esposa, al igual que el ella noto a su hija y como se había puesto incómoda por aquel contacto físico. Tras la cena, todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones a descansar. Mientras Leni subía las escaleras, recibió una llamada.

—¿Hola?— respondió la chica rubia.

 _—¡Leni, moya prekrasnaya koroleva!—_ (Leni mi bella reina) Se escuchó, era Igor Ivanov, quien hablaba.

—¡Iggy, hola!, oye, te dije que no me hables en alemán, no te entiendo— dijo Leni, solo se escuchó la risa de Igor del otro lado de la línea.

—Lo lamentó lindura, oye, ¿Si vendrás a la reunion con mis socios mañana verdad?.

—No lo se Iggy, la verdad es que mi hermanita se encuentra muy triste, no quisiera dejarla sola—respondio Leni.

—ohh vamos amor, ya le dije a mis socios que te iba a presentar con ellos, no me hagas quedar mal ante ellos— Respondió Ivanov. Tras un breve silencio, la rubia respondió:

—Ok pero solo un rato Iggy.

—¡Maravilloso! Espero que traigas ese bello bikini que compre para ti, te esperaré mañana en la parada del autobús cerca de tu casa amor— después Igor le dijo —ten dulces sueños mi amor.

—Gracias Iggy, tu tambien— y le envío un beso. tras colgar entró a su habitación, sin darse cuenta que su hermana mayor, la había escuchado.

—¿A donde irás mañana Leni?— la rubia respondió nerviosa.

—O sea bueno...a una fiesta, con un amigo.

—¿Cual amigo?— preguntó Lori. Antes de que Leni pudiera contestar, el teléfono de Lori sonó y en la pantalla vio un mensaje de Bobby:

 ** _Hola bebé_**

 ** _Oye, discúlpame pero mañana no podemos salir juntos, recorde que tengo un compromiso, lo lamento mucho, te prometo que te voy a recompensar bebé._**

—¡No lo puedo creer!— dijo Lori enojada al leer aquel mensaje, Leni, aprovechó ese momento de distracción de su hermana para acostarse a dormir. Antes de que Lori recordará que estaba interrogando a Leni, esta ya estaba completamente dormida. Lori decidió dejar ese asunto para el día siguiente.

Y llegó el sábado, en la casa Santiago, Ronnie Anne despertó tras un día de castigos, regaños y nalgadas. Mientras se cambiaba de ropa, escuchó en el pasillo a su hermano mayor, hablar por teléfono con alguien. Entonces se asomó y vió a su hermano cambiado, traía un pantalón de vestir, una camisa blanca y corbata azul. Al verlo vestido así, pensó que iría a una cita con Lori, más esa idea se desvaneció al escuchar la conversación de Bobby.

—¿Señor Dimitri?, Si estoy listo, ¿donde lo espero?.

—Esperame a dos cuadras de tu casa cerca de la avenida Reagan— respondió Dmitri del otro lado de la línea.

—De acuerdo, nos vemos ahí señor— colgó el teléfono y entonces vió a su hermana mirarlo.

—Ohh hermanita— dijo el chico. Ronnie Anne preguntó:

—¿Adonde vas a ir Bobby?— el mexicano respondió:

—Ohh, con un amigo a una fiesta, tranquila hermanita, mamá y papá ya lo saben y ya le avisé a Lori.

—¿Iras con Lori a esa fiesta?.

—No, pero no te preocupes, no haré nada malo— Tras acomodar su corbata dijo —bueno ya me voy hermana— acarició la cabellera de su hermana y entonces se dirigió a la puerta. Ronnie Anne estaba a punto de seguirlo, cuando fue detenido por su madre.

—¿A donde crees que vas?— dijo su madre.

—bueno yo.. —dijo la chica mexicana. pero antes de terminar su madre dijo:

—No irás a ningún lado, recuerda que estás castigada señorita— Ronnie Anne solo bufó molesta, mientras veía a su hermano dar la vuelta en la esquina.

Mientras, Bobby caminaba, por la calle, saco su celular de su bolsillo y marco el número de Dmitri tras unos segundos de espera, el ruso contestó:

—¿Que sucede?.

—Señor Dmitri, ya estoy esperando en la esquina de avenida Reagan.

—Bien espera ahi, solo cumpliré un compromiso e iré por tí— colgó el teléfono y miro por el retrovisor mirando a Linka, quien se encontraba en el asiento trasero de la camioneta.

—Me costo mucho trabajo convencer a tu padre de poder dejarte en casa de los Loud, sobre todo por la pelea de ayer con esa chica— dijo mirando a Linka —Pero no podía dejarte en la mansión con ese imbécil de Roberto Almada, además también he desconfiado últimamente de Sergey, he visto como te mira, con tanta gente seria difícil poder cuidarte mi linda princesa.

—Gracias por convencer a papá de poder ir con Lincoln, pero no creo que castigarme con prohibirme ver a mi osito fuera necesario, las nalgadas que me diste ayer fueron más que suficiente— dijo la peliblanco, acariciandose el trasero —No sabes lo dolorosas y penosas que fueron, me sentí muy avergonzada— Dmitri respondió:

—Lo se, pero espero que con eso no vuelvas a pelear señorita, por cierto ¿Has hablado con Lincoln sobre lo de que eres una Ivanov?.

—Aun no— dijo Linka. Dmitri solo negó con la cabeza. entonces llegó a la parada del autobús cerca de la casa de los Loud. Linka bajo de la camioneta y dijo:

 _—Spasibo, chto menya, Dmitriy, ya budu videt' vas v kakoye-to vremya—_ (Gracias por traerme Dmitri, te veré en un rato) después le mandó un beso. El ruso la miro y sonrió. después arrancó la camioneta para recoger a Bobby. Después, Mientras Linka caminaba hacia la casa de Lincoln se encontró con Leni.

—O sea, como que que me alegro mucho de verte, ¿Vas a ver a linky, verdad?.

—Si iré a verlo— respondió Linka —¿y tu adonde vas?— Leni respondió:

—Ire a una fiesta, a conocer a unos amigos de mi nuevo novio.

—¡Uhh nuevo novio!, bueno, espero que te diviertas mucho— dijo la peliblanco.

—Gracias, por favor, cuida mucho a Lincoln, necesita apoyo con Lynn, ella está muy triste por lo que ese hombre malo quiso hacer con ella— dijo Leni con algo de frustración.

—Descuida lo hare, Clyde también vendrá será más divertido— dijo la peliblanco. tras eso, ambas se despidieron con un beso y Linka siguió su camino a la residencia Loud, mientras Leni iba a la parada del autobús. Quince minutos después, en la parada del autobús, llegó Igor en un Lamborghini aventador amarillo.

—¡Leni, mi hermosa reina, sube, te llevaré a mi mansión a conocer a mis socios!— Dijo el ruso, Leni subió al lujoso vehículo y al subir le dió un beso en los labios, trás eso Igor condujo a la mansión Ivanov.

Y mientras, en la avenida Reagan, Bobby, esperaba a Dmitri, tras un rato de esperar, vió la camioneta de Kozlov.

—Dime que no irás vestido así chico— dijo viendo el modo de vestir de Bobby.

—Pero siempre me visto asi para ocasiones especiales— replicó el mexicano.

—Pareces un pésimo vendedor de seguros, escúchame, en esta reunión van a estar los más importantes socios del jefe, provenientes de todo el mundo, no puedes presentarte vestido asi— saco un cigarrillo y dijo —por suerte ya venía preparado, sube, atrás hay un traje más adecuado—. Entonces Bobby subió a la camioneta y vió unos pantalones negros de vestir, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta negra, además de un par de elegantes zapatos de vestir negros y unos lentes oscuros.—vístete en quince minutos llegaremos a la mansión— tras decir eso, Kozlov arranco la camioneta con dirección a la reunión de Igor y sus socios.

Mientras, Linka había llegado a la residencia Loud, cuando se dirigió a la puerta a tocar, se encontró Clyde, el cual la saludó alegremente.

—¡Linka, no sabía que ibas a venir!— dijo el chico afroamericano. Linka lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla y dijo:

—Si, es que hoy papá tendrá una reunión en la mansión y Dmitri me trajo aquí mientras se celebra, para mi esta bien, esas reuniones me fastidian mucho, es mejor estar aquí con ustedes, además Lincoln ya me había dicho que tu vendrías.

—Si, dime, ¿por que peleaste con Ronnie Anne ayer Linka?— Preguntó Clyde.

—La verdad es que no quiero hablar de ese asunto Clyde— Dijo fastidiada la peliblanco. Antes de poder preguntar algo más, Linka tocó el timbre, de nuevo, una corriente eléctrica pasó por Linka.

—¡Auhh! Veo que todavía no reparan este timbre— Clyde solo reía divertido al ver a la peliblanco quejarse.

—El Timbre nunca ha funcionado, tienes que tocar la puerta— dijo.

—Me hubiera gustado saber eso antes Clyde— dijo mirándolo enojada, en ese momento, Lincoln abrió la puerta y de inmediato Linka lo abrazo y le dió un beso.

—¡Osito!— dijo la peliblanco.Lincoln también beso a Linka y le dijo cariñosamente:

—Mi linda princesa— después volteo a ver a su amigo y dijo:

—Clyde, viejo, ¿Listo para una tarde de videojuegos, cómics y unos cuantos episodios de ¡ARGGH!.

—¡Claro hermano!— respondió Clyde, entonces los tres entraron a la casa, entonces, los chicos observaron a Lynn, la cual se encontraba durmiendo en el sofá. Al verla Linka preguntó:

—¿Como se encuentra Lynn?— el peliblanco suspiro y respondió triste:

—Bueno, ella está muy cambiaba, antes ella era alegré, extrovertida y muy activa, ahora actúa como una niña pequeña, casi no habla, es muy tímida, no quiere salir a hacer deportes, aún cuando es lo que más le gusta hacer y en especial, no se quiere separar de mí, claro que no me molesta, pero solo me quiere tener a su lado y no me deja de abrazar— al escuchar eso último, Linka no pudo evitar sentir una pequeña sensación de celos.

—Ademas, parece que le asustan los hombres mayores, ayer, se asustó mucho cuando estuvo a solas con Bobby y se pone muy nerviosa si papá la toca— dijo el peliblanco.Linka lo abrazo y le dijo:

—Es que Lynn sufrió una horrible experiencia Lincoln, es normal que ella actúe raro, solo debes apoyarla y hacerla sentir mejor— luego lo abrazo y le dió un beso en las mejillas —ella tiene suerte de tener un hermano tan dulce y considerado, que se preocupa por ella—. Tras decir eso ella lo beso y dijo:

—¿Que tal si jugamos videojuegos?— Tanto Lincoln como Clyde asintieron y fueron a preparar la consola.

Y en la mansión Ivanov, Igor, se encontraba en su alcoba con Leni, está se había cambiado de ropa y ahora llevaba un bikini de dos piezas color azúl rey. Igor se encontraba detras de Leni besando su cuello y acariciando sus firmes senos.

—¡Ahh Iggy, espera!— Decía Leni, entre pena y placer.

—Vamos mi bella dama, mis socios aún no llegan, quiero estar a solas contigo y disfrutar de tu dulce compañía y tu precioso cuerpo— dijo Igor mientras besaba más apasionadamente su cuello. De repente, Igor despojo del bikini a Leni y contempló sus bien formados atributos. La acosto en su cama, Leni solo miraba hacia un lado un tanto apenada de que el ruso observará su cuerpo desnudó.

—He esperado esto por mucho tiempo, mi reina, ahora voy a amarte como la bella mujer que eres— dijo, al instante se despojo de su saco y su camisa blanca, dejando ver su bien torneado pecho. Leni miro con admiración aquel pecho bien trabajado por el ejercicio diario que el ruso realizaba.

—Iggy, ósea cómo que te vés muy bien— Dijo la rubia acariciando los bíceps de Igor. Cuando estaba a punto de quitar los pantalones de Igor unos golpes en la puerta, interrumpieron a los amantes.

 _—¡CHERT!—_ (MALDICIÓN) dijo Igor enojado.

—Jefe soy yo, Dmitri— se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta. —sus socios ya están aquí— Al escuchar aquello, Ivanov se colocó de nuevo su camisa y dijo a Leni:

—Lo lamento mucho mi reina, pero tengo que atender a mis invitados, ponte tú bello bikini y ve abajo, puedes estar en la alberca, pide algo de beber, una vez que atienda a mis invitados los podrás conocer, estoy seguro que quedarán encantados de poder conocerte— Dicho esto Igor se acomodó la camisa y el saco y salió de la habitación. Leni por su parte recogió el bikini del piso y se empezó a cambiar. Dmitri por su parte, observó a su jefe salir de su alcoba, por accidente, miro a el interior y vió a Leni, cambiándose, está se percató de eso y apenada, se cubrió su busto, aún descubierto.

 _—YA ochen' zhal', ser, ya dumayu, chto ya prervala—_ (lo lamento mucho señor, creo que lo interrumpí) Dijo Dmitri apenado.

 _—Aaa, nezavisimo ot togo li vse pribyl Dmitriy?—_ (Ahh ya no importa, ¿Todos Han llegado ya Dmitri).

 _—Da, vse nashi klyuchevyye partnery, a takzhe, nashi lyudi v Rossii i Brazilii takzhe_ — (Si, todos nuestros asociados, así como nuestra gente de Rusia y Brasil también). Igor sonrió y le dijo a su mano derecha:

 _—Otlichno, prishlo vremya, chtoby privetstvovat' svoikh gostey—_ (Perfecto, es hora de recibir a mis invitados) y después tanto Dmitri como Igor se dirigieron hacia la sala de estar donde sus socios se encontraban. Ya en la estancia, se encontraba Mijaíl, junto con dos de sus socios más importantes de San Petersburgo, también se encontraba Hideo Yoshimura, a diferencia de su última visita este se encontraba solo, su hijo Goro y su nieto Takeshi, se encontraban en Japón, Fiorenzo y su asistente Massimo, se encontraban sentados en un sofá y hasta la esquina se encontraba Junto con dos de sus escoltas, el mafioso mexicano José Almada junto con su hijo Roberto Almada, ambos fumando un cigarrillo.

—Amigos míos, bienvenidos de nuevo a mi mansión, hoy los he reunido para festejar mi ascenso en este pueblo, además de reforzar nuestras alianzas, pasen a la piscina, ahí habrá comida, las mejores bebidas y tragos hechos por mis empleados y además de las mejores chicas de mis bares y burdeles— dijo complacido el ruso. Después cada uno de sus socios lo saludó.

 _—¡Igor, staryy drug, spasibo za partiyu tovarishcha!—_ (Igor, viejo amigo, gracias por la fiesta, camarada) Dijo su socio y viejo amigo, Mijaíl, asimismo, otros hombres rusos, saludaron cálidamente a Igor.

 _—Shōtai shite kurete arigatō, kyūyū—_ (Gracias por la invitación, viejo amigo) dijo solemnemente Hideo. Igor lo abrazo demostrado su gran amistad.

—Igor, como siempre, es un gran placer verte y como siempre, nos complace que nos recibas con esta gran reunión _, sei un grande schiera—_ (Es un gran anfitrión) Dijo Massimo, estrechando su mano.

 _—Igor, amigo, bom te ver depois de tanto tempo!—_ (Igor amigo, que bueno verte después de tanto tiempo). Se escuchó, ahí frente a Igor se encontraba un hombre mulato, con una camisa de color verde, pantalones de mezclilla, zapatos negros, con el pelo castaño, alrededor de su cuello se podían ver varias cadenas de oro y en su mano derecha, tenía un enorme reloj de oro blanco. Ese hombre era Davi Carneiro, jefe de los mafiosos que movían las drogas en las favelas de río de Janeiro, con cooperación de la mafia rusa y mexicana, Carneiro suministraba drogas en todo Brasil y a cambio, el proporcionaba mujeres para los clubes de Igor, ademas de ayudar en el lavado del dinero de la organización.

—¡Gracias por la invitación, pariente, Siempre es un gusto venir a verte amigó, pos' vamos a darle a esta reunión ¿no?— dijo Almada, bastante complacido. Igor de inmediato los llevo a la parte trasera de la mansión en donde se encontraba la piscina. Salieron por un par de enormes puertas de cristal corredizas y al llegar, todos vieron un enorme jardín, ahí en el centro se veía una enorme piscina, en la parte central se podía ver una especie de barra la cual era atendida por una bella chica rusa, en la parte cerca de las puertas, había una enorme mesa, llena de toda clase de bocadillos y botellas de ron, vino fino, vodka, etc. En todo el lugar se veían meseros y bellas mujeres en traje de baño, todas parte del grupo de mujeres de los burdeles de Ivanov. Se podía escuchar música, provenientes de un enorme equipo de sonido, colocado para la ocasión.

—¡Esto si es una fiesta, compa'!— dijo emocionado José Almada.

—Gracias amigo, sabía que le gustaría— Dijo Ivanov. —Ohh casi lo olvido, me gustaría que conocieran a mi chica especial, ¿Por cierto, donde está?.

—¡Iggy!— se escuchó, todos voltearon y vieron llegar por las puertas de cristal a Leni, usando su bikini, Al verla, todos los socios de Igor quedaron fascinados por la belleza de la rubia. La música del equipo de sonido, en ese momento tocaba una canción de Tom Jones **. (Música de fondo: She a lady)**

—¡Pero que belleza de hembra, compa'!— dijo José Almada, al ver a la bella rubia.

 _—Shikashi, sono utsukushī josei!—_ (Pero que bella dama) Exclamó Hideo.

 _—Un intero la bellezza della donna!—_ (Toda una belleza de mujer) dijo Fiorenzo, mirando a Leni.

 _—¡Toda una bella e sensuale donna!—_ (Toda una bella y sensual mujer) Segundo Massimo.

 _—Olha que beleza, toda escultura!—_ (Mira que belleza, toda una escultura) dijo Davi Fascinado por la belleza de la chica, Leni caminaba hacia Igor con un modo de caminar bastante seductor y coqueto, su mirada de inocencia era un incentivo para Igor quien solo miraba complacido como sus invitados habían quedado prendados por la belleza de Leni. Al llegar a donde estaban, Leni de inmediato, abrazo a Igor y lo beso en los labios.

 _—Leni, moya prekrasnaya ledi!—_ (Leni, mi bella dama) Le dijo tras aquel beso, después Dijo a sus socios — Señores, les presento a mi chica especial, ella es Leni Loud— miro a Leni y le dijo— vamos saluda linda, no seas tímida.

—Hola, ósea cómo que es un enorme gusto conocer a los amigos de Iggy—. Dijo la rubia.

—Jose Almada señorita, debo decir que es bastante chula, Igor de verdad tiene buen gusto— dijo Almada estrechando su mano —Este es mi hijo, Roberto ¡Orale saluda hijo!— dijo a Roberto. este la saludó mirándo su bello rostro.

—Roberto Almada, un placer chulada— Leni quedó confundida por el modo de hablar de ambos.

—Hideo Yoshimura, es un enorme gusto conocerte— dijo el jefe de los Yakuza a la rubia.

—Fiorenzo Calabrese , _bella donzella—_ (bella doncella) Leni sonrió divertida al escuchar las palabras en italiano del mafioso.

—Saludos señorita yo soy Davi Carneiro, es un placer conocer tan hermosa mujer— dijo el brasileño alagando a Leni, la cual sonreía algo nerviosa por tanta atención en su persona. Rápidamente abrazo a Igor algo nerviosa.

—Tranquila amor, son mis socios ellos no te harán daño, solo están sorprendidos por lo hermosa que eres— Dijo besándola en la mejilla —¿Nena por que no vas a la piscina, pide algo de comer, bebe algo, relájate mi princesa— tras eso Leni dijo a los demás:

—Fue un enorme placer conocerlos— dijo algo nerviosa a los invitados de Ivanov y se dirigió a la piscina a nadar. Mijaíl se acercó a su viejo amigo y le dijo:

—¡Igor, viejo amigo, veo que como siempre, has elegido lo mejor, pero creo que es demasiado inocente, se puso bastante nerviosa— Dijo Mijaíl, sirviendo un vaso de vodka a su amigo Igor. Este lo tomo de un solo trago y dijo:

—Si, ella es muy dulce, pero por eso me atrae más amigo, además, que es toda una preciosidad, ese bikini lo escogí especialmente para ella— Mientras, todos veían a Leni sumergirse en la piscina, como una hermosa sirena que entra al mar.

Mientras, dentro de la mansión, Dmitri, esperaba a Bobby, el cual ya se había cambiado de ropa por aquel traje que le dio Kozlov. Bobby salió de una habitación donde se encontraba usando aquel conjunto de ropa, además de haberse peinado el pelo hacia atrás, dándole un toque de seriedad y porte elegante.

—Muy bien chico, escúchame bien, ahora conocerás al jefe de nuestra organización, no hagas ni digas nada estúpido, tranquilo— dijo Dmitri. Después, ambos se dirigieron hacia donde estaba Igor, el cual se encontraba cerca de la piscina, conversando con Mijaíl y con José Almada.

 _—Boss, ya vvozhu novyy chlen organizatsii i moyego novogo stavlennika—_ (Jefe, le presentó al nuevo miembro de la organización y mi nuevo protegido). Dmitri dió un ligero golpe en el hombro indicando a Bobby que se debía presentar. El chico nervioso respondió:

—Saludos señor, mi nombre es Roberto Alejandro Martinez-Millan Luis Santiago, Jr, pero todos me dicen Bobby señor— Igor miró al chico nervioso y tras dar un trago al vaso de vodka que traia, soltó una carcajada y dijo estrechando la mano del joven mexicano:

—Igor Ivanov, un gusto conocer al nuevo chico en nuestra gran familia.

—Mijail Vasiliev, es un gusto Chicó— dijo el hombre ruso estrechando mano.

—Jose Almada, es un gusto pariente' me alegro mucho que otro paisano ande en el negocio, ¡Relajate compa', es una fiesta!—Le dijo Almada dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda. Dmitri se tranquilizó al ver que el joven era integrado a la conversación.

Mientras, del otro lado de aquel lugar, una chica rubia con un bikini rojo miraba al mexicano esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Ummm, Bobby está aquí, que bien, ahora si podré quitárselo a esa perra de Lori— Dijo Carol Pingrey mientras tomaba un vaso de cerveza.

—¿Que miras?— le dijo Sergey, quien se encontraba, apoyodo junto a una de las paredes de la mansión.

—Al chico que está con tu amigo ruso y esos hombres, hace mucho tiempo que quiero estar con el, pero su estúpida novia me lo impedía, ahora que está aqui podré hacer mi jugada sin ella— dijo sonriendo. El ruso la tomo del brazo y le dijo:

—Escuchame, si te invité, fue para que me atiendas ,aquel hombre es Igor Ivanov, el jefe de la organización, ni se te ocurra molestarlo en este momento.

—Vamos, ahora es el momento de poder seducirlo y quitárselo a esa perra de Lori Loud— Sergey la miro y dijo molesto:

—Ya podrás estar de zorra después, por ahora, atiendeme bien Pingrey— la rubia solo lo miro con furia, mientras se sentaba en sus piernas.

Y en la casa Loud, Linka, Lincoln y su amigo Clyde, junto con Lynn,quien ya había despertado tras el ruido de los chicos, jugaban videojuegos, Lynn y Linka, habian formado un equipo, mientras Lincoln y Clyde, eran otro, en un juego de peleas. Gracias a las habilidades de Linka ambas chicas iban dando una brutal paliza a Lincoln y Clyde, además de que Lynn no resultó tan mala en aquel videojuego como los chicos esperaban.

—¡Si, Si, Gané de nuevo!—Festejaba Lynn mientras bailaba alrededor del peliblanco, quien no creía que su hermana hubiera ganado. En otras circunstancias, Lincoln hubiera visto esa actitud molesta, más ahora, estaba alegre de ver a su hermana feliz.

Más dicha felicidad duro poco, pues de repente, su padre apareció de repente, al verlo, Lynn se puso algo nerviosa y de inmediato miro al piso, tratando de esquivar la mirada de su padre.

—Chicos, ¿Como se la están pasando?— Dijo Lynn sr.

—Muy bien, gracias por aceptarme en su casa señor Loud— dijo Linka alegremente.

—Bien, gracias por preguntar, señor loud— Respondió Clyde. El señor Loud, miro a su hija y le preguntó:

—¿Hija, te sientes mejor?— la chica solo asintió con la cabeza mirando hacia el suelo. En ese momento, este tomo el hombro de Lynn, está tembló al sentir a su padre tocándole y de inmediato abrazo a Lincoln.

—Bueno, entonces, creo que los dejaré seguir con sus cosas— Dijo algo triste al ver la reacción de su hija. De inmediato este se dirigió a la cocina, ahí se encontraba Rita, preparando unos sándwiches, de mantequilla de maní, con jalea de fresa para los chicos.

—Lynn me tiene miedo, ¡Mi propia hija me tiene miedo linda!— dijo el señor Loud llorando. Su esposa se acercó y lo consoló.

—Escucha, se que ella te ama, pero debes comprender que la experiencia que tuvo con ese monstruo, le afectó mucho, Lori me contó que ella, también se asustó mucho con Bobby— Rita suspiro y dijo:

—No queda otra opción, Lynn debe ir con un psicólogo— .Lynn sr miro a su esposa y dijo:

—¿Pero con quien?, El que era novio de Luna se fue de la ciudad y no confío en ese lunático con barba y bigote, la única que queda es esa mujer anciana que atendió a Luna y sabes muy bien lo que pasó.

—Si, pero no queda otra opción, Lynn deberá ir con la doctora Schiller— Dijo Rita mientras terminaba de preparar aquellos bocadillos. Mientras y escondido en la entrada cerca de la cocina, Lincoln escuchó aquella conversación. Sabía que aquella decisión solo significaba una cosa: problemas.

Y en otro lado de la ciudad, se celebrará una reunión. A diferencia de la reunión de Ivanov y de Lincoln con sus amigos, esa reunión no tenía nada bueno o divertido, solo tenía un propósito: La venganza.

—¿Tu eres el ruso que quieres acabar con ese desgraciado de Ivanov?— dijo un hombre gordo, con pantalones de mezclilla azul, una chaqueta deportiva amarilla con franjas negras en los brazos, una enorme cadena de oro, en su cara se veía un bigote y además usaba lentes oscuros, de pelo quebrado, ese hombre era Carlos Treviño, líder del cartel más poderoso de Colombia y antiguo socio de Ivanov. El y sus hombres se habían reunido con Oleg, para crear una sociedad que le ayudaría a desplazar a Ivanov y sus socios del traslado de drogas hacia norteamérica, además de buscar venganza.

—Asi es amigo, se que Ivanov y su organización acabaron con todos tus hombres en Miami, además de que te robaron una enorme cantidad de cocaína y dinero, al igual que tú, quiero ver sufrir a ese perro de Igor y a su maldito perro faldero de Dmitri.

—Los quiero muertos a ambos, no sólo por el producto y mis hombres, sino por lo que le hicieron a mi hermano ¡Los quiero muertos a ambos, los mataré y después me voy a mear sobre sus cadáveres— dijo Treviño enojado.

—Bien, entonces comencemos con asesinar a su pequeño retoño— Al oír eso, Treviño palideció.

—Oye parce, mira, quiero vengarme de ese imbécil, pero matar a una niña no me parece tan buena venganza.

—El mató a tu hermano, ¿No te gustaría quitarles lo que más aman en este mundo?.

—Ese Igor es una joyita, pero pues' la niña no tiene la culpa— dijo Treviño. —Además sería innecesario, escucha, tu ayúdame a vengarse ese raponero de Ivanov y a conseguir de nuevo el trasiego de perica, para acá al gabacho—.

—Bien, juntos acabaremos con Ivanov y con Kozlov, en cuanto a su hija,no es necesario que usted o sus hombres la asesinen, solo que me la traigan— en ese momento, una sonrisa malévola se hizo presente en el rostro de Korsakov. En su imaginación, se veía a si mismo con sus manos en el cuello de Linka, asfixiandola hasta morir, veía su rostro angustiada por la falta de aire, veía a Dmitri y a Ivanov observado con horror como su más grande tesoro era aniquilado en sus manos. Los colombianos veían el rostro de Oleg y temblaban de miedo por la enorme maldad en su rostro.

Y en la residencia Ivanov, atardecia, tras un rato de conversar con Igor y varios de sus socios y escoltas, Bobby se había acoplado a ese tipo de ambiente. Se dirigió hacia la piscina cuando chocó con alguien.

—Lo siento...¿Leni?— dijo el chico mexicano al ver a la rubia,que en ese momento salía de la alberca. Al mirarse, ambos se pusieron sumamente nerviosos.

—¡¿QUE HACES AQUI?! ¡NO DEBERIAS ESTAR AQUI!, ¿LORI SABE DONDE ESTAS?—preguntaban ambos al mismo tiempo.

—O sea,¿como que que haces aquí Bobby? Preguntó Leni.

—Vine aquí porque un amigo me invitó— dijo señalando a Dmitri, quien conversaba con uno de los escoltas de Mijaíl. —¿Y tu que haces aquí?.

—Mi novio me invitó ¡Duh!— dijo Leni señalado a Igor. Bobby se sorprendió al ver que Leni salía con el jefe de la mafia rusa.

—¿Sabes que el es el jefe de la mafia rusa, verdad?.

—¿Que es mafia? ¿Es lo que hace Luan en sus fiestas de cumpleaños?— Bobby solo se golpeo la frente, al escuchar tal pregunta.

Mientras, Dmitri se encontraba bebiendo un vaso de vodka, al dirigirse al interior de la mansión, chocó con una desagradable persona para el: Roberto Almada.

—Vaya vaya, pero si es el pelon ruso, te dije que nos veríamos de nuevo cabron— dijo desafiante. Dmitri le contestó en tono de amenaza:

—Mas te vale medir tus palabras, muchacho, no sea que después lo lamentes— Roberto solo se limitó a reír por tal comentario.

—Jajaja, no muy pinche machito, el gallo siempre se alza en su gallinero, pero ya veremos cuando estés en mi territorio, por cierto ¿Donde está la bella chulada rusa?.

—Con su novio lejos de tu asquerosa presencia— Le dijo Dmitri. Roberto no tomo bien el hecho de que su objetivo tuviera novio.

—Asi que linkita ya sale con otro compa', no importa, ya después me encargaré de ese vato, por lo mientras, tu y yo tenemos un asuntito que resolver— ambos estaban a punto de sacar sus armas,cuando Igor y José Almada aparecieron de repente.

—¿Que pasa aquí compadre?— Dijo Almada a Dmitri, este solo contestó.

—Tanquilo, todo está en orden señor Almada y de inmediato se fue de ahí con Igor.

—¿Todo en orden Dmitri?— dijo Igor a su mano derecha. Kozlov respondió:

—Si, no se preocupe señor.

—Hijo, ¿Ese pelon te anda molestando?— Le preguntó José a su hijo.

—Ese pinche pelon, es un obstáculo para quedarme con la rusita de pelo blanco, nadamás, no me deja que me la eche, ya me las va a pagar, además la plebe, anda con otro wey— José Almada le respondió a su hijo:

—Acuerdese mijo, que hay que tener paciencia pa'esto, y en cuanto al vato que te quiere quitar a la rusita, ya sabe que si nos sigue fastidiando, pos' nos deshacemos de el— Roberto sonrio, no sabía quién era el chico que era el novio de Linka, pero eso no importaba para el, simplemente se libraria de el y Linka sería toda suya.

 **Y así termina este capitulo. La fiesta de Ivanov se lleva a cabo y ya pasaron varias cosas, Lynn sufre un terrible miedo gracias a Sergey y Oleg poco a poco, crea aliados y aumenta su su sed de sangre y Roberto Almada podría causar problemas a Lincoln ¿Lincoln estará preparado contra Roberto Almada? ¿Que pasará con Lynn? ¿Que hará ahora Oleg con los colombianos? esto ya lo veremos más adelante. Quiero agradecer a todos los que siguen está historia y a aquellas persona que han leído mis otros fics, en verdad es una gran alegría saber que mis escritos sean de su agrado. Asimismo y como verán en este capitulo, mencioné a la doctora** **Matilda Schiller, personaje creado por** **Sam the Stormbringer, si estas leyendo esto, espero y pueda sacarle el máximo potencial a la psicóloga y más importante, espero y no te moleste que lo utilize en esta historia. para el siguiente capitulo, volveré a responder reviews. Me despido y si no me secuestran los alienigenas, nos leemos despues.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Saludos a todos, como aún estoy en la tierra, les vengo a entregar un nuevo capítulo de este fic, como siempre, les envío saludos y agradecimientos por sus reviews y comentarios, sin más que agregar, aquí está, espero y les guste.**

 ** _"Capítulo doce"_**

 ** _«Решение»_**

 ** _(decisiones)_**

—¿Y desde cuando conocés a el jefe de la mafia rusa?— preguntó Bobby a Leni, la cual en ese momento se encontraba bebiendo una bebida, esta tras darle un sorbo a aquel vaso con jugó de mango y vodka dijo:

—Desde esa noche en donde fuimos a esa fiesta— tras un sorbo más continuo—Por cierto, lamentó haber dicho eso, no se que me pasó, lo siento mucho Bobby— dijo apenada.

—No te preocupes, solo no bebas demasiado, te afecta.

—Tambien no creo que le hayas hecho algo malo a mi hermanita, o sea como que no eres ese tipo de chicos que le gusta molestar a las niñas— Bobby se tranquilizó al saber que Leni no lo veía como un abusador, a diferencia de Luna y Luan que pensaron que el había tratado hacerle algo malo a Lynn.

—Gracias, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que no deberías estar aquí, Leni, todos aquí son gente muy mala, son criminales— Leni escuchó lo que dijo el mexicano y tras pensarlo un poco le dijo a Bobby:

—Entonces si todos son malos, ¿El estar aquí no te hace mala persona también?— Bobby solo se quedó en silencio, a veces Leni podía ser más lista de lo que parecía. Tras un breve silencio le dijo:

—Ok de acuerdo, mira, solo fingiremos que aquí nada pasó, ni yo te ví ni tu a mi, asimismo no le diremos nada a Lori ¿de acuerdo?—. La rubia solo asintió con la cabeza y después se fue en dirección opuesta a la de Bobby. El chico mexicano se dirigió hacia el interior de la mansión, pensando en que se había librado de problemas, cuando de repente, sintió un par de manos rodeándo su cintura, al voltear atrás, miro a Carol Pingrey mirándolo lujuriosa.

—Hola Bobby, parece que estás aburrido, ¿Que tal si tu y yo nos vamos un rato arriba a divertirnos a solas? Dijo mientras ponía una de sus manos en la entrepierna del chico.

"Genial, lo que me faltaba" pensó Bobby.

Y en la residencia Loud, Lincoln y Linka miraban el atardecer, sentados bajo el árbol en el jardín trasero, Linka abrazaba al peliblanco, mientras este rodeaba a Linka con su brazo.

—Es hermoso— Decía la peliblanco, mientras veía el sol ponerse en el horizonte. La chica tenía una enorme sensación de seguridad al lado de Lincoln, desde que lo conocio, aquella sensación de soledad que había sentido desde hacía mucho tiempo se había desvanecido. El y sus hermanas eran las personas mas amables, lindas y de buen corazón que jamás había conocido. Ella era una chica que tenía todo, pero a la vez no tenía lo más importante: Afectó, afectó y amor que Lincoln le expresaba con creces.

—Lincoln,Gracias—dijo la peliblanco, mientras se aferraba más a Lincoln.

—¿Gracias?, ¿Por que?— Preguntó el chico confundido. Linka respondió:

—Antes de conocerte a ti y tus hermanas, yo era una chica muy solitaria, jamas tuve un verdadero amigo, siempre estuve sóla— Una lágrima recorrió la mejilla de la peliblanco, brillando de un color dorado debido al atardecer. Lincoln miro en el rostro de su novia una expresión triste.

—Linka— Dijo el chico preocupado, más Linka volteo y le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro:

—Pero ahora, gracias a ti ya no me siento sola ni triste, ese sentimiento de amor que me han demostrado tu y tu familia, me han devuelto la felicidad— El peliblanco abrazo a Linka tiernamente mientras le decía al oído:

—Te prometo que no te dejaré sola, nunca más, sentirás esa sensación de soledad, yo te cuidaré y amaré siempre— Después, ambos se besaron, a diferencia de sus últimos besos, estos no eran apasionados, estos estaban llenos de cariño y amor, ambos chicos solamente expresaban cariño y amor.

—¡Ahhhh!—se escuchó de repente, los chicos voltearon y vieron a todas las hermanas Loud, mirándolos con ternura.

—¡Que lindo!— dijo Lola mientras en su rostro se dibujaba un sonrisa bobalicona.

—Yes it's real love —Dijo Luna mirando al los jóvenes enamorados.

—Normalmente, no me dejo llevar por las emociones humanas, pero, ¡Que romántico!— Dijo Lisa emociona al ver a su hermano con su novia. Lincoln y Linka se levantaron del árbol y antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo, Lori se acercó a Linka y le dijo:

—Y no te preocupes, nosotras siempre te cuidaremos, has tratado a mi hermano como se debe y por eso, literalmente tienes todo mi respeto y en especial, mi afecto— Linka no resistió más y abrazo a Lori, los demas se unieron a ese cálido abrazo. En ese momento, las primeras estrellas brillaban en el firmamento. Tras aquel abrazo, Lincoln miro a sus hermanas y preguntó:

—Oigan, ¿Donde esta Leni?

Y en la mansión Ivanov, Leni bailaba al ritmo de la música, en ese momento, una melodía de un dueto de música electrónica francés, sonaba, haciendo bailar a la inocente y hermosa rubia. A su alrededor, los socios y escoltas de Ivanov miraban atontados como la bella rubia movía su sensual cuerpo.

Y dentro de la mansión, Bobby, estaba siendo acorralado por Carol Pingrey. La rubia tenía al mexicano contra un mueble,mientras con una mano acarició su rostro y con otra, la entrepierna del chico.

—Y entonces ¿Que dices Bobby?, ¿No te gustaría, probar esto? Y dicho eso, la rubia beso al mexicano. Este de inmediato empujó a Carol, alejando su cuerpo de el.

—¡Oye, aléjate de mí, sabes muy bien que salgo con Lori!— dijo el mexicano.

—Ohh vamos amor, tu patética noviecita no se encuentra aquí, vamos a divertirnos un rato— dijo Pingrey, mientras acariciaba el rostro de Bobby.

—En todo caso,¿Que haces tú aquí?— preguntó el mexicano. Carol Pingrey sonrió y le dijo con un tono seductor:

—Yo podria hacer la misma pregunta, esta es una fiesta de la mafia.

—No cambies el tema Carol Pingrey, se que es una fiesta de la mafia rusa, pero eso no responde mi incógnita de que estés aquí— Pingrey sonrió y dijo tratando de besar al mexicano de nuevo:

—Fui invitada por uno de los miembros de la organización, asimismo trabajo para él ¿y a ti, quién te invitó?.

—Un miembro de la mafia, igualmente trabajo para el— Dijo Bobby resignado, sabía que de cualquier forma, no podía hacer nada por ocultar nada a Carol, La rubia lo miro y dijo:

—¿Y tu Lori sabe que eres mafioso?— sonrió maliciosa, ya tenía una carta con la cuál jugar, para tener al latino entre sus manos —Digo por que si no sabe, sería una pena que se enterará, ¿No crees?.

—¡Si me uní a la mafia, fue por que mi familia necesita dinero, no por gusto o por menear el trasero como tu!— respondió enojado por el comentario.

—Aun asi, eso no cambia el hecho de que eres un criminal ahora, pero tranquilo, yo no diré nada, si tu, eres amable conmigo— Dijo Pingrey, ella nuevamente acarició la entrepierna del chico, este aunque molesto no pudo evitar excitarse ante este toque— Te haces el difícil amor, pero una vez que me pruebes, no querrás dejar de hacerlo.

—¡Pingrey!— se escucho de repente, la rubia volteo molesta a ver a Sergey, qué le hablaba desde las puertas de cristal. Esta volteo a ver a Bobby y le dijo:

—Piensa muy bien lo que te dije, solo un poco de diversión, si aceptas, te espero en los cuartos de arriba— Beso al chico y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Ginovaef. Bobby palideció, si por algo era conocida Carol Pingrey, era por ser una víbora traicionera y en especial, por ser una chismosa de primer nivel. Ahora el chico se encontraba en un predicamento muy grande.

—Demonios Pingrey, te estuve buscando, necesito un buen rato de sexo mujer— Dijo Sergey mientras pellizcaba el trasero de la rubia, esta solo acarició a Sergey y dijo:

—Bien, de todos modos, estaba ansiosa.

Mientras, Igor interrogaba a su mano derecha Dmitri, para Ivanov, no era algo bueno que su mano derecha y segundo en la organización, peleará o discutiera con el hijo de quien era actualmente, su proveedor de cocaína más importante.

 _—V chem problema mezhdu vami i synom Almady? —_ (cual es el problema entre tú y el hijo de Almada) Preguntó molesto Igor.

 _—Net problem s bossom—_ (No hay ningún problema jefe) respondió Kozlov. Ambos conversaban en ruso, debido a que junto a ellos, había un par de escoltas de Roberto, quiénes los miraban.

 _—¡Ty menya ne obmanesh', ya tebya khorosho znayu Dmitriy!—_ (A mi no me engañas, te conozco bien Dmitri) Respondió Ivanov molesto _—My ne khotim imet' konflikty pryamo seychas, ne seychas, kogda my s nimi tak khorosho spravlyayemsya—_ (No nos conviene tener conflictos en este momento,no ahora que vamos tan bien con ellos). En ese momento, José Almada apareció detras de ellos.

—¡Igor compadre, que buena fiesta!— dijo Almada, Igor lo miro y dijo fingiendo que no pasaba nada:

— Gracias José, mira lamentó mucho si hubo algún malentendido con tu hijo, espero y no haya rencor.

—Ahh No pasa nada, ese chamaco siempre se mete en problemas, no te preocupes, ya hablé con el, todo tranquilo— miro a Dmitri y le dijo como si de un empleado se tratara:

—Oye traime un Buchanan's ¿No?— El ruso solo lo miro molesto, en ese momento, Igor pidió a uno de los que servían las bebidas que atendieran al mexicano. —por cierto compa' ¿Donde esta tu plebe?.

—¿Plebe? Ahh te refieres a mi linda Linka, ella está en este momento en la casa de su novio— respondió Ivanov. Almada fingiendo sorpresa dijo:

—¿Ya tiene novio? órale, eso no me lo esperaba, aunque también pos'no es raro, después de todo, es una muchachita muy chula, lástima, mi Betito le andaba echando un ojo— Dmitri miro a Almada nervioso, sabía lo que el pretendía y no era bueno.

—Jajajaja, si pero pues mi niña conoció a alguien más, te sorprenderias bastante en lo parecidos qué són, parecen gemelos— dijo Ivanov.

—¿Y como se llama el chico, claro, si se puede saber?— dijo Almada. Antes de que Igor pudiese responder, Leni llegó a abrazarlo.

—Iggy ven a bailar conmigo por favor— Le dijo la rubia.

—Linda, estoy en una conversación con mi socio Almada.

—¡Ohh vamos, por favor! ¿si?— dijo poniendo unos ojitos lindos de cachorrito. Ivanov, no pudo resistir aquellos ojos y dijo resignado:

—Bien mi bella dama,vamos— miro a Almada y dijo —Lo siento mucho mi amigo, pero mi dama especial me llama— y se retiró de ahi, tomado del brazo por Leni. Al quedarse solo con Kozlov, José le dijo al ruso:

—Mira compa' nadamás no te quieras pasar de listo, no te pongas muy pendejo con mi hijo o conmigo, si mi hijo quiere a la rusita, se la va a quedar y eso es una promesa pariente, en cuanto al escuincle ese, tal vez no lo conozco, pero te digo, que si sabe lo que le conviene, mejor deja que mi Betito se quede con la rusa o me lo voy a tronar a el, a el y a todos los que se metan con los Almada—. Dmitri lejos de asustarse, dijo decidido:

—Prometi cuidar a Linka con mi vida, y si eso significa que tengo que iniciar una guerra, lo haré, lo último que haría, sería dejar que un mocoso tocará a mí princesita blanca.

—Jajaja, ¡pos' mira que valiente me saliste!, hasta parece que su padre eres tú y no Ivanov, pero en fin, ya estás advertido, deja que linkita este con Betito, o de lo contrario, mi gente te hará pasar un mal rato, el bisne con tu jefe es muy importante para mí, así que deja que todo esté en paz, y no interfieras— dicho eso, Almada y sus escoltas se fueron a la mansión. Dmitri por su parte dijo a uno de sus hombres:

—Mantenganlo vigilado, si el o su hijo Roberto, van al pueblo, siganlo y avísenme sobre todo lo que hagan, eviten a toda costa que se acerque a Linka y no le digas nada a Igor, mantén esto en secreto—.

Y en la casa Loud, en la sala Lincoln, Lynn y Linka veian una película, el final en particular. Lincoln, embobado, veía como aquel mafioso esperaba a sus enemigos con un rifle de asalto, el cual tenía equipado un lanzagranadas y lanzaba una granada hacia la puerta, haciéndola explotar, en ese momento, Linka recibio una llamada en su celular.

—¿Hola?.

—Linka soy yo Dmitri— se escuchó del otro lado.

—¡Dmitri, que pasa, ¿Ya vienes por mí?— preguntó la peliblanco.

—No y por eso te llamo, escúchame bien, hubo un problema con Almada, no es conveniente que regreses a la mansión ahora— dijo preocupado.

—¿Estan bien tú y papá?— Dijo Linka preocupada. Lynn volteo a ver a la peliblanco, por el tono de la chica era obvio que había algo malo.

—Tranquila, no pasa nada, pero creo que por esta noche y hasta que Almada se vaya, deberás quedarte con Lincoln, no tengas miedo, piensa que esto es como esa pijamada qué tuviste con Lincoln la última vez.

—Y recuerda lo que pasó la última vez— dijo Linka, refiriendose a cuando Dmitri ahorcó a Lincoln. Del otro lado, Dmitri hizo una mueca de disgusto y le dijo:

—Solo tranquila, todo está bien pero mejor quédate con Lincoln, mañana te iré a recoger en la parada del autobús, una vez que Almada se haya largado—

—De acuerdo, solo ten cuidado— tras un pequeño silencio dijo —Te quiero—

—Yo también te quiero mi princesa— y colgó el teléfono. Linka entonces le dijo a su novio:

—Osito, hubo un pequeñísimo problema y Dmitri no podrá venir por mi, ¿Crees que haya algún problema si me quedo aquí a dormir?— Lincoln miro a su novia y le dijo con curiosidad:

—¿Y que clase de problema?—.

—Nada importante mi osito, tu tranquilo no te preocupes— contestó la peliblanco. Lynn miró algo incrédula a Linka, más no le dió mucha importancia. Lincoln entonces dijo:

—Pues dejame preguntar a mamá, pero dudo que haya inconveniente con eso.

Y mientras en la mansión Ivanov, Leni, ya algo ebria, se encontraba junto con Igor el cual besaba su cuello. La rubia solo bailaba sensualmente sobre Igor.

 ** _—Ven, te voy a derretir en mi calor, yo soy sol tu eres hielo—_ ** Cantaba sensualmente la rubia al oído a Ivanov, quien acariciaba el sensual y bello cuerpo de Leni.

 ** _— Ven ven y mójame los labios con alcohol y recorre mi cuerpo—_** La rubia beso a Ivanov en la boca, mientras sus socios veían sonrientes aquella escena.

 ** _—Sacia mi sed, descubre el secreto en mi cuerpo, muerdeme la piel—_** Leni le digo al oído entonces:

 ** _—Ven y pierdeme el respeto—_** dijo la rubia y beso de nueva cuenta a Ivanov. Tras ese beso, la rubia miró su celular y al ver la hora, alarmada dijo a Ivanov:

—¡Iggy, mira la hora, tengo que irme!.

—Vamos preciosa, la fiesta esta empezando, quédate— dijo Ivanov besándola en el cuello.

—¡Iggy no quiero tener problemas por favor, llévame a casa!— dijo nerviosa. Ivanov dijo entonces:

—Amor, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije la otra vez, acerca de que debías tomar tus propias decisiones?— Leni se rasco la barbilla tratando de recordar eso. — Eres lo suficiente mayor para poder quedarte aquí y divertirte— La rubia miró a Igor y dijo:

—Tienes razon, pero aún así debo irme a casa, me siento algo mareada. ¡por favor Iggy!—Ivanov miró a Leni y dijo resignado:

—Bien mi reina, pero por favor solo espera, tengo algo que darte — dicho esto se levantó y dijo a alguien de sus hombres:

—Manden a alguien que lleve a mi reina a su hogar— aquel matón obedecio, mientras Igor se dirigió adentro a buscar algo. Mientras el hombre fue a buscar a Dmitri:

—Señor, el jefe Ivanov necesita a alguien que lleve a la señorita Leni a su casa— Kozlov entonces le hablo a Bobby.

—Chico, necesito que lleves a la hermana de tu novia a su casa— Bobby suspiro aliviado, eso era lo que necesitaba para salir de ahí y librarse de Pingrey.

—En un momento señor Ivanov, gracias por invitarme y presentarme ante su jefe, fue un verdadero honor—.

Mientras tanto, Leni se encontraba en una habitación, cambiándose para poder irse, justo en ese momento, entró Ivanov a la habitación, con un pequeña caja envuelta en papel para regalo color verde.

—Mi reina, esto es para ti.

—¡Ahhh que lindo Iggy, gracias!— de inmediato la rubia beso al ruso apasionadamente. Tras aquel beso, Igor le dijo:

—Mi bella Leni, por favor, insisto que te quedes un poco más por favor.

—Lo siento mucho pero no puedo— dijo la rubia —Pero podemos vernos cuando quieras y salir o lo que quieras— Igor dijo entonces:

 _—Akhkh soglasen—_ (Ahhh de acuerdo) Dijo Ivanov —Sólo déjame acompañarte a la entrada— Entonces Leni e Igor se dirigieron hacia el recibidor. Mientras bajaban las escaleras, Leni observó algo que ella, por alguna razón no había notado antes.

—¿Quien es ella?— dijo mientras miraba un enorme retrato de una mujer muy hermosa en la pared.

—Ohhh, ella es mi antigua mujer— dijo mirando el retrato —¿Sabes algo? Me recuerdas mucho a ella ,era tan linda, dulce e inocente como tu.— dijo melancólico. Leni vió el rostro de Ivanov y de inmediato lo abrazo, tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor.

—Ohhh, Iggy, no estés triste— Ivanov miró a Leni y la besó. Tras eso, ambos bajaban las escaleras en dirección a la entrada, donde Bobby y un hombre, los esperaban en un lujoso Mercedes Benz negro. Mientras Leni caminaba, volteo a ver el retrato de nuevo "O sea, como que esa mujer me parece bastante familiar" pensó mientras veía el largo y hermoso cabello blanco de la mujer. Ya afuera, Leni subió junto con Bobby a la parte trasera del vehículo.

 _—Otdykh moi prekrasnyye leni—(_ descansa mi bella Leni) Dijo Igor besando a Leni en los labios. Después, el vehículo arranco. En ese momento, alguien los observó desde una ventana, en uno de los pisos superiores.

—¡Maldita sea, Bobby se me escapó!— dijo Pingrey, mientras veía como el vehículo salía de la mansión.— ya no importa, pronto lo tendré en mis manos, bobby será todo mío— un gemido salió de Pingrey, entonces volteo abajo viendo como Sergey le realizaba sexo oral, demostrando ser experto en ese arte. Carol Pingrey, solo acarició la cabellera del ruso, mientras este con su lengua, explotaba el interior de Pingrey, llevándola a un gran orgasmo.

Mientras, bobby y Leni conversaban en aquel vehículo mientras avanzaba con dirección a las residencias Loud y Santiago respectivamente.

—¿Que es eso?— Preguntó Bobby a Leni, mirando la caja que Leni traía entre las manos.

—¡Ohh! Es cierto, Iggy me la dio, no he visto lo que es— respondió Leni. De inmediato, abrió el regalo y vió que se trataba de un celular de última generación. Ambos chicos se sorprendieron, pues aquel aparato era el más nuevo y caro equipo de telefonía móvil, además, había una carcasa personalizada color rosa con dorado y que tenía el nombre de Leni, escrito con diamantes. Al fondo había una nota escrita por Ivanov:

 _"para mi hermosa zarina"_

 _"Te regalo esto, para que estemos en contacto, mi número ya esta en el teléfono"_

 _"Un teléfono digno de una bella reina,"_

 _"Igor_

—¡Wow! O sea, como que es el regalo más bonito, ya tengo pensado un conjunto de ropa que combinará perfecto— Dijo la rubia alegremente. Mientras, el vehículo ya había llegado a la residencia de los Loud.

—Llegamos señorita Leni— Dijo el chofer. Leni entonces procedio a bajar del vehículo.

—Nos vemos en la escuela Bobby— dijo la chica a Bobby.

—Seguro Leni, recuerda, que no debemos mencionar nada a Lori acerca de que nos vimos, ¿De acuerdo?— Leni solo le guiño el ojo al mexicano, bajo del vehículo y se dirigió hacía la puerta. Tras asegurarse de que la rubia se encontrará en la entrada de su casa, el vehículo arranco con dirección a la casa de Bobby.

Leni entonces entró a la casa Loud, al entrar, lo primero que pudo observar fue a Lincoln y Linka junto a sus hermanas, sentados en el sillón, mirando una película.

—¡Linka!— dijo alegremente la rubia. Ambos peliblancos voltearon a ver a Leni quien de inmediato se acercó a darle un abrazo a la novia de su hermano.—Me sorprende que todavía estés aquí, o sea, no me molesta, pero ya es muy tarde.

—Si no pudieron venir por mi, así que me quedare a dormir aquí, además de que estamos haciendo una pijamada— la rubia sonrió al escuchar esa palabra.

—¡PIJAMADA!— Gritó Leni emocionada.

Y mientras, Bobby había llegado a su casa, rápidamente bajo del vehículo y volteo despidiéndose del matón que lo había llevado a el y a Leni.

—Gracias hermano— dijo el mexicano, el ruso le respondió con un movimiento de su cabeza y arrancó el vehículo. Después el chico mexicano entró a su hogar, sin tener en cuenta que su hermana menor lo esperaba sentada en el sofá.

—¿Por que llegas tan tarde?— dijo Ronnie Anne mirándolo furiosa. El mexicano respondió:

—¡Hermanita! Bueno la fiesta duro mas de lo que esperaba, tranquila ya estoy en casa.

—¿De quien era la fiesta? que yo sepa nadie en la preparatoria hizo fiesta este fin de semana— Dijo su hermana. Bobby algo molesto por la actitud de su hermanita respondió:

—Oye, tranquilízate, ¿De acuerdo? sólo fue una simple fiesta y ya, no hize nada malo.

—¿Y por que vienes vestido así?— dijo señalando la vestimenta de Bobby. El chico se maldijo internamente al ver que seguía vestido con la ropa que Dmitri le había dado.

—Fue una fiesta formal, ¿De acuerdo? Me prestaron esta ropa y se me olvidó cambiarme.

—Escucha, más vale que no estés en algo malo, no me gustaría saber qué estás haciendo algo incorrecto— le dijo Ronnie Anne a Bobby.

—¡Ya basta! Escucha, ya es tarde y deberias estar acostada durmiendo— le respondio Bobby enojado. Tras esto simplemente se diría su habitación para descansar. Ronnie Anne vió pasar a su hermano. Las sospechas crecian dentro de ella con esta actitud, por parte de Bobby.

Y en la residencia Loud, las hermanas Loud, Lincoln y Linka se encontraban sentados juntos jugando verdad o reto. Si bien Lincoln protesto por aquel "juego de chicas" al final la mayoría gano.

—Muy bien Lana ¿Verdad o retó?— dijo Lola a su gemela.

—Jajaja reto princesita— respondió Lana.

—Bien, te reto a comerte un bicho— Dijo Lola segura de que aquél reto la asquearia. Más antes de que se diera cuenta, Lana comio frente a todas, una oruga, saquada de quien sabe donde. Lola miró con asco y de inmediato salió corriendo a vomitar.

—Lucy ¿Verdad o retó?— preguntó la pequeña Lana a su hermana gótica.

—Verdad, a mi no me da miedo mostrar mi oscura alma— dijo Lucy.

—Bien, dime, ¿Es verdad que hace un tiempo, tu te probaste uno de los vestidos de Lola a escondidas?— Todas se asombraron al escuchar eso. La gótica, respondió estoicamente:

—Claro que no, no me rebajaria a usar esa ridícula ropa de niña tonta.

—¡¿A QUIEN LLAMAS TONTA?!— dijo Lola enojada, tras regresar y escuchar la respuesta de Lucy, la cual recibió un fuerte almohadazo por parte de la enojada rubia. Lucy respondió y en segundos una guerra de almohadas comenzó. Una nube de polvo y plumas de ganso se veían en el aire, mientras gritos y risas se escuchaban. Unos cinco minutos después, las cosas se calmaron y Lucy, siguiendo el juego, preguntó a Linka:

—¿Verdad o retó?— Linka lo pensó bien y dijo:

—Reto Lucy— Lucy le dijo entonces:

—Te reto a que le digas un secreto a Lincoln, uno muy importante— Linka quedó petrificada, sabía hacia donde iba Lucy, quería qué Lincoln supiera su identidad como hija del jefe de la mafia rusa.

—¡Eso no es justo!— dijo la peliblanco. mirando a Lincoln, quien aburrido, veía el techo, sin darse cuenta del reto que había impuesto su hermana menor a su novia.

—No es necesario que nosotros lo sepamos, puedes decírselo en privado, te prometemos no escuchar— Linka, entonces, tomo a su novio del brazo y lo llevo al sótano.

—¡OYE WOW!— dijo el peliblanco mientras era arrastrado al cuarto de lavado. Tras entrar al sótano, Linka cerro la puerta, para evitar la entrada. Antes de que las chicas pudieran siquiera acercarse a la puerta, Lucy les impidió el paso a sus hermanas.

—Le dijimos que no espiariamos— las demás sólo gruñeron enojadas.

—Supongo que eso si,es un bajo secreto jaja ¿Entienden?— bromeó Luan.

Mientras, abajo Linka se encontraba nerviosa ante su novio. Lincoln por su parte, estaba confundido debido a la situación.

—Lincoln, yo... tengo algo.. tengo algo que decirte— Lincoln solo la miró con confusión. antes de que Linka pudiera decir algo, el sonido de la caldera se escuchó, aquel ruido era tan fuerte, que nada se podía oír.

—¿QUE DICES?— Dijo el peliblanco a Linka. Esta sonrió ante esa situación,el retó era decirle a Lincoln un secreto, no que el lo escuchará.

—Soy hija de Igor Ivanov, el jefe de la mafia rusa— dijo Linka sonriendo. El sonido de la caldera evitaban que Lincoln escuchara.

—¿QUE?— dijo el peliblanco.

—Que soy Linka Ivanov, no Sokolov, y soy hija de un capo de la mafia rusa— dijo Linka nuevamente. La caldera se apagó y de nuevo todo quedó en silencio.

—Linka, no escuché nada de lo que dijiste— dijo el peliblanco. Linka sonrió y lo beso en los labios.

—No importa osito, vamos arriba— dijo Linka, Lincoln subió las escaleras con dirección a las sala nuevamente. Linka suspiro y dijo:

—Ufff, gracias a Dios, si no fuera por la caldera, Lincoln había sabido mi identidad como hija del jefe de la mafia, Igor Ivanov— la peliblanco subió las escaleras, sin darse cuenta de la cámara de vídeo, que estaba abajo de las escaleras. Al subir, Lucy interceptó a la peliblanco.

—¿Se lo dijiste?— preguntó la chica gótica.

—Sip— dijo Linka sonriendo.

—¿Como reaccionó mi hermano? — Linka se encogió de hombros, y fue a la sala a sentarse. Lucy la miró extrañada, era obvio que algo no salió como esperaba. Mientras, era el turno de la peliblanco para preguntar. Tras mirar a todas, finalmente eligió a alguien.

—Muy bien Luna, ¿Verdad o retó?.

—Verdad chica— dijo Luna tranquila, la peliblanco pensó un poco y preguntó:

—Bien, ¿A quien enviaste esa carta de amor anónima?— Luna quedó paralizada ante tal pregunta.

—¿Y tu como lo sabés?— Dijo la rockera. Entonces volteo a ver a su hermano furiosa, el peliblanco solo se cubrió la cara con una almohada. Las demás hermanas Louds también la miraron expectantes:

—Si, queremos saber cuéntanos— dijo Lori emocionada.

—es verdad ¡Cuentanos!— dijo Leni felizmente. Luna suspiro y dijo finalmente:

—Bien, se llama Sam, ¿De acuerdo?— dijo sonrojada. Todas gritaron emocionadas. Lincoln por parte se tapó los oídos ante tal frecuencia de sonido.

—¿Y como es el? ¿Es guapo?— dijo la peliblanco sonriendo. Luna dijo apenada:

—Ese es el detalle, no es un "el"— todas quedaron en silencio, Incluso Lincoln se asombró.

—¿Entonces, Sam es una chica? —Dijo Lori asombrada. Luna quedó en silencio, esperando comentarios de burla o desprecio, más otro gritó de emoción se escucho.

—¡O sea, como que es genial!— dijo Leni sumamente emocionada.

—¿Y Sam es linda?— dijo Lola emocionada.

—Vamos Luna, no me respondiste ¿Es guapa esa chica Sam?— dijo Linka alegremente. Luna se asombró ante la reacción de sus hermanos y de Linka.

—¿No les molesta que me gusten las chicas?— dijo la rockera. Lori la tomo por los hombros y le dijo:

—No importa tus gustos, para nosotros siempre serás nuestra hermana, y eso no cambiará.

—Si Luna, eres mi hermana, siempre te apoyaré— Le dijo Lincoln mirándola a los ojos.

—Ademas ya lo sospechaba— dijo Lynn con palomitas de maíz en la boca. Luna sonrió al saber que a sus hermanas no le importaba sus preferencias sexuales, y que siempre la apoyarian.

—Gracias chicas— dijo la rockera y de inmediato todos se abrazaron.

Y pasó la noche, mientras en la casa Loud, todos veían películas y comían comida chatarra hasta tardé, en la mansión Ivanov, la fiesta se prolongó hasta casi el amanecer. En la mañana en la casa Loud, todos se habían levantado a desayunar si bien, estaban desvelados por una noche de películas, todos estaban de ánimo al ver a ambos peliblancos, juntos en la mesa.

—¡Ahhh! Se ven adorables— Dijo Rita mientras veía como Lincoln y Linka compartían un hot cake con zarzamora. Ambos chicos se sonrojaron al escucharla. Antes de que se dieran cuenta, Rita saco su celular, sacando una foto a los dos.

—¡Mama!— dijo el muchacho sumamente avergonzado.

—Gracias por el desayuno señora Loud, esta delicioso— Le dijo Linka amablemente, tal vez aquél desayuno no fuera tan opulento como a los que ella estaba acostumbrada, más el simple hecho de estar en compañía de Lincoln y de toda su familia era más que suficiente para hacer más agradable aquel terminar, todos se dirigieron a la sala. Mientras Linka salía de la cocina, fue interceptada por Lucy.

—Linka, ¿quieres escuchar una parte del fic en el cual estoy trabajando?.

—Claro, por que no— respondió la peliblanco. Lucy tomo un cuaderno que traía consigo y le narró:

 _—La princesa Dawn, miró a su amado, como lloraba ante los cadáveres de los aldeanos, masacrados por las hordas de la oscuridad, el no entendía el por que aquellos seres malignos habían masacrado a todos aquellos inocentes, Dawn por su parte, no podía evitar sentir culpa, su amado sufria, debido a los conflictos causados por aquella guerra de clanes, en la cual su familia era parte, se sintió culpable, pues de haber dicho a su amado que ella era Dawn Lupei, hija de Alexei lupei, rey del clan vampiro, nada de eso habría ocurrido—_

Tras terminar de narrar aquel fragmento de su historia, la gótica miró a Linka, la cual se veía pálida, pues sabía muy bien por que Lucy había narrado esa parte de la historia en particular. Lucy dijo entonces:

—¿Le dijiste a Lincoln sobre tu familia?— Linka asintió con la cabeza, más la gótica le replicó— no te creo.

—¡Si lo hice!— dijo la peliblanco algo nerviosa. Lucy negó con la cabeza y dijo:

—De haberlo hecho, tu no estarías tan nerviosa y Lincoln no estaría tan tranquilo, escucha Linka, tal y como dije, pude ver un rayo de luz en tu alma, tu no estas corrompida por la influencia del dinero, ni el poder que tu familia ha ganado por sus negocios, pero eso no significa que los negocios de tu padre, no te afecten— entonces, tomo a Linka de los hombros y la miró fijamente — Tengo un presentimiento de que algo muy malo se aproxima, algo que afectará a todos aquellos que estén involucrados con tu padre, lo sepan o no, solo te advierto, que yo no permitiré que nada malo le pase a mi familia y que tu debes tomar una decisión, yo seguiré manteniendo este secreto, más no podré hacer nada, si alguien más se entera.

—Nadie se enterará Lucy— dijo Linka, más Lucy le respondió:

—No hay secreto que dure para siempre, tarde o temprano alguien más sabrá acerca de ti y de tu familia, por eso, debes decirle a Lincoln antes— En ese momento, el celular de Linka sonó, la peliblanco rápidamente sacó el celular de su bolsillo para responder esa llamada telefónica.

—¿hola?.

—Linka, soy yo, Dmitri, escuchá, nuestros hombres me dijeron que Almada se ha ido, iré por ti, esperame en la parada del autobús, cerca de la casa de Lincoln.

—De acuerdo, ahí te espero, adiós— dijo Linka y colgó el teléfono. De inmediato, se dirigió hacia donde estaba Lincoln, el cual jugaba con Lynn en la sala.

—¡Osito!— dijo Linka abrazando a Lincoln por la espalda, al ver a Linka abrazando a su hermano, Lynn de inmediato sujeto a Lincoln del brazo, jalandolo hacia ella.

—¡Ouch!, ¡Basta, me lastiman!— dijo el peliblanco a ambas chicas. Tras eso, ambas lo soltaron. Después la peliblanco le dijo:

—Lincoln, amor, Dmitri vendrá por mi, me espera en la parada del autobús— Lincoln la miró y dijo:

—Bien, sólo déjame cambiarme de ropa y te acompaño mi linda princesita blanca— más en ese momento Lynn protesto:

—¡Lincoln, estabas jugando conmigo, no te irás tan fácil!— dijo abrazando muy fuerte a Lincoln.

—¡Lynn, solo acompañó a linka y...!

—¡NO!— dijo abrazando a su hermano aún más fuerte. Lincoln sentía como el aire escapó de sus pulmones. Mientras, Linka veía a Lynn, aquella chica de 14 años, haciendo un berrinche como niña pequeña, ahora sabía a lo que se refería su novio.

—Yo la acompañó— Dijo Lucy detras de ellos. Todos saltaron asustados ante la súbita aparición de la niña de pelo negro, Lincoln dijo entonces tratando de librarse del agarre de Lynn:

—No.. yo soy su novio y es mi deber acompañar a Linka...¡Uffff!— en ese momento, Lynn aumento la presión en Lincoln, era claro que no lo iba a soltar.

—Tranquilo osito, no hay problema— dijo mirando con un poco de enojo a Lynn, más comprendió el por qué de aquella actitud. A pesar de eso, no podía evitar sentir celos.

Y mientras tanto, Dmitri se dirigió hacia la residencia Loud, tras una noche de beber y de peleas con los Almada, este solo quería ver a Linka, llegó a la parada del autobús y espero a que Linka llegará.

Y mientras, Linka se despedía de los Loud

—Gracias por todo, de verdad me la pasé muy bien, asimismo gracias por el desayuno y por su amabilidad señora Loud.

—No es nada y llámame Rita querida— dijo Rita sonriéndole.

—Nos vemos mañana en la escuela Linka— dijo Lincoln, después se despidió de ella con un ligero besó. Después la peliblanco volteo a ver a las demás hermanas Louds y se despidió de ellas con la mano.

—Nos vemos, espera ¿Donde está Lucy?— dijo mirando a todas.

—Aqui estoy— dijo apareciendo detras de ella y sacando a Linka un buen susto. Tras eso todos rieron por la reacción de la peliblanco. Linka sonrió y de inmediato, ella y Lucy se dirigieron hacia la parada del autobús, donde Dmitri ya esperaba a Linka. Tras un pequeño trayecto caminando en silencio, ambas chicas llegaron a la parada del autobús. Ahí Dmitri vió a Linka, más se sorprendió al ver a la pequeña niña pelinegro a su lado.

—Linka, mi linda princesita— dijo al verla, mientas tanto, Lucy veía con detenimiento a aquel enorme sujeto ruso frente a ella. Dmitri, también miró a Lucy, aquella niña, por alguna razón, le daba escalofríos.

 _—¿Kto eta devushka?—_ (¿Quien es esa niña?) Preguntó Dmitri. Linka le respondió:

—Ohh lo siento, Dmitri, ella es Lucy, es hermana menor de Lincoln, Lucy el es Dmitri, mano derecha de mi padre y mi guardaespaldas— en ese momento, Lucy se acercó al ruso y se presentó:

—Lucy Loud, es un placer señor Dmitri, dígame, ¿Alguna vez ha matado a alguien? ¿Que se siente?— Dmitri quedo confundido, además de algo asustado por aquella pregunta y por la voz de Lucy.

—¿Disculpa?— dijo Kozlov confuso. Lucy le dijo entonces:

—Pregunte que como es que se siente asesinar a alguien, al ser de la mafia rusa, supongo que debió haber acabado con alguien alguna vez, ¿Escucho el susurro de la muerte en sus oídos?—Dmitri miró a Linka, la cual también había quedado algo asustada ante tal atrevimiento de Lucy de hacer tal pregunta.

—¿Que tanto sabe está niña de la organización?— Linka nerviosa solo se encogió de hombros. Después Kozlov miró a Lucy y le dijo:

—Escuchame pequeña, hay cosas que tu no deberías preguntar, a veces las consecuencias pueden no ser muy buenas, pero si, si he matado a algunas personas, aunque, lo creas o no, la mayoría han sido malas personas— después se subió a la camioneta y miró a Linka —Sube, es hora de irnos— la peliblanco rápidamente subió al asiento del copiloto y volteo a ver a Lucy.

—Nos vemos, cuídate mucho Lucy— la camioneta arranco en dirección a la mansión Ivanov, mientras Lucy seguía con la mirada a la misma. Y en la camioneta, Dmitri y Linka discutían.

—Esa niña me dio muchos escalofríos, además, supongo que si ella sabe que soy de la mafia, Lincoln también debe saberlo ya ¿no?— dijo mirando a Linka. La peliblanco solo miró a un lado decepcionada. Al ver eso Kozlov dijo sorprendido — Déjame entender ¿Esa niña escalofriante sabe que eres una Ivanov y Lincoln no?.

—No se ha dado la oportunidad Dmitri— dijo Linka algo molesta por ese asunto.

—¿Y cuando será el momento Linka?, ¡Debes decirle a Lincoln la verdad ya!.

—¡NO DMITRI!— grito Linka furiosa —¡no es el momento y tal vez nunca lo será!—. En ese momento, el ruso freno la camioneta de golpe, al escuchar eso.

—¡Linka, ya basta de aplazar esto!, escúchame, Almada está dispuesto a obtenerte de cualquier forma, me amenazó con liquidarme y no sólo a mí, también a Lincoln y a todos los que se interpongan en su camino, su padre lo apoya, ¡Lincoln debe saber a que se enfrenta! ¡El y su familia están en riesgo!.

—¡Protegelos, dijiste que lo harías!— Respondió la peliblanco.

—¡Entiende Linka, aún cuando lo hiciera y acabará con Roberto Almada, eso solo causaria una guerra de mafias, me sería imposible proteger a todos, además tu padre no gastaría tiempo ni hombres para defender a los Loud— Dmitri miró a Linka, la cual tenía una expresión de enorme dolor, al saber que su protector no haría nada por su novio y su familia.

—¡Prometiste cuidarlos a el y a los suyos!— dijo llorando. Más Dmitri respondió:

—Prometi protegerlos, si tu decias a Lincoln la verdad y no lo has hecho— Concluyó Kozlov. Ambos quedaron en silencio durante el resto del viaje a la mansión.

Y en casa de los Loud, un drama diferente se llevaba a cabo:

—Lynn amor, ¿Puedes venir un momento querida?— dijo Rita a su hija, la cual jugaba con Lincoln en el sofá. Lynn volteo a ver a su madre y se fue hacia donde estaba su madre.

—Ven linda, tu padre y yo debemos hablar contigo a solas— entonces Lynn y Rita se dirigieron hacia la cocina. Lincoln miró a su madre llevarse a su hermana mayor, ya sabía sobre lo que iban a hablar.

—Oh rayos— dijo Lincoln. Las demás al ver la reacción de su único hermano varón le preguntaron:

—¿Sabes de lo que van a hablar, Lincoln?— preguntó Lori. El peliblanco solo asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Y no nos vas a decir?— preguntó Lola, Lincoln suspiro y les dijo:

—Les diré, pero no les va a gustar, mucho menos a ti Luna—dijo mirando a su hermana rockera.

Y en la cocina, Lynn se encontraba sentada en la mesa, junto a su madre, que se encontraba a su izquierda y su padre Lynn Sr, a su derecha.

—Campeona, escuchá— dijo su padre, tratando de tomar el hombro de su hija, más cuando lo intento, está retrocedió nerviosa, abrazando a su madre. Lynn Sr solo se agacho triste ante tal situación. Su madre miró aquello y dijo:

—Lynn, es obvio que esa horrible experiencia te ha afectado mucho, sabemos que ese horrible monstruo te hizo mucho daño— tras eso, suspiro y dijo: —Es por eso que decidimos que debes recibir ayuda, esta semana irás con la doctora Schiller— Lynn volteo a ver a su madre con un rostro de asombró.

—¡Debes de estar bromeando mamá!— se escuchó en la entrada de la cocina, ahí, Luna y todas sus hermanas se encontraban, escuchando la conversación sin que se dieran cuenta —¡Mama, no puedes enviar a Lynn con esa vieja bruja!— dijo Luna alterada.

—¡Chicas, esto es una conversación privada con su hermana!— dijo Rita, más Luna respondió:

—Cuando Lincoln me contó acerca de esto no le pude créer, pero ahora, vas a enviar a Lynn, con esa anciana, ¡Mama, no lo hagas!.

—¡Eso esta fuera de discusión Luna!— dijo Rita —¡Solo mira a tu hermana menor, esta asustada todo el tiempo, le teme a tu padre y a todos los hombres más grandes que ella, incluso a Bobby!.

—¡Bobby la estaba molestando, algo le quería hacer!— dijo Luna. Lori la escuchó y de inmediato defendió a su novio.

—¡El no le hizo nada a Lynn, Luna, deja de llamar violador a Bobby!— dijo furiosa. Después miró a su madre y dijo —Mamá estoy de acuerdo con que mi hermanita necesita ayuda profesional, pero la doctora Matilda Schiller no es la mejor opción, debe de haber alguien más.

—Lo siento mucho Lori, pero no hay otra opción, Lynn debe ir con ella, se que sus experiencias con la doctora Schiller no son las mejores, pero las otras opciones no son las más viables para su hermana, además, el dinero falta y ella cobra poco por consulta— dijo Rita.

—¿Por ahorrar unos billetes vas a mandar a mi hermana con esa anciana racista?— dijo Luna furiosa — Esa bruja maligna solo va a empeorar la situación de Lynn, ella sólo necesita nuestro apoyo, mamá no lo hagas.

—¡Basta ya!— dijo Lynn Sr poniéndose de pie — ¡Esto no está a discusión, Lynn irá con esa bru.. con la doctora Schiller y punto!— Luna furiosa, solo salió de la casa azotando la puerta. En ese momento, Lucy entró a la casa y al ver esa escena quedó confundida.

—Lincoln ¿Que pasá? ¿por que Luna salió de la casa enojada?— Lincoln miró a Lucy y le dijo:

—Mamá y papá enviarán a Lynn con un psicólogo y adivina con quien— Lucy bajo la cabeza y dijo:

—Henrietta Schiller, esa anciana homofobica solo empeorará las cosas— En ese momento, Lynn salió de la cocina y fue directo hacia Lincoln abrazándolo. Lincoln entonces le dió un beso en su cabellera castaña mientras la abrazo también. Ella necesitaría todo su apoyo para poder lidiar con esa situación.

Y llegó el lunes nuevamente, en la residencia Loud, todos estaban preocupados o enojados por la decisión de enviar a Lynn con esa psicóloga, especialmente Luna, quien ni siquiera se despidió de sus padres al irse a la escuela, la primera cita sería al día siguiente, después de la escuela y por decisión de Lynn, sería su hermano Lincoln quien la acompañaría, saliendo de clases. Antes de irse, Leni se le acercó y le dijo:

—Hermanita, se que ese hombre malo rompió tu celular, pero no te preocupes, ten, quédate el mío, así podrás hablarnos si algo malo pasa— dijo la rubia y de inmediato le entregó su anterior teléfono.

—Gracias, ¿Pero con que llamarás tu?— preguntó Lynn. Leni contestó sonriendo:

—No te preocupes, Iggy me regaló un nuevo teléfono— y le mostró a su hermana su celular. Todos quedaron impresionados por el nuevo celular de la rubia, en especial su hermana mayor, quien desde hacía tiempo deseaba un nuevo teléfono móvil.

—¡Ese teléfono es el más nuevo y el más caro de todos!— dijo Lori sorprendida, —¡Literalmente he rogado a mamá y papá que me lo compren y a ti te lo regalan!—. Después todos subieron a vanzilla, con dirección a la su respectivo colegio.

Mientras en la mansión Ivanov, Linka aún estaba preocupada por lo que le había dicho Dmitri acerca de Almada y sobre el decirle a Lincoln acerca de su vida como hija del jefe de la mafia rusa. Aquél dilema no la había dejado dormir, si lo que Dmitri le había dicho era cierto, entonces Almada sería un problema y Lincoln y su familia estaban en peligro. Linka bajo las escaleras y en el descanso, vio nuevamente aquel retrato de su madre, pasó su mano sobre el y dijo melancólica:

—Mama, si supieras cuanto te necesito—.

Y en otro lado de la ciudad, Oleg reunió a todos los pandilleros, criminales y asesinos que pudo, entre ellos, miembros de los Reagan boys, hombres de Treviño y varios criminales de poca monta.

—Se preguntarán por que los reuní en este lugar— dijo Korsakov a todos esos hombres, tomo un sorbo de un vaso de agua que tenía a un lado y después, mostró una fotografía de Linka —Quiero que me traigan a esta mocosa, daré un millón a quien me la traiga, la quiero con vida, si me traen un maldito cadáver, el siguiente será el suyo, dare además, doscientos mil más, si al capturarla, asesinaron a miembros de la organización de los Ivanov.

—¿Un millón por una mocosa? ¡Ja! Será pan comido— dijo uno de los Reagan boys. Oleg después dijo:

—Difundan la noticia, pero apresurense, tal vez alguien más cobre esta jugosa recompensa— Tras eso, todos abandonaron el lugar, en busca de aquel "millón fácil". Pavlov le dijo a su jefe:

—¿Por que el deseo de traer a la niña de Ivanov ante usted con vida señor?— Oleg, con una sonrisa le dijo:

—Por que yo mismo quiero matarla con mis propias manos, quiero retorcer su cuello, quiero torturarla, hacerla sufrir y quiero que Igor y Dmitri vean mientras lo hago, quien sabe, tal vez se la de a mis hombres para que la violen una y otra vez, quiero ver la cara de Kozlov Mientras ve a la viva imagen de Svetlana, siendo violada, a Igor mientras mis hombres la destruyen y yo voy a disfrutar mucho el escuchar sus gritos—Dijo extasiado.

Y en la mansión Ivanov, Igor y Dmitri discutían un asunto serio.

—Ayer en la tarde, en las orillas del pueblo, encontraron los cadáveres de diez de nuestros hombres, todos acribillados con balas de diferentes calibres— dijo Ivanov a Kozlov mostrando una fotografía tomada por la prensa — les dispararon de todo, pistolas nueve milímetros, escopetas, rifles de asalto, prácticamente los despedazaron a tiros Dmitri— Dmitri miró esa foto y dijo:

—Es obvio que fueron los Reagan boys, aunque me sorprende que hayan conseguido armas tan poderosas, alguien les suministro armamento pesado— Igor sólo quedó en silencio, tras ver la foto le dijo a su mano derecha:

—¿Crees que Sergey diga la verdad y Oleg Korsakov este vivo?— Dmitri miró a su jefe y le dijo:

—Lo dudo, aunque debo admitir que esto tiene todo su estilo, pero es imposible, nosotros mismos nos encargamos de ese asunto hace ya tiempo—Concluyó Kozlov. Al ver esa foto, Dmitri sólo supo una cosa:

Una guerra se aproximaba.

 **Y asi concluye otro capitulo, los Almada serán una amenaza para Lincoln, la cabeza de Linka ahora tiene precio, Linka debe de tomar una decisión, sin saber que tal vez, alguien más descubra su secreto, ¿Capturaran a Linka? ¿Como le ira a Lynn con la doctora schiller? ¿Alguien mas descubrira el secreto de Linka Ivanov? eso lo veremos en el siguiente capitulo. Ahora como dije a contestar reviews:**

 **Doce espadas: gracias por tu apoyo, es cierto que Lynn esta muy cariñosa con Lincoln aunque debo decir que no he pensado en un lynncoln, aunque suena interesante. Saludos y gracias men.**

 **Sam the Stormbringer: debo decir que planeaba que Lynn tuviera su primer cita con la doctora Schiller en este capítulo, pero la verdad es que se me está dificultando un poco el como será el ambiente y los diálogos, asimismo creo que su cita con algún miembro de la mafia de los Ivanov en especial con Sergey debe ser muy intenso y debo planearlo bien. Sobre tu pregunta, si, ya tengo tinta verde hasta para llevar, toma la que quieras, saludos y espero el siguiente capitulo de tu fic "deportación".**

 **Guest: gracias por el review, si he planeado algo más "íntimo" entre ambos peliblancos, pero espero el momento correcto. Saludos y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Julex93: gracias por seguir este fic, si, todo se pone más tenso, pronto les daré a Linka y a los Loud un respiro de esta tormenta que se está formando, asimismo, si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría saber si me pudieses hacer un dibujo, te estaría enviando un MP con los detalles. Saludos y suerte, además, espero el siguiente capitulo de tu fic con ansias.**

 **CHARActer7: gracias por el apoyo Chara, si, esto se pone algo intenso, me alegra que está historia te guste, aunque, en lo personal, creo que aún me falta para llegar al nivel de Bhanhg. Saludos y ojalá te haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Arago2: Gracias por leer esta pequeña historia, como dije antes, aun me falta para llegar al nivel de Banghg, pero me alegra que mi historia te agrade, Igor, como habrás visto, tiene en el mismo nivel de afectó a Leni como el que le tenía a Svetlana, tal vez sea un mafioso, pero sabe reconocer a una gran chica cuando la ve, asimismo si no he metido a Lisa, es debido a que junto a Luan, es una de las hermanas Loud que más trabajo me cuesta desarrollar en esta historia, los Loud se la verán negras, pero no estarán solos y Lincoln, bueno veremos cómo se las arregla con Almada. Saludos y espero que esta historia te siga complaciendo.**

 **RCurrent: Gracias por el comentario y por el apoyo, debo decir que tu sugerencia me ayudó para poder equilibrar la balanza con Treviño, en cuanto a Lincoln, deberá tener valor para poder ponerse al tu por tu con Almada y defender a su princesa. Saludos y espero ponerme al día con "Remolino blanco" El tiempo me ha comido y no he podido leer los últimos capítulos, pero créeme, tu historia me gusta y me da un par de ideas para un futuro proyecto.**

 **cartman6x61: espero que Craxy Axe este más tranquila con lo que te envie, la verdad es que orita estoy planeando el contrato y el primer objetivo de las viudas negras, pero una vez listo te enviaré un MP con los detalles. Saludos y espero no haber hecho enojar a las viudas, en especial a laugh madness.**

 **César k-non: lamentó mucho contestar hasta ahorita, como siempre gracias por tus reviews, pronto explicaré un poco de Oleg y su pasado con los Ivanov además del por qué de su inmenso odio hacia Dmitri y Igor (Además de clavarle un hacha en la cara claro está) Saludos y ojalá te haya gustado el capitulo.**

 **sin más que agregar, me despido y si no me ataca una manada de búfalos nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	13. Chapter13

**Saludos a todos, como no me aplasto una manada de bufalos, (los llamados bisontes americanos) aqui traigo el nuevo capitulo, como siempre, agradezco a todos aquellos que siguen esta historia, sin mas aqui esta este nuevo capitulo, ojala y sea de su agrado.**

 **"Capítulo trece"**

 **«Декларация войны»**

 **(Declaración de guerra)**

Aquella mañana, la casa se encontraba en calma total, sin los hermanos Loud, aquella casa era silenciosa, demasiado, por no mencionar aburrida. Lynn no estaba acostumbrada al silencio. Ahora ella se encontraba sola... Bueno no del todo, pues al quedarse ahí, sus padres decidieron encargarle a Lily. A Lynn no le molestaba, por el contrario, sin nadie mas, en esa casa, ella se habría aburrido demasiado. En ese momento, ambas se encontraban en la sala, jugando.

—¿Quien es la bebé más bonita y linda del mundo? ¡Tu lo eres, si!— dijo Lynn mientras jugaba con ella. Despues, Lynn le dió su biberón, tal como su madre le indicó y la fue a acostar en su cuna. Luego, Lynn se dirigió hacia la cocina a prepararse algo de desayuno, colocó unos waffles en el microondas, mientras calentaba algo de café en la cafetera. De repente, sonó el teléfono. Sacó sus waffles del microondas y respondio el teléfono mientras sostenía el plato con la mano opuesta.

—¿Bueno? ¿Quien habla?— Dijo la castaña. Del otro lado de la línea sólo había silencio, a Lynn esto comenzó a ponerla nerviosa.

—¿Mama, papá? — dijo Lynn. De repente una voz muy familiar y aterradora para ella le respondio del otro lado:

—Sintoniza el programa de radio de "Amaneciendo en Royal Woods"— y colgó el teléfono. Lynn no supo que hacer, tenía miedo de lo que pudiese pasar. Tras pensarlo, decidió sintonizar el radio buscando dicho programa de radio. Al sintonizar lo primero que escuchó, fue a los locutores hablando alegremente mientas daban las noticias:

 _—Y aquí estamos de nuevo en su programa matutino de radio "Amaneciendo en Royal Woods". Soy su amigo y locutor, Loki "el loro" Collins y aquí está Juan "el gato" Jiménez, dando las noticias y mandando dedicatorias como siempre En noticias no muy agradables, desgraciadamente, un grupo de diez hombres, fue hallado a las orillas del pueblo, estos fueron acribillados y prácticamente hechos pedazos._

 _—Bastante triste, Loki—_ respondió el otro locutor _— Últimamente han pasado muchísimas cosas malas aquí en el pueblo, esperamos que esto mejore pronto mi estimado loro—_ Lynn quedó confundida, si bien la noticia le pareció rara, no sabía que era lo que ese malvado hombre quería que escuchara.

Eso fue hasta que el locutor volvió a hablar:

 _—Y Pasando a algo más agradable, es hora de las dedicatorias, hoy un mensaje de amor anónimo para alguien muy especial y una personita muy conocida por todos en el pueblo, hablo de Lynn Loud._

 _—Asi es mi estimado loro, esta persona ha dedicado esta canción a la gran atleta y actual coreback de nuestros queridos "Buitres moscovitas" una cancion, algo rara en mi opinión, pero créeme, esa melodía demuestra cuanto quiere esta persona a la pequeña deportista ¡Vamos con la melodía! espero y Lynn este escuchando—_ Y entonces, se escuchó la canción. Lynn tembló de miedo el escuchar esa letra.

 **Every breath you take**

 **Every move you make**

 **Every bond you break, every step you take**

 **I'll be watching you**

 **Every single day**

 **And every word you say**

 **Every game you play, every night you stay**

 **I'll be watching you**

En ese momento, el cuerpo de Lynn comenzó a temblar y el plato que traía en las manos, cayó al piso, regando los waffles en el piso

 **Oh can't you see**

 **You belong to me?**

 **How my poor heart aches**

 **With every step you take**

 **Every move you make**

 **And every vow you break**

 **Every smile you fake, every claim you stake**

 **I'll be watching you**

Lágrimas salían de los ojos de Lynn, era más que obvio que aquel hombre no la dejaría en paz, ese hombre estaba obsesionado con ella y la obtendría como sea

 **Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace**

 **I dream at night I can only see your face**

 **I look around but it's you I can't replace**

 **I feel so cold and I long for your embrace**

 **I keep crying baby, baby, please**

—¡No, no no!— decía Lynn llorando, mientras esa canción seguía escuchandose, por alguna razón, ella no apagaba la radio, no podía moverse del terror de esa horrenda situación.

 **Oh can't you see**

 **You belong to me?**

 **How my poor heart aches**

 **With every step you take**

 **Every move you make**

 **And every vow you break**

 **Every smile you fake, every claim you stake**

 **I'll be watching you**

 **Every move you make, every step you take**

 **I'll be watching you**

 **I'll be watching you**

 **-Every breath you take, every move you make-**

 **-Every bond you break, every step you take-**

 **I'll be watching you**

 **-Every single day, every word you say-**

 **-Every game you play, every night you stay-**

 **I'll be watching you**

 **-Every move you make, every vow you break-**

 **-Every smile you fake, every claim you stake-**

 **I'll be watching you**

 **-Every single day, every word you say-**

 **-Every game you play, every night you stay-**

 **I'll be watching you**

 **-Every breath you take, every move you make-**

 **-Every bond you break, every step you take-**

 **I'll be watching you**

 **-Every single day, every word you say-**

 **-Every game you play, every night you stay-**

La canción terminó y Lynn lloraba arrodillada en el pisó, de repente el teléfono sonó nuevamente. Ella sabía muy bien quién era, no quería contestar, más aún asi, tomo el teléfono y respondió casi gritando, mientras lloraba:

—¡Dejame en paz, por favor!— Del otro lado, Sergey riendo respondió:

—¡Ohhh! ¿No te gustó mi canción mi amor? Pero si te la dedique con todo mi corazón, me lastimas con esa reacción— Otra risa por parte del ruso se escuchó y dijo —Esa canción es para demostrar cuanto te amo y te deseo y en especial, esta canción es para que sepas algo muy importante— Lynn quedó atenta y después escuchó al ruso decirle:

—Te estoy vigilando, Lynn Loud, cada vez que salgas a la calle, cada vez que juegues un partido, cada vez que salgas con tu familia, te estaré viendo, a ti y a tus hermanos y haré todo lo necesario para que estemos juntos— Lynn escuchó aterrada como ese tipo le decia aquellas palabras.

—¡Dejame en paz, iré con la policía, maldito depravado!— le dijo Lynn. Sergey soltó una carcajada y dijo amenazando a la castaña:

—Oh no lo harás, si lo haces, yo lo sabré y entonces, iré a tu casa con un grupo de mis hombres— Lynn comenzó a hiperventilarse al oirlo.

—Si, llegaré con mis hombres y mataré a tus padres y mis hombres violaran a todas tus hermanas, violaran a Lori, a Leni, a Luna, Luan, Lucy a ese par de perritas gemelas, Lana y Lola, a Lisa ¡Mierda, incluso haré que violen a la estúpida bebé y al marica de tu hermano Lincoln!— Lynn lloro más fuerte al escuchar tal amenaza.

—¡No!— dijo angustiada. Sergey respondió:

—Asi que ya sabes, mantén nuestro secretito de amor y tu familia no sufrirá, además, de que eliminare a todos aquellos que se interpongan en mi camino para tenerte, nadie más te tendrá excepto yo Lynn Loud, ¡Nadie!— y colgó el teléfono. Lynn sólo lloro más aterrada, aquel hombre no la dejaría en paz y ahora la amenazaba a ella y a su familia.

Mientras en la escuela, Lincoln iba cabizbajo, la decisión de sus padres de enviar a su hermana con esa psicóloga, era algo malo para todos. Sabía por las experiencias de Luna, Lori y Luan además de su amigo Clyde que esa anciana era una verdadera perra, Homofoba, cruel, cínica y antipática, su hermana Luna, cuando fue a consulta con ella a petición de uno de sus profesores, salió del consultorio tirando maldiciones, además de destruir parte de su consultorio. Si bien, Matilda Schiller no presentó ningún cargo, su hermana Luna si quedó castigada por aquel incidente, además su amigo Clyde, la crítico por el hecho de que está juzgará el hecho de que sus padres fueran una pareja homosexual. Aquella fue una de las pocas veces que vio a Clyde gritar y decir tantas malas palabras en un instante.

—¿Lincoln?— escuchó de repente, al voltear, vio a su querida novia Linka, la cual igual que el, se veía decaída. El peliblanco la abrazo y le respondió:

—Linka, mi linda princesita— En ese momento, Linka miro el rostro de su novio y vió, al igual que en su propio rostro, preocupación.

—Lincoln ¿Que te pasó mi bonito osito polar?— Lincoln la miro y le dijo:

—Mis padres han decidido que Lynn debe ir con un psicólogo— Linka miro extrañada a su novio.

—¿Y?, Bueno la verdad es que no veo nada malo en eso osito y..— Lincoln le puso una mano en la boca y dijo:

—No es tan fácil, la psicóloga con la que enviarán a mi hermana es una mujer anciana llamada Henrietta Schiller y es... en un modo fácil de describir...

—¡UN ASCO DE PERSONA!— se escuchó, ahí detrás de ellos apareció Clyde, quien al escuchar que Lynn iba a ir a consulta con esa mujer, no pudo evitar poner una expresión de sorpresa y sentir un enorme enojó. —¡Lincoln no puedo creer que tus padres van a enviar a tu hermana con esa desgraciada bruja, homofoba e hija de..

—¡Clyde!— dijo Lincoln tapandole la boca —No es necesario que vuelvas a desahogarte cono la última vez que tuviste que verla— Clyde entonces sólo se tranquilizó. mientas, la peliblanco veía a ambos chicos, veía a Lincoln, su novio, sumamente triste y a Clyde, su amigo que normalmente era muy tranquilo y tímido, gritar furioso. Quien fuera esa doctora Schiller, debió haber sido una muy mala experiencia para ambos.

Y en la mansión Ivanov, Dmitri, Igor, Mijaíl y Sergey, discutían un asunto muy serio.

—Supongo que te enteraste acerca de nuestros hombres asesinados ¿no Sergey?—le dijo Dmitri al ruso. Este, fumando un habano dijo:

Si, lo escuché en un programa de radio— Sergey sonrió, recordando la llamada que había hecho al programa y las palabras que le había dicho a su "hermosa Lynn".

—Entonces, sabrás que esto es un asunto muy urgente— dijo Ivanov, Sergey los miró y dijo:

—Ya les dije que es Oleg Korsakov, ese lunático se ha aliado con esos patéticos Reagan boys, ahora esos inútiles tienen más armamento y están furiosos.

—En todo caso, debemos de acabar con ellos antes de que se conviertan en un problema mas grande, no podemos mostrar debilidad ante los demás o podría haber dificultades— dijo Mijaíl mientas revisaba unos papeles. Dmitri los miró y dijo:

—Tambien debemos de alertar a nuestros hombres y socios y envíar más hombres a patrullar el pueblo.

—Mis hombres me han dicho que los Pavlov están en el pueblo también, estoy muy seguro de que ellos son los que le entregaron las armas a esos chicos—. Dijo Ivanov. Todos quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar que sus rivales de san Petersburgo se encontraban ahi.

—¡Ya le los dije, es Oleg!— dijo Sergey —es el único que sería capaz de tanta barbarie.

—¡Ya te lo dije, Korsakov esta muerto!— dijo Dmitri. Ambos rusos se miraron con furia. De repente, Igor dijo a ambos:

 _—Khoroshego ponemnozhku!—_ (BASTA YA) Sea quien sea, debemos encargarnos de esto ahora, Dmitri, envía hombres a patrullar el pueblo, Sergey, tu haz que nuestros contactos en la policía nos ayuden, ¡Nadie detendrá mi imperio!— Terminó de decir. Tras eso, Dmitri y Sergey salieron de ahi, mientras caminaban hacia el estacionamiento, Kozlov, le dijo a Sergey:

—Basta ya con lo de Oleg, se que eso es solo una escusa para hacer que olvidemos el tema de Loud, pero creeme que no voy a olvidar que casi violaste a la hermana de Lincoln— Sergey lo miro con furia y dijo:

—¿Crees que esto es por Lynn? No Dmitri, esto es serio, si me crees o no, no me interesa, pero cuando Korsakov y sus hombres nos ataquen, sabrás que lo que dije es verdad y lamentaras no haberme hecho caso— Dmitri solo subió a su automóvil y salió de ahi. Sergey lo miro partir y fumando un cigarrillo, se dirigio a su automóvil, para salir de ahí tambien.

Y pasó ese dia, al anochecer, Luan revisaba sus cámaras de vídeo, buscando material para su canal de comedia. Entre los vídeos que había elegido, estaban uno de las gemelas peleando, uno de Leni chocando contra la pared, uno de Lincoln tropezado y uno de Luna besando una foto de Sam. De repente, vio en su cámara del sótano, a Lincoln y Linka, aquel sábado en la noche.

—Bien, parece que su "Bajo secreto" ya no será tan secreto— dijo riendo, miro el video, lo primero que pudo escuchar fue a Linka tratando de decir algo a Lincoln, más cuando iba a hablar, se escuchó el ruido de la caldera activándose y evitando escuchar la conversación.

—¡Rayos!— dijo Luan un tanto frustrada por no poder escuchar lo que la peliblanco le dijo a su hermano menor. Siguió mirando el vídeo ya sin mucho ánimo, vio como Linka beso a Lincoln y a su hermano subir las escaleras.De repente escuchó a Linka decir algo, aquellas palabras dejaron helada a Luan:

—Uff gracias a Dios, si no hubiera sido por la caldera, Lincoln hubiera sabido mi identidad como hija del jefe de la mafia, Igor Ivanov—

Luan solo miro esa parte una y otra vez, aquello debería ser una broma o algo así.

—Jajaja, Seguramente ella lo dijo para que Lincoln no supiera otro secreto— penso, más al recordar un poco de lo que su hermano le había comentado de ella, que era rica y que era rusa, aquello no le pareció tan ilógico. La duda la estaba matando, así que sin demora, comenzó a buscar desde su computadora, información acerca de la persona que había mencionado Linka. Tras una breve búsqueda en Internet, Luan finalmente encontró la información que buscaba... en una ficha de búsqueda de la Interpool:

 _ **Apellidos: Ivanov Zhukov**_

 _ **Nombre: Igor**_

 _ **Sexo: masculino**_

 _ **Fecha de nacimiento: 30/03/1970 (47 años)**_

 _ **Lugar de nacimiento: Moscu, Rusia (Antigua Unión Soviética)**_

 _ **Nacionalidad: Rusa**_

 _ **Cargos: Delitos contra la salud, narcotráfico, trata de personas, homicidio, delincuencia organizada.**_

Debajo de la información, Luan vio una foto de Ivanov, era algo vieja, más la comediante no tardó en reconocer al sujeto, era el mismo que había hablado con sus padres, el dia del partido de Lynn. Luan quedó petrificada, no podía creer que su amado hermano menor, saliera con la hija de un peligroso criminal, buscado por la Interpool.

—¿Asi que ya lo sabes?— escuchó de repente, Luan asustada volteo hacia atrás y vio a su hermana Lucy mirando la pantalla de su computadora. Luan reaccionó y le dijo muy alterada:

—¡Lucy, Lincoln tiene como novia a la hija de un peligroso criminal!— Lucy solamente le dijo:

—Eso ya lo sabía, sospeche que tu ibas a ser una de las primeras personas en saberlo.

—¿Y no te preocupa? ¡Linka es hija de ese sujeto, es líder de una organización criminal!— Luan por primera vez, no tenía ningún chiste sobre aquel asunto. El hecho de que Lincoln tuviera que ver con ellos era muy malo a su punto de vista. Lucy miro la expresión de su hermana, era raro verla asi de preocupada.

—Luan— dijo Lucy, quedándose sin palabras.

—¿Y Lincoln no lo sabe?¿Que acaso no se ha dado cuenta con el tiempo que ha estado junto a ella?.

—No, nuestro hermano no se ha dado cuenta de eso, me sorprende, la simple apariencia del guardaespaldas de Linka deja muchas sospechas—. Respondió la gótica —Tal parece que el dicho "El amor es ciego" es muy cierto.

—¡Debemos decirle a Lincoln!— Dijo Luan —¡Tambien las demás deben de saber esto!.

—No, Linka es la que debe decirle a Lincoln, no nosotras, ademas, yo le prometí que no diría nada a nadie— Luan solo miro a su hermana con asombro. No podía creer que Lucy respaldará aquella decisión que a su parecer, era muy estúpida y arriesgada.

—¡Lucy Lincoln podía estar en peligro por estar cerca de esa gente, ellos tienen que ver con los asesinatos de esos chicos, con lo que está pasando en el pueblo y...!— Luan de repente se aterró por una posibilidad que paso de repente en su mente —Lucy, ¿Que tal si ellos tienen que ver con el tipo que quiso violar a Lynn?—. La gótica quedo en silencio, no había pensado esa posibilidad, pero para ella era poco creible, improbable.

Improbable, pero no imposible.

—No lo creo—dijo Lucy. más Luan le respondió.

—¿Como puedes estar segura?, Digo no creo,que Linka tenga que ver, pero quizás alguien de los matones de su padre si, ¡Si tu no dices nada bien, pero yo no me quedaré callada!— entonces la chica comediante iba a salír, cuando Lucy la tomo por el brazo.

—¡Luan espera! Mira, al igual que tú, yo me preocupo por Lincoln, pero no quiero arruinar la felicidad de mi hermano, tu lo viste como estaba cuando Ronnie Anne lo dejó, ahora, el es feliz, Linka no es mala persona, pude ver que su alma es pura y su corazón no ha sido corrompido por el poder o el dinero.

—¡Pero Lucy, Lincoln debe de saberlo!.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo, pero Linka, es quién debe de decirle a nuestro hermano y el es el que tiene que decidir si sigue con ella o no— Luan solo miro al suelo. Volteo a ver a Lucy y le dijo:

—Bien, pero solo tiene hasta el fin de semana, si no yo le diré, además quiero saber si, su padre o alguien de sus hombres tuvo que ver con lo que le paso a Lynn— Lucy sólo asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitacion de Luan. Al llegar a su alcoba, tomo su celular y envío un mensaje a Linka, Lucy tenía el número de la novia de su hermano, gracias a que ella se lo había dado el día del partido de Lynn.

Mientras en la mansión Ivanov, Linka se preparaba para dormir, Mientras se colocaba su camisón, su teléfono celular sonó y la peliblanco vio el mensaje de Lucy en la pantalla.

 _ **Mañana te veo en el centro del parque,**_

 _ **4:00Pm en punto**_.

Y llegó el día siguiente, ese dia, los señores Loud, decidieron llevar a la pequeña Lily en la guardería, por lo cual dejaron que Lincoln faltará a clases para que esté pudiera acompañar a su hermana mayor con la doctora Schiller. El peliblanco tenía un buen promedio escolar, así que no habría ningún problema, sin contar que la castaña insistió en no quedarse sola.

—Recuerda Lincoln, la cita es para las tres en punto, no lleguen tarde y cuida mucho a Lynn, por favor— Le dijo su madre Rita.

—Si mamá, no te preocupes—. Le respondió Lincoln. Su madre entonces salió de la casa, al quedarse sólos Lynn se dirigió al sofá a acostarse, como lo había hecho desde aquel día. Lincoln la miro y le dijo:

—Oye ¿Te tal si practicamos pases de fútbol o jugamos luchas Lynn?— La chica castaña no respondió, solamente se acostó en el sofá, dándole la espalda. Lincoln miro con tristeza a su hermana y tratando de animarla volvió a hablar.

—Bueno, ¿Entonces quieres comer, o jugar un videojuego conmigo? Te podría enseñar a jugar— nuevamente no obtuvo respuesta. Lynn solo miraba el respaldo del sofá con los ojos vidriosos, no quería que Lincoln mirara como lloraba. De repente, un par de brazos rodearon su cintura y pudo sentir como Lincoln le abrazaba por detras. Aquel contacto con su hermano, hizo a Lynn sonrojarse y además la puso extremadamente incómoda. Más antes de que pudiera decir algo, pudo oír como su hermanó menor, sollozaba en su espalda.

—¡Lynn, por favor vuelve!— decía llorando Lincoln —¡Quiero a mi hermanita de vuelta, quiero que vuelva a ser esa chica alegre que le gustan los deportes, los emparedados de albóndigas, los hornos daneses, pero en especial, que es la hermana fuerte, valiente y atlética que amo!— Las lágrimas de Lincoln mojaban la camisa de Lynn y ella podía sentir el aliento de su hermano en su nuca. Lynn volteo y vio el rostro de Lincoln bañado en lágrimas.

—Lincoln no llores por favor— dijo Lynn. El peliblanco solo hundió su cabeza en el pecho de su hermana, mientras lloraba aún más fuerte.

—¡No sabes cómo me duele mucho verte así, eres mi hermana y te he fallado, perdón!— A Lynn se le rompió el corazón al escuchar eso.

—No digas eso Lincoln— dijo la castaña llorando —Ya te lo dije, tu me salvaste de el, tu me protegiste, te lo agradezco mucho.

—¡Pero ahora ya no eres la misma!— Respondió el peliblanco —Quiero que seas tu de nuevo— Ambos chicos se quedaron abrazados, llorando por un rato, hasta que el cansancio los venció. El sueño profundo en el que quedaron ambos hermanos, impidió que escucharan la bocina del teléfono.

—¡Deja de ignorarme, Lynn Loud!— Decía furioso Sergey, mientras esperaba que contestara. En ese momento, el se encontraba del otro lado del pueblo, cobrando derecho de piso a los locales que ellos extorsionaban. Espero un minuto más y tras convencerse de que no le responderian, desistio —Solo haces esto más difícil para ti mi bella dama— se dijo a si mismo. El se encontraba en un Mercedes benz, que Igor le había dado en reposición de su auto destruido.

—¿Disculpe señor?—Escucho de repente, el ruso volteo y vio a una niña de pelo castaño y largo, con un broche de corazón en el, chaqueta morada, con una falda del mismo color, Tez clara y pecas en su lindo rostro, llevaba en sus manos unas cajas de cartón. Al ver a aquella niña, Sergey dibujo en su rostro una enorme sonrisa.

—Hola preciosa, ¿En que te puedo ayudar?.

—Hola, vendo galletas, es para un trabajo escolar, ¿Gusta comprarme algunas? ¡Las hice yo misma!.

—Claro, linda cosita— dijo Sergey. La niña entonces le mostró aquellas galletas que traía en las cajas de cartón.

—Tengo de chispas de chocolate, avena y miel y chispas de menta, ¿cual desea comprar señor?— Sergey le respondió:

—Sube a mi automóvil y muestrame lo que tienes lindura— y se relamio los labios —Se ven muy deliciosas, por cierto, ¿Cual es tu nombre bonita?.

—Cookie señor— respondió mientras subía al auto, Sergey solo miro a la pequeña niña subir al vehículo, mientras una malvada sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Y en el colegio, Linka marcaba desesperadamente al celular de su amado Lincoln. Ya era muy tarde y el no había llegado, además de que no respondía ni sus llamadas, ni sus mensajes. Temía que lo que Lucy le había dicho se hubiera cumplido.

 _—Poydem, Teddi—_ (vamos osito Contesta) De repente y detrás de ella apareció Clyde, quién al igual que ella, estaba preocupado por su amigo.

—Linka,. ¿Sabes donde está Lincoln? es raro que no haya llegado a la escuela— la peliblanco lo miro y respondió:

—No y también estoy preocupada, no contesta mis llamadas y ya me siento nerviosa— el timbre sonó y tanto Linka como Clyde, tuvieron que ir a clases, sin saber si Lincoln estaba bien.

"Ojalá mi osito este bien" pensaba la peliblanco, tenía miedo de que Almada le hubiera hecho algo, lo que le había dicho Dmitri acerca de que el eliminaría a su novio por ella, la angustiaba y sin darse cuenta alguien la observaba ir al salón de clases.

Y asi, tras varias horas durmiendo, en la casa Loud, Lynn despertó lentamente en el sofá junto a su hermano Lincoln, Ambos se encontraban abrazados. Lynn solo miro a su hermano, el cual dormía tranquilamente.

—Mi Lincoln— dijo mientras besaba su mejilla, después se levantó con cuidado para no despertar a su hermano menor. Revisó el celular del peliblanco el cual se encontraba en la mesa de la cocina, se sorprendió al ver tantas llamadas perdidas y mensajes de Linka. Lynn no pudo evitar sentir celos de esa situación, aunque no entendía muy bien el por qué. De repente el teléfono se escuchó, Lynn sentía como las piernas le temblaban al escucharlo, no quería responder, tenía miedo de que el estuviera en el otro lado de la línea. Con temor tomo el teléfono y contesto:

—¿Buuu...bueno?. Tras un breve silencio alguien habló del otro lado del teléfono.

—¿Lynn, bonita? soy yo mamá— Se escuchó. Lynn sintió un enorme alivio al escuchar la voz de su madre Rita del otro lado.

—Mama, ¡ahh que alivió!— dijo la castaña.

—¿Alivio?— preguntó Rita algo confusa.

—No te preocupes mami, no es nada.

—Bien linda, oye ¿esta Lincoln? Llamé para ver si ya estaban listos para su cita con la doctora schiller, espero y ya estén listos— Lynn se desánimo al recordar que tenía que ir con esa psicóloga.

—Esta dormido mamá.

—¿Dormido?, ¡Deberiande estar ya saliendo amor! Por favor despiertalo y vayanse ya, cuidate mucho mi linda bebé y por favor, recuerda que esto lo hacemos por tu bien.

—De acuerdo— dijo Lynn algo fastidiada —lo despertare y le daré tu mensaje mama, te amo.

Yo también lindura, por favor cuidense— terminó Rita y colgó el teléfono. De inmediato, ella se dirigió hacia el sofá y vio a su hermano. Lynn se sonrojo al ver lo lindo que se veía al dormir, recordó cuando eran niños y que ella lo reconfortaba cuando tenía pesadillas. Por lo general ella le contaba historias o le cantaba alguna canción, a pesar de no ser tan buena como Luna para cantar.

—Aun recuerdo cuando yo te cuidaba, ahora tu me cuidas a mi, gracias hermano— dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y acariciaba su cabello blanco. en ese momento, el peliblanco comenzó a despertar.

—Ummm, Lynn?— dijo mientras veía a su hermana mayor parado justo a su lado, Lynn solo lo miro sonriendo y le dio otro beso en la mejilla.

—Hola Lincoln, mamá llamó, dice que es hora de irnos.

Y en otro lado del pueblo, Dmitri se encontraba con un grupo de hombres a las afueras de un restaurante, estos se encontraban sentados junto a dos de las camionetas negras, pertenecientes a Ivanov y habían salido del lugar, tras cobrar la extorsión correspondiente.

 _—Nu, gospoda, my dolzhny pereyti k sleduyushchemu mestu—_ (Bien señores, debemos movernos al siguiente lugar) Les decía mientras comían un bocadillo, obtenido de aquel restaurante. Estaban a punto de subir a sus vehículos, cuando un Ford mustang 1970 llegó con un grupo de 5 Reagan boys. Estos salieron de aquel deportivo, armados con rifles AK-47 y de inmediato dispararon contra Dmitri y sus hombres.

—¡ESTO ES POR NUESTRO HERMANOS, DESGRACIADOS RUSOS HIJOS DE PUTA!— gritaban mientras disparaban contra los rusos. La mayoría de los hombres de Dmitri, se pusieron a cubierto en las dos camionetas, pero dos de ellos, no alcanzaron a cubrirse y fueron acribillados por los Reagans boys.

—¡Malditos, mataron a Yuri y a Ivan!— grito uno de ellos al ver a su compañeros muertos, Dmitri de inmediato saco su confiable glock, listo para asesinar a algunos pandilleros.

—¡Cubranse, saquen las mp5, disparen! Ordenaba Dmitri mientras aquellos pandilleros disparaban contra ellos. Tras ponerse a cubierto y poder sacar sus subametralladoras, los rusos comenzaron a repeler a los Reagan boys.

 _—Umeret', ty, chert voz'mi, amerikanskiye ublyudki!—_ (¡Mueran, malditos bastardos americanos!) Gritaba uno de los hombres al lado de Dmitri, este con su MP5 logro darle a uno de los Reagan boys, el cual cayó muerto, debido a los tiros en el pecho y uno en el ojo.

—¡Malditos!—Grito uno de los Reagan, que comenzó a disparar con furia, la calle y los alrededores quedaron solitarios, mientras ambas partes se aniquilaban a tiros. De repente, una camioneta con más Reagan boys llegó y comenzaron a disparararle a Dmitri y sus hombres, dejándolos en desventaja numérica.

 _—Chert!—_ (Malditos) dijo Dmitri mientras más Reagan boys comenzaron a dispararles. Sacó su celular y de inmediato marco a Sergey

 _—¡Sergey, prikhodite bystro i prinosite podkrepleniya, atakuyte nas, my na vinilovoy doroge, ugol s sheppardom, speshite!—_ (Sergey, ven rápido y trae refuerzos, nos atacan, estamos en avenida vinewood esquina con sheppard, apresurate).

—¡Señor, son demasiados nos van a ...ahhh! No alcanzó a decir aquel hombre que fue alcanzado por las balas de los Reagan boys. Dmitri miro a su alrededor, todos sus hombres habían muerto bajo las balas. Al verse solo Dmitri entró en desesperación.

—¡Vamos, acabemos con ellos!— dijeron los Reagan boys, un grupo de ellos, corrieron hacia donde estaba escondido Dmitri, listos para acabar con el. Al llegar ahi, se sorprendieron de no encontrar al ruso.

—¿Donde diablos esta ese desgraciado?— dijo uno mirando el lugar, ahí habia unos rusos muertos, más no estaba Kozlov. —¡Estaba aqui, yo lo vi!— recorrieron el sitio sin ver a nadie

—Ya no importa, con estos perros muertos, son doscientos mil dólares—dijo uno de aquellos pandilleros, que portaba una escopeta de combate. miro el cadáver de un ruso y disparo repetidas veces a su cabeza, haciéndola pedazos. Mientras tanto, Dmitri observaba y escuchaba todo, escondido debajo de una camioneta, ahi observó como la cabeza de su antiguo colega era despedazada a tiros.

—Si, con estos malditos muertos y con el millón que nos darán por la mocosa de pelo blanco, nos haremos ricos, ¡Jajaja!— Dmitri se alarmó mucho al escuchar aquello.

—¡Linka!— dijo en voz alta, graso error, pues aquellos hombres lo descubrieron. Se acercaron con sus armas apuntando al ruso.

—Aqui estas perro— dijeron, apuntando a Dmitri. el ruso solo los miro impotente, sabía que ese era su final y lo peor, ellos iban por su querida niña.

De repente, una lluvia de balas cayó a aquellos pandilleros, los hombres solo cayeron muertos, ante la vista de Dmitri, al voltear, Dmitri vio a Sergey, con un grupo de hombres, quienes repelían el ataque de los Reagan boys.

—¡Ya llegue perras!— gritaba mientras el y sus hombres masacraban a los pandilleros. Kozlov aprovechó para moverse y sacar su glock, y comenzó a disparar a los Reagan boys. Debido a lo sorpresivo del ataque, los pandilleros no tuvieron oportunidad y cayeron ante las balas los rusos. Tras terminar, Sergey se acecó a Dmitri y lo ayudo a levantarse.

 _—Chto, chert voz'mi, sluchilos' zdes', Dmitriy?— (¿_ Que demonios pasó aquí Dmitri?).

—Los Reagan boys nos emboscaron, nos tomaron por sorpresa, ¡malditos mataron a todos mis hombres!— de repente, vieron a uno de los Reagan boys, arrastrándose por el piso. Ambos rusos se le acercaron y Sergey lo piso evitando que escapara.

—Muy bien escoria, hora de hablar— dijo Dmitri pisándole la manó —¿quien los envío a asesinarnos?.

—Estupido ruso, ¿por que crees que hablaría?— dijo riendo el pandillero.Sergey piso su mano y dijo:

—Por que podemos hacerte sufrir demasiado si no nos dices, así que comienza a hablar— El hombre soltó un gemido de dolor. Sergey siguió pisándole la mano con el pie, mientras esperaba respuesta.

—¡Dime ahora quien los envío!, ¡¿por que quiere a Linka?!— dijo Dmitri furioso.

—¿Linka?— preguntó Sergey confuso. El pandillero respondió.

—¡Ha! No te tengo miedo perro— Sergey, piso más fuerte al matón Mientras Dmitri, lo pateó.

—¡Ahh! ¡esta bien, es un ruso igual que ustedes, no se como se llama, solo nos dio armas y nos dijo qe le lleváramos a la mocosa, es todo lo que se lo juro!— Sergey lo miro y entonces le dio un tiro en la cabeza. Tras eso, saco un cigarrillo para el y uno para Dmitri, los encendió Mientras veía la escena.

—Esto fue una maldita masacre, los Reagan boys se están vengando, debemos andar con cuidado, el armamento que traen no es nada pequeño— Dijo Sergey, mirando uno de los rifles de asalto de aquellos pandilleros. Dmitri por su parte subió a una de las camionetas rápidamente.

—Reune a nuestros hombres, nos reuniremos en el cosaco esta noche debemos discutir este asunto.

—Espera, ¿A donde vas Dmitri?— preguntó Ginovaef.

—Por Linka, esos idiotas la buscan y no dejaré que la lastimen— entonces encendió la camioneta y salió de ahí a buscar a su amada peliblanco.

Y en otro lado del pueblo, dos chicos se encontraban frente a una puerta, ambos estaban nerviosos, en especial la chica, que se sentía insegura al estar ahi.

—No lo se Lincoln, tengo miedo de esa señora, ya sabes lo que pasó con Luna— dijo Lynn mientras leía las letras en la puerta "Dra Matilda Henrrieta Schiller, pedagoga y terapia de pareja" Lincoln le tomo la mano y le dijo:

—Lo se, la verdad es que yo tampoco creo mucho que sea bueno, pero es por tu bien— Lynn lo miro y sonrió, amaba mucho a su hermanito.

—Llegan tarde—se escuchó de repente detrás de ellos. Ambos voltearon y vieron a aquella mujer, apenas más alta que su hermana Luan, de tez clara, su piel ya reflejaban los años y sus ojos eran azules, pero con una mirada penetrante, su cabello, era blanco, pero teñido con tinte naranja, con una falda larga púrpura, usanba una blusa blanca, zapatos cafés y en su mano, llevaba un bastón de caoba, cuya empuñadura era un águila, germana. tanto Lynn como su hermano observaron con cierto recelo y precaución a la mujer frente a ellos. Allí estaba la doctora Henrrieta Schiller.

—Buenas tardes—Dijo Lincoln de una manera cortante a aquella mujer, quien lentamente se acercó a ellos. La doctora solamente rodeo a los chicos, examinandolos.

—Umm, sabía que tarde o temprano, ustedes vendrían a verme, aún recuerdo a su hermana mayor y su desastre al tratar de curar su anormalidad.

—¡Mi hermana no tiene nada malo!— grito Lincoln furioso.

—¡No trates de hacerme reír, como tú hermana la "comediante"!— dijo Schiller —Es obvio que tu y tu familia necesitan ayuda, en todo caso, ese no es el tema— Miro a Lynn y se dirigió a la puerta de su consultorio —Pase señorita Loud— la castaña miro a su hermano, como dudando si de verdad tenía que hacerlo.

—Adelante Lynn— dijo el peliblanco —Te estaré esperando aquí afuera, no te preocupes— Ella entró y después entró la doctora Matilda.

—En una hora señor Loud, además quisiera hablar con usted— y entonces cerro la puerta.

La decoración de aquel lugar era, a la opinión de la castaña, extraña, muros pintados de color verde un tanto claro, varios cuadros, algunos con paisajes, otro con un gato, un enorme escritorio de madera obscura, quizás roble, además del clásico diván de color café, en uno de los muros había un enorme librero, lleno de libros bastante viejos sobre psicología, además de algunos cuadros y una caja, con un águila encima de un símbolo que Lynn había visto alguna vez en sus libros de historia, en su escritorio, había varios papeles y una de esas cosas con esferas que chocaban unas con otras.

—Tome asiento señorita Loud— dijo la doctora Schiller, Mientras se servía una taza de te—¿Gusta una taza de té señorita Loud?— Lynn simplemente negó con la cabeza. Matilda continuo —Bien, antes de empezar, creo que lo más adecuado sería presentarnos, ¿No creé?— Lynn la miró sin decir nada y Schiller, bebió un sorbo de su taza de te, —Soy la doctora Matilda Henrrieta Schiller.

—Lynn Loud, aunque creo que ya me conoce a mi y a mi familia— dijo Lynn desanimada. La doctora continuo.

—Claro que la conozco, después de todo, su familia es muy conocida en el pueblo— volvió a beber de su taza de té y continuo —¿Sabe por que se encuentra aquí señorita Loud?.— la castaña simplemente negó con la cabeza. Matilda la miró estoica, fue hacia su librero, tomo una libreta y se volvió a sentar en su sitio.

—¿Digame como ha estado? se muy bien que le gustan mucho los deportes, usted llevo a su equipo de fútbol americano a la victoria. En lo personal, creo que sus gustos no son muy adecuados para una jovencita de su edad, pero en fin— Dijo Henrrieta mirando a Lynn. —¿Ha practicado últimamente señorita Loud?.

—No, no he tenido muchas ganas de practicar— dijo mirando el techo del consultorio.

—Umm vaya ¿A que se debe?— dijo Schiller, mientras observaba a Lynn en el diván.

—Solo no he tenido ganas ¿Si? no sólo soy deportes— respondió la castaña enojada. Schiller miro el cambio de actitud en ella anotando algo en la libreta, volvió a beber de su taza de té y continuó:

—Umm bien, dime, ¿Como es la relación con tu familia, tus padres, tus hermanas, tu hermano?.

—Bueno, con mis hermanas la relación sigue siendo igual, Por lo general, me llevo bien con ellas, aunque a veces creo que no entienden mi pasión por lo que amo, Lincoln en cambio...— la castaña hizo una pausa, Schiller, atenta a todos los movimientos de Lynn, veía y anotaba en la libreta que traía en las manos.

—Continue, señorita Loud— dijo Schiller.

—Lincoln... siempre ha tratado de entender mi pasión por los deportes, incluso si lo he tratado mal, si lo he acusado de mis propias fallas, el me entiende, me apoya, siempre ha estado para mi—

—Umm ya veo, bien— respondió Matilda.

—Papá es otro de los que me entiende, ¿Sabe? Es el único que ve conmigo los partidos de fútbol, béisbol, el me enseñó a batear, lo amo pero bueno... últimamente— Lynn tomo su camisa y la sujeto con fuerza, como si tratara de cubrirse. Matilda observó aquel movimiento, además de que Lynn comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa —Ultimamente mi relación con el no ha sido como antes.

—¿Por que señorita Loud?—

—Bueno yo... no me siento bien a su lado, también me siento incómoda junto al novio de mi hermana mayor, me agrada, pero ...— Lynn se movia en la diván bastante nerviosa.

—¿Te sientes igual con tu hermano?. preguntó Matilda.

—No, con el me siento muy bien, a salvo de... de todo —Matilda sonrió, sabía dónde buscar ahora, apuntó en su libreta y continuó.

—umm ok, Bien señorita Loud ¿por que no desea hacer deporte? Por lo que usted me cuenta, es aficionada a practicarlos y verlos

—¡Ya le dije que no he tenido ganas de acuerdo!

—Mientes—Respondió Schiller.

—¡Claro que no!, Es solo que...—la castaña no sabía que responder, el nerviosismo se le notaba demasiado.

—¿Dime por que no lo haces? ¿Tiene que ver con tu padre?.

—¡El nunca me ha tocado, vieja Bruja!—Grito Lynn furiosa.

—Yo nunca dije que alguien te tocará, entonces ¿Fue el novio de tu hermana? No me sorprende, después de todo, su origen da mucho de que hablar.

—¡Que no, Bobby jamas me tocó!.

—¿Entonces por que tienes miedo? Dijo Schiller, mientras se servía otra taza de té.

—¡No tengo miedo, no soy una patética cobarde!.

—Jejeje, a mi no me engañas, Lynn Loud, aunque, el miedo, no es necesariamente malo, es parte del instinto de supervivencia, nos sirve para evitar el peligro, en tu caso, creo que tienes miedo de algo, o de alguien— Comenzó a apuntar en su libreta y prosigio —El hecho es que tu estas asustada, no lo puedes negar.

—Yo... yo— Repetía Lynn mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

—No lo niegues, más Lynn loud.

—Yo... ¡Esta bien.. le tengo miedo a el!— dijo llorando.

—¿A quien, Lynn?. Preguntó Schiller.

—Yo, no lo sé, pero me acosa, casi me viola y me llama, no me deja en paz y me amenaza, Dios jamás había sentido tanto miedo en mi vida— la castaña solamente lloraba, mientras abrazaba sus rodillas. Matilda solo apuntó en su libreta, mientras y sin que Lynn se diera cuenta, temblaba un poco. Una alarma sonó y Matilda miro su reloj. Solto un bufido enojada, apenas comenzaba.

—Bien señorita Loud, por hoy termina nuestra sesión, pero la espero el viernes, para poder continuar con esto, debo decir, que tuvimos un gran avance — se levantó con dirección hacia la puerta y Lynn, aún llorando hizo lo mismo

Mientras tanto, Lincoln esperaba afuera del consultorio, sentado en una pequeña banca de madera, afuera del mismo, ahí comenzó a revisar su celular, viendo la enorme cantidad de mensajes por parte de su mejor amigo y de su novia. De repente, escuchó la puerta abriéndose y vio a su hermana salir llorando del consultorio. Lincoln miro a su hermana y de inmediato, fue hacia ella.

—¡Lynn!— dijo a su hermana y de inmediato, la abrazo. —¿Que le hizo a Lynn?— dijo furioso mirando a Schiller.

—Ohh vamos niño tonto, no pensarás que iba a salir de aquí con una sonrisa y sus problemas resueltos, no, la terapia toma tiempo y no es agradable, dependiendo el caso. Ahora, venga conmigo señor Loud— entonces ambos entraron a la oficina, dejando a Lynn afuera. Ya dentro Schiller tomo asiento en su silla, mientras Lincoln se sentó en otra silla, del otro lado del escritorio.

—Bien señor Loud, el caso de su hermana es el típico caso de trauma post violacion, deben vigilarla, pues parece que el tipo aún la acosa— tomo algo de te y continuó —¿Algo que quiera agregar?.

—No— dijo el peliblanco, secamente.

—Bien, me gustaría que alguna de sus hermanas viniera la próxima vez, debemos saber más sobre esto, mantengamos vigilada a tu hermana y sobre todo, debemos apoyar se reintegre a la sociedad, será un proceso largo, pero creo que podremos ayudarla, a ella y tus demás familiares, con suerte, podremos arreglar todos los conflictos de cada uno de ustedes, por cierto, ¿Aun es amigo de ese chico con su anormal familia? Creo que no debería estar con él, podria hacerle tomar una conducta inapropiada.

—¡A usted que le importa, sólo atienda a Lynn, los demás no somos sus pacientes!— Respondió Lincoln furioso. Henrrieta sonrio, mientras veía al peliblanco.

—El viernes señor Loud, sin falta— Lincoln solo salio furioso azotando la puerta. Henrrieta tenía un rostro de satisfacción, desde hacía mucho tiempo, ella quería saber de esa familia, su cita con Luna la había hecho interesarse en ellos. Tras ver a Lincoln salir, saco de su escritorio, una pequeña grabadora, que usaba para llevar una bitácora de sus pacientes.

"Lynn, Loud, edad 14 años, por su estado, ella sufre un trauma post violacion, presenta el típico comportamiento, miedo, enojo, incomodidad al ser tocada, en especial por hombres mayores, además de aislamiento de los demás, presenta también una extraña cercanía con su hermano menor, rozando el enamoramiento. En el pasado, mi primer diagnóstico sobre ella, era que era una chica, ególatra, egoista, la cual sólo buscaba llamar la atencion, cosa común, a raíz de venir de una familia tan numerosa, posible sentimiento de inseguridad, cosa que quedó confirmada el día de hoy. Mis recomendaciones, promover su reinserción social, además, por su bien, se debe de distanciar de su hermano, para evitar un posible caso de promiscuidad, su cercanía sería perjudicial para ella ahora, Asimismo, se debe de averiguar más sobre su atacante, pues parece que la sigue acosando,aunque también podría ser un caso de paranoia y ella sólo lo vea debido al miedo. Vigilar sus actividades es primordial"— la doctora entonces se acercó a aquella pequeña caja con el águila posada sobre la esvaztica nazi, y saco una fotografía, la miro, mientras recordaba algo de su pasado, algo que la atormentaba.

Y en el parque, Linka enviaba un último mensaje a su novio, mientras esperaba a que Lucy llegará, ella se encontraba en una banca de metal, mirando su celular, ahí miro a su alrededor, veía a unos niños jugando en una caja de arena, cerca de ahi, vio los árboles y a un par de ardillas jugueteando en las ramas, ademas veía la gente pasar, algunos la miraban con curiosidad, debido quizás a su hermosa cabellera blanca.

"Es un bonito día, ojalá Lincoln estuviera aquí" pensaba la peliblanco, mientas veía el cielo azul, con solo unas cuantas nubes blancas en el.

—Me alegra que hayas venido— se escuchó de repente, Linka soltó un pequeño grito y se levantó asustada, tras voltear, vio a Lucy detrás de ella, como siempre, ella tenía un rostro estoico.

—¡Lucy, rayos me asustaste!— dijo la peliblanco ya más tranquila, Lucy solo rió un poco, al ver a la novia de su hermano asustada. Tras ese pequeño encuentro, ambas se sentaron juntas en la banca, mientras veían a la gente pasar.

—Bien Lucy, aquí estoy, dime, de que querías conversar, por cierto, ¿Sabes donde está Lincoln? No contesta mis llamadas ni mensajes y ya me preocupo— dijo la peliblanco, mientras veía su teléfono celular.

—El faltó para acompañar a Lynn con esa bruja de Schiller— dijo Lucy —Quizas por eso no responde tus mensajes, no te preocupes por el— miro a su alrededor y tras tomar aire miro a Linka y dijo —Quiero hablar contigo, porque mi hermana Luan, ya también sabe sobre tu familia.

—¡¿Que?!— exclamó con sorpresa Linka —¿Pero como? espera ¿Le dijiste algo?.

—No, ella averiguó sobre tu familia, debido a que tiene cámaras de vídeo por toda la casa, las usa para grabar cosas para su sitio web, en todo caso, ella está preocupada por eso, y me dijo, que si no le dices a Lincoln que eres hija del jefe de la mafia, ella lo hara, y no solo se lo dirá a Lincoln, sino los demás, incluyendo mis hermanas y mis padres— Linka quedó helada al oír eso, ¿Que pasaría si sus hermanas se enteraran?, Apenas y estaba congeniando con ellas y algunas como Lucy, Lola y Leni le caían muy bien, entonces ¿Que pensarían después de saber eso?. Además, sus padres seguramente no permitirían que el y ella siguieran saliendo.

—¡Aun no es tiempo Lucy!— dijo preocupada la peliblanco,

—Debes hacerlo antes del viernes, es el límite que dio mi hermana— Lucy tomo aire y dijo mientras se ponía de pie —Caminemos, aquí no es un buen lugar para conversar—. Ambas chicas entonces se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar. Durante el camino, Linka miraba a Lucy, no podía ver sus ojos, pero ella sabía que había preocupación en ellos. Finalmente Ellas se detuvieron cerca de los baños públicos de mujeres, en un pequeño prado con arboles, alejados de la gente. Ahi,ambas chicas se sentaron a la sombra de un árbol. Lucy saco un par de caramelos de miel, compartiendo unos con Linka, mientras saboreaban esos dulces, Lucy finalmente tomo valor para hablar:

—Linka, quiero saber una cosa, quiero saber si tú padre o alguno de sus hombres, tuvo que ver con lo que le pasó a mi hermana Lynn— Linka quedó en silencio ante aquella cuestión, incluso a ella le era imposible responder, ella aún sospechaba que Sergey tenía algo que ver, aunque nadie ni su padre ni Dmitri habían dicho algo al respecto.

—No lucy, no tienen nada que ver, papá está averiguando al respecto, te prometo que atraparemos al responsable y lo haremos pagar.

—Bien, porque creeme, que mi familia no dejaremos que nadie nos lastime y haremos cualquier cosa para protegernos entre nosotros, cualquier cosa— terminó la niña gótica.Linka tembló al escuchar esto último, a veces Lucy podía ser aterradora. El celular de Lucy sonó de repente y ella vio que tenía un mensaje. —Debo irme, piensa muy bien lo que dije, es por tu bien y por el de Lincoln, si lo amas, harás lo correcto.

—Vamos te acompaño Lucy —Dijo Linka, ambas chicas estaban a punto de irse, cuando alguien llegó por detrás sosteniendo a Linka. La peliblanco volteo asustada, más se tranquilizó al ver a Dmitri.

—¡Linka aquí estas, te estuve buscando por todos lados!— dijo Dmitri, quien miraba a su pequeña niña a salvo. Este la había buscado por todo el pueblo, y ahora se sentía tranquilo al ver a Linka a salvo

—Dmitri, tranquilo, ¿pasa algo malo?— Dijo la peliblanco, ella pudo ver en el rostro de su protector preocupación y miedo, sin mencionar lo sucias que se veían sus ropas. El ruso solo la abrazo , y Linka correspondió aquel gesto de cariño.

—Nada, no pasa nada mi pequeña princesita, debemos irnos ahora— después volteo y vio a Lucy quien los miraba con su rostro inexpresivo. —Lo lamento mucho Lucy, no te había visto, disculpa mi mala educación.

—Suspiro, descuide señor Dmitri, estoy acostumbrada a pasar desapercibida, después de todo, quien me notaría— el ruso la miro extrañado, esa niña era muy rara a su parecer. —Me sorprende que alguien que asesine gente, sea tan cariñoso, es curioso, bien lo dicen, no puedes juzgar un libro por su portada.

—Jeje, si, Dmitri es muy cariñoso conmigo Lucy— dijo la peliblanco mientras daba un beso en la mejilla al ruso. Dmitri solo se sonrojo ligeramente, no le gustaba mostrarse débil ante los demás.

—Como sea, ¿quieres que te deje en tu casa niña?— preguntó Dmitri.

—No sera necesario señor, me vendrán a buscar a la salida del parque, bueno, me voy, cuidense mucho— Después de eso, la pelinegro dio media vuelta yse alejó de ahi. Dmitri miro entonces a Linka y le dijo:

Debemos irnos también Linka, la camioneta esta en el estacionamiento, vamonos ya— La peliblanco tomo a Dmitri de la mano, mientras caminaban hacia el estacionamiento del parque. Mientras caminaban, Linka pensaba en la conversación que había tenido con Lucy. Por desgracia para ella, ahora tenía que hablar con Lincoln, ya no podía posponerlo mas.

—¿Pasa algo mi pequeña niña?— dijo Dmitri al ver el rostro preocupado de su pequeña niña.Linka volteo a verlo y le dijo un tanto altanera:

—Yo podría preguntar lo mismo Dmitri, parece que te hubieras caído en un hoyo.

 _—Ohh zabud'te ob etom—_ (Ohh olvidado) Dijo Dmitri enojado.

—Lo lamento Dmitri— dijo la peliblanco mirando el piso —Es solo que Lucy me dijo que otra de las hermanas de Lincoln ya sabe que soy una Ivanov y quiere que le confiese a Lincoln lo que soy antes del viernes, o ella se lo dirá— llegaron a la camioneta y antes de subir Linka miro a su protector.

—Mañana se lo diré Dmitri, no hay otra opción—Dijo la peliblanco desanimada.

—Es lo mejor, mi niña, debes hacerlo antes de que las cosas empeoren.

—¿Pero si el no me quiere más Dmitri?— dijo la peliblanco mirándolo con ojos llorosos.Dmitri entonces la abrazo aferrandola a su pecho.

—Descuida mi pequeña, estoy seguro que el te amara, además aquí estaré para ayudarte— Linka sintió el cálido abrazo de su protector y solo Lloro ligeramente.

—Gracias Dmitri, a veces pareces tu me cuidas más que papá, hasta parece que tu hija fuera yo— Dmitri sonrió y ambos subieron a la camioneta. Ya en el vehículo, Dmitri mientras encendía el motor recibió una llamada telefónica. Era de Igor Ivanov.

—¿Dmitri, por que harán una reunión en el cosaco? ¿Que esta sucediendo?.Preguntó Igor algo enojado, por aquella reunión pues no se le había comentado sobre ella.

—Lamento mucho no haberle informado señor, pero es un asunto serio con respecto a los Reagan boys, parece que son más peligrosos de lo que parece, le informaré todo.

—De acuerdo Dmitri, pero avisame la próxima vez, soy el líder de esta organización y debo saber todo este tipo de cosas.

—Si lo hare— terminó Dmitri y colgó el teléfono, mientras, Linka escuchó aquella conversación, ¿De verdad todo se estaba poniendo mal?, No le sorprendió, eso había pasado en Miami y eso pasaría ahora en Royal Woods, cuando su padre llegaba a algún sitio, la mafia rusa se encargaba de controlar todo y acabar con la paz. Debido a eso, Linka siempre había estado sola, solo Dmitri la había acompañado, la soledad era algo normal para ella y ella nunca le interesó mucho lo que pasaba con su padre y sus negocios.

Pero desde que había conocido a Lincoln y su familia, ella no había sentido esa soledad, Lincoln le había dado esa felicidad que hasta ese momento ella no había podido experimentar, asimismo con Lincoln y sus hermanas, había experimentado esa sensación de tener una familia amorosa, ellos le habian iluminando su mundo y ahora, ellos peligraban, todo por ser hija de Igor Ivanov, el mayor capo de la mafia rusa. Ella suspiró tristemente, mientas veía por la ventana. Mientras, Dmitri solo la veía por el espejo retrovisor, alguien buscaba hacerle daño a su niña y el no lo permitiría, se lo había prometido a si mismo y se lo había prometido a su amada Svetlana, protegería a Linka a toda costa, incluso si su vida estaba de por medio.

Y así la noche llegó, en la casa Loud, había una extraña paz, Lincoln se encontraba llamando a Clyde para explicarle el por qué había faltado a clases y sobre cómo le había ido a Lynn con Schiller

—¿Y les fue bien con esa bruja?— preguntaba Clyde del otro lado del walkie talkie con el que el y el peliblanco se comunicaban.

—Pues no sabría decirte amigo— respondió Lincoln, —Lynn salió llorando del consultorio y no me ha contado nada de lo que ella y esa anciana hablaron.

—¡Sabia que esa bruja no traería nada bueno!— dijo Clyde del otro lado del radio.—no entiendo porque tus padres la mandaron con ella.

—Ni yo amigo, pero en fin, ojalá y no sea por mucho tiempo y ella se recupere pronto, de acuerdo amigo, nos vemos mañana en la escuela, es hora de dormir— dijo el peliblanco.

—De acuerdo hermano, descansa— respondió Clyde y apago el radio. Lincoln se levantó y comenzó a ponerse la pijama, de repente y sin avisar, Lynn entró a la habitación de Lincoln. quien en ese momento había terminado de ponerse los pantalones.

—¡Lynn!— dijo sorprendido el peliblanco mientras se ponía la camisa —¿Que sucede?— Lynn lo miro y con algo de pena le preguntó.

—¿Puedo dormir esta noche contigo?— A Lincoln lo tomo por sorpresa esa pregunta, normalmente Lynn no dormía en otro lado al menos que hubiera tenido una pelea con Lucy, cosa que no había pasado.

—Wow Lynn no se digo, ¿Peleaste de nuevo con Lucy?— Lynn simplemente negó con la cabeza.

—¡Por favor Lincoln, solo quiero estar contigo, te prometo que no pelearé y ya casi no ronco al dormir, por favor! — dijo de manera lastimera. Lincoln la miro, no podía decirle que no en esos momentos que ella lo necesitaba.

—Bien, sube a la cama vamos a dormir— dijo el peliblanco apagando la luz de su habitación. Lynn simplemente subió a la cama mientras Lincoln se acostó a su lado. Lynn se acercó a él y lo abrazaba mientras se aferraba a su pecho. Lincoln solo se puso nervioso ante tal situación.

—Mi Lincoln— dijo Lynn mientras lo abrazaba. Lincoln la miro y simplemente acarició su pelo castaño. Tras un rato, ambos quedaron completamente dormidos mientras se abrazaban.

Y del otro lado del pueblo, una guerra comenzaba.

 _—Vy uvereny, chto oni budut vstrechat'sya segodnya vecherom?—_ (Estas seguro que se reunirán está noche) Le preguntó Oleg a su manó derecha Pablov, mientras iban dentro de una camioneta, con dirección al cosaco.

 _—Da, Dmitriy i Sergey budut tam, vy mogli by zakonchit' oba—_ (Si, Dmitri y Sergey estarán ahi, podrá acabar con ellos). Oleg río estrepitosamente mientras fumaba, vio por la ventana, mirando a la caravana de camionetas, llenas de hombres armados, listos para matar y mientras en la camioneta Korsakov escuchaba una canción,

 **Lord here I come**

 **I'm just holding on**

 **A bullet is on it's way**

 **Tell the whole world that I'm coming home**

 **Someone's gonna need a grave**

Las camionetas avanzaban mientras cada uno de aquellos mafiosos preparaban su rifles de asalto y sus armas, todos iban listos para asesinar. Las camionetas iban a toda marcha, en dirección al club nocturno. Y aquella música sonaba lentamente.

 **Yeah, I can never be timid**

 **Start to the finish**

 **Even through the blemishes, my heart is replenished**

 **Violent images was somethin' in store**

 **It's kinda heavy, holding steady**

 **I'm ready for war**

 **The confetti, a party time**

 **I'm sorry, I apologized**

 **It's obvious you ignored the truth**

 **Just to acknowledge lies**

 **And honestly this is a promise not a threat**

 **So you better watch your comments**

 **While your conscience is left**

 **Forget the politics, the dollars in your wallet**

 **Just know I'm coming home for everyone I have a problem with**

 **Don't look astonished cause you knew that it was coming**

 **You lookin' at me dumb**

 **I suggest you start running**

 **You can increase your pace**

 **But I'm just chasin' you down**

 **Losing patience, you blatantly choose breakin' the vows**

 **Tomorrow that's a promise, and that's even if you live today**

 **What would you say**

 **If somebody's gonna need a grave**

Oleg escuchaba atentamente mientras el coro de aquella canción sonaba, era la sonata de su venganza contra los Ivanov.

 **Lord here I come**

 **I'm just holding on**

 **A bullet is on it's way**

 **Tell the whole world that I'm coming home**

 **Someone's gonna need a grave**

Y en el cosaco, Dmitri, Sergey y todos los hombres de Ivanov se encontraban reunidos, en ese momento, el club había cerrado al público para poder realizar aquella reunión.

—Señores, los Reagan boys son más peligrosos de lo que imaginaba, debemos detenerles antes de que se conviertan en una amenaza más grande para nosotros— decía Dmitri mientras el sus hombres se encontraban ahi, Sergey y los demás se encontraban sentados en la sección VIP, mientras escuchaban las palabras del ruso, ignorantes de que estaban en peligro.

Y en la caravana, la música sonaba a todo volumen.

 **Yeah, look, I really can't pretend this time, I'm sorry lord**

 **But this time revenge is mine**

 **So be afraid, because cause this is the big payback**

 **For your charades, and every game you played**

 **I can't believe you took my kindness for weakness**

 **I've been gone for years but fear has got you speechless**

 **So rest in peace, you're about to receive a secret**

 **Your family is looking for authorities to speak with**

 **You need luck cause right now life's lease is up**

 **So keep it up, I'll be behind you creepin' up**

 **The disconnect between us comes from disrespect**

 **You better listen or your family will be missing next**

Las camionetas de Oleg se detuvieron frente al cosaco, ahí Oleg miro la entrada, solamente había un par de hombres vigilando. Ellos miraron extrañados al grupo de camionetas negras que se habían estacionado enfrente. Oleg miro por la ventanilla de la camioneta, sonrió mientras Pablov le entregaba un RPG. Entonces, Oleg subió por el quemacocos de la camioneta apuntando aquella arma con dirección al cosaco. Y la última estrofa de aquella canción se escuchó

 **Lord here I come**

 **I'm just holding on**

 **A bullet is on it's way**

 **Tell the whole world that I'm coming home**

 **Someone's gonna need a grave**

 _—¡UMERT', UBEDITES' SOBAKI!—_ (MUERAN MALDITOS PERROS) grito Oleg y disparó aque proyectil a la entrada del cosaco, los hombres que vigilaban, ni siquiera pudieron correr o avisar, solo vieron como aquel misil se aproximaba e impacto contra la entrada del cosaco. tras el impacto, Oleg y sus hombres bajaron de las camionetas, con sus armas, listos para empezar la masacre.

Y dentro del cosaco, el sonido de una estruendosa explosión alertó a Dmitri y a los demas.

—!¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO?!— grito Sergey al sentir el movimiento causado por aquel misil.

—!DIGANME QUE SUCEDE!— grito Dmitri mientras disparos se escuchaban, otra explosión sacudió el lugar y la pista de baile se lleno de humo.

 _—!POKRYVAYTE, PRINIMAYTE DUKH I SMOTRET'!—_ (CUBRANSE, BUSQUEN UN ARMA Y DISPAREN) gritaba a sus hombres, vio como Sergey salía corriendo, mientras el se cubría detras de una mesa. Ahí observó a su alrededor, el humo cubría la pista de baile, se podían escuchar disparo por todos lado. Kozlov, con su confiable Glock, trataba de buscar un blanco entre aquel escenario de guerra. Vio como un grupo de hombres, armados con rifles AK- 47 y metralletas MP5 entraban disparando hacia todos lados. Aprovecho un ligero momento y se refugió cerca de la barra Junto a uno de sus hombres, debido a las circunstancias, la mayoría de ellos iban desarmados, no podían luchar con tan tremenda desventaja. De repente, un tiro se escuchó detrás de el, al voltear, vio que aquel ruso a su lado caía muerto, con un agujero de bala en su nuca. Y escuchó aquella risa y aquella voz, una voz que no había escuchado en años.

— _Jajaja, dolgoye vremya ne vidyat, chertovski predatel' sobaka—_ ( tanto tiempo sin vernos, maldito perro traidor) Dmitri volteo y ahí se encontraba Aquella persona que según el, se había encargado de asesinar personalmente y ahora lo amenazaba con una pistola: Oleg Korsakov.

—¡Es imposible, tu estas muerto! ¡Yo mismo te asesine!—dijo Dmitri al verlo. Korsakov se quitó los lentes oscuros que cubrían su rostro y le mostró aquella cicatriz y aquella cuenca vacia de su ojo. Dmitri, quien estaba acostumbrado a la muerte, se horrorizó ante aquella horrible cara deformada.

—Si, aún tengo ese pequeño recuerdo, gracias a ti, ahora estoy con esta marca, pero tranquilo, hoy saldaremos cuentas, viejo amigo— entonces, el apuntó con su pistola, una Zastava M88, En ese momento, Dmitri saco su glock, ambos se apuntaban, esperando ver quien tiraba el primer disparo. La tensión era extraña, parecía que el tiempo se había detenido en el lugar. Hasta que un par de disparos, distrajeron a Oleg, Dmitri aprovechó ese momento para salir de la línea de tiro de Korsakov y cubrirse tras una mesa cercana. Oleg vio a un matón de Ivanov dispararle, más una ráfaga de disparos se encargaron de el, miro y vio como Dmitri trato de escapar, Oleg comenzó a disparar, mas ningún tiro dio contra Kozlov.

—¡Deja de retrasar esto maldito!— dijo Oleg mientras se colocaba detrás de la barra, Kozlov recargo su arma y comenzó a disparar en su dirección, ambos disparaban y se cubrian,en una lluvia de balas, al su alrededor, todos sus hombres se mataban unos a otros, la música de la muerte tocaba esa noche en el cosaco.

—¡ASI QUE TU ERES QUIEN LES DIO LAS ARMAS ALOS REAGAN BOYS Y QUIEN PIDE RECOMPENSA POR MI CABEZA!— grito Dmitri a Oleg mientras recargada su glock. solo se escuchó la risa de Korsakov, frenética y maniática.

—Jajaja, si, pero esos inútiles no pueden hacer nada bueno, si te quieres encargar de algo, debes de hacerlo tú mismo, en fin, es mejor asi, es más divertido— dijo, miro a su alrededor,y lentamente se movió con dirección a donde se cubría Kozlov, llegó hacia donde estaba y apuntó,mas Dmitri no estaba ahi, entonces, Korsakov sintió un golpe en el rostro y cayó al suelo, volteo hacia arriba y vio a Dmitri apuntando con su glock.

—Lo siento, pero tú venganza termina aqui— dijo Kozlov. Cuando estaba a punto de disparar, un tiro en su brazo le hizo soltar el arma, Oleg río y entonces aprovechó para dar una patada a Dmitri y tirarle al piso, rápidamente recuperó su arma y se puso de pié. Mientras, Dmitri solo tomaba su brazo herido con su otra mano, miro hacia arriba y vio a uno de los matones de Oleg apuntando hacia su cabeza

 _—Ostanovite eto, etot neschastnyy moy!—(_ dejalo, ese desgraciado es mío) Le dijo Oleg a sus subordinado, mientras se acercaba hacia el, Dmitri solo vio como Oleg le apuntó con su pistola zastava. Dmitri sintio un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.

—Dejame decirte algo, viejo amigo, mi plan original no era este, no mi plan era tenerte vivo, para que vieras como acababa con aquella pequeña copia de Svetlana.

—¡Deja a Linka fuera de esto maldito!— Grito Dmitri aterrado. Oleg sonreía mientras cargaba su arma de fuego, sabía que aquella pequeña niña era el punto débil de Dmitri.

—¿Asi que así se llama, eh? Linka, que nombrecito, dime algo, ¿Ella también abre las piernas tan rápido como lo hacía su madre? Se le nota a leguas que es una zorra de primer nivel jajaja— los hombres de Oleg rodearon a Kozlov mientras reian, al escuchar.

—¡Esto es entre nosotros, no la involu... Ahgg!— una patada en el estómago interrumpió a Dmitri. Oleg sonreía mientras colocaba su arma en le frente de Dmitri.

—Antes de que mueras,te diré que le pasara a la niña, yo mismo le abriré las piernas, le arrancare su ropa interior y le quitaré su virginidad, claro si aún la tiene, jajaja— río estrepitosamente, mientras saliva salía de su boca, como un perro rabioso —Despues la torturaré, durante días y cuando ella ya no sea más que una piltrafa humana, entonces yo mismo la abriré como a un cerdo, ya me lo imagino, el color de la sangre, combinando con el blanco de su cabello— Dmitri tembló, por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, sentia un verdadero miedo a morir, no por el fin de su vida, sino porque el no estaría ahí para proteger a su amada Linka.

 _—proshchaniye s etim mirom, kozlov —_ (Despidete de este mundo, Kozlov) Dmitri cerro los ojos, esperando el final, pensaba en Svetlana, sabiendo que había fallado en proteger a lo único que quedaba para recordarle.

Un par de tiros se escucharon.

Kozlov abrió los ojos y vio a dos hombres de Oleg, caer con un tiro en la frente cada uno. Oleg miro a su alrededor y pudo observar, a lo lejos, en la oficina donde Igor se reunía y supervisaba el club, a Sergey, el cual tenia en sus manos, un rifle de francotirador, Un m110 semi automático, Este comenzó a disparar, contra los matones, Dmitri, entonces pateó a Korsakov, y salio de ahí corriendo. Antes de que Oleg pudiese reaccionar, un grupo de hombres de Ivanov, armados con Sub ametralladoras, entraron por las puertas de emergencia, disparando hacia ellos.

 _—¡Proklyatiye!—_ (Maldicion) Dijo Oleg, viéndose superado, este solo alcanzó a tomar su arma, mientras salía con lo que quedaba de sus hombres de ahi. no sin antes, gritarle a Dmitri una advertencia.

—¡GRABATE MIS PALABRAS, DMITRI, TU MORIRAS, IVANOV MORIRA Y SU INUTIL MOCOSA DE PELO BLANCO TAMBIEN!— tras eso, el salió de club, y abordo la camioneta junto con sus pocos hombres, saliendo de ahí a toda velocidad.

Mientras, Dmitri se recargaba herido en la barra de la sección VIP, uno de sus hombres se acercó a ayudarle, mientras los demás revisaban si había sobrevivientes. Sergey por su parte, bajaba de la oficina de Ivanov, con el rifle en sus manos.

 _—YA zhe skazal, Oleg zhiv, teper', gde moy "ty byl prav, Sergey"—_ (Te lo dije Oleg estaba vivo, ahora donde está mi "Tenias razón Sergey") Dmitri lo miro, mientras uno de sus hombres lo atendia.

—Ese lunático esta vivo, ¡Esta vivo y quiere a Linka!.

—¡Al diablo Linka!— dijo Sergey furioso, —Debemos tener cuidado, ese lunático casi vuela el maldito club, es una bestia, recuerda como despellejó a esos tipos en Moscu,¡Imagina lo que nos hará a nosotros!.

—¡Toma a un grupo de hombres y peinen el pueblo, debemos encontrar a ese maldito antes de que llegue a Linka!— ordenó Dmitri. Sergey lo miro y dijo mientras sacaba un cigarrillo:

—Estas mal, lo primero que debemos hacer, es largarnos de aqui, antes de que llegue la policía, mañana debemos reunirnos para saber cómo tratar este asunto— dejo el rifle un lado y se dirigió a la salida del club. —sal de aquí, si llega la policía, no podré hacer mucho por ti— Dmitri lo miro salir de ahi, a pesar de todo, el tenía razón, debían irse de ahi. Auxiliado por dos de sus hombres, se levantó y se movieron en dirección a la salida.

Y mientras, Sergey subió a su vehículo, tras arrancar, comenzó a conducir con dirección a su casa, para su buena suerte, su hogar se encontraba bastante cerca de ahi, solo quince minutos después, el ya habia llegado a su casa. Una enorme y lujosa residencia de dos pisos, si bien era insignificante comparada a la mansión Ivanov, el estilo moderno y el amplio jardín y estacionamiento, además de dos bellas estatuas tipo griego, le daban un aire de riqueza y lujo a aquella casa. Estacionó su vehículo en la entrada del garaje de su casa y entró a su hogar. Modernidad y buen estilo era lo que se veía alrededor. Sergey se dirigió hacia la cocina, ahi, tomo una botella de vino, que se encontraba en una pequeña caba de madera, abrió la botella, mientras se servía una copa de vino, se dirigió hacia un enorme mueble de madera, en donde se encontraba un moderno equipo de sonido, lo encendió y puso algo de música, una de sus canciones favoritas

 _(Música de fondo: Come on Eileen de Dexys Midnight Runners_ )

Sergey bebía la copa, mientras aquella alegre canción ochentera, sonaba en toda la casa, tras beber, otra copa de vino, Sergey subió las escaleras, con dirección a su alcoba en el segundo piso, la canción sonaba mientras el abría la puerta, ahí se dirigió al buró al lado de su cama y vio una de las cajas de galletas que había conseguido esa tarde, además de una línea de cocaína, la cual preparo e inhalo

—Too-ra-loo-ra, too-ra-loo-rye, aye

And we can sing just like our fathers—

Cantaba Sergey mientras comía una de las galletas. Volteo a la cama y ahí, miro a la pequeña e inocente Cookie, quien se encontraba amarrada. Sus brazos, se encontraban amarrados a la cabecera de la cama y su boca, cubierta con cinta adhesiva. Sergey sonrió, mientras veía las lágrimas salir de los ojos de la niña.

—Debo decir que haces unas galletas muy deliciosas, pequeña, casi tan deliciosas como tu— Dijo, se acercó a Cookie, mientras acariciaba su pelo y sus piernas. Cookie se encontraba aterrada, aquel hombre, tras subir a su automóvil, la golpeó y noqueó, y al despertar se encontraba ahí. Su terror aumento, al escuchar el sonido de su ropa interior romperse de un golpe, Sergey simplemente la rompió, en un frenesí de alcohol y drogas.

—Sabes, hoy tuve un mal dia, asi que tu me ayudarás a liberar esta horrible tension— el ruso se subió sobre ella y de golpe le abrió las piernas, Cookie, desesperada, trato de defenderse, pero lo único que consiguio, fue un golpe por parte de Sergey.

—No trates de luchar, solo dejaré llevar— Cookie solo sintió algo rozar su intimidad, antes de que se diera cuenta, un horrible dolor, le hizo soltar un grito, ahogado por la cinta en su boca, algo estaba entrando por su vagina, y la lastimaba horriblemente. Cookie sentia como era embestida una y otra vez, mientras aquel dolor no se detenia, sus gritos y lloriqueos, no se escuchaban debido a la cinta adhesiva y a la música a todo volumen que el ruso escuchaba.

Come on Eileen

Oh, I swear what he means

At this moment you mean everything

You in that dress

My thoughts I confess

Verge on dirty

Oh, come on Eileen

Sergey cantaba con una euforia enorme, mientras su rostro enrojecido asustaba a la pequeña niña amarrada, que solo esperaba que el suplicio terminara. Finalmente,tras una última embestida a su intimidad, Cookie sintió algo caliente en su interior, y el ruso, se detuvo. Cookie miro a Sergey y vio su rostro sudoroso y su cara de satisfacción. Mientras, Sergey se levantó de la cama, camino hacia la puerta y volteo a ver a la cama, viendo a la pequeña Cookie, que lloraba, mientras la sangre y el semen, salían de su vagina.

—Ire por una copa de vino, una vez que regrese, tu y yo, seguiremos toda la noche—Dijo Sergey sonriente, salió de la habitación y al salir, aquella alegre música terminó.

 **Y así terminó este capítulo, la muerte ha llegado a Royal Woods y se llama Oleg Korsakov, Lynn ha visitado a Schiller, Linka esta obligada a confesar y Cookie, ha sido secuestrada por Sergey, ¿Los Loud podrán contra el malvado Oleg?, ¿Que pasará con Linka, ahora que confesara?, ¿Como influira Matilda en Lynn y su situación actual? eso lo veremos más adelante. Quisiera agradecer a Sam the stormbinger, por permitirme usar a Matilda, su OC, espero que esta aparición haya sido buena y si no, no te preocupes, que aún faltan algunas apariciones más, si tienes algún consejo, no dudes en darlo men, además, quisiera agradecer a Arokham, gracias amigo, sin tu ayuda, seguiría bloqueado. espero y el capitulo haya sido de su agrado. Por ultimo, envío saludos a todas esas personas que me han ayudado y echado ánimos para seguir escribiendo, y en especial a MontanaHatsune92, Reila Vann, Hyperion, Flyper the undaunted, Sir Dark, El Caballero de las antorchas, guardián–del–aura, Banghg y a más personitas que mencionare despues, debido a falta de espacio aqui. Me despido y si no me envenenó con hongos, nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **canciones del capítulo:**

 **Cancion: "Every Breath you Take"**

 **Grupo: "The police" https/youtu.be/OMOGaugKpzs**

 **Cancion: "Gonna need a grave"**

 **Grupo: "Urban Country" (no confirmado) https/youtu.be/W9chF9gYZqI**

 **Cancion: "Come on Eileen"**

 **Grupo: Dexys Midnigth Runners https/youtu.be/-oGDlAd89KE**


	14. hiatus

**Hiatus**

 **saludos mi gente, en primer lugar, gracias, gracias a todos por apoyar y leer mis proyectos, de verdad que han sido un gran apoyo y mi inspiración.**

 **Pero la verdad es, que en estos momentos no me siento con ánimos de nada, razones personales, sólo diré eso, por eso anuncio un retiro temporal. Puede ser un mes, puede ser más, no me voy a ir eternamente, sólo hasta que pueda sentirme mejor, lamento mucho esto pero en lo personal es lo mejor.**

 **Saludos y no es un adiós sino un luego vengo.**


	15. Chapter 14

**¡Saludos! Han pasados 84 años desde la ultima actualización, pero tras casi dos guerras mundiales, un fin del mundo y dos debates presidenciales bastante mediocres, al fin traigo de nuevo este nuevo capítulo, en verdad, les pido una disculpa y agradezco su enorme paciencia, pero y sin más, les dejo este nuevo capítulo, espero y sea de su agrado.**

 ** _Capitulo 14_**

" ** _Атака на зимний дворец"_**

 ** _("El ataque al Palacio de invierno")_**

Las estrellas brillaban en el cielo, el silencio y la paz, reinaban en aquel enorme y lujoso lugar. Una noche de calma, o asi parecia en la mansion Ivanov. En ese momento, Igor se encontraba acostado en su cama, mientras leia un libro, no había señal de que en ese muy momento, hubiese nada malo. De repente, se escuchó su celular, colocado en la pequeña mesa de noche al lado de su cama, igor, tomo su dispositivo móvil y de inmediato respondió:

—¿Diga?— un pequeño silencio, una respiración y luego, Ivanov escuchó aquella voz, una voz del pasado que ahora se escuchaba del otro lado de la línea telefónica.

 _—Staryy drug, my ne govorili mnogo let, hehehe—_ (Viejo amigo, hace muchos años que no hablábamos, jejeje) Igor se levantó ligeramente al escuchar aquella voz grave y en su rostro, el asombro se hizo presente.

 _—Eto nevozmozhno, ty! Ty mertv!—_ (Es imposible,¡tu!,¡tu estas muerto!)— dijo bastante asustado. Del otro lado se escuchó una risa seca y maléfica.

—Entonces, soy un fantasma del pasado, buscando venganza y creeme que la tendré desgraciado, tu pagarás por lo que me hicieron tu y Kozlov— Ivanov entonces le respondió desafiante:

—No me asustas, Oleg, y cuando te encuente, acabaré contigo.

—Desafiante como siempre, sólo recuerda, vigila tu espalda, pero más importante, vigila la de los que amas, en especial la de tu pequeña niña— entonces, la llamada se cortó y Igor sintió un escalofrío como jamás lo sintió antes. Ahora, sabía que Sergey le había dicho la verdad, el asesino más despiadado que el jamás había conocido estaba vivo e iba tras el. Nuevamente, su celular se escuchó e Igor, miró el número telefónico, comprobando que era el de Dmitri, contestando de inmediato.

—¡Dmitri— le dijo Ivanov bastante nervioso —¡Sergey tenía razón!, ¡Oleg korzakov está vivo!, ¡El maldito está vivo y va tras nosotros!.

—¡Lo se señor! , El atacó el cosaco, ¡Practicamente lo destruyó, casi me mata, asesino a muchos de nuestros hombres! Señor, esto es gravé— Dmitri se escuchaba igual o más nervioso que el propio Igor, el miedo se podia sentir en el sonido de su voz, algo raro en ambos hombres rusos.

—¡El desgraciado me marcó, dijo que va tras de mi, pero lo peor, va tras Linka! ¡El imbécil planea hacerle daño a mi niña!— Un grito se escuchó en la mansión e Ivanov se paralizó del terror, pues aquel grito femenino provenía de la habitación de la chica peliblanco. Igor sintió un sudor frío recorrió su ser, sin pensarlo, dos veces, colgó la llamada y saco un arma que tenía guardada en su cajón y corrió a toda velocidad al cuarto de Linka, el temor que sentia era inmenso, el ya se había enfrentado a problemas así en el pasado, había logrado asesinar a los criminales más malvados e implacables, pero ahora era diferente, por primera vez, alguien se había atrevido a amenazar a su familia, nadie habría sido tan valiente o tan estupido para hacerlo antes, más korzakov era diferente. Sin previo aviso, llegó y abrió la puede la habitación de su hija, apuntando su arma, listo para cualquier cosa. El miró la habitación, la cual se encontraba vacia, solo vio a Linka asustada mirando la base de la cama.

—¡Papi! Una araña, es una araña grande y fea— dijo, la peliblanco. Igor entonces encendió la luz y vio que, caminando por la cama había una araña, era algo grande, más no sé veía que fuera peligrosa. Igor suspiro aliviado al ver a su hija a salvo, casi de inmediato, entró Irina quien, al escuchar a la joven Linka gritar, también se dirigió ahí.

—¿Que sucede señor?— Dijo de inmediato la mujer rusa al ver a su jefe con una arma en la mano, Linka también se quedó confundida al ver a su padre asi, Igor, simplemente bajo el arma y le dijo a su ama de llaves.

—Nada Irina, es sólo una araña, por favor encargarte de esto— La mujer rusa entonces, tomo un vaso de cristal cerca del buró donde Linka se maquillaba y metió al arácnido dentro, luego, se acercó a la ventana de la habitación y lanzó al animalito fuera.

—Gracias, lamento haberlos asustado— Dijo la peliblanco al ver como Irina se deshacía de aquel animal. Ivanov de inmediato se acercó a su pequeña hija la abrazo. Cosa que confundió a su hija y a Irina bastante.

—Mi niña linda, me alegro mucho de que estés bien— dijo Ivanov besando su frente —Por favor, vuelve a dormir pequeña, y no te preocupes por nada amor— tras eso, el simplemente descargo el arma y salió de la habitación de su hija junto con su ama de llaves Irina.

—Buenas noches papi, buenas noches Irina— Dijo Linka y de inmediato, cerro sus ojos, tratando de dormir de nuevo. Al salir al pasillo Irina de inmediato se acercó a cuestionar a su jefe.

—Señor Ivanov, ¿Que sucede?— la mujer, jamas había visto a su amo tan nervioso y asustado. Igor la miró y de inmediato le dio una orden.

—Dile a mis hombres aqui en la mansión que revisen el lugar, los jardines, las habitaciones todo, si no es empleado o uno de mis hombres, lo quiero muerto, ¿Quedo claro Irina?.

—¿Señor que sucede?— pregunto la mujer rusa bastante preocupada, más Igor le respondió algo enojado:

—¡Obedece!, También manda a un par de hombres que vigilen la habitación de Linka, no debe entrar nadie sin que yo me entere.— tras eso, Ivanov se dirigió a su alcoba, mientras la ama de llaves, se fue a cumplir la orden de su jefe.

Y en la residencia Loud, Lynn tampoco tenía la mejor noche de sueño, tras los incidentes que habían pasado, ella tenía pesadillas constantes. En ese momento, la castaña se encontraba durmiendo, junto a su hermano menor, de repente, Lynn comenzó a murmurar, con un tono de terror en su voz.

—Umm, no, no alejate— Se le podía escuchar hablar mientras dormía, Lincoln, despertó y vio a su hermana mayor moviéndose errática, mientras murmuraba sumamente asustada.

—¡No, dejalo, nooo!— decía ahora más nerviosa, en su expresión se podía ver miedo y angustia, lo que sea que soñará, era bastante intenso. Lincoln se acercó y la abrazo, tratando de calmar a su hermana mayor.

—Lynn, calma calma, aquí estoy tranquila tu hermano está aquí protegiéndote— Dijo el peliblanco, mientras acariciaba el pelo de su hermana, ella, sintiendo como su hermano la abrazaba, comenzó a calmarse, mientras se aferraba a Lincoln. El peliblanco beso su frente, y la miro bastante triste —Te prometo que nada te pasará, cuidaré mucho de ti mi hermanita, no dejaré que nada malo te pase— la abrazo y entonces durmió abrazado, dandole seguridad y calor.

Y llegó el nuevo día. En la mansión Ivanov, en aquella pequeña sala de reuniones, donde discutían asuntos de importancia, se encontraban Dmitri, Igor, y Mijail. Dmitri traía un brazo vendado, debido al disparo recibido el día anterior, y en su rostro se veía preocupación y miedo, al igual que en el rostro de Ivanov.

—¿Donde demonios está Sergey?— Decía Igor furioso mientras se encontraba sentado en una silla al extremo más alejado de la mesa de caoba de aquel lugar.

—No podemos esperar demasiado Igor, este asunto debe ser discutido de inmediato, la cosa es bastante seria, si no hacemos nada, se nos saldrá de las manos— le dijo su viejo amigo Mijail. Justo en ese momento, Sergey entró a la habitación, se le veía tranquilo, y bastante alegre.

—Al fin llegas inutil, te ves bastante bien, creo que no entiendes la situación ¿Verdad?— le dijo Ivanov bastante enojado, más Sergey le respondió sin un ápice de preocupación en su voz:

—En estos casos jefe, debemos de tener la cabeza fría, y yo siempre encuentro la manera de relajarme— Durante toda la noche, el había violado a cookie sin parar, la pobre niña, había sido usada por Sergey como un simple juguete, para saciar sus bajos instintos, destruyendo su cuerpo y su inocencia. El ruso simplemente se sentó en una de las sillas, listo para discutir el evento de la noche anterior.

—De acuerdo— dijo Ivanov bastante nervioso, —En primera, quiero saber qué demonios pasa, ¿Que sucedió anoche? ¿como es que ese idiota de Oleg sigue vivo?— Igor golpeó la mesa bastante enojado. Dmitri lo miro, incluso el se hacía esa misma pregunta.

—Demostro ser más resistente de lo que creíamos, nos tomó por sorpresa, atacó con un lanzamisiles y practicamente destruyó el cosaco— dijo Dmitri mientras se sentaba.

—El Desgraciado y sus hombres nos tomaron desprevenidos señor, no estábamos preparados— respondió Sergey, —Por suerte teníamos ese rifle francotirador, de lo contrario, tu estarías muerto Dmitri— Kozlov lo miro algo furioso más tenía razón. Si no fuera por el, Oleg iría tras Linka.

—¿Bien, dijeron de un ataque en la tarde de ayer? ¿Como sucedió?— pregunto Ivanov. Dmitri le respondió mientras se acomodaba en su lugar.

—Fuimos emboscados por los Reagan Boys, Oleg les dio armamento pesado y parece ser que desean venganza.

—Esto es grave Igor— dijo Mijail mientras tomaba unos papeles del escritorio —Que Korzakov les entregue armamento pesado nos pone en desventaja, además los daños al cosaco son bastante grandes, Tardaremos dos semanas en reconstruir el club, además debemos de cubrir las apariencias, no debe parecer un ataque o no podremos cobrar el seguro.

—De eso me encargo yo, la policía hará el resto— dijo Sergey, mientras sacaba un cigarillo —Hare que parezca una fuga de gas o alguna estupidez así, ya lo demás saldrá solo.

—No están viendo el aspecto más preocupante, ¡Ese lunático planea lastimar a Linka! Me dijo que la violaría ¡Y el es capaz de eso y más!— Dijo Dmitri levantándose bastante preocupado.

—¡Linka se puede ir al demonio! ¡Casi te matan por pensar en eso imbécil! Debemos de eliminar a Oleg antes de que venga por nosotros, Ten la maldita cabeza en el suelo, Kozlov— Respondió Sergey, furioso.

—¡No dejaré que le hagan daño! Y tu más vale que recuerdes tu posición aqui Sergey— le respondió Dmitri sumamente enojado. Ambos se miraban sumamente enojados, las chispas de odio se sentían alrededor, hasta que un grito les hizo reaccionar nuevamente.

 _—¡DOSTATOCHNO UZHE!—_ (¡BASTA YA!) Escharon ambos mientras veían a su líder Igor —¡Dmitri, Sergey tiene razón, debemos tener calma ante esta situación, eres mi mano derecha y debes de tener calma maldita sea!— luego volteo mirando a Sergey —Y tu Sergey, recuerda que estás hablando de mi hija, así que mas te vale que controles tu lengua o yo mismo la arrancaré de tu boca, ¿Quedo claro?— El ruso simplemente asintió. Ivanov se levantó y dijo con una enorme voz de autoridad:

—¿Quieren saber que haremos?, Les diré que haremos, vamos a buscar a cada uno de esos inútiles y los vamos a destruir,y está vez, yo mismo le arrancaré la cabeza a Korzakov, ¡Vamos a acabar con todos y cada uno de ellos! ¡Soy Igor Ivanov, el maldito zar sangriento con un demonio! Y voy a demostrar que eso no ha cambiado, ese inutil va a ver que pasa cuando se mete con mis negocios y en especial con mi familia ¡Nadie va a tocar a mi preciosa Linka!.

—¿De que hablas papá?— Se escuchó en el lugar. Todos voltearon y vieron a la peliblanco mirando a aquel grupo de hombres, se veía algo somnolienta aun, y aún traía su ropa de dormir, más el ruido de aquella reunión le había despertado.

—¡Mi princesa!— dijo Ivanov al ver a su hija ahí —No debiste entrar, teníamos una reunión importante y privada— Linka lo miro y respondió mientras se estiraba y bostezaba un poco:

—Una muy ruidosa reunión privada, lo lamento mucho papi, pero sus gritos me despertaron y vine a ver que pasaba— entonces, ella miró a Dmitri y su mano vendada —¿¡Ahh Dmitri, que te pasó!?.

—Tranquila, sólo es una simple herida de bala, en un par de días estaré bien, no te preocupes— Le dijo Kozlov despreocupado, más Linka no se tranquilizó, no le gustaba ver a su protector herido aún cuando fuera algo común. Ella se acercó y lo abrazo, mientras que Dmitri simplemente le correspondio Aquel abrazo con su brazo sano. Linka los miro y pregunto:

—¿Por cierto, quien me llevará a la escuela? Ya es algo tarde, no llegaré a tiempo— su padre Ivanov la miró y le dijo:

—No irás a la escuela, hoy comienzan tus vacaciones querida— la peliblanco le miró sorprendida al escuchar eso.

—¿Dime, algo sucede? Se que si, dime por favor papi— Sergey la miró y le respondio despectivamente:

—Las mocosas normales se alegran por no ir a la escuela, además esto es un asunto que no te importa— La peliblanco lo miro furiosa y le saco la lengua. Dmitri se le acercó y le dijo mientras la abrazaba:

—La situación es demasiado peligrosa ahora Linka, debes permanecer en la mansión hasta que todo se solucione, tranquila, no es nada que no haya pasado antes, ya todo se resolverá— Linka simplemente, abrazo a su padre, quien la miró, y le dijo acariciando su cabeza.

—Ve al comedor, iré en un rato más mi princesa— la peliblanco, simplemente salió de ahí con dirección al comedor, a esperar a su padre. En el momento de que la peliblanco salió de la habitación, Ivanov se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus dos hombres de confianza y su socio Mijail.

—Dmitri, es hora de que comiencen a entrenar a sus dos chicos, ese chico y la rubia deben de aprender de esto, es necesario que tengamos la mayor cantidad de aliados, vayan, al pueblo, debemos demostrar que aún tenemos el control, además, necesito que vayas y vigiles a mi bella zarina— tras eso, Igor y Mijaíl se dirigieron a al sala, mientras que Dmitri y Sergey salian de ahi con dirección al pueblo, listos para obedobedecer las ordenes de su jefe.

Y mientras, en la casa Loud, Lincoln se despertaba algo somnoliento debido a aquella noche con su hermana mayor y sus pesadillas, el miró a Lynn a su lado, parecía tranquila de momento, el sólo se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Espero y pronto puedas recuperarte y volver a ser el fastidio que eras— Dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama, de inmediato se comenzó a cambiar de ropa, preparándose para el colegio, y confiado de que su hermana siguiera dormida, más y sin darse cuenta, esta lo espiaba con los ojos entreabiertos, si bien no era la primera vez que lo veía desnudo, no pudo evitar ruborizarse al ver a Lincoln, a sus ojos el había crecido mucho y en cierto modo le parecía atractivo por alguna razón, finalmente el peliblanco se terminó de cambiar y volteo a la cama donde su hermana aún se encontraba acostada, y se sorprendió al verla despierta.

—¡Lynn!— dijo mientras se abotonaba el cuello de su camisa naranja. —Veo que al fin despertaste, me alegro que estés más tranquila, en la noche parecía que tenías pesadillas— Lynn sólo miró aún lado, apenada de que su hermano hubiese pasado una mala noche de sueño.

—Lo lamentó mucho Lincoln— el peliblanco sólo la abrazo, acariciando su pelo castaño y despeinandolo un poco.

—jeje, no hay problema, sólo trata de descansar un poco mas, hoy debo ir a la escuela, no te preocupes, vendré pronto, no estarás sola mucho tiempo— Lincoln la beso en la frente y le ayudó a levantarse de la cama, —Mientras vayamos abajo a desayunar, todas las demás están ya en la cocina— Lynn asintió, mientras salía de la habitación junto con su hermano.

Y en el comedor, las chicas desayunaban junto con sus padres, estos últimos, tenían en su rostro un semblante de preocupación, cosa que no pasó desapercibida, en especial para Lori y las mayores.

—Mama, ¿Sucede algo?— Pregunto Lori mientras veía a su madre sirviéndole jugo de naranja a las gemelas. Su madre no respondió, simplemente se dirigió hacia la estufa, de donde sirvió un poco de cafe para ella. Mientras su padre bebía algo de café, recargado en la pared. La verdad es que algo pasaba y ese algo, era la inseguridad de ese momento en el pueblo, la cual ya afectaba a Rita y su trabajo.

 **(Flashback)**

 **(Un día antes)**

 _—Rita, ¿Puedes venir por favor? — le dijo el doctor Feinstein a su asistente, quien en ese momento se encontraba limpiando con formalehido los instrumentos que usaban en el consultorio dental, Rita camino entonces a la sala de espera, donde para su sorpresa no había gente, ninguna de las citas programadas había llegado e incluso la secretaria no había asistido._

 _—Dr, ¿No teníamos tres citas programadas para hoy, la primera exactamente a esta hora?— pregunto Rita al ver el sitio vacío. El dentista simplemente suspiro y le dijo mientras se sentaba._

 _—Rita, las cosas no podrían ir más mal, el pueblo está aterrado, ha habido asesinatos, y extorsiones, incluso ya me han amenazado a mi— su asistente quedó sorprendida, el doctor Feinsten era hombre de bien, Jamás penso que algo así le pusiese pasar._

 _—Debe de ir con la policía, ¡No debe dejar que esos rufianes lo intimiden doctor!— le dijo exaltada, más el dentista respondió algo cabizbajo:_

 _—No creo que sea lo mejor, son muy poderosos y crueles, es bien sabido que golpearon hasta el cansancio a Flips, y no temo por mi, sino por ti y tu familia, mi secretaria ya renunció ella tiene miedo de lo que está pasando— Tomo una pequeña paleta de caramelo de su bolsillo y se la entregó a Rita —La cantidad de dinero que me piden es demasiada y si se las pagó, no tendré para pagar tu salarió, y si no, ellos podrían tomar represalias contra ti, no tengo otra opción, deberé de cerrar el consultorio, hasta que las cosas se calmen, es lo mejor para los dos, de verdad lo lamento mucho Rita— le dijo el dentista, mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigió hacia el consultorio —En unos días te daré tu finiquito, ya no es necesario que vengas mañana._

 **(Fin del flashback)**

—Mama, ¿Estas bien?— está vez, fue Leni quien se acercó a su madre, la cual sumida en sus pensamientos, miraba su taza de cafe —¿Mami, pasa algo?— volvió a preguntar Leni. Rita, como saliendo de un trance, miro a su hija, que la miraba con preocupación en su rostro.

—Si, si mi niña, lo lamento, ha habído demasiado trabajo— dijo mientras miraba a su esposo, el cual sólo bebió un sorbo de café. Más ambos trataban de ocultar que en ese momento, la matriarca de la familia ya no tenía trabajo. Después, volteo a mirar a ver a Lori y le dijo mientras se acercaba a la mesa, a servirle el desayuno a Lynn y Lincoln, quienes apenas se habían sentado a la mesa. —Lori, por favor lleva a los demás a la escuela, hoy tu padre y yo nos quedaremos a cuidar a Lynn.

—Espera, ¿No irás a trabajar?— pregunto sorprendido Lincoln a su madre mientras está le daba servia unos huevos revueltos con tocino.

—El doctor Feinstein me ha dado unos días de vacaciones, así que podré cuidar a mi niña— Dijo mientras se acercaba a Lynn y le besaba su frente,mientras le servia jugo de naranja en un vaso.

—¿Tendremos, suficiente dinero mamá?— le preguntó Lincoln algo confundido

—Tranquilo, mientras, su padre trabajara un poco mas, no se preocupen, todo está en orden— le respondió su madre a Lincoln, este simplemente se quedo en silencio, mientras comenzaba a desayunar, tal vez fuera joven, pero el tenia un mal presentimiento. Asi, Lincoln y sus hermanas terminaron de desayunar y luego, todos, con excepción de Lynn, se prepararon para la escuela. Luego, se dirigieron hacia vanzilla, todos dirigidos por Lori.

—Recuerda llevar a Lola a sus prácticas para el concurso de belleza, tu padre pasará por vanzilla en la tarde, ¿Segura que tu podrás ir por tus hermanas?— preguntaba Rita a su primogénita.

—Descuida mamá, Bobby vendrá por mi en el coche de su padre en la tarde, y con el, podre pasar por Lola y dejarla, y después iré a recoger a Lincoln, Lucy y las demás— le dijo mientras se sentaba en el asiento del conductor. tras colocarse el cinturón de seguridad. Entonces, ella arrancó a vanzilla y se dirigieron hacia sus respectivas escuelas, mientras Rita veía como se alejaba, ella pensaba como podría salir de aquella dura situación que ahora enfrentaban.

Y en otro lado de la ciudad, en la casa de Sergey, este se había reunido con sus aliados Vasquez y Rodman, los cuáles se habían reunido con el, para cubrir lo que había pasado en el cosaco, y encubrirlo.

—¿Han cubierto el asunto con la prensa Vasquez? Debemos evitar que sepan que fue un tiroteo, se deben cubrir las apariencias— le decía Sergey, mientras bebía una copa de vino tinto. El oficial latino y corrupto le respondió:

—Por el momento la prensa está apaciguada, no seran problema, el problema serán las investigaciones internas, tenemos dos problemas en ese aspecto— De repente, uno gritos se escuchaban en el piso superior.

—¡NO, BASTA POR FAVOR! ¡AHHH!— Asimismo se escuchaban jadeos y ruidos de pelea, Sergey sólo miró a Vasquez mientras bebía su vino.

—¿No le pusiste decir a Rodman que le tapara la boca a la mocosa?— le dijo el ruso mientras los gritos aumentaban su intensidad.

—A el le gusta asi, dice que no se emociona si no pelean y escucha los gritos, ¡Desgraciado degenerado!— dijo Vasquez mientras tomaba un cigarrillo y lo encendia.

—¡DUELE!, ¡NOOOOOOO!, ¡AHHHHH!— Ese último grito, se escuchó más fuerte que los demás, se escuchó a alguien bajar las escaleras y ambos hombres vieron a Carl Rodman bajar las escaleras, acomodandose, los pantalones, en su rostro se veía una perversa sonrisa, además de algunos arañazos, que cookie le había dado al tratar de defenderse de aquel cruel hombre.

—¡Maldita sea Rodman!— le dijo Vasquez a su compañero —mira tu rostro, ¿como vas a explicarlo en la comisaría?— Carl no respondió, simplemente tomo asiento junto a su compañero, mientras sacaba una barra de dulce y la comenzaba a comer.

—¿Podemos concentrarnos en el verdadero asunto?— les dijo el ruso un tanto molesto, después volteo a ver a Rodman y le preguntó —¿La volviste a atar verdad?.

—Claro que si, ¿que clase de tonto me creés?— le dijo Rodman mientras devoraba aquella barra de caramelo—Una niña bastante linda pero no tardarán en pasar el reporte, si no es que sus padres ya lo hicieron.

—Para eso los tengo a ustedes, en fin, Vasquez, ¿Cuales son los dos inconvenientes?— pregunto el ruso, mientras servía una copa de vino a Rodman.

—El Primer inconveniente es el asesor de seguridad del alcalde, este desea una investigación sobre este asunto, sólo lo hace para promover su futura postulación para alcalde de Royal Woods, el segundo es nuestro propio comisionado de policía, el esta muy empeñado en acabar con este asunto de las mafias, y ha ordenado cero tolerancia con esto, es incorruptible no podrás comprarlo.

—Umm ya veo, y dime, ¿Que hay de el asesor de seguridad? Debe haber alguna manera de doblegarlo o comprarlo, dudo que sea como el comisionado.

—El sujeto es un acosador— le respondio Rodman al ruso. —Entre la gente de la alcaldía es bien sabido que acosa sexualmente a sus compañeras, en especial si son jóvenes, además de que es muy aficionado a la bebida, tal vez eso te sirva camarada— Sergey sonrió, ya sabia por donde de atacar.

—Bien dejenlo en mis manos, pronto, ustedes serán los hombres más poderosos en la policía de este inmundo pueblo, sigan mis instrucciones, y obedezcanme sólo a mí, y seremos los amos de Royal Woods— terminó de decir Ginovaef —Caballeros, como siempre fue un placer poder estar con ustedes, espero señor Rodman y mi niña haya sido de su agrado.

—Jejeje, de primera calidad, aunque creo que usted le quito lo pura, en fin, espero que con las gemelas sea diferente— dijo Carl mientras se levantaba junto a su compañero.

—Y espero que cumplas tu palabra y me des el control, pero por lo que veo, no tengo nada de que preocuparme— le respondió Vasquez mientras ambos sujetos salían de la sala, con dirección a la salida de tan lujoso hogar. Una vez que aquellos policías corruptos salieron de ahi, Sergey subió las escaleras, en dirección a su alcoba, ahí en el piso, con cadenas en las manos y en el cuello, con las ropas rasgadas y llorando se encontraba la pequeña e inocente cookie.

—Dime linda, ¿Trataste bien a mi invitado? Se que si, el se fue encantado, eso es bueno, eres una buena niña— le decía a la chiquilla, mientras acariciaba su rostro, cookie, en ese momento solo estaba adolorida tras aquella horrenda experiencia, entonces el ruso la acercó a su rostro y le dijo susurrándole a la castaña:

—Escuchame bien, te diré algo, portate bien, se educada con los invitados y todo irá bien, pasate de lista, haz alguna una estupidez, y entonces, saldrás de aquí dentro de varias bolsas de basura ¿Quedo claro?— la niña no respondio, era obvio que estaba frente a un maldito demente y eso la aterrorizaba, Sergey, al no ver respuesta, la tomó violentamente del pelo alzándola con furia —¿QUEDO CLARO, PUTITA?.

—¡SI, SI PAPI!— dijo Cookie llorando, Sergey la solto y de inmediato le alcanzó un balde de metal que se encontraba cerca de la entrada a la habitación.

—Para tus necesidades, mas te vale no ensuciar el piso, o dormiras en el sótano con las ratas— después se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación, y antes de salir volteo y le dijo a la chica castaña mientras salía de la habitación —Tus ropas son un asco, cuando regrese te traeré nueva ropa y algo de comer, portate bien o no tendrás nada ¿Quedo claro Cookie?— De inmediato, cerro la habitación, dejando a una adolorida y triste Cookie llorando en la oscuridad de la habitación.

Y mientras, en la primaria de Royal Woods, Lincoln se encontraba caminando por los pasillos con su amigo Clyde, mientras buscaban a sus amigos y a su novia peliblanco, sin obtener mucho éxito.

—Vaya que raro Clyde, normalmente Linka ya estaría aquí, pero no ha llegado— decía el peliblanco, mientras caminaban y buscaban por los pasillos, un poco después, se encontraron con sus amigos, Liam, Zach y Rusty, los cuales conversaban alegremente.

—Hey Lincoln, ¿Que pasa viejo?—Le dijo Rusty mientras lo saludaba a él y a Clyde, tras saludar también a Liam y a Zach, todos se dirigieron hacia el salón de la señorita Agnes.

—Hey, por cierto, ¿Han visto a Linka? La he buscado toda la mañana y no la he visto— les pregunto Lincoln a sus amigos, los cuales sólo pudieron darle una respuesta negativa.

—Lo siento mucho Lincoln, no la hemos visto— le dijo Liam.

—No la he visto en toda la mañana lo lamento— le secundo Rusty. Así los chicos finalmente llegaron a él salon, donde la profesora Agnes ya los esperaba a ellos y a sus demás alumnos.

—Buenos días chicos— dijo la profesora mientras miraba su salón de clases.

—¡Buenos días señorita Agnes!— respondieron sus alumnos alegremente, La profesora sonrió mientras miraba a sus alumnos, más de inmediato noto dos asientos vacíos, Cosa que extraño a la profesora, en especial debido a uno de los asientos vacíos.

—Es extraño, ¿Alguien vio a la señorita Cream y a la señorita Sokolov?— pregunto la profesora Agnes. Dos chicas levantaron la mano y se pusieron de pie.

—¿Podemos decir algo señorita Jonhson?— dijo aquella chica de tez morena, Claes Gaitling, junto con su amiga Jordán, esa chica de pelo castaño claro y enorme trenza.

—Seguro Claes, adelante— le indicó la profesora, ambas chicas se dirigieron al frente de la pizarra, frente a todos y de inmediato, la chica morena les habló a todos.

—Bueno... es que Cookie no aparece desde ayer, y púes...— Su voz se comenzó a entrecortar, mientras su amiga Jordán comenzó a llorar —No respondia sus llamadas, no llegó a su casa anoche... y sus padres y nosotras estamos preocupadas.

—Aguarden ¿No llegó a su casa ni respondió ninguna llamada?— cuestiono la profesora Agnes, —Eso es raro, ella es una chica muy responsable— En ese momento, Jordán rompió en llanto mientras se apoyaba en su amiga.

—Encontraron su teléfono celular, destruido tras un basurero está mañana— dijo casi llorando Claes, —si alguien...sii alguien sabe algo de ella...por favor diganme a mi o a Jordán...o mejor aún, a sus padres, estamos muy preocupados por ella... Por favor— Terminó de decir la chica morena, todos en el salón sintieron un nudo en la garganta al verlas llorando, la profesora Agnes se sintió como si la hubiesen apuñalado justo en el corazón, como maestra, ella quería y cuidaba a sus alumnos como si de sus hijos se tratarán y el hecho de que una de sus alumnas estuviera perdida era un fuerte dolor para ella, más aún tratándose de una alumna tan amable, dulce y aplicada como Cookie.

Y en la clase el sentimiento era bastante parecido, todos se sintieron mal, en Lincoln, el sentimiento era de enorme asombro y tristeza, si bien a chica le había amenazado aquella vez en ese proyecto de la clase, Lincoln jamás le deseo mal e incluso ella le parecía bastante dulce aquella chica con pecas y amante de la repostería. El sólo imaginar la angustia de su familia y amigos le era bastante difícil, el no podría pensar en que alguna de sus hermanas desapareciera así. Asimismo, la ausencia de Linka le preocupaba aún mas por aquella extraña desaparición.

Y en la preparatoria, Bobby recibía una llamada de su jefe Dmitri. El latino se encontraba detrás del gimnasio, tras atender a un par de clientes de su nuevo negocio.

—Debo decir que el producto se está vendiendo bien señor Kozlov, su consejo me sirvió, estoy ganando, dinero— le decía Bobby mientras contaba el dinero obtenido de la venta de esas dosis de cocaína.

—Eso es genial chico pero ahora es tiempo de otros asuntos— le dijo Kozlov mientras se dirigía hacia el próximo lugar en donde cobraría derecho de piso —te necesito después de clases, te veré en las afueras de la hamburguesa del eructo, no llegues tarde.

—Emmm señor Kozlov... yo tengo un compromiso con mi chica, le prometí llevarla a ella y a sus hermanas y pues...ella se enojaría mucho si le falló— le dijo Bobby temeroso.

—¡PUES CANCELALO!— Le respondió furioso Dmitri —¡Esto es más importante, te necesito y no aceptaré ninguna excusa!— tras eso el ruso colgó el teléfono. Bobby por su parte, veía como salir de esto, era obvio que a Lori no le gustaría eso.

—Ohhh, veo que alguien está trabajando muy temprano— escuchó de repente. Ahí saliendo de las sombras se vio a Carol Pingrey la cual había estado espiando al latino —¿Que pasa guapo? ¿Temes hacer enojar a esa bruja de Lori?.

—¿Y tu que haces aquí Pingrey?— pregunto el muchacho mexicano mirando a aquella rubia acercarse a el.

—Ohh ya sabes, tomando un respiro, después de todo, la clase de química se canceló y tenemos hora libre, Jejeje te vi y decidi, hacerte compañía— la rubia entonces se acercó y abrazo al chico por la cintura. Bobby sin pensarlo dos veces, separó a Carol de el, de un empujón.

—¡Basta de eso!— Pingrey sólo sonrió mientras se acomodaba el cabello coqueteando con el.

—Te haces el difícil, pero ya caeras, en fin, por lo que escuché, el miembro de la mafia que te dio trabajo te ha citado para después de clases, ¿Que como lo sé? Bueno guapo, también me han llamado a mi, podríamos ir juntos y divertirnos, después de todo, somos compañeros de trabajo.

—¡Jamas Pingrey! Sabes que estoy con Lori— le dijo desafiante el chico mexicano. Más Pingrey solo se acerco acariciando el rostro de Bobby.

—Me encanta tu actitud, tan desafiante, muy de macho mexicano, en fin, sólo recuerda, que no podrás ocultar por siempre tu trabajo ante la puta de Loud, y que te guste o no, nos veremos más seguido de lo que crees— tras eso la rubia simplemente se despidió lanzando un beso al aire con dirección a Bobby. El joven sólo miró al piso, era verdad, tarde o temprano Lori tendría que saber de eso y entonces...

—¡Bu bu osito! ¿Donde estas?— escuchó de repente, su piel se erizo al escuchar el llamado de su novia —¡Bu bu bebé bonito! Te estaba buscando, oye ¿me ayudaras con mis hermanos después de clases?— el mexicano tembló y un sudor frío recorrio su espalda al pensar como reaccionaria al decirle que no podría cumplir su promesa.

Y ese dia de clases paso, en la escuela de Lincoln, la tensión y la tristeza tras el anuncio de la desaparición de Cookie, hicieron más triste el dia para Lincoln y sus amigos, realmente deseaba que su novia o por lo menos Ronnie Anne estuviese ahí.

Y en la preparatoria de Royal Woods, una joven e inocente rubia salía tras un ajetreado día de escuela. Esta caminaba por los pasillos alegremente, llamando por su teléfono celular.

—¡Jejeje, basta iggy!— decía la rubia mientras hablaba por su celular. Del otro lado de la línea, el jefe de la mafia rusa hablaba con su amada zarina.

 _—moya krasivaya tsaritsa—_ (Mi amada zarina) decía Igor el cual se encontraba en su mansión, junto con su socio Mijail, tras aquella pequeña reunión que tuvieron en la mañana.

—Jejeje, iggy, ¿ Cuando saldremos a una cita? Me gustaría verte, te extraño mucho amor— le preguntó inocentemente Leni, mientras caminaba hacia la salida de la preparatoria .

—Ohh lo lamento mucho mi zarina, pero las circunstancias no me permiten verte por un breve tiempo, descuida, una vez que todo esté en orden, tu y yo, saldremos a un lugar hermoso, Miami o tal vez Ibiza, tu tranquila amor— Le dijo algo triste Ivanov, que a pesar de todo, se preocupaba por ella y hacia eso para evitar que Korzakov la lastimase a ella también.

—Ohh o sea como que eso esta mal, yo deseaba verte, mi Iggy— dijo algo triste.

—No te preocupes mi bella dama, por favor cuidate, pronto nos veremos y te dare algo muy especial.

—Claro lo haré Iggy, espero verte pronto amor, ¡bye!— termino Leni y de inmediato colgo el telefono, guardandolo en su bolso. Salió de la escuela y miro a su alrededor. De repente, vio acercarse a esa chica de pelo rubio y mechon azul que habia enloquecido a su hermanita menor. Aquella chica traía unos pantalones azules, Chaqueta morada y una camisa azul con blanco, esa chica era Sam Sharp.

—Hey pero si es la hermana de Luna, vaya ya te había visto antes, pero no había tenido el gusto de conocerte— Saludo aquella chica a Leni, quien la miraba alegremente.

—O sea como que es un gusto, Luna habla tanto de ti, jejeje—Le respondio Leni.—¿Luna no estaba contigo?— pregunto, de inmediato Sam le respondió:

—No, se quedó en el salón por unas cosas, como sea, oye me agrada mucho tu hermana, es bastante alocada, Jejeje pero se comporta raro cuando está conmigo— La rubia de mechón azul entonces le preguntó —¿Algun motivo en especial para esa actitud emmm?.

—Leni, Leni Loud y si, debe ser porque o sea como que le gustas, le gustas mucho— Leni sonrió al recordar aquella pijamada en su casa y en como su hermana menor hablaba de Sam con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Leni! ,¿pero que demonios?— sé escuchó detrás de ella, ahí con el rostro rojo como tomate se encontraba una apenada Luna. —En ese momento ella miró a Sam quien la mirada algo confundida tras las palabras de su hermana mayor. —Sam, escucha... emmm Leni.. Leni a veces dice cosas emm ...— más la chica del mechón azul sólo sonreía.

—¿Y en serio te gustó? Bueno me siento halagada, Jejeje— Djio la rockera mientras tomaba la mano de Luna, la cual sólo se sonrojaba aún más al sentir el contacto de Sam —¿Que te parece si mañana lo discutimos con unas patatas fritas en el pub de Mc cartney?.

—¡Claro!, digo.. emm si, ¿Despues de clases entonces?— pregunto la chica castaña.

—Es una cita, no faltes— se despidió mientras caminaba en sentido contrario a Luna. Tras eso la chica rockera volteo a ver a su hermana mayor, que estaba algo confusa, más sabía por la mirada de Luna que había hecho algo mal.

—Leni, por un lado, te mataria, por lo que acabas de hacer— le dijo acercándose a Leni, que simplemente se encogió de hombros algo apenada, más de repente sintió que su hermana la abrazaba sumamente alegre —¡Pero por otro lado, TENGO UNA CITA! ¡Si si! Gracias gracias,— Leni sonreia al ve a su hermana tan alegre, más esa sonrisa se borró al ver el rostro de su hermana mayor al acercarse a ambas.

—¡Esto es literalmente lo peor de todo!— dijo Lori sumamente furiosa, de inmediato sus hermanas se acercaron a averiguar el porque de esa actitud.

—¿Que sucede sis?— le pregunto Luna mientras se acercaba a ella lo hizo con sumo cuidado, pues sabía lo terrible que podía ser su hermana al estar en ese estado. Lori por su parte sólo refunfuñaba furiosa.

—Lori, ¿Lori estás bien?— le pregunto Leni tomando a su hermana del hombro, Lori calmándose un poco le respondió:

—No Leni, ¡Bobby me canceló!, Dijo que le habia surgido algo urgente de su trabajo y que no podría llevarme a mi ni a las demás, ¡Ahora tendré que ir a pie!— Leni simplemente le acariciaba el hombro tratando de reconfortarla.

—Calma, o sea como debió ser algo importante, digo después de todo, Bobby te adora, no te dejaría asi— le dijo Leni mientras caminaban con dirección a casa. —No te preocupes por Luan, ella dijo que después de la escuela iría a el centro comercial por cosas para sus bromas, más creo que Lola si será un problema.

—Ya llame a papá para que recogiera a Lana, Lola, Lucy y Lincoln, pero además de eso hay otra cosa que me preocupa— sostuvo su mochila y en su cara se dibujo una expresión de preocupación —mi amiga Becky dijo que vieron a Bobby detrás de las gradas con Carol.

—Espera, ¿Carol pingrey?— dijo Luna confusa, y furiosa —¡Ese tarado, primero molesta a Lynn y ahora esto, te juro que si te lástima yo!...

—¡Basta Luna!, en primer lugar el ya me explico lo que pasó con Lynn y le creo, en segunda, no es la primera vez que esto pasa, recuerda lo que pasó con Lincoln y Clyde fueron suposiciones falsas nada más— después ella simplemente camino en silencio junto a sus hermanas, ella jamás había desconfiado de su novio, Bobby siempre le había demostrado ser un chico fiel y honesto, más las circunstancias de ese momento le ponía una duda en su cabeza. Tan sumida estaba en su pensamientos estaba que no se dio cuenta cuando llegó a casa.

Y mientras, dentro de su habitación, Lincoln platicaba con su novia peliblanco, en una conversación por llamada telefónica. Habían llegado a su casa, hacía un rato gracias a su padre el cual, tras recogerlo a el, a Lucy, Lisa y las gemelas, lo trajo a casa, no sin antes dejar a Lola en su concurso de belleza.

—Te extrañe mucho mi linda princesa, jejeje, rayos, no pensé ser tan meloso como mi hermana mayor— Decía Lincoln mientras sostenía su teléfono celular. Del otro lado de la línea, Se encontraba su bella novia rusa, quien reía por los halagos de su novio.

—¡Basta, me sonrojas!— decía mientras se encontraba acostada en su enorme cama en su habitación, tras la orden de su padre Igor de quedarse en casa, ella se quedó encerrada en su alcoba —Mi osito polar, me hubiera gustado ir a la escuela pero unos asuntos lo impidieron, mañana tampoco podré ir.

—¿Que asuntos?, Digo no quiero ser entrometido, pero pues no llevas mucho tiempo en la escuela, y se me hace extraño Linka— le pregunto Lincoln. La peliblanco sólo se quedó en silencio, sabía que el tarde o temprano debía saber de quién era ella en realidad, más le costaba mucho trabajo, además recordó la advertencia de Lucy, sobre su hermana Luan.

—Pronto...pronto lo sabrás, por lo mientras, cuentame que pasó el día de hoy en la escuela osito, deseo mucho saber— le respondió Linka tratando de evadir el tema.

—Ohh bueno— dijo el peliblanco —Clyde se tropezó en gimnasia, debo decir que fue algo gracioso, Hubo guerra de comida y el entrenador se tropezó con unas albóndigas mientras trataba de arreglar el asunto, ¡Jajaja, el vídeo está en Internet, debes verlo es gracioso!— Linka sonrió al escuchar a su novio, por lo visto nada malo ocurrió en ese día, más de repente una noticia la abrumó. —Y bueno...una chica de la clase desapareció, encontraron su celular destruido detras de un basurero y pues, no saben nada de ella— Linka escucho de inmediato el tono de tristeza que se escuchaba de la voz de su novio, era obvio que esa noticia no era alegre para el —Una chica llamada Cookie Cream, bastante tranquila, y linda, algo intensa en algunas ocasiones pero buena estudiante, eso me hizo pensar, que pasaría si algo así le pasara a alguna de mis hermanas, ya tenenos lo que le paso a Lynn, y eso sería horrible— La peliblanco quedó en silencio, con los negocios de su familia, eso era una posibilidad bastante grande, se quedó en silencio, no sabía que decir, ante esa posibilidad. —Linka, ¿Sigues ahí?.

—¿Que? Ohh si si osito, sólo...pensaba— respondió Linka bastante nerviosa.

—Oh, ok en fin, sabes, me gustaría mucho verte, jejeje, ¿sabes que? ¡ni siquiera tengo una foto tuya!— le dijo Lincoln mientras examinaba su galería de fotos en su celular.

—Ohh, ¿Quieres una foto mia, para que siempre pienses en mí?— le dijo la peliblanco coqueta y sensualmente. Lincoln quien no comprendió el tono de su novia respondió:

—Seria lindo tenerte de fondo de pantalla, jejeje.

—Bueno, sólo espera un poco osito— respondió del otro lado Linka, Lincoln simplemente espero ahí en su habitación, tras un par de minutos, un mensaje llego y Lincoln nuevamente tomo el telefono.

—Jejeje, vaya no tardaste mucho Linka, bien lo veré, supongo que ¡Ahh!— Lincoln soltó un grito de sorpresa al mirar la fotografía enviada por su novia. En esta, se veía a Linka, tomándose una selfie, tal y como lo hacía a veces su hermana Lori, en ella se veía a la peliblanco, sonriendo frente a la cámara... Semi desnuda, Con solo unas pantaletas rosas, y sin sosten, aunque cubría sus senos con su brazo libre. Lincoln quedó sorprendido, no era la primera vez que veía una foto de ese tipo, ya no era un niño, ahora tenía doce años, casi trece y la curiosidad por el sexo opuesto era común, más no sé esperaba algo así

—Linki, osito ¿Estas bien?— dijo Linka del otro lado algo asustada al escuchar el grito de sorpresa de su novio, el peliblanco tomo su celular y le dijo bastante nervioso y con el rostro rojo cual tomate:

—Linka...yo...si! Sólo me sorprendió mucho esta foto tuya tan...en bueno... Sugerente.

—¿No te gustó?— le dijo algo triste la peliblanco. Lincoln le respondió:

—¿Que? Si si te ves muy bien y bueno es que...— Lincoln miraba la foto de su novia recién enviada, Era hermosa y sensual, la última vez que la vio en una manera similar, fue en la pijamada en la mansión de ella. Más esa imagen era más reveladora. Entonces, unos golpes en la puerta de su habitación lo sacaron de su meditación.

—¿Toc toc?— Se escucho de repente, al instante y sin mas, su hermana mayor Luan, entró a la habitación de su hermano. Lincoln se puso extremadamente nervioso al verla.

—¡Luan! No entres asi— le dijo enojado el peliblanco y de inmediato escondió su celular con la fotografía de Linka. Su hermana lo miro y de inmediato sonrió burlonamente al verlo, sabia que algo ocultaba.

—¿Que pasa linky? ¿Interumpo un trabajo manual? Jejeje.— Luan de inmediato vio la reacción de su hermano y le trató de quitarle su celular, —Vamos que ves ¿Entrevistas al desnudo?.

—¡Basta Luan, estoy hablando con Linka, deja de molestar!— le dijo mientras forcejeaba con Luan, está última al escuchar que el hablaba con su novia peliblanco, de inmediato le quito el celular, aprovechando un momento de distracción de su hermano menor. —¡Deja de molestarme!.

—¿Linka?, Bien, deseo hablar con ella, unos "Negocios" te lo devuelvo en un momento "no cuelges" je ¿Entiendes?— le dijo mientras tomaba el celular, y rápidamente, salió de la habitación del peliblanco, y se dirigió a su habitación

—¡Vuelve aquí Luan!— dijo Lincoln, quien trató de detenerla, más antes de siquiera poder detener a Luan, está de encerró en su alcoba, haciendo, a Lincoln imposible entrar.

—¿Lincoln? ¿Osito?— decía Linka Mientras escuchaba confusa el caos que se estaba haciendo en la casa Loud, preguntándose el que pasaba, y finalmente escucho a alguien del otro lado del teléfono.

—¿Hola, hablo con Linka?— la peliblanco, de principio no reconoció el tono de voz, dejándola confundida —Jajaja, tenemos que hablar sobre "una oferta que no podrás rechazar" ja ¿entiendes?.

—¡Luan!— la peliblanco de inmediato sintió un escalofrío al escuchar a la hermana mayor de su novio, más aún por que ella estaba consciente de su verdadera identidad y sabía que esa broma era una indirecta. —Emm seguro, ¿Jeje, deseas contarme algunas bromas nuevas o algo así?— ella trataba de evitar el tema, más Luan no lo permitio.

—Escucha, ya en serio, necesito que me confirmes si tu padre es de verdad ese hombre que busca la Interpol, y si es el responsable de las matanzas en el pueblo ¡responde!— Linka suspiro, no tenía escapé, Luan lo sabía. Suspiro y respondió resignada:

—Si... si mi papá es jefe de la mafia rusa, su verdadero apellido es Ivanov, al igual que el mio y si, el es el responsable de lo que está sucediendo— un suspiro de horror y sorpresa juntas se escuchó del otro lado.

—¿Y porque no nos dijiste nada? más importante, ¿Porque no se lo dijiste a mi hermano?, ¡Eso es muy grave!— Luan estaba sumamente escandalizada, tras esa revelación que si bien ya sabía, no reducía el nivel de sorpresa al escucharlo.

—¡Luan, esto no es algo que se pueda tratar así de simple, debes entenderlo!— Linka se puso bastante molesta debido a la posición en que estaba, —No es llegar y decirle "Hey, soy hija de el líder de la mafia rusa" se debe ser más discreta y esperar el momento.

—¿Y cual es ese momento? ¿Cuando alguien le disparé o lo maten?, ¡Linka si no le dices tu, lo haré yo, el es mi hermano y su vida no es una broma para mi! le dije a Lucy que te daba como límite de tiempo este fin de semana, si no lo sabe para más tardar mañana, entonces yo se lo diré ¡y no solo se lo dire a el, sino a mis padres y a todas mis hermanas!— le respondió Luan sumamente alterada.

—¡Espera Luan!, Emmm mira..— Linka estaba en blanco, no sabía que decir tras ese ultimátum, ahí comprendió que se le habia agotado el tiempo, —De acuerdo, mira no puedo salir de la mansión en este momento, si me das... si me das más tiempo...

—¡No, es mañana o yo lo hago!— respondió furiosa Luan. —Mira si no puedes salir de tu mansion, ¿que tal si nosotros vamos ahí y tu le dices?— Linka escuchó eso y supo que no tenía opción.

—Bien, mañana después de clases y espera...¿Por que tu debes estar ahí también?.

—Para asegurarme que le dirás, es lo mejor, además, a pesar de todo, creo que eres una buena chica, esa supongo que es una oferta que no podrás rechazar, ja ¿Entiendes?— Linka suspiro mientras escucho tan mal chiste —De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos mañana en tu casa, dile a tus matones que no me vayan a disparar, aunque tal vez yo los mate... de risa, jajaja, en fin, nos vemos— tras eso, la castaña terminó la llamada y salió de su alcoba. Al abrir la puerta, ahí fuera se encontraba su hermano Lincoln, quien tras intentar abrir la puerta y tratar de escuchar la conversación que habían tenido su hermana y su novia, sin éxito, simplemente espero ahi, que su hermana le entregará su teléfono. Luan entonces le dirigió una mirada seria a su hermano menor..

—Mañana, después de clases, iremos a la casa de Linka, ella tiene algo que decirte— le dijo mientras le entregaba su celular, tras eso simplemente volvió a entrar a su alcoba, dejando a Lincoln algo confuso.

Y así llegó la noche, y todos los Louds se fueron a acostar, mientras se acostaban, muchas cosas pasaban por la cabeza de algunos. En la cabeza de Luna, ella sólo podía pensar en su cita con Sam al día siguiente, en la de Luan, en lo que podría pasar cuándo su hermano supiera sobre su novia y su verdadera identidad, Lori por su parte, aún pensaba en lo que su amiga le habia dicho, la duda le carcomía. Luan sólo pensaba en la reunión con Linka al día siguiente.

Y en la cabeza de Lynn, sólo pesadillas eran lo que podía ver, pesadillas de ella siendo perseguida por ese horrendo hombre. Ella sólo se movía intranquila en su cama mientras su hermana Lucy la miraba con tristeza en sus ojos.

—Ohh hermana, yo he soñado las más horribles pesadillas, más nunca se compararan a la que tu has vivido— de inmediato está se acostó junto a su hermana dormida y la abrazo, lo cual tranquilizó un poco a la castaña.

Y llegó un nuevo dia, durante el desayuno, todos conversaban sobre lo que sucedería ese mismo día, mientras Rita, servía el desayuno junto a su esposo.

—Lynn querida, hoy me quedaré contigo, así que quiero que te vistas, y te prepares para ir con la doctora Henrrieta— le dijo Rita a su hija Lynn mientras le servía el desayuno.

—¿Lincoln no puede venir conmigo?— dijo Lynn mirando con poco apetito su plató.

—Lo siendo mucho Lynn, el debe de ir a la escuela, pero puede ir por ti después de clases— El peliblanco, miró a su hermana Luan, y de inmediato dijo apenado:

—Lo lamento mamá, pero ya tengo un compromiso con Linka, no creo poder ir con Lynn.

—¡Pero yo quiero que vayas conmigo!— Protesto Lynn —Eres mi hermano, no de ella, ¡mio mio!—su madre miro aquella rabieta, una sólo comparable a las de sus hijas Lola o Lana.

—Lo lamento Lynn, pero el debe de hacer sus cosas— le dijo Rita Algo sería. Lynn sólo salió de ahí furiosa a su habitación, mientras las demás la miraban, tras eso su padre rompió el silencio y de inmediato les pregunto a sus hijas:

—Ok chicas, ya que su hermano no podrá ir por Lynn, ¿alguien se ofrece? ¿Lori? ¿Tu puedes ir por ella?.

—lo lamento papa, pero yo y Leni iremos al centro comercial— le respondió la mayor de las hermanas Loud.

—Yo tampoco podré papá, iré con Lincoln a su cita, en la casa de su novia, seré su chaperona— dijo casi de inmediato Luan, su padre sólo suspiro y de inmediato vio a su hija Luna.

—Supongo que serás tú linda, por favor recoge a Lynn después de su cita— Luna bufo molesta, lo que menos deseaba era ver a esa bruja malvada, mucho menos ese día que tendría su cita con su amada Sam, más no podía negarse, se trataba de su hermana menor y debía cuidarla.

—Bien pero dejame decirte que eso apesta— Lynn sr sonrió y de inmediato le sirvió una porción extra de huevos como compensación por el sacrificio que ella estaba haciendo.

Y de mientras, en la mansión Ivanov, Linka se preparaba mentalmente para ese dia, se dirigió al comedor, lista para su desayuno, ahí miro, sólamente a Dmitri e Irina quien lesle servía el desayuno a Kozlov en ese momento. Este aún tenía su brazo vendado y le dificultaba comer, más no le impedía hacerlo. La peliblanco se sentó de inmediato mientras Irina le servía su desayuno a ella también .

—¿Donde está papá?— pregunto la peliblanco mirando a su protector quien de inmediato le respondio:

—Esta en los almacenes, supervisando un nuevo cargamento de armas— tras un trago de jugo de naranja, este miro a su amada peliblanco, mirando preocupación en su rostro —Mi niña, ¿Que sucede?.

—Lincoln vendrá en un rato, el...bueno yo...yo le diré todo— le dijo Linka mientras lo miraba —Vendra junto con su hermana mayor, deberé decirle la verdad— De inmediato, Dmitri, se le acercó, y abrazo a su protegida, sabia lo duro que era para ella, más era lo mejor.

—Mi niña, tarde o temprano tendría que saberlo, y no te preocupes, el te querrá a pesar de todo, tu tranquila, sólo ten fe— tras eso, Linka lo miró y sonrió, sabía que sin importar que, Dmitri estaría para cuidarla.

—Ojala y todo salga bien— dijo Linka mientras comenzaba a desayunar los _Blinis_ que tanto le gustaban, Irina entonces le sirvió algo de jugo de naranja en un vaso de cristal y de inmediato le preguntó a Linka,

—¿Deseas que prepare algo para cuando lleguen Lincoln y su hermana señorita Linka?— la peliblanco sonriendo le respondió:

—Claro, también asegurarte que los hombres de papá no los asusten o molesten por favor Irina.

—Les avisaré de inmediato— dijo y de inmediato salió de ahi, junto con Dmitri quien había terminado su desayuno. Ya en el pasillo, ambos comenzaron a conversar

—Asegurate que Linka no salga de la mansión, ni ella ni Lincoln bajó ninguna circunstancia, les avisaré a los vigilantes que los reciban y que no les hagan daño.

—¿Que tan grave es la situación Dmitri?— le preguntó Irina mientras caminaba a su lado, en el rostro del ruso se dibujo una cara de preocupación.

—Muy grave, los Reagan Boys y los Pavlov están aliados, y por si fuera poco quieren dañar a Linka, ellos le han puesto precio a su cabeza, Ja! La criminales de ahora ya no tienen un gramo de honor sólo son unos vendidos— Irina se asombro al escuchar a Dmitri decir que iban tras Linka.

—¿Los Pavlov? Eso es grave, aunque pensé que ellos jamás saldrían de la madre Rusia, en todo caso, debemos de estar atentos, no sólo podrían atacarnos a nosotros o a Linka, sino a todos los que tengan que ver con los Ivanov incluyendo...

—Asi es, es por eso que Linka debe de decirle a ese chico quien es ella, ya será responsabilidad de el si decide estar con Linka o no— Tras eso, este salió a la entrada del la mansión, donde sus hombres ya lo esperaban en una camioneta negra —Vigila a Linka y a su novio, manten todo en orden, y cuida mucho a Linka, eso es lo primero.

—Descuida Dmitri, lo hare— le respondió Irina mientras veía a el ruso subir en la camioneta y salir de ahi, con dirección al pueblo.

Y en otro lado, exactamente en el cosaco, Sergey se reunía con Carol Pingrey, Ambos, se encontraban en la oficina de Igor en el piso superior, la rubia, miraba el enorme desastre en que se había convertido la pista de baile de aquel club nocturno, y los destrozos causados por el ataque de Oleg Korzakov.

—Vaya, que este lugar de verdad fue destruido— dijo mientras miraba por la ventana de esa oficina. Mientras en el escritorio, Sergey bebía una copa de vino tinto, y revisaba algunos papeles.

—Si, obviamente no queremos que la gente se entere de que aquí hubo un tiroteo, eso para cubrir apariencias y el seguro pueda cubrir los daños, no obstante tenemos un problema y está en la alcaldía de Royal Woods, y ahí es donde entras tu.— Carol entonces lo miró confundida

—¿Y yo que podría hacer? Es cierto que tengo familia trabajando ahí, pero nadie de poder.

—¡Ahh Pingrey!, es hora de que te enseñe a escalar en el poder, debes de aprender a usar tus atributos a tu favor, y a manipular, aunque en eso último creo que eres experta, te diré que harás, pero primero, debes de entrar, usa tus contactos, se que podrás ayudarnos con esto— Sergey terminó de beber su vino y se acercó a Carol, tomándola por la cintura y de inmediato beso su cuello —solo has lo que te diga y llegarás alto lindura — Pingrey no dijo nada mientras Sergey la despojaba de su ropa y la acostaba en el escritorio.

—¿Tendre más poder en tu organización?— dijo mientras veía al ruso besar su vientre, unos ligeros gemidos salieron de la rubia mientras sentía como el ruso bajaba más y mas.

—Claro preciosa, ohh espera un poco— el ruso se dirigió al equipo de sonido de aquella oficina y de inmediato reprodujo una canción, y tras eso se dirigió nuevamente hacia donde estaba acostada la rubia.

 **(canción de fondo: Smooth operator, Artista: Sade)**

—Ahh así está mejor, algo de ambiente— dijo Sergey, mientras besaba el cuello de Carol y acariciaba sus senos firmes —Si me haces caso, serás rica y poderosa, tendrás todo, lo que deseas, ropa, joyas, ¡Sii, vamos nena!— el ruso se emocionó más y besaba intensamente cada centímetro de piel de Pingrey, la rubia sólo se excitaba más al sentir las manos de aquel ruso, era un degenerado más sabía dónde tocar y besar. sintió las manos del ruso apretar sus senos y su lengua pasar en su oído, encendiendo su ser.

—¡Ahh, too...¿Todo? ¡Ohh sii!— Carol sólo gemía más y más mientras Sergey le abria las piernas.

—Todo, incluido a ese chico mexicano que tanto deseas— Carol sonrió aún más y dio un grito de placer al sentir como el ruso entraba en ella. Así estuvieron durante un tiempo, dejándose llevar por sus bajos instintos en esa oficina.

Y un rato después, del otro lado de la ciudad, Lynn se encontraba en el consultorio de la doctora Schiller. Ella miraba a la vieja psicóloga, mientras colocaba un disco de vinilo en una de esas viejas máquinas había visto una vez en la casa del señor Grouse. Casi de inmediato una melodía se escuchó, se oyeron trompetas y después un coro cantando alegremente en un idioma que ella no entendía y que aún así, la vieja Henrrieta cantaba alegre.

—Bueno, señorita Loud, nos encontramos nuevamente, espero que no le moleste que haya puesto algo de música, me trae bellos recuerdos esa melodia Ahh, _Das Englandlied_ , Mucho mejor que esas horribles canciones del día de hoy, si, un ¡verdadero himno!— Lynn miro confusa a aquella mujer, mientras está se sentaba y se servia un poco de te. —¿Gusta un poco de te, señorita Lynn?.

—No gracias— dijo escuchando esa extraña cancion, que parecía un himno, de algún pais— Puedo saber, ¿De donde es esa canción?— la doctora la miro y le dijo mientras colocaba su taza de té a un lado.

—Es una canción de mi natal Alemania, de la epoca de mi juventud, ahh ¡Esa si es verdadera música, canciones con corazón y que demostraban y transmitían una verdadero mensaje y disciplina férrea! no que la música actual, sólo degeneración y falta de moralidad, además de alegoría a las minorías, pero eso no importa ahora, ahora lo importante es seguir con su tratamiento— tras eso, una canción diferente sonó —Ahh ¡la _Hitlerjugend Lied!_. — Lynn sólo pudo sentirse incomoda ante esa música, extrañamente alegre e incomprensible para ella —Bien señorita Loud, ¿Como se ha sentido en estos últimos días?— la castaña se acostó en aquel divan, escuchando aquella música y suspiro.

—La verdad es que no me sentido muy bien, no puedo dormir, tengo pesadillas, son muy frecuentes y muy aterradoras— la chica se estremeció al sólo recordar la de aquella mañana.

—Ya veo, ¿Puede contarme alguna?— la castaña se estremeció, no quería acordarse de alguna de esas horribles cosas que veía en sus sueños, más se resignó a contarle sus sueños a aquella anciana.

—En en la de hoy... yo, estaba en casa, me veía como una niña pequeña, y ahí frente a mi estaba mi hermano, el se veía de mi edad, jugábamos juntos... como antes..— el rostro de Lynn se iluminó mientras recordaba esa parte en particular —Jejeje, de niños jugábamos a la mamá y el papá, Lucy era nuestro bebé— Henrietta puso especial atención a esa parte, y al mismo tiempo el rostro de Lynn cambio —y de repente, el ...el apareció, lo veía ahi, con sus ojos verdes y su rubia cabellera, y el me intentaba atrapar, y yo corria, y entonces...— lágrimas comenzaron a salir a mares de sus ojos, mientras que la vieja psicóloga la miraba estoicamente —¡Mi hermano entonces trataba de detenerlo, y.. el, el se transformaba en un monstruo, y... lo ataco!, le mordía la cabeza, y se la arrancaba de una mordida, como esos zombies de las viejas películas de terror, y entonces...el, el me atrapaba y...— Lynn no pudo continuar, pues se comenzó a hiperventilar, llorando, y cayendo en pánico, como si aquella vivencia hubiera sido real. De fondo esa música alegre y fanática daba un ambiente bastante opresivo para la castaña. Schiller, al mirarla se puso de pie y se dirigió a la castaña rápidamente al ver su estado.

 _—Beruhige dich, Miss Loud!—_ (Calmese señorita Loud) dijo mientras le daba una bofetada la cual calmó a Lynn, la castaña sólo la miro confundida y asustada tras sentir aquella anciana mano, golpear su rostro, más, no dijo nada, simplemente comenzó a respirar más tranquila, la música había terminado casi al mismo tiempo que Henrietta le había golpeado —Lo lamento mucho señorita Loud, pero debía hacerlo, necesitaba tranquilizarse, ¡por Dios!— entonces la mujer se dirigió a su asiento nuevamente mientras Lynn simplemente se acariciaba su mejilla donde había recibido la bofetada —¡Mirese, hace un mes era una mocosa arrogante y ahora parece una niñita asustada!, Pero bueno, digame, ¿En todas sus pesadillas, el aparece?,¿En todas aparecen su agresor?— Lynn simplemente asintió con la cabeza mientras se llimpiaba las lágrimas con su camiseta roja. Schiller continuo.

—¿Y en todas, aparece su hermano como su hermano mayor, tratando de protejerla, y usted como la hermana menor a la que deba cuidar?.

—En algunas si, en otras...bueno son diferentes situaciones, a veces me veo en las regaderas donde me atacaron, otras en la escuela,el...lincoln, siempre me protege, y el... el lo asesina— Lynn nuevamente, se comenzó a poner nerviosa.

—Por favor, serenese, o me veré obligada a volver a abofetearla, en fin, por lo que veo, usted ve a su hermano como su guardián en esas pesadillas, como su protector, algo normal, ¿Otros miembros de su familia aparecen en sus sueños?.

—En una soñé con mis demás hermanas...el, el las asesinaba, y yo solo veía como...como las violaba y mataba, el me amenazó con que si hablaba...— Lynn se tapó la boca asustada, cosa que Henrietta anotó atentamente. —No no puedo decirlo— Henrietta sonrio.

—Pues ya lo hizo, inconscientemente, pero, descuide, mi ética profesional me impide hablar, ¿Ha hablado con alguien más sobre el contenido de sus pesadillas?— dijo la doctora mientras se dirigía hacia un mueble en su oficina, de ahí, sacó una botella de cristal, y un pequeño vaso de vidrio, en la etiqueta de aquella botella se podía leer "MICHEL GUERARD" . Tras servirse nuevamente se dirigió a su asiento y bebió el contenido de su vaso —Bien, espero su respuesta señorita Loud.

—Solo Lincoln, cuando duermo con el— Los ojos de Schiller se abrieron al escuchar eso último, de inmediato apunto en su libreta, mientras negaba ligeramente con la cabeza.

—Esto es peor de lo que imaginaba, señorita Loud— el timbre sonó anunciando el final de la consulta, para alivio de la castaña, y la frustración de Henrietta, la cual sólo puso aquella libreta en su escritorio. —Como sabra, por motivos personales, no tendremos una cita hasta dentro de dos semanas, más descuide, he escuchado lo suficiente como para poder empezar con un tratamiento adecuado para su caso, al mismo tiempo, me gustaría ver a sus hermanas y hablar con ellas.

—¡Nosotras no necesitamos nada de usted vieja decrépita!— se escuchó en la entrada de la oficina, ahi, Matilda Schiller vio con satisfacción a la hermana mayor de su paciente, Luna quien recargada en el marco de la puerta, la miraba furiosa.

—Vaya vaya, si no es la hermana mayor con la anormalidad, parece que no conoce los modales, en fin, me alegro mucho que haya venido, deseaba hablar con alguna de ustedes.

—Yo no tengo nada que hablar con usted, no lo intente vieja bruja— tras eso miró a su hermana menor y de inmediato le extendió sus brazos —Ven sis, vámonos de este sitio—

—Ja, ustedes y ella necesitan más ayuda de la que cree, su anormalidad sexual debe ser erradicada o podría destrozar la ya de por si afectada psique de su hermana menor, más le vale no meterle ninguna de sus anormales ideas o ella se desviaría del camino de la recuperación.

—¡Metase sus ideas y sus consejos por donde más deseé, jodida nazi fanática! ¡Lynn vámonos ya de este asqueroso sitio!— Lynn corrió hacia donde estaba Luna y la abrazo, y de inmediato, salieron de ahí. Mientras tanto, Schiller sólo se levantó hacia el mueble donde se encontraba el fonógrafo. de ahí, nuevamente sacó su grabadora, y volvio a grabar sus progresos.

"Cita 2, paciente: Lynn loud, ella sufre de pesadillas, relacionadas a su experiencia traumática con su agresor, algo normal, no obstante hay ciertos aspectos que me preocupan, en primera, la aparición constante de su hermano varón en ellas, en dichos sueños, este es idealizado como su protector, algunos simbolismos indican posible atracción física y sexual por parte de ella, llegando al punto de compartir la misma habitación, cosa inaceptable y peligrosa, la falta de sueño está comenzando a afectar su pensamiento, ella sufre ataques de ansiedad, Asimismo su madre me ha confirmado una actitud que raya en lo infantil desde rabietas, hasta un modo de hablar que no coincide en su edad, además de una extraña actitud posesiva hacia su hermano. Mi consejo: alejarla de el lo más pronto posible, y de aquellas actitudes y valores inapropiados, Asimismo, mantener una estricta vigilancia, y además, para sus problemas de sueños y depresión, posible medicación. Su correcta reinserción depende de ello" Apagó su grabadora, y de inmediato volvio a encender su fonógrafo y a colocar aquella vieja canción de la marina nazi, sumiéndose nuevamente en sus recuerdos.

Y en la calle, Luna y Lynn caminaban en dirección a casa, Lynn solamente permanecía callada, mientras Luna, la miraba con tristeza.

—Hey, hermanita, mira, yo se que esa es una maldita perra, pero alegrate, no la veremos en dos semanas y las vacaciones comenzaron ya, será genial— más Lynn no se animó en absoluto, Luna entonces le dijo —Hey, ¿Te gustaría un helado, tal vez un enorme perro caliente con Chile, como te gustan? Descuida hermanita yo invito. Lynn la miro y antes de hablar, una persona los interrumpió.

—¡Hey Luna!— entonces ambas chicas voltearon y ahí enfrente se encontraba Sam, la cual cargaba su guitarra en la espalda, como siempre iba con sus pantalones de mezclilla, su chaqueta azul y su camiseta con aquellos círculos, azul, blanco y rojo, que Luna había visto en el logo de alguna banda de rock. Rápidamente Luna se puso sumamente nerviosa al ver a aquella que era la chica de sus sueños.

—Hey Sam, hola, te ves preciosa...¡digo bien! Bien— Sam sólo alcanzó a reírse un poco al ver a Luna tan nerviosa, entonces miró a Lynn, quien parecía que ni siquiera había notado la presencia de la chica rubia.

—Wow, ¿y quien es ella Luna?— pregunto Sam, de inmediato Luna respondió:

—Oh, ella es mi hermana menor Lynn— De inmediato volteo a ver a la castaña quien ni siquiera se inmutó. —Emm Lynn, ella es Sam mi amiga, saluda sis.

—Mucho gusto— dijo Lynn sin ánimo alguno. Sam de inmediato noto la apatía de aquella chica y pregunto.

—¿Ohh que pasa?, ¿No te agrado?.

—¡No no, es solo... una larga historia!— respondió nerviosa Luna, quien temia que Sam se hubiera enojado, más está solo dijo despreocupada.

—Jejeje, buen, puedes contármela, mientras vamos con mc Cartney, Unas papas fritas y un par de perros calientes con chilli serán bueno para animarnos, ¿No creen?— Luna, se quedó quieta y volteo a ver a su hermana menor. Esta solo miro a su hermana, sabía que Sam era el interés amoroso de su hermana, además, un buen perro caliente no le caería mal.

—Claro, me gustaría mucho— Respondió Lynn, para alegría de su hermana rockera, y entonces, las tres se pusieron en camino a aquel lugar.

Justo en ese momento, en la mansión Ivanov, Lincoln y Luan eran guiados por Irina, quien había recibido la orden de Linka de llevarlos a la sala, Ahí, la peliblanco se encontraba preparándose para aquél momento, ellas debía de decirle a Lincoln su verdadera identidad y ahora que su hermana Luan se encontraba con el no había marcha atrás. Justo en el momento que ella colocaba un platón con frituras en la mesita de estar, Irina entró junto a Lincoln y Luan.

—¡Lincoln, mi lindo osito polar!— dijo Linka, abrazando y besando a su novio en los labios, tras ese beso, ella volteo a saludar a la hermana de lincoln Luan. —Hola Luan es un enorme gusto volverte a ver.

—Hey Linka, ¡me alegro mucho verte!— le dijo extendiendo su mano, al momento de tomarla, Linka sintió una corriente eléctrica —Ja, ¡este encuentro será muy electrizante!— ella entonces le mostró un saludo eléctrico que escondia, Linka sólo reía nerviosa, sabía que esa broma tenía doble sentido.

—¡Luan, te dije que no le hicieras bromas a mi novia en su casa, se educada!— le reprochó su hermano, más Linka lo tranquilizó.

—Jejeje, calma osito no es nada.

—Si lo es, le aplicó la misma broma a los guardias de seguridad de la entrada— Linka se sorprendió, su hermana de verdad tenía agallas para molestar a dos matones armados. —En todo caso, ella me dijo que me querías decir algo importante Linka, por eso venimos, aunque no se porque ella debía venir.— Luan entonces lo miró y le dijo:

—Debo venir porque debo asegurarme que te lo diga— entonces volteo a ver a la peliblanco y le dijo mientras la miraba —muy bien Linka, creó que debes decir algo muy importante a mi querido hermano menor— Linka se puso, nerviosa, no estaba preparada para eso, no sabía cómo decirle que era la hija de un capó ruso, las palabras no podían salir de su boca. De repente el peliblanco le dijo a ambas chicas rompiendo el silencio.

—Ok, lo que sea que me vayan a decir, me lo dicen en un momento, debo de ir al baño— Linka lo miró y le dijo:

—Claro, ya sabes dónde está cosita— el peliblanco asintió y de inmediato salió de ahí en busca de los sanitarios, tras salir de ahi Luan le reprochó a Linka:

—Deja de aplazarlo, creeme que no me iré de aquí hasta que le digas la verdad a mi hermano— en la mirada de la chica comediante se miraba decisión y furia, cosa que cambió cuando de repente, la novia de su hermano comenzó a llorar.

—¡No es tan fácil Luan!, ¿Crees que me gusta mentirle a Lincoln?, Luan el dolor de ocultar eso me corroe, pero si le digo y el no me quiere...me quedaré sola de nuevo, estaré sin su amor, sin su comprensión, ¡No es que quiera mentirle, es sólo que no quiero estar sola de nuevo, por favor entiende eso!— la peliblanco sólo lloraba desconsoladamente frente a Luan, quiero al verla así, simplemente se acercó y la abrazo, confortándola.

—Escucha, se que soy molesta, y se que presionó demasiado, pero es porque al igual que tú, me preocupo por Lincoln y también lo amo, se que eres una chica maravillosa, y que eres una buena persona, a pesar de tu padre y sus negocios, te diré algo, dile la verdad, confiesa quien eres realmente, y yo te ayudaré a que Lincoln vea lo maravillosa que eres, aunque dudó que te vaya a rechazar.

—¿Harias, eso por mi?—le pregunto la peliblanco mientras se secaba sus lágrimas.

—por supuesto y creeme que no es broma— la peliblanco sonriendo abrazo a Luan, mientras está correspondía su abrazo cariñosamente, ambas chicas, estaban tan absortas en ese momento, que no se dieron cuenta que dos sujetos con overoles de jardinería las miraban, y se comenzaban a acercar sigilosamente a ellas.

Y mientras, Lincoln, salía del sanitario de aquella lujosa mansión, este ultimo, se había perdido mientras buscaba aquel lugar, y al final, tuvo que pedirle ayuda a la ama de llaves Irina, quien lo esperaba afuera del baño con una toalla, para que esté se pudiera secar las manos. El chico peliblanco tomo la toalla, secándose sus manos y miro sonriendo a la bella mujer rusa.

—Gracias por ayudarme a encontrar el sanitario, disculpe las molestias señorita Irina, pero la verdad es que este lugar es tan grande que se me olvidó donde estaba el baño— dijo el peliblanco mientras terminaba de secarse las manos.

—No hay ningún problema señor, Loud, creame que para eso estoy, no se preocupe que yo estaré aquí para usted y su linda hermana— le respondió Irina, mientras ambos caminaban de regreso a la sala donde se encontraban Linka y Luan. Estaban a punto de llegar cuando ambos se encontraron con uno de los tantos hombres de Ivanov que vigilaban la mansión.

—Señorita Irina— dijo el sujeto, vestido con traje gris, camisa blanca y zapatos negros, como la mayoría de los hombres de Ivanov, en ese lugar— Hemos recibido a el novio de la señorita Linka, tal y como no los pidió y ...oh, ahí esta — dijo observando al peliblanco.

—Si lo sé Ivan, gracias por recibirlos a el y a su hermana, espero y que todo se encuentre en orden en este momento, Ivan — le respondió Irina, mientras miraba a Lincoln.

—No se preocupe, aunque la chica americana, le jugo una buena broma a uno de los guardias, en fin, asimismo le informó que también recibimos a los jardineros que vinieron a combatir la plaga de afidos en los rosales también, de hecho estos están a punto de irse, ¡vaya fueron bastante rápidos!.

—Espera, ¿Jardineros?, ¿cuales jardineros?— le pregunto Irina a el guardia bastante confusa.

—Los jardineros que el señor Ivanov contrato para la plaga de afidos en los rosales, o eso es lo que esos hombres nos dijeron— respondió el matón. Irina quedo aun mas confusa y mientras, Lincoln la miraba confuso, por la expresión de la mujer en su rostro.

—El señor Ivanov, Jamas contrato ningún servicio de jardinería, y...—Irina de inmediato se aterró y sin más, corrió hacia la sala donde se supone se encontraban Linka y Luan, Lincoln y el guardia extrañados la siguieron y al llegar, vieron la sala vacía y en el piso, se encontraban los celulares de ambas chicas, ambos hechos pedazos. La mujer rusa, nerviosa de inmediato le dijo a el guardia de Ivanov, ya bastante aterrada y alterada:

—¡Revisen las cámaras de vigilancia, y diganle a los guardias de la entrada que no dejen salir a nadie!— Lincoln miró a Irina bastante preocupado, obviamente algo malo pasaba, y el no comprendía bien que.

Y en el portón de entrada a a la mansión, una camioneta café, bastante vieja, y con un logo desgastado, de una empresa de jardinería, se encontraba lista para salir de ahi.

—Listo, hemos terminado con su problema de plagas— decía el copiloto, un joven de pelo negro y algo desarreglado, el cual tenía un overol de trabajo cafe, este miró sonriente al guardia de la entrada, y su compañero y chofer de la camioneta, un tipo de pelo largo y cafe, de unos cuarenta años, y mal encarado, y que al igual que el tenía ropa de trabajo de jardinería, volteo a mirar al guardia también.

—Asi es, su problema de plagas está listo, no habrá necesidad de regresar, ahora, si nos pudiera abrir la puerta, para poder retirarnos— Los guardias en la caseta de vigilancia, los miraron y sin mas, abrieron el portón automático, el joven los miró y dijo burlón. —No se preocupen, la factura llegará pronto.

 _—!Ne pozvolyayte etim parnyam, oni prosto pokhitili miss Ivanov, povtoryayu, U NIKH YEST' MISS IVANOV!_ (¡No dejen salir a esos tipos, acaban de secuestrar a la señorita Ivanov, repito, TIENEN A LA SEñORITA IVANOV!) — Escucharon de repente en la sus radios portátiles los vigilantes, los sujetos, que aunque no entendieron que habían dicho pero se sabían descubiertos, sacaron de entre sus asientos una mini metralleta Uzi, y sin más el joven apunto a los guardias, disparándoles. Los guardias no alcanzaron a defenderse, mas uno logró activar de nueva cuenta el portón eléctrico que se comenzó a cerrar, Asimismo los disparos alertaron a los guardias del patio y de la mansión, que de inmediato salieron y dispararon contra la camioneta.

—¡Acelera, debemos largarnos ya!— le dijo el joven a su compinche, este acelero y lograron salir de ahí, antes que el portón terminará de cerrarse, escapando de ahí a toda velocidad. Y en la entrada de la mansión, Irina, junto con Lincoln salio sumamente aterrada.

—¡Se llevaron a Linka! ¡Se llevaron a mi Linka!— gritaba Irina sumamente alterada. Lincoln al igual que ella se encotraba nervioso ante los disparos y las palabras de la mujer rusa.

—¿Que pasa señorita Irina?, ¿que sucede, por que dispararon y donde están Linka y mi hermana Luan?— Irina no respondía, estaba en shock, debido a aquella situación, y mientras uno de los guardias daba indicaciones a los demás. Este último sacó su celular y de inmediato hizo una llamada

 _—Gospodi, Kozlov, prikhodite bystro, oni prosto pokhitili miss Linku!_ (¡Señor, Kozlov, venga rapido, acaban de secuestrar a la señorita Linka!).

 **Y así termina este capítulo, Luan y Linka fueron secuestradas antes que pudieran decirle la verdad a Lincoln, al mismo tiempo, Luna está comenzando a conocer a Sam Bobby y Carol comenzarán a meterse más en la mafia, la desaparición de cookie al fin salió a la luz, y Lynn, tuvo su segunda cita con Schiller. ¿qué pasará con Luan y Linka? ¿Luna y Sam harán bella música juntos? ¿Actualizaré más rápido? esto lo veremos en el próximo capítulo. De verdad lamento mucho el haber tardado, pero créanme cuando digo que está historia es la que más empeño le pongo y deseo la mejor calidad para mis lectores, responderé reviews el próximo capítulo, sin más me despido y les dejo los enlaces de las tres canciones de este capítulo (la canción que escuchó Sergey y las dos que escuchó henrrieta en la cita con Lynn) y si no me secuestran, nos leemos después.**

 **Nombre de la canción: Smooth operator**

 **Autor:** **Sade**

 **vinculo: https/youtu.be/4TYv2PhG89A**

 **Nombre de la canción : Das engellandlied**

 **Autor: (canción de la marina nazi de la segunda guerra mundial)**

 **vinculo: https/youtu.be/CtGDlm5g3ac**

 **Nombre de la canción: Hitlerjuden Lied**

 **Autor: (himno de las juventudes Hitlerianas)**

 **Vinculo: https/youtu.be/LQiCpAHhvcs**


	16. Chapter 15

**Saludos gente bonita, nuevamente llegó con una nueva actualización, de este fic, nuevamente agradezco su paciencia y pido disculpas por la tardanza, sin más, los dejo con este cap, ojalá lo disfruten y sin más, aquí está.**

 ** _Capítulo 15_**

 ** _на помощь принцессе,_**

 ** _первая часть_**

 ** _"Al rescate de la princesa"_**

 ** _primera parte_**

La música en ese momento sonaba a todo volumen dentro del lugar, el rock, el decorado cual taberna inglesa y las bebidas, en especial la cerveza animaban a los presentes, el bar pese a no estar muy concurrido, estaba lleno de vida en ese momento. Ahí en una mesa cerca de las terrazas, Luna, Sam y Lynn comían un enorme perro caliente con chilli y papas fritas, ademas de una soda grande cada quien. Sam y Luna conversaban amenamente, mientras que Lynn sólo comía desanimada, mirando a la gente pasar, ella sólo deseaba ir a casa, acostarse y estar junto a su hermanito, no deseaba estar fuera, no mientras "el" estuviera por ahí, acechándola.

—Oye ¿Por que tan desanimada?— le pregunto Sam mirando a la deportista, Lynn ignorando completamente a la rubia simplemente miraba su plato, tras su consulta con Schiller no quería saber nada, no quería conversar sólo quería irse a casa y dormir. Luna, Miro a su hermana y después a San respondiéndole:

—Es complicado, Sam, lo lamento— Le daba tristeza, ver a su hermanita menor tan abatida se acercó y pasó su brazo por encima del hombro de Lynn, De inmediato, trato de animar a su hermana menor.

—Hey sis, mira, puedo pedir algo mas, ¿Tal vez unas papas más grandes, o un emparedado de albóndigas? Son tus favoritos— dijo la rockera con una sonrisa en sus labios. Más Lynn, solamente negó con la cabeza, mordiendo el perro caliente. Sam le miro con cierta tristeza, por lo que le había platicado Luna, sus hermanas eran, en su mayoría, chicas alegres y escandalosas, pero en ese momento la castaña no parecia demasiado animada. A pesar de la duda del estado de Lynn, Samantha prefirió no entrometerse mas, para asi, evitar problemas o incomodar a Luna o a Lynn.

—Esta bien, no hay problema Luna— dijo la rubia del mechón azul, sin hacer preguntas. Por su parte, Luna se sentía en el fondo, sumamente frustrada, ella no quería que su reunión con Sam fuese así de incomoda, ella se imaginaba una reunión amena y tras un rato de charla entre ella y su interés romántico, terminar con un beso apasionado, más era obvio que no estaba saliendo como planeaba, más tampoco podía culpar a su hermana, no era su culpa estar en ese estado. Tras un silencio incomodo, Lynn finalmente habló.

—Debo ir al baño— dijo algo enojada mientras se ponía de pie.

—Claro hermanita, el baño está arriba, solo sube las escaleras junto a la barra sis— le dijo Luna señalando el lugar donde los sanitarios del lugar se encontraban. Lynn simplemente camino a los baños del lugar, dejando a Luna y Sam en la mesa solas. Ya sin Lynn, ambas se sentían sumamente incómodas, en especial Sam, que sentía que, por alguna razón, había hecho algo mal.

—Lamento mucho la situación Luna, creo que no fue la mejor idea reunirnos hoy— Dijo Sam mientras jugeteaba nerviosa, más Luna le respondió:

—No, no fue tu culpa, es sólo que...bueno es complejo...yo no sabría explicar— respondió Luna, mientras miraba a su hermana subir las escaleras, hacia los baños.

Y mientras tanto, en la mansión Ivanov un Mercedez benz negro se estacionaba frente a la enorme fuente frente a la mansión, de este, descendió Dmitri mirando el caos que se cernía a su alrededor, los guardias, empleados y hombre de Igor corrían de un lado a otro, en completó desorden.En la puerta de la mansion, se encontraba una alterada y llorosa Irina y un confundido Lincoln, junto a un grupo de sirvientas, que trataban de animar a ambos.

— _¡Moya Linka, oni vzyali moyu malen'kuyu beluyu printsessu!—_ (mi Linka, se llevaron a mi pequeña princesa blanca) Decia llorando Irina mientras las demás sirvientas le daban pañuelos y palabras de aliento. sin perder tiempo, Dmitri se acerco a donde se encontraban y pregunto sumamente alterado:

—¡¿QUE PASO?!— Nadie supo responder. mientras el ruso cobraba derecho de piso en los negocios del pueblo una llamada, le había alertado lo que más temía: habían logrado entrar a la mansión y le habían arrebatado lo que más amaba,a su amada Linka, más no entendía, no podía entender el como algo así siquiera había sucedido.

—¡Lo lamento mucho Dmitri!— respondio entre llantos Irina —Yo.. yo estaba aquí y no me di cuenta, unos tipos entraron disfrazados de fumigadores, y secuestraron a la señorita Ivanov, ¡Se llevaron a mi linda princesa a la señorita Linka!— su llanto aumentaba mientras las demas empleadas le consolaban. Dmitri por su parte pregunto furioso:

—¡¿COMO DEMONIOS OCURRIO?! ¡Se supone que Igor dio órdenes de no dejar entrar a nadie sin su autorización!.

—Alguien los dejo entrar, según dijeron el señor Ivanov los había llamado y los guardias los dejaron entrar... yo, yo no sabia, ¡lo siento lo siento mucho!— respondió Irina aún más llorosa. Uno de los hombres de Igor se acercó y le dijo:

—Llegaron en una camioneta color café y demasiado vieja, nadie reconoció a los jardineros, no eran los hombres que normalmente contratamos— Al escuchar eso, Dmitri lo tomo del cuello, con enorme furia.

—¿Y entonces si nadie los reconocia porque carajos los dejaron entrar?— pregunto el ruso furioso. Aquel hombre, no supo que responder, obviamente habían cometido un error gravísimo, algo que de seguro les costaría la cabeza. Dmitri por su parte lo comenzó a sarandear furioso—¡Gracias a su estupidez e imprudencia, Linka esta ahora en manos de Korzakov!.

—¿Y que hay de mi hermana Luan?— pregunto Lincoln que ya estaba cansado de no entender nada de aquella angustiosa situación —¿Porque esos hombres se llevaron a Linka y a mi hermana?, ¿Que esta pasando? ¡Exigo una respuesta!— Dmitri miro al furioso peliblanco, tenía agallas al hablarle asi, para el, ese modo de hablar y las preguntas que hacían solo podian significar algo.

—¿Ella no te lo dijo, verdad?— le pregunto mirándolo.

—¿Decirme que?— pregunto Lincoln desafiante. Tanto Irina como se miraron. Si Linka se lo iba a decir o no, eso no lo sabían, más ya era hora que el peliblanco supiese la verdad. Dmitri lo tomo del hombro y le dijo mirándolo a los ojos:

—Escuchame bien, Primero debemos revisar las cámaras de vigilancia, y ver si obtenemos pistas de quien se llevó a Linka, no debemos perder tiempo, una vez que averiguamos mas, te diré todo chico ¿De acuerdo?—Despues se dirigió a aquel hombre con el que había hablado antes y le dio una orden en ruso:

 _—Otmet'te zhiteley goroda, my dolzhny deystvovat' bystro, poka Oleg ne povredil oboim—_ (Marca a los hombres del pueblo, debemos actuar rápido, antes que Oleg lastime a ambas) Tras eso, saco su teléfono celular de su saco e inmediatamente, marco a alguien, necesitaba la mayor cantidad de ayuda posible y ya tenía a dos personas en mente.

Y en el club "England memories", en el sanitario de chicas de aquel lugar, Lynn se encontraba frente a los lavabos de los sanitarios, mirándose frente al enorme espejo, junto a estos. No había ido ahí por necesidad, ella solamente había ido ahí para evitar seguir siendo una molestia, no era necesario ver más allá de lo evidente, o ser demasiado lista para saber qué sólo incomodaba a Luna y su pretendiente.

—Mirate, eres patética, ya no eres la ganadora que eras— dijo Lynn cuando miro su reflejo en el espejo, vio sus marcadas ojeras y bolsas bajo sus ojos, producto de noches en vela a causa de sus pesadillas. Si ya no era la campeona del equipo de fútbol americano, ni la deportista más talentosa; ahora, era una niñita asustada, una inutil, una...una.

—Perdedora— se dijo a si misma, mirando a su reflejo, una lágrima recorrió su mejilla. Un sollozo salió de ella, mientras comenzaba a llorar.

Y mientras, Luna y Sam discutían amenamente, sentadas en su mesa, ya había pasado un pequeño rato que Lynn se había levantado con dirección al sanitario y durante ese tiempo, ambas habían roto la tension. Ahora platicaban alegremente, mientras comían un plato enorme de papas. San tomó un sorbo de soda y miro a Luna sonriendo.

—Entonces, dime algo Luna ¿Desde cuando te gusto?— pregunto Sam sin miramiento. Luna se puso extremadamente nerviosa, alescuchar a su interés amoroso, preguntar eso, no esperaba que ella iniciará con el tema que las había reunido ahi en primer lugar.

—Bien...pues hace un tiempo, te vi cuando ibas con George y Ruth, me pareciste muy linda y dije: ¡Wow!, ¡rayos eso fue tonto!— respondió nerviosa Luna, Sam reia divertida al ver a Luna roja como tomate, tras eso la castaña prosigio. —tu...tu me pareces linda, muy cool y muy talentosa, tu tienes algo que mueve mi corazon, que lo hace ir a mil por hora , yo.. yo _¡I Was made for lovin you baby!—_ Sam se sonrojo un poco al escuchar a la castaña alagarla asi. Luna le miro a los ojos y pregunto:

—Sam, ¿Quieres intentarlo?— Sam la miro, no sabía que decir ni hacer, la tomó de las manos y le respondio:

—Yo... yo jamás he salido con una chica, esto es nuevo para mí Luna, no se si pueda funcionar— Luna en ese momento sintió su corazón partirse, aunque también estaba mentalizada para un posible rechazo, agacho su mirada, tratando de contener las lágrimas que sentía saldrían en cualquier momento.

—Yo...oh, lo entiendo, lo lamento, lamento haberte molestado y...— un beso en los labios la interrumpió y entonces miro a Sam sonreir. Entonces la rubia dijo tomándola de las manos:

—Hey, jamas dije que no, podemos intentarlo, Pero iremos lento, nada de pasos apresurados ¿Te parece?— El rostro de Luna se vio dibujado con una enorme sonrisa, al escuchar eso, la alegría no cabía en su pecho.

—¡Si, si si!— dijo con alegria mientras trataba de besar apasionadamente a Sam, más está la detuvo diciendo:

—Lento Luna, ¿ok?.

—Si, lo lo lamento— Dijo las castaña algo apenada pero feliz, ambas se dieron un pequeño y sencillo besó en los labios, sin importar lo que a su alrededor pasara, en una rockola, de aspecto viejo una canción sellaba ese acuerdo amoroso.

 ** _(Canción de fondo: Breakfast in América. Supertramp) https/youtu.be/O5e-6w0oddc_**

—¡Hey, si van a realizar sus actos inmorales, haganlos en otro lado, aquí es un ambiente familiar!— las chicas interrumpieron su besó y voltearon a ver al mesero que las miraba enojado, ambas se separaron y quedaron en silencio, mas de repente, el mesero comenzó a reír bastante feliz. —Ja,ja,ja, calma chicas solo bromeaba.

—¡John eres un tonto, nos asustaste!— dijo Sam al ver al mesero, un chico de pelo castaño, el cual solo se acercó a la mesa de ambas mientras reía tras esa broma.

—Lo lamento, no pude evitarlo, vaya, no pensé que tuvieran ese tipo de gustos, claro no me molesta, y estoy seguro que al viejo Mc Cartney tampoco le molestara, de hecho, aquí hay dos bebidas de cortesía para celebrar a la que seguramente será la pareja más alocada de Royal Woods— El chico entonces dio a ambas chicas un par de tarros de cerveza

—Solo no le digan al viejo Mc Cartney— Luna y Sam tomaron alegres las bebidas felices por el trato y la amabilidad de aquel chico.

—Hey, Gracias viejo, descuida, no diremos nada, por cierto, ¿Donde esta Mc Cartney?— pregunto Luna, dando un sorbo a su bebida, el joven respondió:

—En su oficina, esta arreglando unos asuntos— dijo John mientras señalaba la oficina, que se encontraba justo al lado de las escaleras que daban acceso a los baños en el segundo piso.

Y en las oficinas, un ambiente muy diferente se sentia. El señor Arthur Mc Cartney, El propietario del lugar, trataba de negociar con Sergey que en ese momento, le estaba obligando a vender su amado negocio. Sergey en ese momento se encontraba de pie, frente al escritorio de Mc Cartney, mirando al viejo frente a él. El viejo inglés entonces dijo furioso:

—He vivido en esta ciudad por mas de 30 años, he construido este bar, con sangre y sudor, ¡Bajo ningún motivo lo venderé!— Por su parte, Sergey sólo lo miraba sin quitar aquella malévola sonrisa de su cara. Sus ojos, Esmeralda, brilaban con maldad mientras miraba a su antagonista , entonces dijo amenazante:

—Usted parece que no entiende, a la mafia rusa, no nos gusta insistir, puede vendernos este viejo bar, o puede verlo arder, usted elige— saco un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y comenzó a fumar, mientras caminaba alrededor de aquella oficina, un lugar pequeño, adornado con fotografías y diferentes objetos, que le daban al lugar, un ambiente hogareño.

—¡No le tengo miedo, usted no me asusta, ni usted ni sus matones!— Sergey reia mientras veía al británico retarlo, ese tipo de personas era la que más le gustaba encontrar, las más desafiantes, las que defendían lo suyo con uñas y dientes, las más valientes, las que al final, sufrian más cuando eran derrotadas. Tomó una fotografía que se encontraba sobre el escritorio, tas una bocanada de humo declaró:

—Usted me está comenzando a molestar, es demasiado terco, ¿Porque sigue insistiendo en conservar este pedazo de basura que llama bar?, Le estamos ofreciendo una buena cantidad por este viejo lugar, es una oferta demasiado generosa.

—¡No es ni la mitad del valor del bar! Y aunque fuera diez veces más, jamás lo vendería— Respondió furioso Mc Cartney sacaba a flote su valor ingles. Más Sergey simplemente sonrió ante la valentía que Mc Cartney demostraba. Estaba más que complacido, ya sabía dónde golpearia al anciano frente a él.

—Le advierto si sigue con esa terquedad, verá todo lo que ama ser destruido, como sea, tiene hasta mañana para decidir— Dijo sonriendo. Entonces, el ruso simplemente camino hacia la salida de la oficina.

—No le temo, canalla— Respondio el inglés sin titubear. Sergey entonces abrió la puerta y salio de la oficina sin decir una palabra mas. tras mirar alrededor, esté se dirigió a las escaleras con dirección a los sanitarios en el segundo piso.

Mientras tanto, Lynn, salia del bañó de mujeres, para reunirse nuevamente con su hermana, limpio su rostro y se dirigió a las escaleras, estaba a punto de bajar; más, al mirar abajo, está quedó paralizada por el miedo. Lynn Miro aterrorizada Sergey el cual se dirigía hacia el segundo piso. El pánico se apoderó de ella, sus piernas temblaban, al ver a su perseguidor, su estómago se sentía duro cual piedra, rápidamente Lynn entró nuevamente a los sanitarios, de chicas, esperando que su peor pesadilla no la hubiera visto. Rápidamente entró al último de los cubículos, subiendo las piernas al retrete, se quedo encogida, mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos y el temor la dominaba nuevamente.

Mientras, Sergey había llegado al segundo piso, Ahi miro a su alrededor, y se dirigió a los sanitarios de hombres, encontrándose con la puerta cerrada y un cartel que decía "Fuera de servicio" Este bufo fastidiado al ver la puerta cerrada.

 _—blestyashchiy—_ (Genial) dijo molesto, luego miró la puerta del baño contiguo, el no planeaba hacer sus necesidades fisiológicas, simplemente planeaba refrescarse e inhalar cocaína para poder tranquilizarse, sin ningún tipo de recato, entró al baño de damas y de inmediato cerró la puerta, para evitar molestias, vio al interior, el lugar en apariencia se veía vacío, lo que era mejor para el. se acercó a los lavabos y de su bolsillo, saco un pequeño recipiente de metal, que contenía cocaína, saco un poco, asegurándose que el lavabo estuviera seco y liso y comenzó a preparar la droga en forma de lineas. Y en el cubículo final, Lynn lo observaba aterrorizada, a través de una pequeña abertura, rogándole a Dios que no la descubriera.

Y en ese momento en el cuarto de vigilancia de la mansion Ivanov, Dmitri y Lincoln se encontraban revisando las imágenes de las cámaras de vigilancia. Tras mirar cada una, vieron que los individuos que habían secuestrado a Linka y Luan, habían rociado las lentes con líquido fumigador, debido a esto,no había una toma precisa de sus rostros. El ruso Estaba angustiado.

—¡Con un demonio, ¿Como es que nadie vio eso?— Dmitri sólo maldecia su suerte, cada segundo era vital y lo estaban perdiendo. Lincoln por su parte, solo miraba las imágenes impaciente y bastante preocupado. Tras un breve momento de silencio finalmente se decidió a hablar.

—¿Y bien?— dijo el peliblanco mirando a Dmitri. Lincoln había estado en aquel lugar, con la angustia de no saber nada acerca de su hermana y su novia. Ya estaba harto de que no le dijeran nada, de secretos y mentiras —¡ Exigo saber que está pasando!— Fue cuando Dmitri volteó a mirar a Lincoln, de inmediato, recordó las dos veces que este le había amenazado en el pasado, el vio en ese momento a un chico asustadizo, demasiado débil para afrontar los retos que implicaban el estilo de vida de la mafia rusa, ahora veía a un joven que haría lo que fuera por su familia y los que ama, algo que respetaba mucho. Dmitri solamente suspiro y le dijo:

—Debo decir que me sorprende que no te hayas dado cuenta antes de lo que pasaba frente a ti, de verdad debes de amar a Linka como para que no te hayas dado cuenta— Lincoln más confundido aún pregunto:

—¿Darme cuenta de que? Ya deja de postergarlo ¡dime que pasa!— El ruso lo miro y dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza:

—A tu hermana y a Linka las secuestro una organización criminal rival, porque Linka es hija de Igor Ivanov el líder de la mas grande mafia de Rusia, ¡Vamos chico, ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta jamás de que Linka es hija de un capo de la mafia rusa?— Lincoln, al escuchar eso sólo pudo miro al ruso confundido, de principio no comprendió lo que Dmitri le había dicho, no parecia que las palabras del hombre frente a el, le hubieran dicho nada, Dmitri más irritado aún dijo con enojo:

—¡Linka es la hija de Igor Ivanov el temible zar sangriento!, ¡su padre es el mafioso más buscado en el este de Europa y en todo miami!— Aquellas palabras cayeron al peliblanco como balde de agua fría.Todo tenía sentido ahora, las palabras de Ronnie anne, la enorme riqueza de su familia, todo. Ahora sabía a lo que Ronnie Anne se refería con que Linka ponía a su familia y a el en peligro.

—¡No, es imposible!, digo Linka es una buena chica, jamás estaría involucrada en algo como eso, me estás mintiendo— el no podía creer lo que Dmitri le estaba diciendo.

—Escucha, su verdadero apellido es Ivanov, igual que el de su padre, Igor Ivanov, es el líder de una de las organizaciones criminales más poderosas de Europa del este, cabe decir que el hecho de que él sea un mafioso, no significa que Linka sea mala persona, más eso hace a Linka un blanco para nuestros rivales.

—Entonces, ¿Todo lo que ha pasado con el pueblo es culpa de su padre y tuya también?— Pregunto Lincoln decepcionado, y de inmediato, una duda llegó a su cabeza —¿Tambien Lynn y Linka fueron atacadas por alguien de la mafia ese día? ¿Tambien un mafioso las quizo violar?— Pregunto con furia Lincoln. Dmitri solamente quedó en silencio, obviamente no le diría que Sergey estaba detrás del cobarde ataque a su hermana, en ese momento complicaría más las cosas de lo que ya estaban, sabía que aquella revelación era dura para el chico, pero debía ser cauteloso, y en especial, debía cumplir su promesa a Linka, de proteger a su novio y su familia, y eso incluía protegerlo de la verdad también. se agachó, quedando a la altura del peliblanco y le dijo mientras tomaba su hombro:

—Escuchame este no es el momento de discutir esto, debemos de apresurarnos, la persona que se llevó a Linka y a tu hermana es de los asesinos más crueles que hay en Rusia, no podemos perder el tiempo, te prometo, que todo estará bien y que te ayudaré a salvar a tu hermana— el peliblanco asintió, en ese momento, habían cosas más importantes que hacer.

—De acuerdo, pero quiero más respuestas, una vez que Luan y Linka estén a salvo, responderán todas mis dudas.

Y en otra parte del pueblo, en la residencia de los Santiago, Ronnie Anne miraba aburrida el techo de su habitación, tras su castigo, le habían quitado todos sus dispositivos móviles, desde sus videojuegos, hasta su celular y su laptop, gracias a eso, está no se había podido comunicar ni con Lincoln ni con nadie mas, lo cual la tenía preocupada.

—Genial, esto es simplemente genial— dijo mientras lanzaba una pequeña pelota de goma hacia la pared, más está , rebotó y se dirigió a la puerta de su habitacion. Ronnie Anne se levantó a recoger la bola, más al estar cerca de la puerta, esta escuchó la puerta de la habitación de su hermano abrirse y la chica, por curiosidad, se asomo, ahí en el pasillo, miró a su hermano mayor hablando con alguien por su teléfono celular.

—¿Sr Dmitri, si voy de inmediato, lo sé, lo sé, iré lo más pronto posible,...si la llevo conmigo— Ronnie Anne escuchaba atentamente la conversión, también miró a su hermano con aquel traje con el que había llegado vestido aquella noche.

—No se preocupe por nada, si es tan importante su asunto, iré de inmediato— El latino entonces colgó y se dirigió a la salida de su casa, Ronnie Anne, sigilosamente lo siguió, y vio como su hermano mayor, salía de su casa, guardando algo en su espalda, la manera sigilosa y la forma del objeto levantaron sospechas en Ronnie Anne. Cuando estaba a punto de salir tras el, alguien le tomó del hombro, deteniéndola al instante.

—¿Y a donde creés que vas? —La chica volteo y miro a su padre que le miraba con enojo en sus ojos, la latina nerviosa respondió:

—Emm, pues yo... bueno yo— más su padre simplemente le dijo:

—Ni lo creas jovencita, hoy es mi día con ustedes y no deseo tener problemas con tu madre, ¡ve a tu cuarto ahora!.

—¡Pero papa!... bobby, el...— la niña trato de explicar, más nuevamente Ronnie Anne fue interrumpida, por su padre.

—El me dijo que tuvo un asunto urgente en su trabajo, ¡Ahora a tu habitación chamaca!— Ronnie Anne Frustrada simplemente fue a su cuarto, mientras escuchaba el auto familiar irse con su hermano hacia un rumbo desconocido.

Y en el England Memories, Lynn miraba a su perseguidor, el cual se encontraba inclinado en el lavabo.En silencio, esta miraba como, tras haber separado aquel polvo en varias líneas, este las comenzaba a aspirar por la nariz, por medio de un billete de dólar enrollado.

—¡Ahh si, ya necesitaba esto!— dijo euforico Sergey mientras inhalaba Línea tras línea. Lynn miraba atentamente, rogándole a Dios que este no notará su presencia. Quince minutos despues, tras inhalar la última línea de cocaina el ruso se disponía a salir de ahi, había terminado su propósito en aquel lugar y ya no veía el caso seguir ahí, mas de repente, un sonido, un ligero chapoteo de agua lo puso en alerta.

Lynn, se había resbalado y accidentalmente, había metido su pie en el inodoro. Sergey miro a su alrededor, la sensación de la droga recorriendo su organismo aumento más su paranoia, miro por debajo de los cubículos de los sanitarios, no vio nada, más era obvio que alguien estaba ahi, alguien se había escondido y lo estaba vigilando. se acercó a los cubículos lentamente, listo para atrapar a quien sea que estuviese ahí. Mientras tanto, Lynn se encogio aterrorizada, la habían descubierto, un fuerte ruido casi le hace gritar, el ruso estaba abriendo los cubículos de los baños violentamente, empezando por el del más cercano a la puerta de entrada de los baños, el más alejado al de ella. Sergey al no ver a nadie en este, continuo con el siguiente, pateando la puerta con enorme furia.

—¡No se quien rayos seas, pero creeme, ya se que estás aquí!— dijo pateando la puerta del segundo cubículo, Lynn nuevamente se encogió asustada, por el fuerte golpe de la puerta siendo pateada, Sergey se dirigió al tercero, pateando la puerta con fuerza, sólo faltaba un cubículo, Sergey miro con una sonrisa el último baño a revisar.

—Te tengo— dijo sonriendo. Lynn se encogió, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, ya sabía que pasaría, el abriría la puerta, la veria ahí y saciaría sus bajos instintos con ella, cerro sus ojos llorosos, mientras mordía sus labios esperando el golpe. un sonido musical, proveniente del bolsillo del ruso interrumpió aque momento, Sergey mirosu celular, y vio que estaba siendo llamado.

—¿Que pasa?— contestó de mala gana mientras se alejaba del cubículo, del otro lado de la línea Dmitri hablaba.

—¿En donde demonios estas? Escucha hay una emergencia, ¡lograron entrar a la mansión y se llevaron a Linka y a una de las hermanas de Loud!— Sergey escuchó sorprendido lo que Dmitri le había dicho, en especial lo último.

—¿Es una broma verdad?— dijo burlonamente.

—¿Crees que bromearía con algo así?— escucha, hemos identificado el logotipo de la camioneta, en unos momentos te envío la imagen, ¡Apresurate!— tras eso, Dmitri colgó y Sergey por su parte, se dirigió a la salida, no sin antes mirar el interior de los sanitarios

—Te salvaste— dijo mirando el cubículo, y de inmediato salió de ahí. Lynn por su parte, escuchó la puerta de los sanitarios cerrarse

"¿Se fue?" Pensaba, ella no se atrevia a moverse, de ahí, no sabía si el realmente se había ido, o si aquel monstruo le estaba esperando afuera, de repente, la puerta del cubiculo se abrió lentamente, Lynn sólo se cubrió asustada, esperando que aquel monstruo la atacara.

—¡NO, POR FAVOR NO ME LASTIMES!— Grito mientras cerraba los ojos aterrada. Unos brazos la rodearon y Lynn luchaba, mientras esos brazos la sostenían.

—¡Lynn, calma, soy yo Luna, calma hermanita!— dijo su hermana mayor. Lynn entonces abrió los ojos y vio a su hermana mayor frente a ella y a Sam detrás de Luna, rápidamente la abrazo, mojando la blusa morada de su hermana mayor de lágrimas.

— Luna, ¡Llevame a casa, por favor Luna, por favor!— Dijo mientras hundia su cara en el pecho de Luna.

—Lynn ¿Estas bien? ¿Algo pasó? ¿Te hicieron daño? Dime por favor— pregunto Luna bastante preocupada por la actitud de Lynn la abrazo más fuerte y Lynn se aferró aún más a luna.

—¡Solo llevame a casa!— respondió Lynn aferrándose a su hermana mayor. Luna la abrazo y comenzó a acariciar el pelo castaño de Lynn.

—Ok sis, sólo esperame afuera ¿De acuerdo? en unos instantes más nos iremos— Lynn miro a su hermana mayor y asintio, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos, esta salió de los sanitarios, no sin antes asegurarse que el no estuviera afuera. Cuando Luna estaba a punto de salir detrás de su hermana menor, Sam quien se encontraba cerca de los lavabos en esos momentos la tomó del brazo, giandola a donde ella estaba.

—Luna mira esto— Le dijo la rubia sumamente preocupada, mientras pasaba su dedo por el mármol. Luna miro detenidamente, observando un muy leve rastro de polvo blanco.

Y mientras, Sergey que había salido del lugar, por las escaleras de emergencia, detrás del bar había llegado a su auto. Dentro de su vehiculo, este hablaba nuevamente con Dmitri.

—Dime exactamente como es que un grupo de idiotas lograron burlar la seguridad de la mansión y llevarse a la mocosa y a la hermana de Loud— cuestionaba el ruso mientras encendía un cigarrillo que había sacado de la guantera de su automóvil. Del otro lado de la línea Dmitri respondió:

—Los guardias los dejaron entrar, aparentemente alguien les había dicho que Igor los había enviado.

—Interesante, por cierto ¿El viejo ya lo sabe? Lo dudo, si ya lo supiera, este pueblo ya estaría en llamas— Sergey sonreía mientras fumaba, el escenario estaba más caótico de lo que esperaba y eso le fascinaba—A todo esto, ¿Que ha revelado la cámara de seguridad?.

—Tenemos el logotipo de la camioneta, te enviaré la imagen, usa a tus contactos y buscala por el pueblo, Igor no debe de enterarse, no hasta que sepamos el paradero exacto de Linka y Loud— La llamada término y Sergey de inmediato, recibió la imagen de la camioneta en su celular. Miro la imagen, y sonrió. Sin mas, arranco su vehiculo, para iniciar la búsqueda de aquellos tipos, definitivamente sería divertido para el.

—Esto se empieza a poner muy interesante— dijo mientras conducia, mirando de reojo por el retrovisor, y viendo a Luna, Lynn y Sam salir del bar.

Y en otro lado de la ciudad, en las afueras de un almacén de jardinería, una camioneta se estacionaba, de ella, dos hombres salían alegres, su misión había sido un éxito.

—¡Oh si, un millón a la bolsa y sólo por una mocosa!— decía el tipo de pelo negro, que bajaba alegre, con dirección a la entrada del almacén.

—Ni que lo digas Mat, solamente la entregamos al ruso y listo, ¡rayos esto fue más fácil de lo que crei!— dijo su compinche de pelo largo mientras abría las puertas traseras de la camioneta y sacaba a rastras dos bultos, dos sacos de abono, los cuáles se movian. De mientras, un tercer tipo, un sujeto de pelo corto y negro, con un uniforme de jardinería igual que ellos se acercó a donde estaban ellos.

—Simplemente les recuerdo de quien están hablando, no es una mocosa cualquiera, es la hija de Ivanov, debemos de darnos prisa, sus hombres ya deben estar buscándola.

—Tranquilo, para cuando encuentren este sitio, ya habremos entregado a la mocosa y estaremos muy lejos de aquí— dijo el tipo de pelo largo, mientras abria los dos costales de abono, revelando en uno de ellos a Linka, la cual estaba atada de manos y pies, y con la boca cubierta con cinta adhesiva. Mat, el tipo de pelo corto, entonces abrió el segundo saco, en donde se encontraba Luan que, al igual que Linka, se encontraba amordazada de pies y manos y con la boca cubierta con cinta.

—Aun no entiendo porque la secuestramos a ella también, no nos daran nada por ella— dijo mientras tomaba el rostro de Luan, que miraba aterrada al tipo frente a ella. Su miedo era inmenso, todo pasó demásiado rápido para ella, en un momento se encontraba junto a la novia de su hermano menor, y de repente, fue sometida y metida en aquel saco apestoso de lona. La joven comediante volteo a su alrededor, no tardó en reconocer el sitio, estaban en el parque de Royal Woods, en la zona más alejada, cerca del estanque donde su hermanita Lana, jugaba, asimismo tambien miro a Linka, que como ella, se veía confundida y asustada.

—Bien, debemos de apresurarnos, antes de tener a un montón de mafiosos a nuestro alrededor— dijo el tercer compinche mientras sacaba su celular, rápidamente marcó un número, y tras un par de tonos de espera, alguien respondio del otro lado, una voz ligeramente aguda y fria.

—¿Diga, quien habla?— se escuchó, rápidamente el tipo respondió:

—¿Hola, es el señor Korzakov?— dijo el tipo nervioso, mientras miraba a Linka y Luan.

—¿Quien lo busca?— pregunto aquélla voz, el tipo respondió rápidamente:

—Hey, tenemos a la mocosa, a la de pelo blanco, la capturamos para el, esta viva como el quería, queremos...— la emoción y el nerviosismo se podía escuchar en su voz, mientras hablaba —¡Queremos el maldito dinero!.

—¿Tiene a la niña?, Demuestralo— se escuchó del otro lado de la línea. El tipo rápidamente, uso su teléfono y de inmediato, saco una fotografía de Linka amordazada, sin perder tiempo, la envió al número que estaba llamando, pasó un breve momento de silencio y se escuchó la respuesta:

—Bien, supongo que el señor Korzakov ya les dijo donde el punto de reunión, lleven a la niña ahí y entonces hablaremos de la paga— tras eso la llamada finalizó y el tipo sólo sonreía perversamente.

—¡Siii! De acuerdo, suban a las mocosas al auto, debemos de apresurarnos e ir a reunirnos con el ruso— se acercó lentamente a donde estaba Linka y dijo mientras le tomaba la barbilla:

—Gracias a ti pequeña, seremos ricos, jejeje— comenzó a reír mientras sus compañeros cargaban a Luan para llevarlas a un rumbo desconocido.

Y en las bodegas de Igor, los hombres del zar se preparaban para peinar el pueblo, los rusos tomaban sus armas, tras los incidentes con los Reagan boys, Ivanov se había encargado de armar mejor a sus hombres, no le había sido complicado hacerlo, después de todo estaban en norteamerica, donde las armas se vendían como dulces. Sus hombres, armados con sub fusiles semi automáticos Smith Wesson MP15 y ametralladoras MP5, subían a los vehículos del zar, y de inmediato salían a toda velocidad de ahi, a buscar a Linka.

Y en la mansión, Dmitri daba órdenes por su celular, coordinando a sus hombres, a su lado, Lincoln miraba el enorme alboroto que se cernía a su alrededor. Hombres armados subían a los vehículos estacionados ahi, y varias camionetas negras llegaban con más mafiosos. Lincoln se sorprendió al ver a tantos tipos armados a su alrededor, asimismo, observó que entre ellos no solo había rusos, también había varios tipos que el en algún momento, había llegado a ver por las zonas más peligrosas de la ciudad.

—Busquen por las zonas industriales y por los viejos almacenes del centro, si ven una camioneta, parenla y revisenla, ¡Rapido, el tiempo es poco!— Dmitri ordenaba y sus hombres simplemente asentían y de inmediato salían con dirección al pueblo. —Ivan, ¿Igor no se ha enterado de esto verdad?.

—No, el salió de la ciudad, se fue con el señor Mijail, tal como ordenó, hemos evitado que se entere de la situación— Respondió el mafioso, que tras responder su pregunta, se dirigió a un sedan negro y al igual que los demás hombres, salió de ahí. Dmitri suspiro aliviado, más sin perder el enfoque de la gravedad del asunto, mientras Lincoln caminaba junto a Dmitri, con dirección al portón de la mansión. llegaron a las puertas de entrada, donde un pequeño grupo de hombres atendían a uno de los vigilantes, que se encontraba herido por los disparos que habia recibido por los secuestradores de Linka, asimismo, sacaban cargando al segundo, que había muerto debido a los disparos que habían dado en su mayoría en el pecho y cabeza. Para Lincoln, era la primera vez que veía a una persona asesinada, su padre evitaba a toda costa que el y sus hermanas menores vieran siempre las notas rojas, aún así el había logrado ver de vez en cuando, las fotografías, de los diarios ya fuera de él resultado de algun asalto o tiroteo o bien de algun accidente, mas eso no se comparaba con ver un cadáver en vivo. El miraba con asco y horror, como la sangre y fluido cerebral salían del cuerpo mientras lo cargaban fuera, miro su cuerpo ensangrentado, y sus ojos abiertos y sin vida, mirando fijamente al cielo, su expresión entre la sorpresa y el dolor. De repente, unas manos tocaron sus hombros.

—Chico, vamos reacciona— dijo Dmitri mientras lo sujetaba de los hombros y lo volteaba hecia donde estaba el, apartando la vista del peliblanco del cuerpo. Antes de que Lincoln supiera que estaba pasando, unos brazos enormes lo abrazaban. —Vamos chico, mira hacia otro lado— Lincoln entonces vio que Dmitri lo rodeaba con sus brazos. En un principio se asustó mucho, aún recordaba su última experiencia cuerpo a cuerpo con el mafioso ruso, mas ahora el no parecia querer lastimarlo.

—¿Como pueden hacer esto?— pregunto Lincoln, aun impresionado por la experiencia que acababa de pasar —¿Como usted, Linka y su padre pueden vivir así y dormir por las noches?— Dmitri lo miro y dijo serio:

—La vida a veces te obliga a tomar caminos que no deberias, a la larga te acostumbras a hacerlo, Linka no es mala chico, a pesar de que es hija del mayor capo de la mafia rusa, ella no tiene las manos manchadas de sangre, ella no es una asesina como su padre, te pido que no la juzgues por favor— Lincoln estaba a punto de decir algo, más las palabras jamás salieron de su boca.

—Señor Dmitri, lamento mucho haber llegado tarde— escucharon de repente, entonces voltearon y vieron a bobby, el cual en ese momento, estaba llegando a la mansión junto a un grupo de hombres. —Tan pronto recibi su llamada, me puse en camino y...— bobby no termino su oración pues miro que junto a su jefe, se encontraba su joven cuñado mirándolo tan sorprendido como lo estaba el.

—¡Bobby! ¿Que rayos haces tú aquí?— pregunto Lincoln mirando al latino con enojo y sorpresa. Bobby por su parte quedo mudó, sin poder decir absolutamente nada. —No, ¿No me digas que tu también eres de la mafia rusa?.

—Bueno hermano...yo este tu sabes...— bobby Sólo balbuceó sin saber que responder a su pequeño cuñado peliblanco —Lincoln, yo... yo necesitaba dinero y este...— las palabras no salían de su boca, jamás pensó que Lincoln pudiera estar ahi.

—Chico, después discuten sobre eso, escucha, tenemos una emergencia, necesito que vengas conmigo, es hora de tu bautismo de fuego, debes demostrar que puedes ser parte de la familia, pero antes, lleva al chico a casa, después te reúnes conmigo ¿Quedo claro?— Le dijo Dmitri a bobby mientras se dirigía a su automóvil Mercedez.

—Emm, claro señor Dmitri, enseguida— respondió bobby más Lincoln, al escuchar lo que planeaban hacer se opuso rotundamente.

—¡No, de ninguna manera, yo ire con ustedes también!— Respondió enojado Lincoln, de ningún modo se iria de ahí, no hasta que estuviera seguro que su hermana y su novia estuvieran a salvo.

—No es algo que esté a discusión Loud, tu te iras a casa, esto no es una historieta o un videojuego ¡Tu te iras y punto!— dijo Dmitri enérgicamente, más Lincoln no lo acepto.

—¡Esas personas se llevaron a mi hermana Luan y a Linka, lo último que haré sera irme y dejar que ellos las lastimen, por ningún motivo me iré!—Bobby se sorprendió al escuchar a Lincoln mencionar a su hermana.

—¿Que pasó con Luan?—pregunto bobby con temor al escuchar lo que Lincoln había dicho ¿señor por favor digame que fue lo que paso?— Dmitri le respondió:

—Fue secuestrada por nuestros enemigos, ella y la hija del señor Ivanov, es por eso que te ordeno que te lleves a Loud de aqui, es demasiado peligroso, además sólo estorbara ¡Llevatelo a su casa, una vez que esté a salvo, reunete conmigo, debemos peinar el pueblo y buscarlas!— bobby entonces Miro a Lincoln, el comprendía el punto de vista de su jefe, Lincoln podría ponerse en riesgo, ademas, su presencia sólo complicaría las cosas.

Pero por otro lado también comprendía a su pequeño cuñado, el conocía a Luan desde hace tiempo, si bien a veces podía pasarse de la raya con sus bromas, ella jamás lastimaría a alguien intencionalmente, ni tampoco era una chica malvada, como hermano, sabía la preocupación de Lincoln por su hermana y el también arriesgaría su vida por su hermana menor.

—Yo... bueno señor Dmitri...

 _—Mister Dmitriy, oni yeye nashli!—_ (señor Dmitri,la encontraron) dijo un mafioso que llegó rápidamente donde se encontraban en ese momento —¡Jefe, el señor Ginovaef llamo, encontraron la camioneta!.

—¿Donde?— le pregunto Dmitri energico. Aquel mafioso respondió:

—En la zona sur del parque, en un almacén, el señor Sergey se dirige hacia allá con un grupo de hombres en este momento— Dmitri, bobby y Lincoln se miraron los unos a los otros, sabían que no tenían tiempo que perder debían apresurarse antes de que algo le pasara a Luan y Linka, ya sin decir nada, los tres subieron a el Mercedes de Dmitri, listos para ir en busca de sus seres queridos.

Y mientras, Linka y Luan se encontraban amarradas a unas viejas sillas de metal, en medio de un viejo almacén a oscuras. Aquellos hombres las habían metido de nuevo en costales de abono y de ahi, no supieron que más paso, simplemente fueron llevadas a ese almacén, todo estaba a oscuras, apenas y podían ver más allá de su nariz, asimismo, estas se encontraban atadas de pies y manos, aunque esta vez, no tenían la boca cubierta, Linka estaba aterrada, era la primera vez que esto le había pasado, nadie había llegado tan lejos. Por su parte, Luan se encontraba al lado suyo, y al igual que ella, estaba aterrorizada.

—Linka, ¿Donde estamos? ¿Que pasará con nosotras?— decía mirando a su alrededor, la oscuridad le aterraba así como el hecho de no saber dónde se encontraban en ese momento. Antes de que la peliblanco pudiera responder, se escuchó el ruido de una puerta abriendose, entonces, Linka y Luan, miraron una luz y a un grupo de hombres, los primeros, eran aquello tipos que las habían secuestrado, y ademas, había dos sujetos mas, Linka los miro reconociendo a uno de ellos, Georgiy pavlov, enemigo de la familia Ivanov, y a su lado, había un hombre robusto, con barba y pelo largo, el cual usaba un par de lentes oscuros, con una cicatriz cerca del ojo derecho, que atravesaba casi todo su rostro.

 _—Igor', ya nakonets otomshchu i nachnu s shlyukhi tvoyey_ docheri— (igor, al fin tendré mi venganza, y empezará con la putita de tu hija) Dijo sonriente, mientras se acercaba lentamente a donde ambas chicas estaban.

 **Y así termina la primera parte de este cap, Lincoln se ha enterado de la verdad, Lynn estuvo en peligro, Luna y Sam avanzaron y Linka y Luan están de momento, en las garras de Korzakov ¿Que pasará? eso lo veremos en la siguiente parte, antes debo agradecer a todos por la paciencia que me han tenido, la cosa ha estado difícil pero no quería terminar el año sin actualizar, así que me he desvelado para escribir esta primera parte, asimismo deseo agradecer a todos aquellos que me han dado ideas para este fic, entre ellos a Banghg, cianuro poison, y a José valda, miembro del grupo de fans de TLH en Facebook, sin más me despido y en el caso de que no actualiza pronto, les deseo felices fiestas y un feliz año nuevo.**


End file.
